L'envol du phoenix
by Fenice
Summary: Ça fait neuf ans que Sirius Black est en prison quand Remus découvre la culpabilité de Peter. Saisira-t-il toutes les chances offertes par un plan à la Dumbledore ?
1. Un labrador peut en cacher un autre

**L'envol de phœnix**  
><strong>ou la chance donnée à Sirius Black<strong>

Ça fait neuf ans que Sirius Black est en prison quand Remus découvre la culpabilité de Peter. Saisira-t-il toute les chances offertes par un plan à la Dumbledore ?  
>Fic compatible (au début au moins) avec <em>Entre Lune et Étoile<em> mais qui devrait pouvoir se lire toute seule... Réponse au défi de DameLicorne, Aria Lupin, Elhini, Dina et bien d'autres dont j'ai oubliés de noter les noms...

**1. Un labrador peut en cacher un autre**

Quelque part, une goutte d'eau tombait sur une pierre dans un ploc bref mais qui était repris par l'écho. Ce n'était pas réellement régulier. Goutte après goutte, les nerfs de Sirius Black semblaient prendre leur liberté.

"Je ne pourrais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette cellule !", souffla-t-il avec colère. Crier aurait inutilement attirer les gardes.

L'avoir dit sembla lui rendre un semblant de calme. Il avait connu pire après tout. N'avait-il pas enduré la faim récurrente et qui rend faible et malade ; la maladie qui donne l'impression que jamais la chaleur ne reviendra ; les gémissements des cauchemars laissés par les Détraqueurs à ceux qui se rebellaient ? Il avait aussi supporté, pendant un nombre de semaines qu'il n'était même plus capable d'évaluer, les hurlements d'une folle qui avait tué son enfant et l'appelait, heure après heure. Il avait même dû encaisser que sa toujours charmante cousine Bellatrix ait le culot de se sentir le droit de le juger, la seule fois où ils s'étaient croisés au hasard des promenades obligatoires :

"Notre petit Sirius... condamné malgré toi à la décence !", avait-elle lâché quand ils s'étaient trouvés à moins d'un mètre.

Dépassé par la colère et le chagrin, par la honte du gâchis, il lui avait craché dessus, et sa cousine avait essayé de lui arracher les yeux - elle y serait parvenue si les gardiens ne l'avaient pas retenue, Sirius n'en doutait pas. Lui, on l'avait mis une semaine au cachot pour "réaction disproportionnée".

"Ils devaient être rivaux", avait marmonné un des gardes en refermant la porte.

"Je les croyais de la même famille", avait soupiré son acolyte.

"De grands malades en tout cas", avait conclu le premier.

Leurs pas s'étaient éloignés pour laisser place au silence et au noir. Et ça aussi il l'avait supporté avec tout le courage qu'il avait pu réunir.

Tant de petites et de grandes misères... il allait supporter une goutte d'eau, décida-t-il avec toute la fermeté qu'il pouvait encore réunir. Il valait mieux ne pas penser qu'il resterait toutes les minutes de sa vie restante dans cette cellule. Surtout pas. Dans l'intention de trouver rapidement un dérivatif à ses nerfs, Sirius se carra contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de la grille. Parfois, de là, on pouvait voir les quelques gardiens sorciers d'Azkaban passer. Mieux encore, quelque fois, il pouvait les entendre discuter entre eux. Et leurs petites histoires - l'avancement de Kenley ; la rage de dents de la femme de Crochue ; l'entrée à Poudlard du fils aîné de Saltegg... C'était la preuve que la vie continuait, que le monde existait, que Sirius n'était pas encore totalement fou. Et quand cela ne marchait pas, il ne restait que Patmol pour le sauver... mais il ne pouvait se transformer que lorsque les gardiens sorciers laissaient les lieux aux Détraqueurs - pour eux, un chien ou un humain ne faisaient que peu de différence. Et puis, se transformer lui demandait toujours plus d'énergie, et il fallait mieux garder cette solution pour quand il n'en pourrait vraiment plus.

Sirius avait mis des années à avoir une aussi bonne cellule, aussi bien située. Il avait été sage. Il avait été soumis - sauf quand Bellatrix l'avait provoqué ; Bella restait hors concours. Mauvaise nourriture, privation, isolement, il avait tout accepté - sa mère n'en serait pas revenue sans doute. Il avait même cessé de répéter qu'il était innocent. Ce n'était pas très difficile parce qu'il était intimement convaincu qu'il ne subissait que ce qu'il méritait. Si le Magenmagot se trompait en le croyant un Mangemort, c'était une maigre consolation. Il avait fait tuer James et Lily - James et Lily ! - aussi sûrement que s'il avait rejoint les rangs des encagoulés qui prétendaient que la mort nourrit. Il avait fait de Harry, qu'il avait juré de protéger, un orphelin... Pourrir à Azkaban était tout ce qu'il méritait, la mort aurait été trop douce.

Depuis environ vingt mois qu'il traînait dans cette meilleure cellule pour prisonnier sage, il avait appris des choses inestimables de son coin près de la grille. Quand le rejeton de ce vieux bigot de Saltegg était entré à Poudlard, il avait découvert que Remus en était devenu le directeur après y avoir été professeur ! Leur Remus, leur timide et courageux garou qui n'osait pas toujours respirer ! James aurait été tellement fier de lui ! C'était une telle belle revanche que les Détraqueurs avaient flairé en lui des quantités suffisantes de pensée positive pour tourner chaque nuit autour de sa cellule comme s'il venait juste d'arriver.

Ça n'avait pas duré. Cette bribe d'information, aussi joyeuse qu'elle ait pu paraître, avait elle-même ouverte des heures de réflexion circulaire et douloureuse : et tous les autres ? Et Harry ? Qu'étaient ils devenus ? Pensaient-ils parfois à lui ? Le haïssaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'on avait appris à son filleul à le haïr ? L'idée était déchirante ; elle lui coupait le souffle. Mais il y avait pire - il y avait toujours pire : que croyait Aesthelia ? Que pensait aujourd'hui la seule femme pour laquelle il avait ressenti un intérêt profond dépassant l'excitation de la conquête ? Avait-elle pu croire, elle aussi, qu'il avait trahi ses meilleurs amis ? Après tout, Remus devait le croire - il n'était jamais venu le voir...

"Trop occupé à réussir à Poudlard", avait grincé Sirius, furieux des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Mais Aesthelia ? L'avait-elle rayé aussi fermement de sa mémoire ? Après tous leurs serments ? Leurs projets ? Aesthelia... ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés... toujours parfumés d'huiles exotiques... ses poignets si fragiles... ses yeux verts pâles presque gris... son envie de porter un enfant de lui malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué de la démence congénitale de sa famille... La douleur était tellement forte que les Détraqueurs l'évitèrent pendant des semaines.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air si épuisé, si prêt d'abandonner la lutte, Kenley qui était un bon bougre lui avait alors donné un journal - tout un journal. Sirius l'avait lu intégralement de la première à la dernière ligne, ne négligeant ni le prix, ni la date, ni le lieu d'impression. Tant de choses dans une seule lecture... On était en 1990. Neuf ans qu'il était là, dans cette place forte livrée aux vents et aux cauchemars au milieu de l'océan... neuf ans qu'il perdait son âme par lambeaux... Finalement, il ne se serait pas cru si résistant ! C'était comme cet imbécile de Fudge qui était toujours là ! Plus résistant que l'espoir, avait songé sombrement Sirius. Le Ministère semblait ronronner : des règlements sur les fonds de chaudron, des limitations à l'importation des tapis... Un pays en paix !

Était-ce la paix qui avait permis la seule chose réellement surprenante apprise par Sirius pendant sa lecture méticuleuse de la Gazette ? Était-ce la paix qui avait permis à Remus non seulement d'enseigner et de devenir directeur à Poudlard, mais d'assumer officiellement sa lycanthropie ? Plus il y pensait, plus Sirius regrettait de ne pas vivre dans une communauté magique qui acceptait un lycanthrope à Poudlard !

"Juste quelques mois, juste pour voir", plaida-t-il à mi-voix dans la solitude de sa cellule.

Même si cette victoire semblait avoir été acquise de haute lutte, arrachée par Dumbledore - qui d'autre ? - à un Fudge sans doute en petite forme, son père et sa mère s'en seraient étranglés de rage avant de retirer immédiatement leurs enfants de l'école. Ils avaient les moyens qui manquaient à un Saltegg qui regrettait ouvertement : "Avec la femme, si on avait eu les sous, on l'aurait envoyé là où ils ne confondent pas les créatures avec les sorciers"!

Même si - et la phrase hantait Sirius depuis - selon le journal, "l'ouverture d'esprit de notre Ministère a sans doute été aidée par son adoption de Harry Potter". Remus avait adopté Harry ? De tous les scénarios que Sirius s'était fait en neuf ans, eh bien, celui-là était bien parmi ceux qui lui plaisaient le plus. Il battait facilement un Harry confié à la famille de Lily entrevue deux fois - deux fois de trop. Il gagnait aussi contre ce que Sirius avait tenu pour le plus probable : que Dumbledore ait récupéré son filleul... sans doute pour le gaver de sorbets au citron et de vieux parchemins écrits en langue sirène !... Remus était plus jeune, il était l'ami de James comme de Lily... Il aurait même pu être plus que cela pour Lily, Sirius s'en rappelait bien... Même si James et lui l'avaient souvent trouvé trop raisonnable, il était un maraudeur, le dernier... celui pour qui Patmol avait existé ! Remus était avec Harry... il en avait mieux dormi pendant des jours.

Sirius n'espérait pas aujourd'hui un aussi beau cadeau, lorsque surgirent au bout du couloir Renley et Crochue guidant un sorcier qui n'était même pas un prisonnier. Il se passait si rarement quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire que les murs de pierres avaient paru moins humides tout d'un coup. Il y avait aussi des ombres dans leurs pas, remarqua Sirius en se redressant. Il finit par distinguer deux chiens. Un noir et un blanc. Des labradors, comprit il avec une accélération subite de son coeur. L'envie de se transformer faillit le submerger, ses mains en tremblèrent, et il se força à baisser la tête et à s'abîmer dans la contemplation d'une pierre plus bleue que les autres dans le mur en face de lui. Six pieds chaussés, huit pattes griffues, ils étaient quasiment devant sa cellule.

"Ah, vous avez mis Black ici", annonça une voix inconnue au dessus de lui. Ils s"étaient tous arrêtés, les chiens essayaient de passer leur museau au travers de la grille.

"Il est tellement calme et absent", se justifia Renley, le bon bougre.

"Il sait toujours lire, pourtant !", intervint Crochue. "Renley lui a donné un journal au printemps." C'était donc le printemps, songea Sirius, classant méticuleusement ce petit fait - au printemps, il avait lu un journal - comme un rempart à la folie. "Eh bien, il l'a lu pendant des jours, tout, même les petites annonces !"

"Intéressant", estima la voix inconnue. "Black !"

"Black, répond à Monsieur l'inspecteur", ordonna Renley avec un mélange détonnant de volonté de le protéger et de complaire à son supérieur.

Laissant la pierre bleue à sa vie de pierre bleue, Sirius leva lentement la tête vers les hommes debout dans le couloir. La robe marron de l'inspecteur annonçait le bon tailleur et les chiens étaient magnifiques - mais Sirius s'interdit de même les regarder, perdre le contrôle de son animagus en plein jour et devant trois sorciers du Ministère, autant se suicider.

"Je suis l'inspecteur Bellame", annonça l'homme. Relativement âgé, jugea Sirius, presque trop pour faire des inspections de terrain dans des endroits comme Azkaban. "Je fais une enquête sur la santé mentale de nos prévenus... Accepteriez-vous de répondre à mes questions, Monsieur Black ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit Reley pour lui en sortant son énorme trousseau de clés avec un empressement qui lui rappela curieusement ce garde chasse de Poudlard... - Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hagrid, retrouva le cerveau de Sirius à sa propre surprise. Il en eut furtivement les larmes aux yeux. Un fait et un souvenir, un jour béni.

Crochue installait déjà une chaise en face de Sirius et l'inspecteur Bellame tendait sa baguette à Renley. Pas de magie près des prisonniers, le code Auror lui revint en mémoire sans qu'il l'ait demandé.

"Soyez prudent, Inspecteur", ajouta quand même Crochue.

"J'ai mes chiens", répondit l'inspecteur en s'installant sur la chaise. Les deux labradors se mirent à renifler Sirius jusqu'à ce que leur maître les rappelle et les fasse asseoir à ses pieds. Ils avaient des yeux noirs tous les deux, une truffe fraîche, ils respiraient la course dans les bois et les embruns salés. Sirius se remit à trembler d'envie.

"Vous avez froid ?", s'enquit doucement Bellame alors que les deux gardiens s'éloignaient.

"Non", souffla Sirius. "Juste... un mauvais... rêve..."

"Vous aimez les chiens ?", questionna l'inspecteur sans réellement peser sa réponse.

"Beaucoup", reconnut Sirius, content de sentir son corps se calmer à l'énoncé de cette vérité. Si tout dans la vie pouvait être aussi simple.

"Particulièrement les labradors ?", continua Bellame, et Sirius se sentit sur ses gardes. Quelqu'un avait découvert Patmol, quelqu'un l'avait dénoncé... Il allait perdre sa dernière liberté... sa dernière goutte de lucidité... son coeur réaccéléra et ses mains tremblèrent. Ce châtiment-là, l'avait-il mérité ?

"Tous les chiens", il parvint à articuler, défense dérisoire contre l'inéluctable.

"C'est ce que m'a dit un ami à vous", commenta Bellame en ouvrant un grand écritoire de cuir et en le plaçant sur ses genoux. "Lunard m'a dit que vous seriez content de voir des labradors..."

"Lunard ?", coassa Sirius dépassé. Si c'était un piège il était monstrueux. Remus pouvait-il en être venu à le haïr tellement qu'il avait révélé son dernier secret à ses bourreaux ? Et l'idée suivante ne fut pas meilleure : Remus élevait Harry... Pouvait-il faire cela au nom de Harry ?

"Un ami", affirma Bellame l'air un peu inquiet de sa réaction.

"Lunard... ami ?" Un rire rauque écorcha la gorge de Sirius.

"Votre dernier ami", insista Bellame avec des coups d'oeil au couloir comme s'il craignait que le rire de Sirius fasse revenir les gardiens.

"Si... si vous le dites", décida Sirius. Il était le prisonnier. Il était le coupable. Il ne pouvait que perdre.

"Bien, d'après les gardiens, vous savez toujours lire, après neuf années de captivité... ce n'est pas si courant... Pouvons-nous faire un essai ?", interrogea de façon tout à fait rhétorique l'inspecteur puisqu'il lui tendait un parchemin.

Sirius le prit - que pouvait-il faire d'autre que se soumettre ? Sa main lui parût singulièrement décharnée à côté de celle pourtant plus âgée de l'homme sur le parchemin. Il repoussa les implications de cette impression et lissa le parchemin. C'était un article à propos du discours de rentrée de Fudge.

"Lisez-le, et je vous poserai des questions ensuite", intima Bellame. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches, et Sirius avec un soupir se rendit à ses ordres.

La prose de Fudge était difficile à lire, tant de grands mots inutiles, surtout quand on a lu un seul journal en neuf ans. Mais après le premier paragraphe sur la paix éternelle et prospère offerte aux sorciers britanniques, le texte de l'article lui-même vint à changer. Sirius ne put que relever les yeux vers l'inspecteur qui maintenant caressait ses chiens.

"Lisez donc."

Sirius reprit le parchemin et déchiffra l'écriture manuscrite qui avait remplacé les caractères imprimés :

"Sirius, même quand je te croyais coupable, j'aurais dû t'écrire. Maintenant que je sais - sans aucun doute - qu'en plus, tu es innocent, je ne peux pas te laisser là. Nous n'avons pas assez de preuves acceptables pour te faire libérer mais nous pouvons te faire t'échapper... Patmol peut te faire échapper en prenant la place d'un des chiens de l'inspecteur Bellame... Ce n'est que le début de notre plan et, comme tu l'imagines, le temps nous est compté. Fais-le, Sirius, Harry et moi, t'attendons. Lunard."

"Lunard", répéta Sirius, incrédule maintenant.

"Pouvez-vous vous transformer seul ?", répondit Bellame dans une chuchotement.

"Pas longtemps", reconnut Sirius penaud.

"On va arranger ça", commenta l'homme en lui tendant un flacon. Tout petit. Juste quelques gouttes.

Incapable de toute analyse, Sirius l'avala sans plus réfléchir. Si c'était un piège.. il aurait le temps de pleurer plus tard.

"J'ai besoin de l'un de vos cheveux", ajouta l'homme en se penchant et en coupant lui même ce dont il avait besoin. L'instant d'après, il l'avait mis dans une autre flacon et tenait fermement le collier de son labrador noir.

"Ensemble", il souffla avec une pointe de stress pour la première fois. Curieusement, c'est ce stress qui rassura Sirius sur les intentions de l'homme. Il hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour murmurer l'incantation avec le maximum de concentration qu'il pouvait réunir.

oo

Il était entré à Azkaban couvert de chaînes. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne les lui enlèvent complètement. Il quittait Azkaban au bout d'une laisse rouge ; un labrador blanc retenu par une laisse marron n'ayant cesse de l'inviter à jouer avec lui . S'il en avait eu la force, il en aurait sauté en l'air de joie. S'il n'avait eu aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer aussi...

Mais Patmol était content de simplement marcher, même tenu en laisse. Il était même content de sauter d'un bond précis sur le bateau qui reliait Azkaban au continent une fois par semaine. Il s'enivrait du vent, du sel, des odeurs de poissons faisandés qui traînaient dans les coins. Ça sentait la liberté, tellement que ça bloquait toutes questions, surtout celles qu'un Sirius totalement conscient se serait posées.

La traversée durant, il finit bien par se nicher contre son congénère blanc pour une petite sieste aussi étonnante que le reste de la journée. L'épuisement, la chaleur de l'autre chien peut-être, comment savoir ?

En arrivant sur le quai, il avait suivi, sans laisse cette fois, l'inspecteur Bellame jusqu'à la cheminée réglementaire qui les avait ramenés au Ministère. C'était sans doute prévisible, si Sirius avait pris la peine d'y réfléchir avant, mais la réalisation de l'endroit où il se trouvait, du piège manifeste que le lieu représentait, lui tomba dessus d'un seul coup. Il se serait sans doute re-transformé sur le champ s'il n'avait pas pris la potion de l'inspecteur qui le protégeait d'un défaut de vigilance. Mais cette nouvelle réalisation eut tendance à le stresser plus encore. Il devint une boule noire grondante et hérissée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre chien aujourd'hui, Monsieur Bellame ?", s'enquit une des hôtesses du Ministère.

"On revient d'Azkaban, il est tombé sur des Détraqueurs, ça l'a tout tourneboulé", répondit l'inspecteur en s'accroupissant pour le caresser de manière rassurante. "Là, là, rien de mal ne va se passer ici", souffla-t-il.

"Faut lui donner du chocolat", proposa une seconde hôtesse.

"C'est mauvais pour les chiens !", s'indigna une troisième.

"Ça va lui passer", répondit Bellame comme s'il le pensait vraiment mais en replaçant néanmoins la laisse sur son collier. "Je dois juste déposer mon rapport et nous rentrons."

Sirius perdit la notion du temps, attaché avec le labrador blanc, dans un coin d'un grand bureau. Si c'était un piège, les Aurors auraient déjà été là, se répétait-il sans arriver à se convaincre. Même quand Bellame les sortit du Ministère, devant plusieurs fois le tracter sans ménagement par son collier pour obtenir sa collaboration, cette impression de piège résista à toute analyse logique. Bellame avait une grande voiture moldue, et il les mit dans le coffre, le labrador blanc et lui. C'était une femelle, et elle essaya de rassurer Sirius, avec de petits gémissements et de grands coups de langue sur la truffe tout le voyage, mais cette présence simple, chaude et amicale ne suffit pas à la détendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison assez isolée en lisière d'un bois - une maison de sorciers - et Sirius ne trouva pas de raisons de refuser de suivre Bellame et son labrador blanc dans la maison, puis dans une sorte de garage attenant. Il n'eut même pas la force de s'étonner qu'un autre labrador noir leur saute alors dessus avec force de gémissements et d'exubérance.

"Oui, Jarl, je sais, c'est long une journée tout seul, ici !", commenta Bellame en le caressant - et Sirius fut pris par surprise par l'affection présente dans la voix de l'homme. Neuf ans qu'il n'avait plus assisté à des manifestations d'affection, il en fut bouleversé.

Bellame ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin et laissa sortir les chiens avant de revenir vers lui.

"Black ? Vous voulez... reprendre votre... apparence ?"

Patmol gémit, incertain, mais Bellame lui glissa d'autorité le contenu d'une nouvelle fiole dans la gueule, et Sirius sentit avec inquiétude et soulagement mêlés son corps d'homme adulte prendre la place de Patmol. Ses robes de prisonnier, grises, sales, élimées, lui parurent détestables. Comme s'il avait lu en lui, Bellame murmura :

"Il y a dans le garage un cabinet de toilette. Lu..Lunard m'a donné des vêtements pour vous... Je vais vous apporter à manger, et nous discuterons... Promettez moi seulement de ne pas sortir de ce garage... Vous ne pouvez pas être vu, compris ?"

"Promis", coassa Sirius faute de meilleure idée.

La douche chaude, longue, parut la chose la plus luxueuse que Sirius n'ait jamais vécue. Les vêtements simples, presque à sa taille, il était sans doute plus maigre que les souvenirs de Remus, étaient neufs et propres. Si l'idée du piège continuait de tourner dans l'esprit fatigué de Sirius, l'expérience physique était trop confortable pour que le corps suive. Quand il ressortit dans la garage, Bellame avait dressé une table de camping et un repas pour deux. Les chiens étaient rentrés.

"Pourquoi faites vous ça ?", souffla Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

"Parce que Albus Dumbledore me l'a demandé", expliqua calmement l'homme.

Dumbledore. Évidemment. Furent les deux seules idées dont l'esprit de Sirius accoucha. Il dévora ensuite la soupe et la tourte sans trouver d'autres questions à poser.

"Je suis un homme d'habitudes", commença ensuite Bellame. "Je fais un promenade dans les bois avec mes chiens tous les soirs après dîner. Une autre au petit matin. Vous m'accompagnerez la seconde fois avec Lady... Dans les bois, je vous remettrai un portoloin qui vous amènera à Dumbledore... et je serai obligé d'effacer de votre mémoire mon intervention : Patmol aura trouvé seul le moyen de s'évader..."

"Mais le chien que vous avez laissé là-bas ?", s'inquiéta sincèrement Sirius - il n'avait pas tant d'attachement pour sa mémoire pour avoir envie de la défendre. Il aurait facilement abandonné tous ses souvenirs contre une mémoire vide, comme une page blanche, libérée des regrets et des deuils. Mais le chien...

"Ce n'était pas réellement un chien", répondit assez sèchement Bellame en plaçant devant lui une portion de pudding.

ooo

Note totalement inutile (mais ceux qui me connaissent déjà ont l'habitude) : les chiens s'appellent Jarl et Lady... Un Jarl est un chef viking...

La suite ?


	2. Tous les chemins passent par le Brésil

**L'envol du phœnix  
><strong>

J'ai oublié la semaine dernière de dire qu'évidemment Alixe, Dina et LaPaumée me tenaient ici la main et que les personnages initiaux ne m'appartenaient pas...  
>LaSilvana a pointé les incohérences entre le je et le il qui avaient survécu aux différentes versions. Un travail d'équipe.<p>

**2. Tous les chemins passent par le Brésil**

Sirius avait toujours fermé les yeux pour transplaner, comme pour les voyages en Cheminette quand il était enfant ou les portoloins longue distance quand il avait été adulte. James en avait souri quand il l'avait remarqué - lui ne fermait jamais les yeux... Peut-être que, les yeux ouverts, son arrivée chez Dumbledore n'aurait pas été aussi brutale... Il aurait moins eu l'impression de rêver, d'avoir perdu le fil de la réalité... Puisque Patmol s'échappait d'Azkaban, à quoi servait d'ailleurs ce portoloin ?... Quand Sirius sentit le sol sous ses pieds, celui-ci se déroba, mais deux mains fermes le rattrapèrent de justesse.

"Sirius, mon garçon, vous allez vous faire mal !"

Dumbledore. Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Pourtant Sirius n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Mais Patmol s'est sauvé... Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, pensa-t-il en trouvant le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Le regard bleu d'Albus n'avait jamais été imitable. C'était un soulagement.

"Sirius, je suis si content de vous voir ici", reprit le vieux sorcier en le lâchant progressivement, comme s'il craignait qu'il tombe sans béquilles. Il y avait de la chaleur et de l'affection dans sa voix. Pour lui. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, après tant d'années de silence, mais amena des larmes furtives aux yeux de Sirius.

"Ici", répéta-t-il pour se donner une contenance en regardant autour de lui. Ce n'était pas Poudlard ; il avait peu vu Dumbledore hors de Poudlard, finalement, même pendant la guerre. Ça lui rappela que Remus était directeur de Poudlard maintenant.. "Nous t'attendons", disait la lettre. La tête lui tourna. Pourquoi Patmol n'était pas allé à Poudlard ?

"Oui, ici, chez moi, à Finchley", répondit Albus sans le quitter des yeux comme s'il craignait qu'il ne transplane ailleurs.

Il lui prit ensuite le bras et le conduisit doucement à un fauteuil dans lequel Sirius ne put que s'affaler. Neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas vu, senti, un fauteuil... Neuf. Années.

"Asseyez-vous, Sirius, vous paraissez si faible... C'est naturel, après ce que vous venez de vivre ces dernières années", ajouta Albus avec un mélange de gentillesse et de pitié - autant appeler les choses par leur nom. "Je ne peux que regretter que nous n'ayons pas su plus tôt, que regretter d'avoir cru si facilement la version des Aurors... Je vous dois des excuses personnelles à ce titre, Sirius..."

Sirius regarda Albus s'asseoir à la fin de sa tirade, puis baissa les yeux sur ses genoux où reposait maintenant le portoloin. Des excuses personnelles ? Lui ? Parce que il était tombé dans le piège le plus énorme de la décennie ? Lui, Sirius Orion Black qui avait toujours pensé avoir plus de jugeote qu'un petit Peter ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Encore.

"Tout ça n'a aucun sens", dit-il à haute voix - comme à Azkaban. Ça lui fit du bien de l'entendre.

"Votre évasion est survenue un peu vite, sans doute", estima Albus avec un soupir désolé..

"Patmol s'est... évadé d'Azkaban", indiqua Sirius pour commencer par le commencement. C'était bizarre comme, à la fois, il en était convaincu et comme pourtant il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

"Je ne savais pas que votre Animagus avait un nom", sourit Albus, très paternellement. "Remus reste cachottier envers moi, finalement... A moins qu'il n'en sache rien lui non plus ?"

"Remus", rebondit Sirius parce que Remus est définitivement important dans tout ce bordel.

"Patmol s'est échappé", reprit Dumbledore, semblant plutôt préférer répondre à sa première question."Mais ce matin, l'information ne semble pas encore avoir atteint le Ministère - ce qui ne veut pas dire que tout peut changer très vite. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps et, croyez-moi, Remus aurait aimé être là, avec moi - voire à ma place..."

"C'est quoi le plan ?", coupa Sirius en essayant d'avoir l'air tourné vers l'avenir... ne serait-ce que parce que le présent lui échappait. Il n'allait pas, par exemple, avouer combien l'absence de Lunard le troublait. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il lui fallait plus d'informations.

"On va y venir, Sirius, mais il me semble que vous ne pouvez pas totalement imaginer l'avenir sans mesurer le passé", biaisa une nouvelle fois Dumbledore. "Vous avez été absent très longtemps, Sirius, beaucoup de choses ont changé..."

"Remus est directeur de Poudlard", indiqua Sirius avec une fermeté dans la voix qui le ramenait presque neuf ans en arrière. Il avait toujours respecté Dumbledore, mais il se montrait quand même trop complaisant, non ?

"Vous savez", remarqua l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête - il n'avait plus trop l'habitude de parler, il s'en rendait compte. N'y même qu'on lui parle autant. Et il venait sans doute de livrer la seule véritable information qu'il détenait. Le silence serait encore son meilleur allié.

"C'est un bon directeur et un bon professeur", reprit Albus comme si Sirius avait pu en douter ou comme si ça lui importait réellement, là maintenant. "Les élèves le vénèrent et l'équipe lui est acquise..."

"Et le Ministère l'a accepté", souligna Sirius - de bonnes nouvelles comme cela méritaient d'être répétées.

"Le Ministère l'a accepté parce qu'il représente les progressistes et équilibre ainsi l'équipe directoriale - son adjoint est Severus Rogue qui est tenu par d'autres comme..."

"Rogue !", aboya Sirius sans ressource pour contrôler sa surprise et sa colère. Patmol ne s'était pas échappé depuis vingt-quatre heures, et cet espèce de faux jeton était de nouveau - déjà ! - sur sa route ?

"Severus a tout fait pour nous aider à sauver James, Lily et Harry, vous vous en souvenez, Sirius? Il est resté près de moi à Poudlard et est devenu un admirable maître des potions - Remus vous le dira", plaida Albus, comme si Sirius avait eu le pouvoir de nuire en quoi que ce soit à ce type - qui devait, selon toute probabilité, rester un triste imbécile graisseux.

"Remus", souligna donc plutôt Sirius. La question de son absence était restée sans réponse la première fois, peut-être cela pouvait-il changer.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, s'il le pouvait, il serait là, mais il doit être vu à son poste comme n'importe quel autre jour. Rien ne doit mener jusqu'à lui - Vous ne voudriez pas qu'Harry perde la seule famille qu'il ait maintenant ?", conclut Albus dans un élan de chantage affectif que la mère de Sirius n'aurait certainement pas renié.

_J'aurais dû être sa famille... Vous m'avez fait venir ici, mais vous avez craint de me faire venir à Poudlard ?... Avant, Remus n'était pas aussi tortueux -_ Sirius aurait pu formuler des tas d'objections à la présentation de Dumbledore. Mais il n'en avait pas réellement la force.

"Professeur, c'est quoi le plan ?", soupira-t-il donc simplement.

"Nous allons prendre un bon petit déjeuner et je vais essayer de vous expliquer vos options", répondit Dumbledore avec un certain entrain.

"Mes options", releva Sirius avec un regain d'intérêt - l'idée qu'il y ait un choix était sidérante. Quand avait-il choisi quelque chose pour la dernière fois ? Neuf ans auparavant, il avait couru derrière Peter plutôt que de serrer Harry contre lui... était-il sûr de ne pas se tromper autant aujourd'hui ?

"Tout à fait", confirma Albus en claquant des doigts.

La table basse entre eux se couvrit de plats et d'assiettes et des elfes entrèrent avec une cafetière et une théière presque aussi hautes qu'eux. C'était du pur Dumbledore et de la magie de sang-pur comme Sirius en avait vue exercer quotidiennement toute son enfance - une affirmation perpétuelle de droits abusifs sur la nature, professait-il alors -, mais c'était aussi tout ce dont il avait été privé depuis neuf ans. Des larmes brûlèrent de nouveau ses yeux.

"Servez-vous, Sirius. Mangez, vous êtes maigre et vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces", l'enjoignit Dumbledore en lui tendant une assiette qu'il prit plus par réflexe que par accord. Sirius avait perdu l'habitude de désobéir, c'était un fait. "Comme je le disais, notre communauté a changé, elle a trouvé la paix, des Remus et des Severus ont trouvé leur place et appris à travailler de conserve", continua Albus tout en se servant comme pour lui montrer l'exemple. "Mais certaines choses n'ont pas changé, elles, notamment le fait que vous soyez toujours considéré comme coupable - voire bientôt comme en fuite !", asséna-t-il en lui rivant, pour bonne mesure, un regard bleu scrutateur en guise de ponctuation.

"Comment avez-vous su ?", questionna Sirius, une fois remplie une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses - tout ça était plus appétissant que tout ce qu'il avait avalé en neuf ans et l'aidait à échapper au regard bleu. Il avait besoin de savoir depuis quand ils savaient - combien de temps l'avait-il laissé croupir à écouter des gouttes d'eau tomber ? Et aussi, ce qu'ils savaient - imaginez qu'ils se trompent encore ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen : " Comment avez-vous su pour Peter...?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête avec des regrets visibles - peut-être parce que lui répondre l'empêchait de faire honneur à sa propre assiette - mais sans sembler surpris par son accusation de Pettigrow.

"Les Weasley, vous vous rappelez de Molly et Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Molly est une Prewett, presque une cousine pour vous...Ils ont sept enfants, et l'avant-dernier a l'âge de Harry - ils sont très amis tous les deux", commença Albus. Comme ça partait pour être un long récit, Sirius se tortilla inconsciemment sur son siège, et Dumbledore expliqua plus directement : "Ce jeune Ronald avait un rat de compagnie, un vieux rat doté d'une longévité étonnante..." Le mot rat suffit à le calmer et à l'aider à se concentrer. "Un jour, Ron a emmené son compagnon à Londres, Remus y a un appartement où il aime passer ses vacances. Je vous passe les détails qui ont fait que votre ami s'intéresse à ce rat - ils vous raconteront -,- mais Remus l'a reconnu, l'a obligé à se transformer et même à avouer. Il a eu la présence d'esprit de se trouver un témoin, notre chère Minerva, pour cette confrontation, et vous auriez dû sortir libre d'Azkaban, Sirius, c'était écrit... Sauf que Peter leur a échappé quelques heures plus tard et que nous le cherchons depuis en vain..."

"Peter leur a échappé après avoir avoué ?", reformula Sirius, épuisé de tous les mots employés par Dumbledore. Manger autant aussi l'épuisait, et il venait de poser sa fourchette. Pour un peu il aurait demandé à Patmol de prendre sa place et fait une sieste.

"Exactement. Nous le cherchons activement, croyez-moi Sirius, mais rien ne dit qu'il soit même encore en Angleterre. Nous ne pouvions évidemment pas vous laisser à Azkaban en attendant... Remus était véhément - presque autant que lorsqu'il est venu il y a quatre ans me supplier de l'aider à récupérer Harry", commenta Albus sans doute pour lui-même.

Sirius se dit vaguement alors qu'il devrait s'enquérir d'Harry, de sa santé, mais le sujet l'intimidait énormément. "Mais comment avez vous su pour l'évasion de Patmol ?", souffla-t-il donc plutôt.

"Seul un plan à la fois simple et improbable pouvait marcher", s'enorgueillit Albus. "On va très bientôt chercher partout un homme de trente ans, pas un labrador ! Nous vous avons aidé à avoir l'idée - vous ne vous en rappelez plus parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que ceux qui nous ont aidé aient à porter le poids de leurs actes..."

"Patmol n'a pas eu l'idée seul ?", vérifia Sirius un peu stupidement. Dumbledore sourit très doucement avant de se consacrer à son assiette pour lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Un reste d'orgueil le conduisit à s'intéresser à ce qu'il avait dit d'autre - la nécessité de ne pas paraître un homme de trente ans... "Et vous me proposez de rester un labrador tant que vous n'aurez pas Peter ?", s'alarma vaguement Sirius - ce n'était sans doute pas pire qu'Azkaban sans doute, mais ça restait une autre forme de prison.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il serait souhaitable qu'on revoie un labrador trop vite dans notre entourage, Sirius", estima Albus en secouant la tête comme déçu de sa supposition. "Ne présumons pas trop de la bêtise des autres !"

"Alors ?"

" Alors", répondit Dumbledore, un peu solennellement, "il y a plusieurs options. Tout dépend déjà de votre réponse à une question simple : êtes vous prêt à passer le temps qu'il faudra à l'étranger, au Brésil, spécifiquement, ou est-ce inenvisageable ? Prenez votre temps pour me répondre", indiqua-t-il en étalant une épaisse couche de gelée de citron sur un toast.

"Me cacher au Brésil ?", répéta Sirius, ne serait-ce que pour appréhender l'idée - il venait de passer neuf ans dans une cellule glacée au beau milieu de l'Atlantique Nord, et on lui parlait de Brésil !

"Où ailleurs qu'au Brésil ?"

La question fut immédiatement là, indicible tellement la réponse lui faisait peur. Mais Dumbledore était resté Dumbledore.

"Votre amie, Aesthelia Marin Da Silva, n'est pas encore prévenue de votre libération, mais... Remus lui a appris ce qu'il avait découvert... et beaucoup des chemins auxquels nous avons pensés passent par le Brésil..."

"Mais que ferai-je au Brésil ?", souffla Sirius, profondément intimidé.

"Vous construire une autre vie, sous une autre identité... en attendant qu'on trouve Peter et que votre nom soit lavé", résuma Albus avec facilité. Quand il le disait, ça semblait évident. " Mais je sens que vous envisagez mal cette solution..."

"C'est que... bien sûr, j'ai déjà... rêvé de construire une vie au Brésil... Après la guerre, je voulais... Mais Aesthelia... Comment pensez qu'elle accepterait...? Neuf années, professeur ! Elle a dû refaire sa vie... elle n'a pu que refaire sa vie !", balbutia Sirius, à la fois honteux de livrer l'étendue de son chagrin et terrifié par l'ampleur des choses qui avaient effectivement pu changer pendant son incarcération. "Et moi... moi, mes combats sont ici... Je veux dire, c'est la paix, j'entends bien... mais mon filleul est ici et il ne me connaît pas !"

Albus le regarda longuement et pensivement après sa longue sortie. comme s'il en pesait les termes selon des critères n'appartenant qu'à lui.

"Vous aimeriez d'abord régler vos comptes ici", reformula-t-il.

"Comment reconstruire ma vie tant que je suis censé être coupable ?", lui opposa Sirius en pensant, Comment revoir Aesthelia tant que je suis un paria ?

"Donc, vos priorités sont dans l'ordre : être jugé innocent et connaître Harry ?", questionna Albus avec un intérêt réel qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Sirius.

"Connaître Harry avant tout, participer aux recherches autant que possible...", reformula-t-il - Il fallait être honnête, il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir faire grand-chose par lui-même... Mais qui allait s'en charger ? Albus ? Remus ? Tous les deux avaient d'autres choses à faire ? Ils l'avaient cependant déjà libéré... Il ne savait pas comment d'ailleurs, puisque Dumbledore disait que Patmol n'était pas sorti seul et qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir... Seule une labrador blanche revenait de loin en loin... Devant l'ampleur des questionnements sans réponses qui le traversaient, une espèce de sueur froide lui dégoulina dans le dos et Sirius ferma les yeux.

Albus dégusta deux longues bouchées de toast et descendit la moitié de sa tasse de thé avant de reprendre.

"Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, Sirius, votre sécurité est d'abord une question d'apparence... On va chercher un homme de trente ans, brun, maigre aux yeux gris. On va sans doute s'intéresser un moment aux labradors noirs. Il faut que vous soyez autre chose, Sirius!"

"Une belle blonde ?", proposa Sirius avec une gaminerie qu'il avait oubliée posséder. Puis il pensa à sa petite cousine, la fille d'Androméda, née métamorphomage... voilà un don qui lui servirait maintenant ! Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir aujourd'hui ?

"Quelque chose de la même veine", indiqua Albus sans sembler trouver la suggestion gamine.

"Vous avez une idée", comprit Sirius tout en se rappelant inutilement que la petite cousine s'appelait Nymphadora - lui, qui avait toujours détesté les arbres généalogiques ! Toujours aucune idée de son âge pourtant.

"Un jeune garçon serait aussi peu probable qu'une jolie blonde", lâcha Albus, et son sérieux le glaça comme une attaque de Détraqueurs. C'était leur plan.

"Un jeune garçon ?"

"Il existe une potion qui permet de diviser momentanément l'âge physique par trois", souffla Albus avec un poil moins d'assurance. "Elle permet aussi de créer une... double identité, quelque chose de relativement plastique et en phase avec la nouvelle apparence physique..."

"Je serais un garçon de dix ans", reformula Sirius avec une distance chirurgicale. Il semblait incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment face à cette idée saugrenue. Aurait-il dû se rebeller ? Le Sirius d'avant se serait-il rebellé ?

"De l'âge d'Harry sans doute - ce qui serait une façon intéressante de faire sa connaissance...", glissa Albus en se reversant du thé.

"Et après, quoi ? Je serais élève à Poudlard...?"

Tout ça était à la fois ridicule et tentant, comme annihiler les dix dernières années, n'avoir jamais été à Azkaban, pouvoir encore aller à un match de Quidditch avec James, se faire engueuler par Remus pour avoir manqué de jugeote ou serrer Aesthelia contre lui... Tentant mais sans doute impossible.

"Ce serait à la fois trop contraignant - vous devez avoir plus de liberté de mouvement que cela - et trop dangereux - ça reste une couverture, Sirius, il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle explose subitement parce que la potion cesserait de marcher", argumenta Albus - à croire qu'il y avait vraiment réfléchi. "Non. Nous avons eu une autre idée... Enfin, soyons honnête, j'ai réussi à convaincre Remus qu'elle était envisageable, j'en suis l'auteur..."

Après Harry, Remus, Sirius eut l'impression que leurs noms étaient lancés comme des appâts dans la conversation. En tout cas, Remus, il en avait fait du chemin s'il tenat tête, lui, à Albus maintenant!

"Vous pourriez être le... fils caché de Remus", indiqua alors Dumbledore, et Sirius ne put que me redresser devant le saugrenu de la proposition. "... un enfant brésilien, qui devrait aller vivre auprès de son père après la mort de sa mère", compléta le vieux sorcier comme on invente une histoire. Il lui rappela Regulus - Reggie avait toujours été très fort pour les histoires. "Vous passeriez quelques jours au Brésil avant de revenir ici... Mais par la grande porte, cette fois, avec une identité solide qui nous garantirait de grandes marges de manoeuvre", argumenta encore Albus comme s'il anticipait une opposition.

Sauf que les mots pour le faire manquaient à Sirius. Sa pensée était bloquée.

"Tout cela est compliqué et un peu effrayant", commenta trop gentiment Albus.

"Remus serait mon... père ?", essaya Sirius en essayant de l'envisager comme une blague. Remus avait toujours été la conscience des Maraudeurs, mais c'était aussi son pote ! La camaraderie était la dernière chose qu'il aurait envisagée de la part de son paternel, même avant qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. Et puis, Remus... il l'avait tenu injustement coupable... Ils devaient tirer ça au clair avant tout, non ?

"Et Harry, votre frère", compléta Albus, loin de ses interrogations et avec l'air de se réjouir de son jeu des sept familles.

Il y a neuf ans, je répétais à qui voulait l'entendre que les familles se choisissaient, songea alors Sirius. Et j'avais choisi James comme jumeau. Pourquoi pas Harry aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu es son parrain ! Tu dois le guider, le protéger, en faire l'homme dont Lily et James auraient été fiers ! Les attentes de sa conscience auraient donné envie de fuir à moindre que lui... peut-être que Patmol aurait su quoi faire ?

"Et ça tiendrait ?", se contenta-t-il donc de demander - genre, parlons technique.

"Cette double conscience... une part de vous aura vraiment neuf ans et des envies simples comme monter aux arbres, voler sur un balai ou jouer avec Harry... votre conscience adulte aura le choix de s'imposer ou non à elle..."

Sa conscience adulte ? Il en aurait bien ri.

"Il vous faut ma réponse quand ?", souffla-t-il.

"Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Harry. Remus. Une belle connerie. Pas de choix.

"Vous l'avez."

oo

Rogue n'avait pas changé. Il était exactement le monstre froid, sarcastique et graisseux que Sirius avait imaginé en ré-entendant son nom. En plus vieux. Il aurait dû pressentir dès ce moment qu'Albus ne l'aurait pas mis sur le tapis sans qu'il ait un rôle à jouer dans la farce. Encore un entraînement qu'il avait perdu - comme les longues phrases ou finir des assiettes copieuses. Rogue était ainsi l'homme qui avait préparé la potion de rajeunissement avant même qu'il ne s'échappe d'Azkaban, selon des modalités qu'Albus prétendait qu'il était mieux qu'il ignore. Ils - Albus, Remus et Severus ? - avaient visiblement décidé par avance qu'il allait accepter leur plan tordu. Et ils avaient eu raison, Sirius devait l'admettre. Une fois de plus, il avait été tellement prévisible qu'il s'était livré à un piège qu'il espérait bien intentionné. Cela aurait été moins agaçant si le même Rogue n'essayait pas, maintenant, de lui déconseiller de prendre sa petite préparation...

"Je serai honnête, Black. Jouer sur le temps est toujours dangereux, jouer sur l'âge physique, sur l'âge mental, et pendant une durée de temps relativement longue, est pire... Nous sommes aux frontières de l'acceptable..."

"Tu dois y être bien", persifla Sirius avec une joie mauvaise.

"J'ai préparé, testé et adapté cette potion à la demande d'Albus et de Remus, je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, Black !"

"T'as besoin juste que je la prenne", souligna Sirius, content de cette importance que sa décision pouvait encore avoir. Il avait perdu l'habitude de décider et de peser. C'était un peu grisant. Il aimait moins comment Severus parlait de Remus, comme d'un ami - on aurait cru rêver !

"J'ai stupidement pensé qu'il serait séant de ma part de t'informer des risques que tu prends", répondit Rogue avec hauteur, genre je me prends pour la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

"Je peux t'informer des risques que je cours à ne pas la prendre : aimerais-tu en savoir plus sur Azkaban, Rogue ? Tu y retrouverais nombre de tes anciens amis !", le ramena Sirius sur terre.

"Sirius, voyons", intervint Albus dans un soupir, comme s'ils étaient deux cousins en train de gâcher le goûter de Noël.

"Albus, je vais laisser les trois fioles sur cette table", commença Rogue tremblant de colère - Sirius savait donc toujours le sortir de ses gonds, tout ne s'oubliait pas. "Il devra en prendre une dès que possible, puis une deuxième dans deux heures, puis la dernière trois heures plus tard... J'ai divisé le rajeunissement pour qu'il soit moins violent... Je conseille de l'endormir à chaque fois avant avec ça", continua-t-il en sortant un plus gros flacon. "Même progressif, le processus risque d'être douloureux..."

"Severus nous avons besoin de vous", objecta Albus. "Si quoi que ce soit ne fonctionnait pas..."

"Mes potions marcheront, Albus", affirma Severus avec une estime de soi que Walburga Black aurait applaudie, même chez un sang-mêlé.

"Nous avons besoin de vous, Severus", répéta Dumbledore sans sembler voir à quel point il entrait dans le jeu du maître des potions que Rogue prétendait être devenu. Sirius, lui, regardait les flacons alignés. Dans cinq heures, il aurait de nouveau neuf ans ? C'était vertigineux.

"Je ne supporterais pas...", reprit Rogue avec hauteur.

"Je vais les prendre, tes fioles", coupa Sirius, fatigué d'entendre Severus se plaindre. _Mais pourquoi Remus le laissait-il seul face à cet imbécile ? Ah oui, la sécurité de Harry..._ "Si Albus et Remus te font confiance, je vais les prendre..."

Pour première réponse, Severus lui lança un de ses regards furibards qui les avaient toujours mis en joie, James et lui, mais qui devaient salement inquiéter les mômes soumis à sa férule de sale petit envieux prétentieux. Lui, prof ? Comment pouvait-on enseigner quoi que ce soit quand on méprisait autant les autres ?

"L'éthique voudrait que tu acceptes d'entendre les risques", alla-t-il même jusqu'à insister.

"Je pourrais crever ?", questionna Sirius, en pensant tellement fort que l'hypothèse devrait le réjouir qu'il ne devait pas être nécessaire d'être versé en légilimentie pour l'entendre.

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réels risques physiques, mais il y en a d'autres : d'abord, il ne faudra jamais oublier que cette transformation n'est réversible que pendant cinq ans... Ne pas le dire et le répéter ne serait pas honnête", commença Snivellus, et Albus leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel comme s'il avait déjà, lui, répondu à ce "risque". Après tout, prendre Pettigrow en cinq ans ne devait pas paraître infaisable à Dumbledore, songea Sirius, décidant qu'il préférait l'aveuglement potentiel du vieux sorcier au pointillisme graisseux de son vieil ennemi. "Et puis, même en respectant les délais et les procédures, le risque que tu perdes ta... conscience - tous tes souvenirs, tout ce que tu as appris... demeure", termina Rogue du bout des lèvres et avec un effroi sincère ou bien imité.

"Tu veux dire que tes trois petites fioles pourraient faire ce qu'Azkaban n'a pas réussi ?", ironisa Sirius

Rogue ferma les yeux. Albus soupira. Sirius prit la première fiole et l'avala d'un trait.

ooo

Note dont vous me direz l'utilité : J'essaie que cette histoire tienne sur ses pieds toute seule, mais pour ceux qui débarquent là et voudraient en savoir davantage à propos de Harry, Ron et un rat relativement nerveux devraient se reporter aux chapitres 16 à 20 de Entre Lune et étoile...

Oui, il y a une suite...


	3. Une sacrée belle farce

**L'envol du phœnix  
><strong>

Alixe, Dina et LaPaumée ne m'ont pas lâché la main et les personnages initiaux ne m'appartiennent toujours pas plus...

**3. Une sacrée belle farce**

Il y avait eu beaucoup de douleurs - indescriptibles. Puis une espèce de totale absence de sensations. Des rêves étranges l'avaient laissé couvert de sueurs froides - il courait avec Regulus sur une plage ; Regulus devenait James puis il explosait. Patmol lui apportait Harry dans une couverture, comme Hagrid l'avait fait - il s'en souvenait - dans les ruines de Godric's Hollow. Il entendait une femme pleurer quelque part au dessus de lui, et quand il entrait dans la chambre, il trouvait Remus qui secouait la tête l'air déçu de lui. L'enfant n'était plus dans ses bras ; il ne tenait qu'une couverture vide. Un rat riait sans fin.

A intervalles réguliers, des potions étaient forcées dans sa gorge. Rogue, avec sa voix dégoûtée, posait des questions auxquelles généralement il ne savait pas répondre. Il lui ordonnait aussi d'ouvrir la bouche, les yeux, de plier les bras et les jambes - et il n'avait d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Tout aussi régulièrement, Dumbledore le remerciait de son courage - c'était peut-être un rêve. Un moment quelqu'un avait parlé portugais - il l'aurait presque juré - et il avait espéré qu'Aesthélia soit là tout en le craignant par dessus tout. Puis soudain, tout avait paru plus calme, comme si la tempête dehors avait cessé.

Sirius ouvrit donc les yeux et vit une masse de carmin, dans laquelle il distingua petit à petit un ciel de lit et des rideaux latéraux, qui lui semblèrent extrêmement loin de lui. Il se redressa pour se sentir moins petit et dut se pencher pour écarter les rideaux de velours rouge. Le lit était gigantesque. Albus apparut immédiatement l'air soulagé. L'air très grand aussi - Dumbledore n'était pas un homme petit mais là, il lui sembla plus grand que dans ses plus anciens souvenirs. Aussi massif qu'Hagrid quand il les avait guidés le premier jour à Poudlard.

"Vous voilà réveillé, Sirius", se réjouit Albus. Severus avait dit que vous devriez reprendre vos esprits dans moins d'une demi-heure..."

"Rogue s'est enfui plutôt que de voir ça ?", grinça Sirius, et il fut sidéré de la petite voix haut perchée qui résonna dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard affolé à Albus qui eut un sourire un peu triste.

"Le processus a abouti", commenta lentement le vieux sorcier. "Vous avez neuf ans..."

"Je n'ai jamais eu une voix aussi aiguë !", protesta Sirius - surpris lui-même de la nature de sa protestation.

"Peut-être pas", consentit Albus. "Mais ce n'est pas un retour en arrière, Sirius, c'est une couverture et un avenir..."

"Je ne vais pas rester un môme !"

"Dans un avenir bref, mais un avenir quand même, si", argumenta Albus. "Quelques mois forment un avenir. Vous ne devez pas rechercher le Sirius de neuf ans - c'est le Sirius d'aujourd'hui qui nous intéresse. Mais il y a cette... page blanche, qui correspond à votre aspect physique transitoire. C'est un enfant de neuf ans avec une voix aiguë et une histoire que nous devons peaufiner ensemble..."

Pendant que Albus parlait, Sirius s'était laissé retomber sur les oreillers et il avait regardé ses mains, étonnamment blanches, lisses et souples. S'il avait osé, il aurait soulevé les couvertures pour voir ses jambes. A défaut, il avait bougé ses pieds qui n'étaient pas si loin de lui que ça - ça avait formé de drôles de bosses sous les couvertures qui lui avaient donné envie de rire. Et son ventre avait gargouillé.

"J'ai faim", annonça-t-il donc en réponse aux longues explications de Dumbledore.

"Vous voulez rester dans ce lit ou pouvez-vous m'accompagner au salon ?", s'enquit le vieux sorcier sans sembler dérouté par son interruption.

C'était l'occasion de voir ses jambes, décida Sirius. Il sauta lestement du lit, heureux de sa légèreté et de sa souplesse. Presque enivrant. S'il avait osé, il aurait ressauté - mais il songea au regard d'Albus et décida de réessayer plus tard.

"Pas de vertiges ?", demanda Albus en lui tendant une robe de chambre écossaise rouge à sa taille.

"Non", se réjouit Sirius - ça faisait neuf ans qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, en fait. Azkaban, ses regrets, Peter, ou même Harry, étaient toujours là dans sa tête, mais semblaient des problèmes plus lointains, moins urgents. C'était reposant. Et son corps semblait avoir oublié toutes ses douleurs, toutes ses raideurs, pour la souplesse et le rebond. Qui avait jamais eu autant besoin de rebond ?

"Allons manger", décida Albus et le conduisant dans le salon où ils avaient déjà mangé la veille. Le fauteuil parût essentiellement profond à Sirius, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, et tenir son assiette en équilibre lui parût un peu compliqué, mais la nourriture était délicieuse. C'est uniquement quand il eut reposé l'assiette sur la table basse avec un soupir de contentement qu'Albus reprit la parole.

"Cet enfant a besoin d'un nom", attaqua-t-il sans autre introduction. "Remus propose Cyrus - Cyrus Melanio Lupin, né au Brésil de Laelia Coelhio, ethnomage."

"Remus va venir ?", demanda Sirius en regardant autour de lui, juste pour voir si Lunard ne se cachait pas derrière une tenture ou une armure.

"Quand vous reviendrez du Brésil, vous irez vivre avec Remus et Harry", lui rappela Albus patiemment. "Tout contact auparavant constituerait un risque extravagant."

Ça semblait assez définitif comme phrase, jugea Sirius avec une grande envie soudaine de bâiller. Il haussa donc les épaules, déçu que son seul ami restant ne puisse pas partager avec lui cette étrange farce.

"Est-ce que ça vous va, Cyrus Melanio Lupin ?," insista Albus.

Cyrus ? Un roi antique quelconque mais, au moins, ce n'était pas une étoile ! Melanio voulait dire avec des cheveux noirs en grec, Sirius se rappelait avoir appris le grec et le français sous la férule d'un précepteur peu amusant avant d'aller à Poudlard. Un roi aux cheveux noirs ? Tout ça était un bon nom pour la farce qu'il jouait.

"D'acc", lâcha-t-il avec pas mal d'indifférence - c'était leur farce, en un sens.

"Il va falloir s'en rappeler. Je vais vous appeler Cyrus à partir de maintenant. Tout le monde va le faire et il faudra répondre", insista Albus l'air plus professoral que jamais. "Il faudra se rappeler aussi de vos parents... Comment s'appellent-ils ?"

Une fois vérifié que le vieux sorcier était sérieux et attendait réellement une réponse de sa part, Sirius décida de jouer le jeu.

"Rem... Remus et... Laelia...", répondit-il, étonné de l'émotion qui l'envahit en articulant ces prénoms. Sans doute, parce que je voudrais voir Remus, décida-t-il un peu brusquement.

"Laelia comment ?"

"Je ne sais plus", avoua-t-il piteusement.

"Coelho. Nous allons recourir à la suggestion pour implanter ça suffisamment profondément", annonça Albus. "Et assez de portugais pour tenir une conversation..."

"J'ai toujours eu envie de bien parler portugais", se rappela Sirius - c'était un truc qu'il s'était promis ; quand il reviendrait au Brésil après la guerre, après la chute de Voldemort, il apprendrait sérieusement le portugais ; et il épouserait Aesthelia...Ils se feraient appeler à la manière brésilienne de leur deux patronymes : Black e Marin...ou l'inverse. Une nouvelle lignée qui échapperait aux malédiction de Square Grimmaurt, pour toujours...

"Voilà qui devrait simplifier les choses", conclut Albus. "Mais nous verronsça plus tard... Qu'aimeriez-vous faire maintenant, Cyrus ?"

"Faire ?", répéta Sirius - et sa voix sortit tellement haut perchée qu'il se sentit minuscule. Sans parler de la dernière fois où il avait pu choisir son activité.

"J'ai la chance de posséder ici une piscine", indiqua Albus. "Est-ce que ça vous plairait ? Vous savez nager ?"

Il y avait eu un précepteur pour leur apprendre, à Regulus et lui, un été en vacances dans quelque île méditerranéenne où ses parents avaient loué une immense maison. Ce n'était peut-être pas le même qui leur apprenait le grec et le français - il lui semblait se rappeler qu'il était plus souriant.

"Oui", répondit-il donc en sautant sur ses pieds.

"Magnifique", commenta Albus en plaçant une main dans son dos pour le guider dans la demeure.

oo

Les bassins d'eau chaude, les singes et les oiseaux colorés faisaient de la piscine d'Albus Dumbledore un lieu improbable et séduisant pour quiconque. Pour Sirius, qui venait de passer neuf années dans l'humidité froide d'une prison située sur un îlot rocheux au milieu de l'Atlantique Nord, c'était un contraire absolument incroyable. Tant de chaleur, tant de couleurs... il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'il vienne s'emmitoufler dans une serviette à côté d'Albus qui lisait des parchemins au bord des bassins.

"Je pars quand au Brésil ?", demanda-t-il sans autre introduction. Il laissa sa main droite piocher allègrement dans un plat de gâteaux au citron posé sur la table de Dumbledore.

"Quand votre escorte sera prête", répondit Albus.

"Mon escorte ?"

"Comment voulez-vous que j'envoie un enfant de neuf ans seul au Brésil, Si...Cyrus ?", expliqua Dumbledore. "Aucun portoloin ne peut transporter quelqu'un en une fois sur une si longue distance... Vous laisser seul, avec le risque existant malgré nos précautions que les potions entraînent des complications, est impossible. N'importe quel adulte, sorcier ou moldu aurait raison de vous !"

"Donnez-moi une baguette, et on verra ça !", gronda Sirius.

"Vous n'avez pas exercé la magie depuis neuf ans et votre corps vient de subir suffisamment de changement pour... déstabiliser votre magie".

"Vous voulez dire ...?", s'alarma Sirius.

"Qu'il faudra faire des essais prudents - sans doute quand vous serez revenu ici. Vous ferez ça avec Remus... ça donnera l'occasion à Harry de pratiquer et il en sera heureux", estima Dumbledore. "Mais compter sur votre capacité à vous défendre seul, aujourd'hui, me paraît présomptueux."

"Qui va m'accompagner au Brésil ?", reformula Sirius. une fois qu'il eut digéré toutes les limites imposées par Albus. Une petite voix dans sa tête espéra que ce serait Aesthelia - une autre le redouta : que penserait-elle d'un môme à la voix pointue ?

"Qui peut mieux qu'une mère voyager avec son enfant ?", annonça Albus, après une infime hésitation à laquelle Sirius repenserait plus tard.

Mais dans l'instant, l'image passa toutes les barrières volontaires involontaires. Mère ? Walburga, grande, froide, noire, se tint immédiatement devant lui avec un air désapprobateur - mais il aurait eu du mal à imaginer le contraire.

"Ma mère ?", balbutia-t-il avec plus d'émotions qu'il aurait aimé en afficher..

"Laelia Coelhio", indiqua Dumbledore en détachant les syllabes. "La mère de Cyrus Melanio Lupin..."

"Elle va venir ?" , répéta Sirius, sidéré de l'ampleur de la farce - c'était une chose d'avoir une mère virtuelle, une autre de la rencontrer !

"Elle va venir chercher son fils et l'emmener au Brésil", confirma Albus avec cette expression de compréhension patiente qui ressemblait un peu trop à de la pitié.

Au-delà de l'agacement, un truc un peu effacé s'accrochait à la mémoire de Sirius.  
>"Mais Cyrus reviendra ici parce qu'elle sera morte...", il essaya en ayant l'impression de parler une langue étrangère dont les mots lui échapperaient.<p>

"Effectivement", reconnut Albus, l'air presque gêné cette fois.

"Elle va mourir", répéta Sirius.

"Pas dans l'instant. Elle ne devrait plus tarder", annonça Albus, l'air amusé de sa réaction. "Je vous propose de passer des vêtements plus convenables en l'attendant... Remus a envoyé des vêtements d'Harry qui devraient vous aller - les elfes vont vous amener ça..."

James et Sirius avaient souvent échangé leurs vêtements quand ils étaient à Poudlard. "De vraies filles", se moquait parfois Remus. Est-ce que récupérer les vêtements d'Harry étaient une façon de continuer la tradition ? En les voyant étaler par les elfes sur le lit à baldaquins rouges, Sirius réalisa qu'ils étaient un peu trop larges pour lui. Harry était sans doute plus grand que lui, réalisa-t-il, et l'idée était tellement désarmante qu'il crut qu'il allait pleurer.

"Maître Cyrus", commença une elfe timide dans son dos. "Maître Albus dit que votre... visiteuse est arrivée, qu'ils vous attendent !"

"J'arrive", promit Sirius avec un soupir et en enfilant sans plus trop réfléchir une chemise à carreaux verts et un jean noir, pris au hasard sur le lit. Avec un revers, il ne marchait pas dessus en suivant l'elfe.

ooo

Quand il la vit, souriante à son approche, d'abord il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

"Aesthelia ?," murmura-t-il trop fort - Albus et la grande femme brune avaient entendu.

"Je lui ressemble trop", regretta visiblement la femme - à mieux y regarder d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas les yeux verts, sa poitrine était plus menue et ses poignets plus solides. Son image se brouilla et elle fut aussi moins grande, des pommettes moins marquées - presque un visage en coeur.

"Il faut que vous lui ressembliez", rappela vivement Dumbledore. "Il faut que vous lui ressembliez suffisamment pour que des gens ne connaissant Aesthelia que de vue vous confondent sur des photos !"

"Mais lui doit nous différencier", insista la femme en le désignant du doigt - et Sirius pensa aussi, qu'aussi bien qu'Aesthelia ait jamais parlé anglais, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu d'accent.

"Bien sûr", reconnut Albus de nouveau l'air gêné.

"Bonjour Cyrus", ajouta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui avec un sourire qui lui fit l'effet d'un miroir tendu. "Je suis... Laelia..."

"Ma... mère ?", essaya Sirius - ça aurait été magique, quelque part, d'avoir pour maman quelqu'un d'aussi souriant, jeune et jolie, jugea une partie de lui - une partie assez jeune et enthousiaste. Une autre, plus cynique et insensible, n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : "Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Qui a pu accepter de jouer une pareille farce ?"

"Oui", reconnut la jeune femme avec un rougissement furtif. Il fallut un regard relativement comminatoire de Dumbledore pour qu'elle se ressaisisse et lui tende la main : "Viens t'asseoir près de moi..."

Sirius n'avait pas réellement d'options et beaucoup de curiosité, il obtempéra.

"Nous partons quand ?", demanda-t-il quand il fut assis. Attendre était insupportable. Rejoindre Harry et Remus était la seule chose qui avait un sens. Le reste n'était que péripéties, qu'une farce relativement saumâtre plus elle durait.

"Tout à l'heure", annonça la femme - Laelia - après un regard à Albus.

"Bien", commenta Sirius - il avait ses yeux sur une assiette de gâteaux et se demandait s'il paraîtrait définitivement affamé et mort de faim en en prenant une poignée. "Vous parlez portugais ?"

"J'ai appris", elle répondit d'abord en anglais. Puis elle glissa une main dans son dos, le faisant tourner la tête vers elle : "Eu falo melhor e melhor", commenta-t-elle, "E tu ?"

"Je dois apprendre", souffla Cyrus.

"On fera ça", promit la femme. Elle avait les yeux gris, en fait, presque les mêmes que les siens. Elle aurait vraiment pu être de sa famille, jugea Sirius. Une soeur, une cousine... Une petite cousine, décida-t-il d'un seul coup. Évidemment, qui mieux qu'une métamorphe ? Qui mieux qu'une demi-Black ?

"Nymphadora ?", essaya-t-il et il vit l'alarme traverser le visage de la femme.

"Laelia", affirma-t-elle en réponse après une demi-seconde d'hésitation. "Je suis Laelia, tu es Cyrus... C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme cela !"

"Et tu vas mourir ?"

La question sembla la déstabiliser un peu plus, jugea-t-il avec un intérêt un peu morbide.

"Cyrus, ce qui est important, c'est d'arriver sans encombres au Brésil; c'est de construire une identité suffisamment solide pour ceux qui voudraient se pencher dessus ; et Laelia est ton alliée", intervint Albus.

"Mais je ne pourrais revenir que lorsqu'elle sera morte ?", souligna Sirius sans trop savoir pourquoi. En fait, le procédé l'écoeurait un peu. Et puis, cette femme était trop jolie pour mourir dans un monde en paix.

"Elle ne mourra que lorsque tout le reste sera solide", estima Albus avec un éclat assez agacé dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête... Cyrus... mais je vous enjoins de vous conformez au plan... aussi bizarre soit-il..."

Sirius aurait bien répondu quelque chose - quelque chose qui aurait souligné les limites de ce plan, sauf que les mots ne venaient pas. Il avait accepté de se transformer, là-bas à Azkaban ; il avait pris les trois flacons de Rogue, n'avait-il pas déjà accepté le plan dans toute sa bizarrerie ? Avant qu'il n'ait surmonté cette contradiction, Nymphadora - ou Laelia - prit sa main :

"Nós vamos devolver em casa, Cyrus", annonça-t-elle avec un accent brésilien qui ramena à Sirius le visage de Aesthelia, ses yeux vert gris, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres écarlates. "Para nós, Cyrus", insista-t-elle, serrant plus fort sa main. "Nós temos cheio de coisas ser feito. Muitos coisas mais útil que discutir aqui..."

Sirius ne comprenait pas tout. Tant d'années depuis son dernier séjour au Brésil..."Devolver", rentrer. "Casa", maison. "Para nós", chez nous. "Coisas mais útil que discutir aqui", des choses plus utiles que discuter ici... C'était étonnamment juste, comme un écho des désirs de son âme. Jamais il n'avait plus envie de rentrer quelque part qu'il aurait pu appeler chez lui, d'être utile et de cesser de discuter. Jamais il n'avait plus envie de retrouver la douceur moite du Brésil, la langueur du fleuve dans la forêt, Aesthelia... - Mais Aesthelia, comment l'accueillerait-elle ? Verrait-elle le sel de la farce ou seulement le gâchis sans nom ?

La main de Laelia était longue et fine mais puissante aussi. Elle emprisonnait la sienne. Une main d'adulte, rassurante et chaude sur sa main d'enfant. Sirius ne pouvait pas retrouver Aesthelia, mais Cyrus pouvait aller au Brésil. Fort de cette réalisation, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et ses promesses si tentantes, et elle lui sourit. Il acquiesça.

ooooo

Oui, il y a une suite...


	4. De place en place

**L'envol du phœnix  
><strong>

Alixe, Dina et LaPaumée ne m'ont pas lâché la main et les personnages initiaux ne m'appartiennent toujours pas plus...

**4. De place en place**

A la différence de ce que Sirius avait anticipé, ils n'étaient pas allés directement au Brésil quand ils avaient quitté Finchley à la nuit tombée, Nymphadora toujours grimée en Laelia et lui. Vêtus comme des Moldus, ils avaient commencé par prendre le dernier bac pour Calais, puis le train pour Paris, puis le train de nuit pour Lisbonne. En plus des embruns, des champs et des villes - autant de choses exotiques après neuf années de prison ; Sirius avait ainsi pu constater, de ses yeux, qu'ils détenaient des papiers moldus qui semblaient tenir l'examen sourcilleux des différentes autorités. Laelia Coelhio et son jeune fils, Cyrus Coelhio e Lupin. Lui-même pouvait passer des heures à tourner ses pages, comme s'il espérait que les caractères moldus finissent par s'animer et livrer leurs secrets.

"On n'aurait quand même pu aller plus vite", il avait murmuré quand ils s'installaient dans le wagon-lit réservé pour eux.

"On cherche à passer inaperçus du Ministère", elle avait répondu sur le même ton. "Et tu dois apprendre le portugais."

Elle avait résolument fermé la porte du compartiment et lui avait tendu une fiole.

"Encore ?"

"Il s'agit d'améliorer ton apprentissage en rendant ton esprit réceptif, la potion induira une quasi hypnose", elle avait expliqué - et Sirius s'était demandé ce qu'elle en savait réellement.

"Mais toutes ces potions ne vont-elles pas se mélanger et interférer les unes avec les autres ?", avait-il objecté - il n'avait jamais été un bille totale en potions ; loin de là.

"Severus a travaillé à leur compatibilité", avait affirmé Laelia-Nymphadora avec une confiance totale qui avait fait frémir Sirius.

Vous passiez - injustement ! - neuf ans à Azkaban et, quand vous sortiez de ce lieu de cauchemar, votre némésis était devenu l'ami de tous ? Pire, il participait au plan qui devait vous rendre libre ? Il devait y avoir des enfermements moins douloureux que ce type de libération !

Comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, Nymphadora avait continué : "Severus est avec nous, Cyrus. Il a prévenu de la découverte de la prophétie et de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort sur Harry. Il est devenu le sous-directeur de Poudlard, et Remus te dira combien il défend l'institution bec et ongles..."

"Magnifique", cracha Sirius, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Tu lui en veux d'avoir été un Mangemort ?", souffla très bas sa cousine.

"Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su protéger Harry et ses parents", répondit sincèrement Sirius.

Leur "Severus" n'était qu'un triste sire ; il avait prétendu aimer Lily, "mieux que James", et il avait laissé Voldemort la tuer et avait continué à vivre ? Sirius savait que si on ne l'avait pas enfermé et si Harry n'était pas demeuré comme la preuve de sa responsabilité, il serait sans doute mort dans l'attaque suicide des derniers nids de Mangemorts. C'était limpide et évident.

"Comment aurais-tu pu imaginer... !", commença à le dédouaner Nymphadora avec un soupir désolé - exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! "La seule chose que je n'ai jamais comprise, c'est pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Remus plutôt que Peter ?"

"Parce qu'il était un loup-garou", avoua Sirius en rougissant et en piquant même du nez.

Neuf années lui avaient imposé de regarder beaucoup de choses en face : ses erreurs, sa présomption, son orgueil... mais pas de se trouver d'excuses sur ce jugement-là. Remus, vendu à Voldemort ? Comme Lily avait eu raison de le défendre contre James et Sirius. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas su les convaincre.

"Parce que...!", s'affolait d'ailleurs sa petite bécasse de cousine - elle avait beau avoir l'air plus vieille qu'elle ne pouvait l'être ; elle avait beau appelé tout l'Ordre du Phoenix par son prénom ; elle devait encore avoir beaucoup à apprendre sur l'honneur, l'erreur et la trahison.

"J'ai eu le temps de peser toute... toute mon erreur", souffla encore Sirius - gardant pour lui son jugement peu flatteur. "J'attends autant l'occasion de m'excuser que de revoir enfin Harry, tu sais..."

Nymphadora-Laelia hocha la tête comme si elle approuvait l'idée.  
>"Il s'est tellement battu, tu sais. Pour Harry, pour toi..."<p>

"Remus ?" - ce n'était pas qu'il en doutait, c'était qu'il trouvait surprenant que Nymphadora ait une opinion sur les combats de Lunard.

"J'étais en troisième année quand Remus est arrivé à Poudlard... Le meilleur prof de Défense qu'on ait jamais eu, tout le monde l'a adoré, en moins d'une semaine... Et puis, on a su pour sa..."condition"... Avec tout ce que je croyais savoir des Maraudeurs, même moi, je l'ai découvert !", révéla la jeune femme avec une animation nouvelle. "Il l'a plus que reconnu - il l'a affiché parce qu'il demandait la garde de Harry et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher la vérité - elle ne pouvait que sortir durant le procès ou dans la presse... surtout que les Malefoy réclamaient Harry !"

"Les Malefoy ?", s'étrangla Sirius, oubliant ses premières questions : avec qui avait été Harry avant de vivre avec Remus ? Le connaissait-elle ? Comment était-il ?

"Même Maman n'a pas réellement compris pourquoi - peut-être pour la rédemption qu'il leur aurait offerte, mais personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi...", soupira Laelia-Nymphadora en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Sirius cherchait encore comment la relancer quand elle reprit : "Quand ça s'est su, des tas de gens ont écrit à Poudlard, et d'autres ont enlevé leurs enfants ; la presse s'est déchaînée, mais Remus a gardé le front haut, et Dumbledore n'a cessé de le défendre... Moi, qui l'admirais déjà, je me suis battue en duel avec une fille de ma promo qui disait qu'il fallait mettre tous les lycanthropes à Azkaban... Quand j'ai eu le dessus, une autre a insinué que je connaissais déjà tellement de personnes à Azkaban que je craignais pour leur sécurité", ajouta Laelia avec un soupir.

"Moi", comprit Sirius avec un petit sourire désabusé. Il songea aussi que la jeune femme avait l'air d'en pincer sérieusement pour Remus qui aurait pu être presque son père... Et puis, Lunard avait peut-être quelqu'un... Sirius espéra pour Harry et pour lui qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

"Toi et Bellatrix", corrigea la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. La malédiction Black, encore et toujours.

"Tu t'es battue avec la seconde fille aussi ?", questionna Sirius, s'amusant de trouve en sa cousine un écho de son propre comportement sur sa cousine...

"Je l'ai explosée", confirma Nymphadora-Laelia, avec un soupir de regret qui ne débordait pas de sincérité. "Mes parents ont été convoqués et j'ai cru que j'allais être expulsée... Finalement, j'ai pris trois semaines de retenue, ma mère a hurlé, mon père a secoué la tête, et la moitié de mon année a refusé de me parler pendant des jours... Sur le coup, c'était un peu la fin du monde pour moi. Mais Remus est venu me parler... Il m'a dit : 'l'honneur de ses amis est une chose qui mérite des sacrifices' et il m'a souri... J'ai serré les dents le temps que les choses se tassent... Et je suis devenue sa meilleure élève... - ce qui m'a permis d'entrer haut la main à la formation d'Auror", raconta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

"Tu es Auror ?," enquêta Sirius avec une sincère surprise. La fille d'Androméda, Auror ? Le sang des Black révélait finalement autant de surprises que de constantes ! Ça remettait aussi en cause tout son jugement sur elle : elle ne pouvait être une bille facilement embobinée par Severus en potions, par exemple. Elle saurait sans doute les protéger si jamais des sorciers se lançaient à leurs trousses. Albus ne l'avait pas choisie que pour ses dons de métamorphose.

"Quasiment. Je suis en stage final - garde rapprochée du président du Magenmagot, c'est-à-dire Albus, ça tombe bien, n'est-ce pas ?", commenta-t-elle avec un air mutin.

Sirius l'envia, ce fut total et immédiat. Auror... redevenir Auror... Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était mieux ou moins bien que revoir Aesthélia et demander sa main. Mais pour cela, tout cela, il fallait laver son honneur, réhabiliter son nom. Ce qui semblait curieusement commencer par se cacher dans un train de nuit moldu et le corps d'un enfant. Il en eut un léger vertige.

"Assez discuté", décida brusquement la jeune femme, le tirant de sa rêverie maussade, et en tendant le flacon. "Je vais te lire des livres, d'abord des livres pour enfants - moi, ça me fait réviser, et toi, ça va te construire tes compétences linguistiques..."

"Maintenant ?", il se rebella sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Je ne vois pas réellement ce que nous pourrions faire de plus productif", estima la jeune femme sans sembler réellement mesurer sa réticence.

"Tu ne vas pas dormir ?", il essaya - en fait, rêver à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter lui aurait suffi.

"Plus tard", répondit évasivement Laelia-Nymphadore en lui collant le flacon dans la main et en extirpant un livre coloré de ses bagages. "Quand tu veux !"

Les yeux sur le flacon, Sirius se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait l'amener à plutôt parler de Harry, de Remus, de ses parents ou même de la communauté magique en général - comment les Malefoy pouvaient-ils courir libres alors que lui croupissait à Azkaban ? Mais elle était une Auror en mission - l'amener au Brésil, y mourir officiellement et accessoirement lui apprendre en chemin le portugais... Sacré stage de fin d'études, songea-t-il avec une nouvelle bouffée d'envie. Il décida de l'aider - enfin, décider était sans doute un peu fort. Il ne trouva plutôt pas de réelle contre-proposition. Il avala le contenu de la fiole et se laissa aller sur les oreillers.

oo

Sirius lui même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait suivi ces enfants - deux garçons d'environ son âge ; un grand blond et un châtain un peu fort. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir un plan, et ça avait suffi à ce qu'il ait envie de les suivre. A ce que Cyrus veuille les suivre serait sans doute plus juste - étonnant, cette volonté qui se développait à côté de la sienne. Ce n'était pas affolant comme si quelqu'un d'étranger avait pris le contrôle de son corps - rien à voir avec un Imperium - mais étonnant tout de même. Il les avait donc suivis, pour faire plaisir à Cyrus, et deux ruelles plus tard, les gosses s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence.

"T'es qui toi, pourquoi tu nous suis ?"

"Je m'ennuie", avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

La méthode hypnotique marchait plutôt bien. En moins de deux jours, il comprenait l'essentiel des conversations courantes et commençait à pouvoir répondre. Dommage qu'elle impliquât cette potion un peu écoeurante qui l'endormait à moitié - encore que quand elle cessait de faire effet, il se sente étonnamment fatigué. Et puis il y avait cette impression que Cyrus était chaque fois un peu plus fort qu'avant...

"T'étais avec une jeune dame au café", remarqua le châtain.

"Ma mère", répondit laconiquement Sirius, étonné de la simplicité avec laquelle la réponse avait fusé.

"Vous êtes des touristes", jugea le grand blond.

"On est Brésiliens", expliqua Sirius avant de se demander si le mensonge tiendrait contre l'expertise de deux gamins portugais des rues de Lisbonne.

"T'es blanc", s'étonna le premier.

"Il y a des Blancs au Brésil", intervint le second. "Mais vous êtes des émigrés alors ?"

"C'est quoi ?", s'enquit Sirius bloqué par son manque de vocabulaire.

"Des étrangers qui viennent prendre notre travail", expliqua le châtain avec hauteur.

"Ah non," le détrompa Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "On était en vacances, voir mon père qui est Anglais et là, on rentre au Brésil... on ne travaille pas."

"Ton père est Anglais ?", s'émerveilla le blond. "C'est des conneries !"

Sirius haussa les épaules - les mensonges serinés pendant la transe hypnotiques sortaient facilement ; "Ils" - Albus sans doute, mais peut-être aussi Remus voire Severus, tous ceux qui étaient derrière ce plan sans queue ni tête - auraient sans doute été contents.

"Vous rentrez au Brésil ?", s'intéressa l'autre.

"On visite, et puis on prend l'avion", résuma Sirius avec l'envie de parler d'autres choses - il ne les avait pas suivis pour raconter sa vie. "Vous alliez faire quoi ?"

"Tu prends l'avion quand ?", insista le châtain.

"Ce soir", soupira Sirius, regrettant maintenant d'avoir autant parlé et presque de les avoir suivis. Il n'était pas un môme après tout.

"Et ta mère ?"

"Elle écrit des cartes postales - je m'ennuie...", répéta Sirius presque à son insu. C'était une réponse de Cyrus - de cette page blanche qui se développait lentement en lui à coup de potions et de livres pour enfants portugais. Et Cyrus détestait s'ennuyer.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent.

"Joao, le patron du bar, des fois, il nous file des cocas si on l'aide à porter ses caisses - mais là, il a dit qu'on devait se partager un seul coca !"

"On va lui brûler ses poubelles", conclut le grand blond avec détermination et il ouvrit la main qui contenait une poignée de pétards. Sirius ne savait exactement quels dégâts ils pouvaient causer. Ils lui paraissaient petits pour avoir un tel effet, mais ses connaissances en technologie moldue se limitaient aux armes blanches et aux motos.

"T'en es ?", questionna le châtain.

"Bien sûr", répondit Sirius sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il aurait eu envie de dire que Cyrus l'en avait supplié. Pas verbalement non, mais comme une envie pressante qui lui avait remplie les tripes et le cerveau... qui aurait compris ?

Les poubelles pétaradèrent mais ne prirent pas feu comme les deux gamins l'espéraient. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le Blond décida d'y ajouter des journaux enflammés. Comme le son de pétarade avait fait sortir le fameux Joao ainsi que les cuistos du restaurant d'à côté, et que tous connaissaient les deux chenapans, ils furent vite attrapés. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas pensé à leur fuite. "Des débutants", jugea sévèrement Sirius. Le père du grand blond travaillait deux boutiques plus loin et il fut là avant même que son fils ait fini de prétendre que c'était un accident. Il l'emmenait en le tirant par l'oreille avant que le châtain essaie de mettre toute l'idée sur le dos de Sirius. Joao ne parût pas particulièrement impressionné par la manoeuvre.

"Tu es une petite raclure ! Tu finiras comme ton père, mort dans une ruelle sans qu'on sache même pourquoi !", asséna-t-il tout en demandant à l'un des cuistos de le reconduire à sa mère qui travaillait apparemment dans une poissonnerie non loin de là. "Moi, je vais m'occuper du jeune monsieur", termina-t-il en empoignant Sirius par le bras et en le tirant vers les tables.

La tentation de la magie l'emplit comme une vague, et il fallut un contrôle que Sirius s'étonna de réunir pour ne pas y succomber. C'était étrange d'être traîné aussi facilement - pas qu'il résistât vraiment. Et puis, c'était embarrassant pour la pauvre Nymphadora qui n'avait aspiré qu'à finir ses cartes postales. "Mais j'aurais pu avoir été enlevé par des Mangemorts et elle n'en aurait rien su !", songea-t-il avec une bouffée de ressentiment.

"Madame, vous pourriez surveiller votre fils !", attaquait déjà Joao.

"Cyrus... il joue par là", répondit un peu évasivement Laelia-Nymphadora sursautant à l'invective du tenancier et renversant sa tasse de café heureusement vide. Puis elle vit Sirius et elle rougit violemment - presque à changer entièrement de couleur, jugea son cousin avec intérêt. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il se passe que votre gamin s'acoquine avec les pires racailles du quartier pour brûler mes poubelles, voilà ce qui se passe !", répondit le cafetier en poussant Sirius assez brutalement devant lui. "Et vous, vous ne savez même pas où il est et ce qu'il fait ! J'espère que son père le tient mieux que vous !"

La remarque fit éternuer Sirius - son père ? - de rire. Il avait bien eu un père qui avait prétendu le "tenir" ; il était mort depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas une perte.

"Vous voulez un dédommagement ?", proposa Nymphadora-Laelia plus rouge qu'une tomate.

"Là n'est pas la question !", répondit l'homme. "Plus personne ne semble prendre la peine d'élever les enfants ..."

"Je suis bien d'accord", affirma la jeune femme, surprenant autant le cafetier que Sirius. "Mais je voulais être sûre que vous n'étiez pas lésé, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser...", elle termina empoignant Sirius par l'épaule avec une force étonnante et l'entraînant avec elle un peu comme le père du gamin blond. "Tu aurais pu au moins feindre un minimum de regret !", elle souffla en anglais, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Ne te prends pas trop au jeu", répondit Sirius avec hauteur.

"Je ne fais qu'essayer de sauver notre couverture", asséna Laelia avec une colère qui ne lui parut pas le moins du monde feinte, elle. "Je suis ta mère ; je vais dire quoi ? Bravo mon chéri ?"

Sirius n'avait pas de réponse à une telle affirmation.  
>"Je m'ennuyais, j'ai suivi ces mômes, mais c'étaient des débutants", il résuma donc.<p>

"Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas planifié le casse d'une bijouterie !" s'agaça Nymphadora. "Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu étais censé ne pas t'éloigner ; tu es censé avoir deux grammes de jugeote ; et tu brûles des poubelles parce que tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux donc tout faire rater ?"

"Bah, tu aurais payé une amende !"

"Ou la police magique portugaise se serait intéressée à notre cas"

"Paranoïa", jugea Sirius.

"Il me semblait qu'Azkaban aurait pu t'apprendre que le pire est possible", asséna Nymphadora-Laelia.

Ils marchèrent le reste de la rue sans s'adresser la parole. La jeune femme semblait fulminer, et Sirius se sentit - un peu bêtement - obligé de la rassurer.  
>"On va prendre l'avion et personne ne sait nos noms..."<p>

"Mais ce cafetier saura nous décrire et les enfants aussi, ils ne t'oublieront pas comme ça. On fait tous ces détours pour brouiller les pistes et toi, tu laisses des traces fraîches comme un lapin dans la neige !", contra-t-elle avec véhémence. "Tu es irresponsable !"

De nouveau, Sirius pensa très fort qu'elle exagérait les risques mais il songea aussi que c'était la mission de la jeune femme de le protéger et de l'amener à bon port. Il se rappelait de la volonté de bien faire, d'être irréprochable dans le respect du plan.

"Pardon, ça ne se reproduira pas", essaya-t-il pour se faire immédiatement rabrouer :

"Ça tu peux en être sûr : tu ne risques plus de disparaître de ma vue !"

L'affirmation saisit Sirius - mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ravaler ses protestations et de convaincre que la jeune femme parlait sur le coup de l'inquiétude et qu'elle se calmerait plus tard.

ooo

Deux heures plus tard, à près d'une heure de l'embarquement annoncé pour Rio de Janeiro, Sirius se demandait si son interprétation de la réaction de sa cousine n'était pas finalement erronée. Nymphadora avait été sur ses talons chaque seconde depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le café du centre ville. Son regard était celui d'une professionnelle chargée de la surveillance de quelqu'un. Il notait tout, les lieux, les gens, les mouvements. Jamais elle n'avait été à plus de cinq pas de lui, et il était à peu près convaincu que sa main droite n'avait jamais réellement quitté sa baguette.

Un temps, ça l'avait amusé et puis, bizarrement, ça l'avait attristé. Ça changeait assez profondément leur relation. Jusque-là, Nymphadora avait été prévenante et souriante ; elle avait lu sans fatigue pendant des heures tous ces livres qui devaient lui apprendre le portugais ; elle lui avait servi des potions à heures régulières, mais elle avait aussi raconté des choses personnelles, ri avec lui à la mise ou aux comportements de leurs compagnons de voyage ou à leurs incompréhensions linguistiques - notamment quand ils avaient commandé du thé et avaient eu de la camomille à la place. C'était un peu comme avoir une amie, presque une famille. Là, elle était distante et sur le qui-vive. La chaleur, précieuse après neuf années de solitude, qui avait empreint leur relation lui manquait. Et pour Cyrus, c'était visiblement pire. Sirius ne pouvait pas manquer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas la jeune femme et se faisaient chaque minute plus suppliants. Il ne s'en fallait que de peu qu'il fonde en larmes et qu'il se répande en excuses.

Un homme s'approcha, jeune, bronzé, habillé avec recherche, et demanda à Laelia si la place à côté d'elle était libre. Comme Laelia était jolie, les hommes s'intéressaient à elle. Sirius s'en était rendu compte dès leur petit déjeuner au wagon restaurant. Il avait réalisé ça comme on observe les mœurs des créatures magiques - comme si jamais il n'aurait pu en être partie. Pourtant il n'avait pas manqué d'envie en la matière, avant... Est-ce que c'était Azkaban qui lui avait rendu les femmes étrangères ?

L'homme raconta qu'il voyageait pour ses affaires et sembla passionné quand Laelia expliqua qu'elle étudiait les usages des plantes d'Amazonie. Il parla de marchés insuffisamment explorés et de richesses dormantes. Elle sourit un peu pincée, pas assez à l'aise avec le fond pour répliquer - comme Aesthélia l'aurait fait, Sirius le savait - sur les savoirs ancestraux à protéger et à rémunérer. L'homme se rapprocha pour développer son raisonnement, et Sirius sentit Cyrus se lever avant qu'il ne le perçoive avoir envie de le faire. Suivant entièrement sa logique, l'enfant s'assit sur les genoux de Laelia, la séparant de l'homme d'affaires en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ma Maman défend les savoirs des Indiens, elle empêche qu'on les vole", annonça-t-il avec une énorme de dose de défi dans les yeux.

"Tout ça", s'amusa l'homme. "Voilà une entreprise aussi noble que, sans doute, pleine de périls ! "

"Je suis là pour la protéger", affirma Cyrus avec aplomb.

"Vous voilà hors de danger, Madame", se moqua l'homme avec un regard pour Laelia qui semblait l'inviter à remettre l'enfant à sa place.

"Nous formons de fait une sorte d'équipe, Cyrus et moi", commenta calmement Laelia, passant même une main caressante sur sa joue. "Une équipe gagnante, je dirais."

ooooo

Oui, il y a une suite... brésilienne, évidemment. Vous connaissez la Croix du Sud ? C'est le moment de chercher une carte du ciel...


	5. On ne me dit sans doute pas tout

**L'envol du phœnix  
><strong>

Toujours situé dans l'univers de Entre Lune et étoile  
>Toujours basé sur des caractères fictionnels ne m'appartenant pas<br>Toujours soutenu par une équipe de choc : Alixe, LaPaumée et Dina et aussi FéeFlea(u)  
>Toujours aussi contente qu'incrédule devant vos reviews...<p>

**5. On ne me dit sans doute pas tout**

"On va où ?"

"Para Casa."

La sobre réponse de Laelia faillit le faire soupirer. À la maison ? Avait-il une « maison » à Rio de Janeiro ? Les immeubles filaient de chaque côté du taxi ; Laelia avait donné l'adresse trop vite pour qu'il la retienne et, de toute façon, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu beaucoup de sens. Sirius n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps à Rio et ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la ville. Il supputa raisonnablement que Nymphadora-Laelia ne lui donnerait aucune autre information dans un taxi après une telle affirmation ; il se tourna avec humeur et regarda la ville dehors, pris malgré lui par le dépaysement. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une quartier d'immeubles bas que Sirius estima moldus. Il existait plusieurs quartiers sorciers à Rio, il le savait mais, comme en Angleterre, des sorciers préféraient vivre ailleurs. Ça ne l'étonnait pas totalement d'Aesthélia, finalement.

"Dona Coelho?", salua de loin un gardien d'immeuble, ouvrant une série de grilles et les refermant derrière lui.. "Dona Aesthelia a dit que vous arriveriez ce soir ! Et vous voilà !"

"Bonsoir", répondit Laelia visiblement un poil déstabilisée par l'accueil. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'empara d'autorité des valises sorties du coffre par le taxi. Acteur ? Complice ? Sirius était incapable de l'établir avec certitude. Il ne ressentait aucune magie venant de lui non plus mais l'homme les guidait déjà vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, reprenant le rituel des portes et des grilles - un peu comme à Azkaban, songea Sirius avec une pointe de stress.

Le gardien babillait devant avec Laelia, il ne semblait pas juger bon de lui adresser la parole à lui, au gosse en remorque et, finalement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en vexer. Il les conduisit à un ascenseur qui les amena au dernier étage et leur ouvrit la porte d'un appartement sans cesser jamais de parler du prix exorbitant des mangues, de bandes qui détroussaient les honnêtes gens, du gouvernement qui était incapable ou des désolants résultats de l'équipe de football du quartier. Sirius n'en revenait pas de tout comprendre - tellement pas qu'il doutait avoir réellement compris, en fait. Laelia avait fini par juger qu'elle n'avait pas à répondre à l'homme, et ça fonctionnait. Il les laissa quand même, une fois les valises posées au milieu du salon. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, Sirius vit deux noms sur la porte : "Marin Da Silva - Coelh(i)o Lupin".

"On est chez Aesthélia ?", questionna-t-il quand le concierge eut disparu.

"Chez nous, Cyrus. Nos noms sont sur la porte. Nous partageons cet appartement avec Aesthelia. D'ailleurs, viens voir ta chambre", répondit Laelia avec la petite inspiration qui indiquait qu'elle rentrait plus profond dans son rôle, qu'elle en acceptait la charge. Cette Nymphadora était décidément un drôle de numéro pour être capable à la fois d'autant de dévouement et d'autant de changement de personnalités, songea Sirius en la suivant dans le couloir.

La première porte à gauche portait le nom "Aesthelia". En face, la porte portait le nom "Laelia". Ils avancèrent de deux mètres, et puis il y eut à droite une porte bleue, avec tracé en rouge, le nom "Cyrus".

"Carrément", souffla-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Laelia qui poussa la porte toute grande ouverte.

La pièce moyenne contenait un lit bas, un bureau devant la fenêtre et une armoire blanche. Il y avait des livres - la majorité portugais mais quelques-uns anglais. Il y avait des jouets - une collection de véhicules moldus, des figurines de quidditch, ce qui ressemblait à un jeu de construction... Un ballon et un balai traînaient dans un angle. Au mur, des joueurs inconnus de quidditch volaient sans fin sur des posters écornés. L'un deux était signé. Une chambre plausible pour un jeune garçon anglo-brésilien de neuf ans, décida Sirius en sentant les réactions de Cyrus.

"Tu veux te reposer ?", proposa Laelia après un temps d'indécision.

"Tu vas me lire un livre ?", répondit Sirius avec une certaine curiosité. Il y avait deux étagères de livres. Un épais recueil, Quidditch, orgulho brasileiro, donnait vraiment envie de s'allonger sur le lit et de tourner les pages.

"Je prendrais bien une douche d'abord", souffla Laelia avec sincérité.

"Pas de souci", répondit Sirius.

Il attendit juste qu'elle soit sortie pour abdiquer à l'envie de Cyrus de s'emparer du grand livre et de s'imprégner des vedettes du Quidditch brésilien. Il s'endormit sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Un sommeil d'abord peuplé de victoires fabuleuses, de feintes de Wronski réussies et d'applaudissements assourdissants - de rêves de Cyrus. Plus tard, remontèrent les souvenirs de Sirius. Alors, les cris remplacèrent les applaudissements et des grilles se refermèrent sans fin sur lui. Il suppliait des gardiens sans visage de l'écouter, de lui donner des nouvelles de Harry, de lui dire si Voldemort était finalement vaincu, si le sacrifice de James et Lily avaient même eu un sens. Et les gardiens sans visages le frappaient et maugréaient que Azkaban était encore trop bon pour une crevure comme lui... Il se réveilla en larmes. Cyrus tremblait et toutes les assurances de Sirius ne pouvaient rien y changer ; peut-être ces assurances étaient-elles trop faibles d'ailleurs. Lui même était sidéré par la violence du cauchemar.

"Laelia !", cria Cyrus les mains crispés sur le drap que quelqu'un avait tiré sur lui. Mais personne ne vint. Sirius en fut assez content - qu'aurait-elle pensé de lui, frissonnant et pleurant mais Cyrus, lui, en conçut de nouveaux sanglots. Il s'arracha au lit, à la chambre, ouvrit la porte en hoquetant encore : "Laelia !"

L'appartement était totalement silencieux. L'enfant ouvrit à la volée la chambre que la jeune femme aurait dû occuper. Il n'y trouva qu'une valise ouverte. Il continua jusqu'au salon et découvrit sur la table basse un mot écrit à la va-vite. "Cyrus, Ne t'inquiète pas si tu te réveilles avant mon retour. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir je suis sortie faire un tour. L".

"Elle va revenir", dit Sirius à haute voix pour obliger Cyrus à l'entendre et à se calmer.

Il se moucha le nez sur sa manche et resta cinq bonnes minutes assis là sur la table basse sans savoir quoi faire. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, des bruits de conversation, de voitures... Pouvait-il être plus loin d'Azkaban ?

Sa valise était toujours proche de la table et par pur désoeuvrement, il décida de la ramener dans sa chambre. En repassant dans le couloir, il revit la porte marquée Aesthelia ,et ça l'arrêta dans son cheminement. Sur une impulsion, il laissa la valise dans le couloir et ouvrit cette porte peinte en vert. La chambre de la même taille que la sienne était meublée d'un lit à baldaquin en bois foncé et d'une coiffeuse assortie mais, surtout, d'une grande table de travail dressée devant la fenêtre et couverte d'épais volumes, d'herbiers et de parchemins. La table d'Aesthelia... une page à demi écrite était posée en travers de la table - ça parlait d'orchidées utilisées pour attirer et capturer des dragons nains d'Amazonie... L'écriture n'avait pas beaucoup changé, jugea Sirius. Il ouvrit ensuite un des deux coffres de bois posés le long du mur et trouva des robes claires, des jupes longues brodées et des chemises à volants... Des vêtements qu'il imaginait sans peine sur la jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimée... Neuf ans...

Il y eut un bruit dans la cage d'escalier et il sursauta. Que penserait Laelia si elle le trouvait là, à fouiller dans les affaires d'Aesthelia ? L'idée suffit, à elle seule, à le faire s'enfuir jusque dans le couloir. Mais la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrit pas. Le bruit était une fausse alerte. Sirius reprit la valise et repartit vers sa chambre, un peu haletant et inquiet sans trop savoir pourquoi. Au moment de s'engouffrer dans la porte bleue, il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait une violette en face de la sienne. Par pure curiosité, il alla l'examiner. Rien n'était marqué, mais des fleurs et des étoiles étaient peintes.

"La Croix du Sud", commenta-t-il à haute voix en reconnaissant la constellation qui brillait si clairement dans le ciel brésilien, qui indiquait le Sud aux marins, qui ornaient les drapeaux moldus aussi...

Il posa la main sur la poignée mais il eut beau pousser ou tirer, donner de grands coups de pied et d'épaules dedans, il n'arriva à rien. La porte était fermée, tellement hermétiquement que la magie était sans doute en cause, alors que tout le reste de l'appartement était grand ouvert. Un mystère.

Un nouveau bruit dans l'escalier puis (dans) sur le pallier lui annonça le retour de Laelia, les bras chargés de paquets.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tu as vu mon mot ? », demanda-t-elle en le trouvant au milieu du couloir.

« Tu es sortie ? », répondit Sirius jugeant peu opportun de poser directement la question de ce qui était derrière la porte violette.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... et j'avais faim... Le concierge a bien essayé de me dissuader de sortir seule, mais il a finit par conclure que j'étais comme Dona Aesthelia... »

Sirius sourit ce qui sembla suffire à Laelia comme réponse.

« Du poulet aux piments, du riz et des mangues, ça te dit ? »

« Tout à fait », répondit-il content qu'elle ne se montre pas trop parentale ou inquisitoriale.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement autour de la table basse – la magie aidant à trouver ce qui aurait pu être cherché pendant longtemps.

« Tu crois que je saurais faire de la magie ? », questionna prudemment Sirius. « Après neuf ans... »

Laelia hésita avant de répondre.

« Sirius sait toute la théorie, et il a eu un entraînement poussé ; je pense que Cyrus aurait des capacités supérieures à la normale... mais on ne peut pas prendre ici le risque de faire des essais. »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore », signala très calmement Sirius.

La sortie sembla rasséréner Laelia qui reprit sa dégustation.

« On va rester ici longtemps ? »

« Aesthelia doit venir nous chercher », répondit Laelia posément.

« Quand ? »

La jeune femme se contenta d'un geste vague des épaules qui voulait bien dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Ou qu'elle ne voulait rien en dire, décida Sirius.

« Pour aller où ? », insista-t-il néanmoins.

« En Amazonie », indiqua Laelia sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ce fut à Sirius de marquer gestuellement son incompréhension.

« Il y a différents endroits où nous devons être vus... il y a une maison, assez profond dans la forêt à ce que j'ai compris où... »

«... où tu dois mourir », comprit Sirius comme une illumination.

« Exactement », conclut Laelia avec un mélange marqué de soulagement et de décision de changer de sujet.

Oo

Aesthelia ne vint pas le lendemain. Vers midi, Cyrus n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, de lire des livres ou d'imaginer des histoires avec ses figurines. Il aurait été trop malheureux à Azkaban, songea Sirius. Et puis il y avait cette porte violette avec ses étoiles et ses fleurs.

« Laelia, il y a quoi là-dedans ? », demanda-t-il donc de sa voix la plus dégagée et la plus innocente.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit la jeune femme plongée dans d'épais volumes de botanique tropicale. Toujours le rôle, sans doute. Tant d'efforts continuaient quand même à paraître démesurés à Sirius, voire inquiétants. On ne lui disait sans doute pas tout, c'était une certitude.

« Il y a la Croix du Sud peinte dessus », insista-t-il, juste pour voir.

« L'emblème du Brésil », répondit Laelia avec indifférence. Ça ne les menait nulle part.

« Aesthelia vient bientôt ? »

« Tu le sauras quand elle entrera par cette porte », soupira Laelia.

« On va rester là à l'attendre ? »

« Tu vois mieux à faire ? »

La réponse était non mais elle terrifia Sirius – tout enfermement était terrifiant – et plus encore Cyrus – envisager tant d'inaction était au dessus de ses forces. À moins que les deux sentiments ne se mélangent.

« Cyrus s'ennuie », lâcha-t-il donc avec un coup de pied dans le mur pour bonne mesure.

Laelia eut l'air totalement désemparée.  
>« Tu as... des livres, des jouets... »<p>

« Un balai aussi », glissa Sirius – une magie assistée était toujours mieux que pas de magie du tout.

« Ici, ça me semble impossible », murmura Laelia un peu pâle devant ces complications inattendues.

« Un ballon aussi », proposa presque à regrets Sirius. C'était moins excitant que voler, mais si ça lui permettait de sortir de cet appartement, c'était un début d'amélioration.

« Un ballon », répéta Laelia interdite.

« Un ballon de football », expliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel ; lui-même ne connaissait que les grandes règles du jeu et aurait été incapable de citer un nom de joueur anglais ou brésilien, mais il avait assez fréquenté de bars dans les deux pays dans ses jeunes années pour savoir l'emprise de ce jeu sur les Moldus. Presque autant d'ambiance qu'un match de Quidditch. « On pourrait aller dans un parc ! »

« Ah, bien sûr », commenta mollement Laelia – ce n'était pas son projet, ça se voyait. « Mais si Aesthelia vient ici et ne nous trouve pas...? »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un Colibri ? », attaqua Sirius – deux buts à l'extérieur de cet appartement, ça ne se refusait pas !

« Un colibri... », répéta Laelia avec une grimace fugitive. « Où trouver ça ? »

« Dans une oisellerie », répondit Sirius étonné de s'en souvenir si nettement. « Demander un colibri bavard. »

« Albus et Remus m'en avaient parlé », se souvint Laelia avec l'air furieuse de l'avoir oublié. Suffisamment en tout cas pour fermer le volume devant elle. Un signal merveilleux. « Allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

L'achat du colibri se passa simplement et l'oiseau pris son envol à la recherche d'Aesthélia quelques minutes plus tard. Rejoindre le parc, « un parc bien, pas fréquenté par les voyous », indiqué par le gardien, offrit une promenade à peine plus longue. La chaleur faisait du bien à Sirius, comme si elle faisait fondre une glace accumulée en lui pendant neuf ans. Transpirer lui disait qu'il était vivant. Vivant et libre.

Au parc, son ballon flambant neuf attira assez vite d'autres garçons de son âge et le jeu commença facilement. Courir était magnifique malgré la chaleur et son peu de maîtrise du jeu. Laelia s'était assise sur le dossier d'un banc, sous un grand frangipanier, et les regardait. Cyrus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vérifier de loin en loin, comme si sa disparition avait représenté un risque terrible. Ça ne le rendait pas meilleur au jeu mais il courait assez vite, ça compensait.  
>Quand un colibri d'un rouge particulièrement ardent voleta autour de la tête de Laelia, Sirius ne le manqua pas et en oublia complètement le jeu. L'oiseau voletait à sa hauteur comme si elle était une fleur qu'il voulait butiner. Cherchant à traduire du comportement de Laelia la teneur du message, il prit le ballon en pleine tête.<p>

« Eh, ça va ? », demanda le grand type maigre qui avait organisé le jeu.

« Je regardais ailleurs », s'excusa Sirius en se relevant.

« On a vu ça ! T'es un rêveur, toi ! »

Comme c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'on lui accolait une telle épithète Sirius ne sut que répondre. Lui, un rêveur ? Un autre mouvement sur le banc, le fit tourner de nouveau la tête. Laelia s'était levée et lui faisait signe.

« Ma mère m'appelle », s'excusa Sirius.

« Elle doit se demander si tu t'es fait mal ! » estima un autre gamin.

« Sans doute », répondit Sirius sans y croire une minute

« C'est ce que font les mères », commenta le garçon avec un soupir de commisération et de fatalisme.

Son ballon récupéré sous le bras, Cyrus courut vers Laelia qui faisait les cent pas près du banc. Un temps court mais suffisant pour que Sirius se rappelle que jamais sa propre mère ne l'avait accompagné à quelque parc ou jeu, quel qu'il soit...

« Le colibri... », il commença quand il fut à trois pas.

Laelia hocha la tête.  
>« Aesthelia viendra demain... elle nous recommande de profiter de la ville aujourd'hui... »<p>

On va partir dès demain, supposa Sirius, et Cyrus se renfrogna presque, regrettant déjà les joueurs de foot, les figurines et la chambre à la porte bleue.

« Tu as une marque rouge au front.. ils t'ont fait mal ? » demanda alors Laelia en posant une main étonnamment fraîche sur la marque.

« Ils n'ont pas fait exprès », répondit Sirius étrangement ému qu'elle s'en inquiète.

« On va à la mer alors ou... »

« La mer, ça serait bien ! »

Elle sourit à sa réaction, comme si elle l'avait anticipée.

« C'est un peu loin pour un taxi, trouvons un endroit discret... »

Ooo

Aesthelia arriva le lendemain en fin de matinée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra d'un pas normal. Comme quelqu'un qui rentre chez elle. Pas comme quelqu'un qui va se retrouver devant un homme qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis neuf ans - ou son avatar, pensa immédiatement Sirius. Quand avait-elle appris à jouer la comédie ? Aesthelia, celle qui ne savait pas se taire quand elle n'était pas d'accord ? Est-ce qu'en temps de paix chacun apprenait à jouer la comédie ?

Peut-être pas, corrigea-t-il l'instant suivant en voyant Laelia se lever, livide, presque tremblante.  
>"Aesthélia", commença-t-elle et puis sa voix se coupa.<p>

"Bonjour Laelia", répondit plus simplement Aesthelia, mais Sirius avait cru voir un trouble traverser ses yeux. Et puis, elle ne le regardait pas. "Vous vous êtes bien installés ?"

"Parfait", admit facilement Laelia. "Comme chez soi... Merci !"

Aesthélia se contenta de sourire. Sa réponse préférée au compliment. Une arme terrible avait souvent songé Sirius. Son sourire restait éblouissant. Il effaçait les joues plus creuses, les traits plus marqués et les cheveux beaucoup plus courts qui bousculaient ses souvenirs.

"Cyrus a... a adoré les livres... et le ballon", commenta un peu stupidement Laelia.

Nouveau sourire fugace d'Aesthélia mais cette fois ses yeux vert pâle tombèrent sur lui comme deux cristaux. La garde était haute, Sirius le sentait. Elle ne voulait pas craquer en le voyant. Ou elle se défiait de lui. Mais elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça si elle se défiait de moi, avait-il envie d'hurler.

"Bonjour Cyrus", finit-elle par articuler avec une certaine gravité.

Sirius ne trouva pas sa voix. Ça devait être ça, être muet. Des idées, des choses à dire et aucune aide de son corps pour le faire.

"Vous êtes aussi belle que dans les souvenirs de Sirius", répondit Cyrus à sa place, avec sa crétine petite voix pointue.

Laelia retint un petit cri désolé et Sirius aurait bien fait de même s'il avait eu accès à ces fameuses cordes vocales.

"Voilà qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde", commenta Aesthélia lentement, "d'avoir accès aux souvenirs de Sirius..."

"Je n'ai pas accès à tout", indiqua Cyrus presque revendicatif. "Sauf quand il fait des cauchemars..."

"Cyrus !", s'interposa Laelia, clairement affolée. "Tout ça... tout ça n'intéresse pas Aesthélia !"

"Ça m'intéresse", la détrompa Aesthelia. "Il faut juste veiller à ne pas trahir de secrets, Cyrus, mais je suis sûre que tu le sais mieux que moi."

"Je n'aime pas les cauchemars", répondit Cyrus plutôt boudeur, et Sirius en ressentit une profonde exaspération ; ce n'était décidément pas comme ça qu'il avait envie de revoir Aesthelia.

"Tu peux... tu dois venir me voir quand tu fais des cauchemars", lui rappela un peu vivement Laelia.

"Je n'aime pas les potions non plus !"

"Pire que les cauchemars ?", s'amusa Aesthelia comme si elle avait réellement affaire à un enfant. Elle avait toujours su s'y prendre avec les enfants, se rappela Sirius.

"Non", reconnut Cyrus avec un soupir bref. "Mais j'oublie... et puis quand il fait des cauchemars, Sirius est partout et, moi, je ne peux rien faire... Comme là, il a perdu sa voix quand tu es entré !", leur indiqua le petit traître.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard bref, plus alarmé chez la plus jeune que chez la plus âgée.

"Il ne m'en a jamais autant parlé", commenta Laelia, assez amèrement.

"Nous ferons attention aux cauchemars", promit Aesthélia en prenant la main de Cyrus. "Je suis sûre que lui-même ne les aime pas beaucoup... "

Non, admit silencieusement Sirius.

"Tu vas nous emmener en Amazonie ?", questionna tout de suite après Cyrus.

De nouveau, le sourire qui voulait dire que répondre verbalement ne servait pas.

"Il y a quoi derrière la porte violette qui a des étoiles ?", s'enquit alors Cyrus.

"Cyrus !", intervint de nouveau Laelia.

"Qui a-t-il derrière un ciel étoilé ?", répondit contre toute attente Aesthélia - il y avait eu quelque chose de fugace avant dans ses yeux. Pas de l'agacement, ni de la tristesse. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

"Les rêves ?", proposa Cyrus alors que Sirius se penchait toujours sur cette lueur inconnue dans les yeux d'Aesthélia.

"Très belle réponse", jugea Aesthélia avec un sourire.,

oooo  
>Il y a encore une suite ;-)<p> 


	6. Quand l'innocence ne suffit pas

**L'envol du phœnix**

Merci à Alixe, Dina, LaPaumée et Fée Flea(u) qui relisent, rient, râlent, commentent... me tiennent la main à toutes étapes  
>Merci à vous de lire et de partager<p>

**6. Quand l'innocence ne suffit pas**

"Demain nous ferons quelques courses", annonça au dîner Aesthelia, "et nous partirons après demain vers l'Amazonie - quelques étapes en cours de route, mais je pense que nous y serons en moins d'une semaine..."

"Très bien", commenta inutilement Laelia.

En fait, elle accepte l'ordre en bonne petite Auror, se dit Sirius, inquiet des zones d'ombre qui marquaient encore ce plan. Qui savait réellement ce qui devait se passer ? Pas Nymphadora visiblement. Devait-il leur faire confiance ? En regardant les deux femmes assises à côté de lui, il espéra sincèrement que oui.

Aesthelia sortit alors de son sac un petit écrin rouge usé mais de bonne facture et le tendit à Laelia.

"Vous porterez ça dorénavant, Laelia, pas trop ostensiblement mais sans le cacher pour autant."

Cyrus se leva de sa chaise pour mieux voir et découvrit une médaille d'or blanc sertie de minuscules rubis qui dessinait la Croix du Sud. Aesthelia porte la même, se rappela Sirius avec une étrange acuité.

"Nous appellons cela une médaille constellation...c'est une tradition d'en offrir une à chaque enfant qui naît dans une famille... disons au sang suffisamment pur.. Plus les médailles sont anciennes et ont été portées plus elles ont de la valeur, comme un certificat de bonne naissance... Mais évidemment, une famille doit parfois se résoudre à en acheter de nouvelles, le nombre de décès ne couvrant pas les besoins de la nouvelle génération", raconta Aesthelia avec un mélange de dérision et révérence.

"C'est joli", commenta Laelia prudemment.

"Elles se portent au bracelet ou au cou... la chaîne est magique et s'adapte... La médaille, elle, n'a aucun charme particulier - une belle ironie, quand on y pense, non ?", continua l'ethnomage alors que Laelia se décidait à sortir la médaille et la chaîne de l'écrin.

"Elle est ancienne", nota la jeune femme.

"Elle vient de ma famille qui a subi plus de décès que de naissance depuis un certain nombre d'années..."

"Vous m'offrez un pedigree", comprit Laelia avec un signe obligeant de la tête mais en se battant avec le fermoir de la chaîne. Cyrus se leva pour l'aider. "Merci", lui sourit-elle.

"Exactement - mais j'apprécierais de la récupérer... après...", signala Aesthelia.

"Bien entendu", s'engagea Laelia.

Après... après, Laelia aura disparu, se rappela Sirius, étonné de la manière dont le temps semblait passer à toute vitesse depuis sa fuite d'Azkaban. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait Laelia depuis des années, qu'elle était effectivement sa mère - et non celle de Cyrus, et que tout cela allait continuer... Puis il se rappelait : le plan, la mort annoncée, le retour en Angleterre et les batailles que ça serait sans doute... Il n'aurait jamais avoué combien ça lui faisait peur en un sens... Cyrus, lui, ne voulait pas que Laelia meure et il se rassit sur la chaise en ne faisant plus que jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de finir", indiqua Aesthelia.

Cyrus regarda ouvertement Laelia pour une confirmation que la jeune femme ne pensa même pas à donner. Avec une certaine rage, il reprit l'attaque de son assiette. Loin de ce drame minuscule, la conversation partit ensuite sur les autres préparatifs du départ. Au chagrin de Cyrus vint s'ajouter les questions de Sirius : pourquoi Cyrus n'avait-il pas de médaille ? Parce que son père officiel était un loup-garou ? C'était possible, sans que Sirius ne puisse le jurer. Intriguant, en fait, comme ce dessin de la constellation sur la porte violette dans le couloir. S'il s'agissait effectivement d'un rêve comme Aesthelia l'avait accepté, alors ce rêve avait-il un lien avec la pureté du sang ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Aesthelia qu'il avait connue. Mais l'Aesthelia qu'il avait connue ne fermait pas les portes, surtout si elles donnaient sur des rêves...

oo

Le lendemain assez tôt, ils se rendirent au Marché des Traditions, où Aesthelia devait acquérir diverses denrées pour leur voyage et pour des amis dans les villages qu'ils allaient traverser. Elle leur indiqua une série de boutiques alignées contre un mur du gigantesque bâtiment.

"Ce sont des bijouteries. Vous allez y aller tous les deux pendant que je finis les courses. Il faut remplacer la médaille constellation que Cyrus a perdu. Visitez le maximum de boutiques, trouvez les trop clinquantes - regrettez ouvertement celle de votre grand-père qui était si distinguée - et faites votre choix dans la troisième en partant de la droite... Le clerc est un petit cousin..."

Laelia regarda plusieurs fois les boutiques désignées et Aesthelia comme pour se persuader de l'obligation de procéder à l'opération.

"Il faut qu'on se souvienne de nous éventuellement", comprit-elle.

Pour tout confirmation, Aesthelia sourit et leur tourna le dos. Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'a pas offert de médaille, fit remarquer Cyrus à son double adulte. Effectivement, il semble qu'ils aient des tas de plans qu'ils nous délivrent au compte-gouttes, râla Sirius. T'es jamais content, décida Cyrus en s'élançant avec curiosité vers les fameuses boutiques. Dans la première échoppe, Laelia resta indécise devant les médailles qui lui étaient montrées, les prenant chacune dans sa main pour les reposer avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu faible qu'elles ne convenaient pas et de s'excuser d'avoir dérangé le vendeur.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était le comportement que Aesthelia avait en tête", se risqua Sirius, dehors. "Tu n'as même pas dit que je l'avais perdue !"

"Si tu crois que c'est facile !", s'agaça Laelia. "Et puis, parle portugais !"

"Mais je suis bilingue, je te rappelle, et ça, ça marquera les esprits", se justifia Sirius. "Et puis, je peux t'aider si tu veux..."

Laelia eut l'air de vouloir lui dire non puis elle risqua un acquiescement à peine visible alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la deuxième boutique.

"Nous cherchons une Médaille Constellation", commença-t-elle quand le vendeur s'enquit de ses désirs. "Mon fils a perdu la sienne..."

"Je vais la retrouver, Mae", gémit alors Cyrus suivant le plan de Sirius. "Promis, je vais la retrouver la médaille de Grand-père !"

"Nous la cherchons depuis trop longtemps pour que j'aie encore un espoir", commenta Laelia avec un soupir relativement convaincant en se tournant vers le vendeur.

"Elle doit être restée en Amazonie", essaya encore Cyrus pour développer le mensonge de façon satisfaisante. Avec un peu de chance, le gars se rappellerait de tels détails - jugea Sirius.

"Nous avons un large choix", commença le vendeur en sortant un premier plateau.

"Pas en argent", décréta Cyrus avant même que le type (ne) l'ait posé sur le comptoir. "La mienne était en or blanc !"

"C'est devenu très difficile d'en produire - les Moldus prennent l'or partout ou ils le trouvent et les Gobelins ont souvent le monopole du reste", expliqua le vendeur un peu gêné.

"Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par des médailles en argent", s'excusa Laelia sautant sur le prétexte pour les faire sortir.

Dans la troisième boutique, ils répétèrent leur manège avec succès sauf que, cette fois, ils se virent proposer trois médailles en or. Avant que Laelia ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Cyrus claironna qu'il les trouvait "laides et vulgaires - ils sont trop gros les rubis, non, Mae ?"

Laelia en avait les joues rouges en sortant.  
>"Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ?", grinça-t-elle en anglais.<p>

"Ils vont se souvenir de moi", lui opposa Cyrus avec un grand sourire satisfait.

"Je me demande si Remus serait content de voir ça", commenta étrangement Laelia. "Harry est un petit garçon très bien élevé !"

La sortie laissa Cyrus sans voix et même Sirius fut perdu par cette ligne de raisonnement.

"On peut être difficile sans être insultant", insista Laelia plutôt fermement. "Tu avais raison sur la taille des rubis mais il y avait d'autres façons de le dire !"

Cyrus faillit argumenter que c'était un jeu - mais le jeu était effectivement de lui construire une identité. Ce qui ramenait à Remus. Et Sirius paraissait relativement prêt à croire que son ami n'aurait jamais approuvé qu'on se moque des vendeurs... Remus n'avait jamais tellement aimé les moqueries et les airs condescendants...

"OK, essayons d'être plus... diplomate", admit-il du bout des lèvres.

"Essayons", acquiesça Laelia et, de fait, leur quatrième visite répéta l'histoire de la médaille du grand-père perdue en Amazonie, leur prétention de trouver une remplaçante en or ornée de rubis ni trop gros, ni trop petits. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à sortir sans rien, sauf la promesse du bijoutier de les contacter s'il trouvait une pièce aussi rare.

"On peut aller dans la bonne, tu crois ?", s'enquit Cyrus, en sortant.

Sur l'acquiescement de Laelia, ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande des boutiques alignées. Dès l'entrée, un jeune clerc au cheveux noirs comme jais les salua :

"Dona Laelia, quel honneur de vous voir entrer dans notre boutique !"

"Merci", articula Laelia faiblement après une bouffée de surprise.

"Comment puis-je vous aider ?", continua le clerc.

"Mon fils a perdu sa médaille", commença Laelia d'un ton languissant que Sirius trouva très dans son rôle. Cyrus piqua légèrement du nez - pas trop. Le clerc prit un air entendu et les dirigea vers un grand comptoir. Des elfes apparurent et offrirent une chaise à Laelia pendant que le clerc sortait un tiroir de velours dans lequel cinq médailles en or étaient présentée. Au centre, une sortait clairement du lot tant on aurait dit la réplique de celle que portait Laelia.

"Celle-là est... intéressante", remarqua la jeune femme en portant la main à sa propre médaille.

"Je ne peux pas révéler sa provenance par respect pour les vendeurs mais elle est... digne de vous, Dona Laelia", souligna le clerc.

"J'espère que tu ne la perdras pas", soupira Laelia pour Cyrus, qui de nouveau prit un air contrit, alors que le clerc passait la médaille à son cou.

ooo

Le jour suivant, Laelia, Aesthelia et Cyrus quittèrent enfin Rio. Ils transplanèrent d'abord jusqu'à un village magique habité essentiellement par des Brésiliens d'origine européenne et abritant à ce titre une des seules écoles de magie officielles du pays.

"Une très petite école très chère et très chic", expliqua Aesthelia. "Je n'y mettrais pas un enfant pour tout l'or des Gobelins... "

"Non ?", questionna Nymphadora Laelia, par pure politesse d'après Cyrus. C'était le début de la soirée, la chaleur n'était pas encore tombée et chaque mouvement, chaque parole paraissait coûteuse.

"Non, pas vraiment", sourit Aesthelia, " mais, chère Laelia, je vous ai pris un rendez-vous demain matin avec le directeur - une prise de contact pour le moment où Cyrus aura l'âge..."

L'information plana un instant sur le porche de bois sur lequel ils buvaient de la citronnade glacée.

"Renforcement des preuves d'existence", approuva finalement Laelia d'une voix un peu faible.

"On peut dire ça comme ça", s'amusa encore Aesthelia. "C'est une des rares écoles non couvertes par un établissement religieux moldu, ça pourrait correspondre au côté moderne du personnage..."

"Mais je vais lui dire quoi ?", s'enquit la jeune femme avec une visible appréhension que sentait bien Sirius pour le plus grand agacement de Cyrus.

"Que vous visitez, que vous vous renseignez... Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se renseigner !" estima Aesthelia avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"Mais il va me poser des questions... sur moi, sur Cyrus... même si mon portugais a fait des progrès, je vais nous trahir !", craignit ouvertement la jeune Auror britannique.

"Dites-vous bien que chacune de ses questions le met en situation de faiblesse, souriez, montrez que ça vous dit combien ce pauvre homme en sait peu de vous", proposa Aesthelia en prenant un ton hautain. "Quand la question vous gêne, souriez."

"Tout ce que j'aime", murmura Laelia en détournant les yeux.

"Laelia pourra être différente dans les villages", glissa Aesthelia en lui prenant la main. "Je suis différente dans les villages ; mais avec des imbéciles comme ce directeur, je serais insupportable, c'est le seul langage qu'ils entendent."

"S'il le faut", murmura Laelia. "Et Cyrus ?"

"Il vous accompagne, veut savoir s'il y a un stade de Quidditch et des dragons.. passe continuellement de l'anglais au portugais... créé une impression durable à ce cher directeur..."

Cyrus sourit et Laelia grimaça, effaçant le sourire du garçon.

"Il pourrait aussi se montrer extrêmement avancé en théorie magique et en botanique", proposa Aesthelia plus sobrement.

"J'avoue que j'assumerais mieux", souffla Laelia presque rougissante.

Ils s'habillèrent de blanc pour cette visite. Les sorciers portaient du blanc au Brésil, Sirius s'en souvenait assez clairement. Laelia choisit une longue robe aérienne au travers de laquelle on distinguait sa médaille. On distinguait celle de Cyrus dans l'échancrure de sa chemisette. Le directeur vint à leur rencontre, la tête couverte d'un panama immaculé.

"Dona Laelia, on m'a tant parlé de vous... Coelho de Rio, n'est-ce pas ?"

Laelia se contenta de sourire et d'incliner la tête.

"Un honneur pour moi", commenta le directeur. "Vous venez nous rencontrer pour ce jeune homme", continua-t-il en regardant brièvement Cyrus. "Tu as quel âge ?"

"J'aurai neuf ans en juin", récita Cyrus assez froidement, laissant immédiatement son regard errer sur les titres dans la bibliothèque. Rien que du portugais.

"Vous prospectez déjà", conclut le directeur en se tournant, appréciateur et flatté, vers Laelia.

"Nous... j'ai des attentes assez élevées pour mon fils", commenta cette dernière avec raideur. "Cyrus est bilingue - son père est britannique - et déjà relativement ouvert à la théorie magique et à la botanique... C'est important qu'il trouve un lieu pour s'épanouir..."

"Je suis certain qu'il trouverait chez nous de quoi satisfaire sa soif de connaissances tout en se forgeant les amitiés qui lui seront nécessaires à l'âge adulte", commenta le directeur.

"Peut-être pourrions nous visiter vos instalations ?", s'enquit Laelia avec l'air d'avoir envie de s'enfuir, selon Cyrus, mais le directeur ne parût pas s'en formaliser.

"Bien évidemment. Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de vus guider."

Les élèves bénéficiaient de chambres individuelles dont le confort variait selon la générosité de leurs parents. Réunies en petits pavillons de six chambres, elles partageaient une salle de travail et de détente commune. Un grand bâtiment abritait une dizaine de salles de classe et un réfectoire aéré qui donnait sur un terrain de quidditch relativement neuf. Derrière, il y avait une grande serre que Laelia ne souhaita pas visiter. Ils revinrent donc au bâtiment administratif qui accueillait aussi la bibliothèque. C'est là que Cyrus explosa.

"Pas un seul livre en anglais, Mae ! Pas un seul ! Tu ne peux pas...Je n'irai jamais ici ! D'abord, c'est à Poudlard que j'irai !"

"Cyrus, tu sais bien que...", pâlit Laelia, dépassée par la vigueur de sa colère. Ça ne l'arrêta pas.

"Ça suffit cette comédie", conclut-il en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Cyrus partit droit devant lui, se souvenant vaguement que la maison d'Aesthelia était de l'autre côté du village. Il partit au hasard -nourri pas l'idée de Sirius selon laquelle il serait sans doute ainsi plus difficile pour Laelia de le retrouver... Mais le village était petit et il fut assez vite devant la maison d'Aesthelia. Sans trop savoir si Laelia pouvait l'avoir même précédé. Les larmes le prirent au bas de l'escalier menant au porche de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Il s'effondra sur les marches, secoué de tremblements irrépressibles - tant par lui que par Sirius. Le bruit fit sortit Aesthelia.

"Cyrus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !" s'exclama-t-elle en courant jusqu'à lui en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle.

"Je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus, Aesthélia ! Ça rime à rien tout cela !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne rime à rien ?", souffla-t-elle en le tirant facilement debout et en le faisant rentrer dans la maison. Il y avait presque du soulagement dans sa voix.

"Tout ça ! Dans trois ans, je n'irai jamais dans cette école ! Jamais !", s'énerva Cyrus.

"C'est évident", répondit l'ethnomage avec un calme qui faillit déteindre sur l'enfant. "Où est Laelia ?"

"Elle doit me chercher", avoua le jeune garçon, brusquement désolé de sa réaction. "Je suis parti de cette sale école !"

"Magnifique", commenta Aesthelia apparemment partagée entre le rire et la désapprobation.

"C'est mal ?", questionna Cyrus avec un peu d'appréhension et beaucoup de naïveté.

"Si tu devais revenir un jour dans cette école, tu pourrais craindre la belle réputation que tu viens de te tailler", estima l'ethnomage en l'asseyant à côté d'elle sur un banc.

"Jamais !", répéta Cyrus avec une nouvelle flambée de colère. Un truc qui lui prenait les tripes, balayait toute intervention de Sirius, toute envie de faire bonne impression à Laelia ou à Aesthelia. "Ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs ! Ils vont bien le retrouver d'ici là, ce Peter, non ? C'est de la comédie !"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, Cyrus.. Je sais qu'ils cherchent... mais il n'y a aucune certitude... à part l'innocence de Sirius...", souffla Aesthelia beaucoup plus sérieuse que précédemment.

"Alors à quoi bon, à quoi bon que des gens m'aient vu moi, ou Laelia.. Je devrais être à Poudlard avec Harry et Remus, c'est la seule chose qui ait un sens !"

Malgré son chagrin, il sentit la respiration d'Aesthelia changer, et Sirius s'en inquiéter. L'avait-il blessée ? Il le regretta vaguement et puis sa colère reprit le dessus, se nourrissant même de sa réaction.

"Toi aussi, tu veux Sirius le plus vite possible", accusa-t-il. "Alors, à quoi bon toute cette comédie ?"

"Imagine qu'ils n'arrivent pas... Il faut du temps pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius, tu es ce temps, Cyrus... C'est sans doute un peu inquiétant et frustrant, mais c'est aussi une très noble tâche... Et tu as un coeur plus que noble, Cyrus...n'est-ce pas ?", répondit l'ethnomage avec une émotion évidente, mais sa voix le calma étrangement.

"Sirius n'en peut plus d'attendre qu'on lui rende sa vie", avoua Cyrus, caché entre ses bras.

"Sirius n'a jamais été très patient", commenta Aesthelia plus froidement. "Il devrait se rendre compte de la chance que tu représentes - la chance de sortir d'Azkaban, la chance de prouver son innocence, ou au pire d'avoir une autre vie..."

"Tu crois que.. que ça pourrait lui plaire... une... une autre vie ?", hoqueta Cyrus presque honteusement.

"Si je pouvais, Cyrus, si je pouvais prendre une potion qui me ramène dans le passé et me permette de changer certaines de mes décisions, sois sûr que je le ferais, sois certain que j'en profiterais !", affirma alors Aesthelia contre toute attente et de Cyrus et de Sirius.

"Fais-le Aesthelia ! Fais le - on serait... des frères et soeurs !", s'enthousiasma Cyrus - Sirius aimerait ça, il en était certain !

"J'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui", soupira Aesthelia avec un étrange sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?"

"Certaines responsabilités que j'aie prises depuis - ce serait les fuir, ce serait faire beaucoup de mal à d'autres par pur égoïsme...",

"Mais... c'est différent pour Sirius ?", s'inquiéta de nouveau Cyrus.

L'ethnomage prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

"Oui, je crois. On lui a volé la possibilité de prendre des responsabilités en quelque sorte... il aurait tort de ne pas en profiter..."

"J'espère qu'il va t'entendre", murmura Cyrus en se blottissant contre l'ethnomage.

oooo

Sirius se réveilla d'un coup pour échapper au froid, à la solitude et aux remords. Le cauchemar était si vivace, impossible de penser que c'était autre chose que la réalité : il n'était rien qu'un traître et un inutile. Va voir Laelia, pensa si fort Cyrus que l'idée parut un instant plus solide que l'angoisse, la honte et le dégoût qui le faisaient trembler. Pourtant Sirius résista ; il n'allait pas se jeter dans les bras de sa cousine pour un cauchemar - pire, pour un souvenir. Il allait se calmer comme un adulte, il allait y arriver, maîtriser sa respiration, régler ce coeur. Il allait y arriver...

Les résultats restant en dessous de ses espérances, il se leva du lit blanc au centre de la pièce à peine éclairée par des lumières extérieures. Pas la cellule, tu vois, une maison, un lit ! Marcher le calmerait, marcher chasserait les fantômes et les cauchemars... le ramènerait au présent, au Brésil - chaud, humide - où il n'était même pas seul... Les fantômes des Détraqueurs allaient le lâcher ! Il était innocent.

En marchant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la forêt - avec ces bruits inimitables : les cris des perroquets, des singes et des urutaus, le ronflement du fleuve, les murmures du village en contrebas... Ça, ça allait le sortir de sa transe ! Les yeux fermés, il essaya de s'emplir des odeurs sucrées de dehors, des bruits, de tout ce qui repousserait profondément le cauchemar dans les tréfonds de son âme. Dans cette position, il perçut des voix, deux femmes qui discutaient en anglais. Il les reconnut sans peine - Laelia et Aesthelia... Cyrus gémit qu'il voulait aller voir Laelia et se blottir contre elle... Mais rien que d'entendre la voix d'Aesthelia, rien que de penser à elle, le coeur de Sirius réaccéléra pour d'autres raisons que les cauchemars. Et les propos des deux femmes devinrent distincts.

"... je suis désarmée quand il est un enfant, finalement", disait Laelia. "Plus que quand il agit ou pense en adulte...Il a un côté si sincère et, en même temps, si imprévisible..."

"Vous vous en sortez très bien", intervint Aesthelia avec sa pointe d'accent brésilien que Sirius avait toujours adorée.

"J'improvise", expliqua Laelia, toute à son histoire. "Dumbledore m'a dit de suivre mon instinct, de l'aimer et que le reste suivrait... Mais je... je n'ai aucune expérience des enfants... je crois le traiter plus comme un petit frère que comme un fils... Ce n'est pas ce que voulait Dumbledore !"

"Est-ce important ?", questionna Aesthelia, et Sirius lui donna raison. A quoi bon vouloir tellement ancrer en lui l'idée qu'il avait une mère, un père, une histoire brésilienne ? Tout ça pour quelques mois ? C'était beaucoup d'énergie dépensée en pure perte. Ou alors ça en disait long sur les espoirs réels de retrouver Pettigrow - et ce n'était pas une pensée bien joyeuse même s'il comprenait que Cyrus ait envie du contraire.

"Je n'en sais rien", reconnut Laelia dans un soupir. "Mais je vois bien que vous réagissez mieux que moi face à Cyrus - vous savez faire la part des choses entre ce qu'il peut réellement faire, ce qu'il devrait faire et ce qu'il aimerait être capable de faire... ce qu'il a envie d'entendre."

Je ferai ce que tu voudras ! promit Cyrus, tellement prévisible dans son souci croissant d'obtenir des preuves de l'attachement de Laelia pour lui. Elle va mourir, lui rappela sombrement Sirius et tout ça n'est qu'une comédie...

"J'ai une certaine expérience avec les enfants de huit, neuf ans", admit alors Aesthelia avec un rire étrange et rauque.

"Vraiment ?", questionna Laelia avec une candeur que Sirius ressentit malgré la distance, malgré ce corps d'enfant qui ne voyait pas toujours le mal là où il était.

Était-ce parce que Sirius avait envie d'entendre la voix d'Aesthelia qu'il eut l'impression que le silence durait tant de temps - un temps insupportable ?

"Nous avons une fille de huit ans", finit par énoncer Aesthelia comme elle aurait annoncé le temps prévu le lendemain.

"Quoi ?", lâcha Laelia, et Sirius, un étage au dessus, ne put que se faire l'écho silencieux de sa question.

"Sirius et moi, nous avons une fille de huit ans", précisa Aesthelia sans émotion particulière apparente. "Presque neuf."

"Mais personne ne m'a dit...!", s'exclama Laelia une fois encore héraut des pensées de Sirius devant sa fenêtre.

"Personne ne sait", expliqua Aesthelia.

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

De nouveau, il y eu un silence meublé par les cris de singes au loin, de perroquets dérangés par les singes et d'urutaus en chasse.

"Sirius...", commença Aesthelia, l'air de se résoudre à lâcher le morceau avant de se taire de nouveau. "Je voulais un enfant ; j'ai demandé à Sirius un enfant quand il a décidé que la guerre contre Voldemort ne pouvait se faire sans lui", souffla-t-elle finalement avec une pointe de souffrance cette fois. "Il a dit que c'était trop tôt... qu'un enfant ce serait une arme contre lui, contre son engagement...Il a promis qu'il reviendrait et que nous nous marierions... Il a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de mois et je l'ai cru... j'ai tant voulu le croire !"

"J'imagine", ponctua Laelia dans un souffle plein d'effroi, comme si elle priait pour que jamais une telle chose ne lui arrive. Sirius lui se souvenait. L'envie. Le serment. Tout.

"Et il est parti et... et j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et à l'accepter mais j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte - moi, après toutes les promesses que nous nous étions faites ! Je te promets, Laelia, que je n'avais rien fait pour que cela arrive, que j'ai pris les potions nécessaires pour l'éviter !", insista Aesthelia, l'air singulièrement plus jeune tout d'un coup.

"Je te crois", répondit, un peu trop facilement pour Sirius, Laelia.

"Mais j'étais enceinte et Sirius était Auror le jour et membre de l'Ordre la nuit... lui écrire que je portais son enfant ? ça aurait été un chantage, non ?", continua Aesthelia. "Je me suis dit qu'il allait revenir, si vite, n'est-ce pas, que ça ne changerait rien... une sorte de surprise."

"Une belle surprise", ponctua Laelia.

"Et puis... et puis, il a été arrêté... Il était le traître, l'assassin... même Dumbledore ou Remus ne voyaient pas comment le défendre !"

"Vous avez gardé l'enfant", souffla très bas Laelia.

"C'était bien tard pour faire autre chose", jugea Aesthelia. "Et puis cet enfant, je l'avais voulu... tant espéré... Sirius, je l'avais aimé... Comment...? Non, je n'en avais pas la force..."

"Je comprends", estima Laelia. "Elle sait ?"

"J'allais lui dire que je m'étais entiché d'un Anglais, traître et assassin ? J'allais lui faire porter le poids de tout ça ? Non, je lui ai dit que son père n'avait pas voulu fonder de famille avec moi, et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à en dire..."

"Elle sait son nom ?"

"Pour découvrir un jour, dans un livre d'histoire, qu'elle est la fille d'un homme qui a livré ses meilleurs amis et son filleul à un fou sanguinaire ?"

"Mais maintenant... maintenant que Sirius est innocent ?"

"Il n'est pas innocent - il est en fuite et recherché", asséna assez sèchement Aesthelia. "Je crois bien sûr votre histoire - ça fait neuf ans que j'attends une explication qui respecte mes sentiments pour lui ; alors votre histoire, je veux la croire... Pour notre fille comme pour moi !"

"Mais ça change tout", insista Laelia - et Sirius souhaita que Cerridwen lui accorde l'amour, la paix et le prospérité.

"Vous voulez que Cruz rencontre un gosse qui pourrait être son jumeau et que je lui dise : 'regarde, c'est ce qu'il reste de ton père ?' "

Sirius un étage au dessus crut s'entendre gémir.

"Cruz ?", releva Laelia après avoir jeté un regard vers la maison comme si elle avait entendu un bruit. Sirius se bénit de ne pas avoir allumé.

"Cruz, la constellation de la Croix, est très proche de Sirius et presque aussi brillante... ", commenta Aesthelia. J'ai une fille qui porte un nom de constellation, essaya Sirius et il ne sut pas quoi faire de toutes les émotions qui l'assaillirent.

"Ah oui, bien sûr, la constellation ! Elle lui ressemble ?", s'intéressa Laelia.

"J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle lui ressemblait - ses cheveux plus souples que les miens, ses yeux gris, son nez, son sourire... Mais quand je vois... Cyrus... C'est hallucinant... On dirait des jumeaux..."

oooo  
>Note : La scène où Aesthelia annonce l'existence de Cruz doit beaucoup au film israélien Jaffa, dans lequel un homme sort après neuf années de prison et apprend qu'il a une fille. "Nous avons une fille", est une citation... Que je tombe par hasard sur des films pareils me semble tenir de la prédestination, non ?<p>

J'hésite beaucoup encore sur la suite - qui sort évidemment de mon propre canon... mais elle prend forme doucement. Si vous manquez de lecture, jetez vous sur la reprise de la traduction de _Promesse_s par Chinader. Lien sur mon profil.


	7. Une odeur de destin

**L'envol du phœnix**

Merci à Alixe, Dina et LaPaumée et Fée Flea(u) qui me tiennent la main à toutes étapes  
>Merci à vous de lire et de partager<p>

**7. Une odeur de destin**

Cyrus avait essayé de se blottir dans son lit et de ne pas bouger, espérant contre toute logique effacer ce que Sirius avait entendu, calmer son coeur et son corps, se rendormir. Mais Sirius au fond de son esprit était en éruption : il avait une fille qui ne connaissait même pas son nom - pas qu'il ait eu tant d'affection que cela pour l'idée de lignée, mais si Aesthélia disait vrait, Cruze ne savait de lui qu'une seule chose : qu'il n'avait pas été intéressé par son existence... Sirius avait grandi entre des parents qu'il avait profondément dérangés et déçus ; s'il ne regrettait pas ses choix, il savait intimement la douleur de ne pas être aimé de ses propres parents... et jamais il ne voulait être la cause de la même douleur. Jamais.

C'était sans doute une des raisons qui l'avaient fait repousser l'idée d'un enfant à l'époque - avant cet Halloween et Azkaban, réalisa-t-il : ne pas faire souffrir un enfant comme lui avait souffert. Peut-être même que s'il n'avait pas déjà tenu le petit Harry dans ses bras, il n'aurait jamais envisagé d'essayer. Et si Aesthelia n'en avait pas eu autant envie, il n'y aurait même jamais pensé, ajouta-t-il avec une dérision douloureuse. Aesthelia...

Était-ce le désir d'Aesthelia qui avait annihilé toutes leurs précautions et brisé leurs serments ? - s'interrogea encore Sirius. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait moins de colère que de curiosité. Car l'enfant -Cruz - existait et c'était l'important. Aesthelia l'avait cachée du monde et, ça, il pouvait le comprendre vu les circonstances. Mais qu'elle ait suffisamment douté de son innocence pour ne pas même l'évoquer, lui, eux, leur amour...ça lui donnait envie d'hurler. Et Cyrus mordait l'oreiller, terrifié par la réaction que pourrait avoir Laelia si elle découvrait Sirius en colère.

Car il était en colère, et pas seulement contre lui. Même Albus, même Remus n'en avaient rien su ? Sirius était obligé de croire Nymphadora, mais le doute était trop grand : n'avaient-ils pas seulement jugé qu'il ne méritait pas de savoir ? Pensé eux aussi que l'enfant serait mieux sans même l'idée de lui ? Et ces pensées circulaires finissaient toujours sur la même question : s'il avait su tout cela en sortant d'Azkaban, aurait-il bu les trois fioles de Rogue ?

Cyrus, ce double, jeune et innocent, possible futur, cachette trop petite, gémit, dépassé par sa douleur, ses doutes, ses regrets. Il gémit juste alors que Laelia venait voir s'il dormait.

"Ça va ? Cyrus, réponds-moi !", demanda la jeune femme en le secouant - il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

L'enfant serra ses paupières, comme pour nier les torrents de larmes qui en coulaient. L'adulte retint son souffle.

"Tu fais un cauchemar", essaya encore Laelia le secouant plus fort. "Réveille-toi, tout va bien ! Je suis là, tu es en sécurité, ici, avec moi, au Brésil..."

La comédie ne tenait pas, même Sirius dut en convenir. Cyrus se laissa redresser et ouvrit les yeux. Il hésita un instant puis se jeta dans les bras de Laelia en pleurant de plus belle.

"Là, là, c'était un sacré cauchemar, dis-moi", essaya la jeune femme en lui caressant le dos.

"Si... Sirius...", hoqueta l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

"J'imagine en effet qu'il a de quoi faire des cauchemars", soupira Laelia sur un ton sincère. "Mais même s'ils peuvent te sembler très réels, ce sont des cauchemars, ce sont ses pires peurs, ses pires regrets, pas ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ou le futur.. Il faut penser à demain, Cyrus !"

"Demain tu vas mourir", sanglota l'enfant. "Demain, on va rentrer en Angleterre, attraper Peter et... revenir... à cause, à cause de cette... fille !"

"Aesthelia ?", crut comprendre Laelia. "Mais je croyais que tu aimais bien Aesthelia..."

"Cruz..."

Le silence de Laelia était peut-être pire qu'une confirmation.

"Il veut rencontrer Cruz !", clama Cyrus comme une accusation.

Et Sirius eut honte sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que tous avaient raison et qu'il n'était pas digne d'avoir une fille. Après tout, il n'avait même pas su protéger ses amis et son filleul, alors une petite fille... Loin de ce regret, Laelia blêmit. L'émotion fut telle que tout son visage sembla soudain tanguer et ses poumons manquer d'air. Ce fut un peu la claque qui manquait à Cyrus : Laelia était un leurre ; elle n'existait pas, et il refondit en larmes, plié en deux sur la couverture. La main de la jeune femme finit pas se poser sur son dos, comme une caresse.

"Tu nous as entendues", elle souffla, ce n'était pas une question. "Je suis désolée."

"Tu ne savais pas ?", demanda Sirius - Cyrus était incapable d'une pensée cohérente.

"Merlin, Cyrus, si j'avais su... si, Remus, lui-même l'avait su... jamais il ne lui aurait demandé cela, pour commencer... Il aurait trouvé une autre idée... n'importe quelle autre idée ! Déjà, même sans cette enfant, c'était beaucoup demander à Aesthélia, mais là..."

"Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté alors ?", questionna timidement Sirius - peut-être qu'une fille saurait.

"La curiosité, sans doute... l'espoir aussi... l'amour pour toi... pour votre... fille aussi... Qui a plus besoin de ton innocence qu'elles ?", réfléchit Laelia à haute voix. "Reste que dire oui et faire face ne sont pas la même chose..."

"C'est très dur pour toi aussi", comprit Sirius - ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le pensait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le traitait comme un adulte quelque part, qu'elle rendait cette question possible.

"Plus que je ne l'avais imaginé... Ce n'est pas comme une surveillance ou une blague, c'est toute la journée, toutes les heures... c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, d'improvisation... Mais Cyrus est super attachant", elle conclut avec une nouvelle caresse. "Il s'en sort super bien."

"Quand il ne fond pas en larmes, ne se montre pas mal élevé ou ne s'enfuit pas", remarqua Sirius un peu amèrement - c'étaient toujours tellement déroutant l'envergure et le puissance des sentiments de cet enfant !

"Bah, je ne sais pas... ça fait parti de lui... Remus s'y attendait plus ou moins", ajouta-t-elle.

"Remus s'y attendait ?" L'idée prenait Sirius par surprise. Remus... Quand pourrait-il enfin discuter avec lui ?

"Cyrus, ou Sirius, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, si ? Ce qui est important est ailleurs, c'est le but", affirma la jeune femme avec un ton redevenu plus proche de celui de Laelia-en-mission.

"Et c'est quoi le but ?", demanda-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête pour soutenir son regard.

"Sortir Sirius de prison, prouver son innocence, ...lui rendre sa vie", énonça Laelia avec juste une petite hésitation avant le troisième terme de son énumération qui fit penser à Sirius qu'elle avait écarté une autre formulation.

Dans une autre vie, son père - Orion Black - l'avait obligé à être initié à la légilimencie... et il en avait revu les bases pendant sa formation d'Auror, si seulement il pouvait s'emparer de la baguette de Laelia... savoir tout ce qui manquait était une tentation énorme.

"Et c'est quoi, sa vie ?", questionna Cyrus, bousculant toute ses pensées avec une ardeur et un désespoir de jeune chiot.

"Ce qu'il voudra en faire... dilapider sa fortune dans les casinos moldus, remplir Square Grimmaurd de motos, faire le tour du monde, se présenter comme ministre de la Magie, s'occuper de son filleul, voire de sa fille", répliqua Laelia avec une fausse légèreté. "Il me semble qu'il a un vaste choix !"

"Je ne peux rien faire de tout cela tant que je suis Cyrus", répondit l'homme avec une immense fatigue. Son corps d'enfant n'en pouvait plus.

"Eh bien, Harry attend ta venue, tu sais", glissa Laelia. "Faire sa connaissance ne te dit rien ?"

Comme à chaque fois que Laelia parlait d'Harry, Sirius vit James dans sa tête. Un mini-James avec lequel il passerait sans doute du bon temps. Mais l'image l'intéressa moins cette fois que les précédentes.

"Et ma fille ?", coassa-t-il, de sa stupide voix pointue qui enlevait toute crédibilité à sa question.

Laelia eut un geste d'impuissance.

"Elle pourrait rencontrer Cyrus", proposa Sirius sur une impulsion venue il ne savait d'où. "Un autre enfant, fils d'ethnomage comme elle... juste la voir !"

"Aesthelia dit que vous vous ressemblez comme des jumeaux."

"Dire que je suis un cousin éloigné ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra", estima Laelia dans un soupir. "Je veux bien lui proposer mais je ne sais même pas si c'est organisable. Demain, nous partons à Manaus, puis on prendra une pirogue et on s'enfoncera... là où nous devons aller... Je ne crois pas qu'Aesthelia va amener sa fille avec nous. Moi, à sa place, je ne le ferais pas", conclut Laelia avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

"Mais tu peux lui demander ?", insista Sirius en ayant l'impression d'être totalement déraisonnable - peut-être à cause du timbre de la voix.

"Tu veux qu'elle sache que tu sais ?", s'effara Laelia. "Elle va s'enfuir et tout laisser tomber !"

"Tu peux dire que c'est ton idée..."

"Pourquoi prendrait-elle le risque de te faire rencontrer sa fille qui ne sait rien de ton existence, Sirius ?", questionna sévèrement Laelia. "Pour me faire plaisir ?"

Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers épuisé et désespéré. Ce corps était impuissant et il avait beau avoir deux esprits, aucun ne semblait assez affûté pour surmonter les obstacles jetés sur sa route.

"Tu as dit tout à l'heure que le but était de me rendre ma vie", commenta-t-il amèrement. "Mais finalement ce n'est pas une vie, je n'ai aucun choix."

"C'est juste trop tôt", essaya-t-elle de le raisonner, avec un peu trop d'embarras pour être totalement crédible néanmoins. "Le plan est compliqué mais très bien ficelé, on prendrait trop de risques à changer quoi que ce soit maintenant... Il faut aller jusqu'au bout."

Sirius eut l'impression que c'était un credo qu'elle énonçait autant pour elle que pour lui. Cyrus n'aima pas l'idée de bout, qui impliquait que des choses allaient se terminer, mais il avait déjà trop pleuré et il n'avait plus la force de se révolter contre le destin.

"Je te lis un livre", proposa alors la jeune femme, s'accrochant maintenant au rituel qu'ils avaient instauré comme à une formule magique.

L'enfant acquiesça et ferma les yeux avant la fin de la première page. L'homme décida de le laisser faire

oo

Ils partirent tous les trois le lendemain comme annoncé par Laelia. Dès le petit-déjeuner, il ne fut question que de paquets et d'horaires. Sirius eut l'impression fugace que l'agitation dépassait l'obligation; qu'elle les empêchait de prendre le temps de réfléchir et de vivre. Aesthelia lui parut distante et brusque avec Laelia comme avec lui et il se dit que l'imminence du dénouement était une certitude. Cyrus alla avec rage shooter dans son ballon dehors jusqu'au moment où Laelia vint le chercher. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Manaus - et Cyrus fut surpris par la chaleur suffocante quand ils se matérialisèrent.

"C'est l'humidité qui donne cette impression de chaleur insupportable", expliqua Aesthelia avec attention et gentillesse. "Il faut beaucoup boire, et ton corps va s'habituer."

Cyrus opina mais ressentit le vertige qui saisit Sirius - Aesthelia lui avait déjà prodigué le même conseil, quasiment au même endroit. Sans doute lut-elle le désarroi dans ses yeux car elle s'éloigna vivement la seconde d'après pour ne plus lui adresser la parole.

La journée se remplit ensuite de visites à différents sorciers de la ville. Généralement Cyrus était à chaque fois invité à attendre sur des porches ombragés en buvant des boissons glacées. Parfois, il joua avec des enfants à des jeux tant sorciers que Moldus. C'était bienvenu, même Sirius le pensait sincèrement. Ça lui évitait de penser - aucune pensée n'était constructive.

En fin de journée, ils prirent une longue pirogue qui devait les amener à une maison isolée où Aesthelia et Laelia devaient installer la base de leurs travaux futurs. Cyrus les avait entendues raconter cette histoire toute la journée à chacune de leurs visites. C'était sans doute important pour le plan, jugeait Sirius avec dérision. Sur la pirogue, la forêt - toujours présente, presque écrasante, toujours recommencée -, les cris des singes et des urutaus, le rythme des rameurs, étaient néanmoins suffisamment dépaysants pour noyer la pression qui écrasait Sirius et broyait Cyrus. Blotti contre Laelia qui semblait elle aussi fatiguée, l'enfant s'endormit finalement pour un sommeil sans rêve et sans cauchemar.

Laelia le réveilla alors qu'ils accostaient au milieu de la nuit sur un ponton grinçant. Il y avait un groupe d'Indiens sur la berge. Des gens qui semblaient vénérer Aesthelia et prêts à étendre ce sentiment à Laelia et à lui-même. Des gens qui murmuraient en le regardant que sa peau était si blanche et ses yeux si clairs. Comme la petite. La phrase revint plusieurs fois. Cyrus était trop épuisé pour parler, poser des questions ou même laisser Sirius le faire. Il titubait en remontant la berge glissante derrière Laelia. Plusieurs fois une femme indienne le rattrapa d'une main constante alors qu'il dérapait. Il traversa un porche de bois où se balançaient des hamacs curieusement colorés, puis un salon peu meublé, et on l'attira dans une chambre où le lit était recouvert d'une moustiquaire neigeuse. Laelia l'aida d'autorité à se déshabiller et à se coucher en lui répétant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que de prendre des forces. Cyrus se laissa sombrer en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il lui faudrait des forces - à moins que ce soit Sirius qui s'interrogeât.

Il ne se réveilla pas avant son premier cauchemar. Laelia le secouait. Il y avait des cris et d'étranges claquements dans l'air. Comme un tonnerre mais sans foudre et sans écho, songea Cyrus.

"Des Moldus attaquent", annonça Laelia assez sèchement. "Ils sont armés."

On dirait des coups de feu, estima Sirius avec un peu d'inquiétude. Les sorciers n'étaient pas protégés des armes à feu.

"Ils attaquent ?" - questionna-t-il. Sincèrement curieux de ce que des Moldus pouvaient vouloir à une petite communauté magique forestière.

"Ils attaquent le village pour chasser les Indiens et prendre contrôle du ruisseau... et de l'or qu'il contient", raconta Laelia en lui enfilant une chemise brune. "Ils vont sans doute attaquer la maison. Nous devons sortir."

Cyrus ne trouva même pas le souffle suffisant pour poser une question. Il se laissa tirer dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Tous les gens qui avaient été là quelques heures plus tôt avaient disparu, remarqua Sirius en se demandant s'ils étaient allés prêter main forte aux villageois attaqués. A l'extérieur, il se dit que l'aube ne devait pas être loin et qu'il faisait curieusement froid. Les claquements des armes à feu moldues continuaient, assez proches mais pas si proches que ça. C'était presque irréel, comme un mauvais rêve. Mais Laelia avait sa baguette à la main et un air déterminée que Cyrus trouvait rassurant, et Sirius se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi sérieuse dans un rêve. Soudain une flamme haute et claire s'éleva à une centaine de mètres. Des cris fusèrent. Une odeur douçâtre emplir l'air - du pétrole, reconnut Sirius.

"Ils brûlent les maisons", précisa inutilement Laelia en les amenant plus à couvert de la forêt.

Ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres immenses en suivant une sorte de sentier étroit. Sirius se demanda vaguement si Laelia savait où ils allaient. Cyrus, qui n'en doutait pas, se retourna et distingua des ombres humaines en contre-jour des flammes. De nouveaux cris se firent entendre - des cris aigus ; des femmes et des enfants - jugea Sirius revivant du même coup des attaques des Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme dans ses cauchemars. Ça lui coupa la force de courir et il s'arrêta net. Comme la main de Laelia le tirait, il la lâcha. Peut-être parce qu'il ne bougeait plus, il crut entendre des pas derrière eux ; crut distinguer des silhouettes. Et Cyrus eut très peur et désigna les ombres au jugé.

Laelia se tendit à côté de lui et le poussa pour le faire passer devant elle.

"Tu vas courir tout droit, toujours tout droit... Ne te retourne pas, jamais !", ordonna-t-elle le regard étonnamment solennel.

"Mais, toi !", protesta Cyrus.

"Je vais les retenir et les occuper, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", dit lentement Laelia.

Cyrus regretta ne pas avoir de baguette, il regretta aussi que Aesthelia ne soit pas là... et puis l'absence de cette dernière pris un sens nouveau.

"Non !", hurla-t-il. "Non, je ne partirai pas, tu ne mourras pas !"

"Cyrus, tu dois partir ", insista la jeune femme en continuant de le pousser sur le sentier.

"Non !"

"Si tu hurles encore, je t'assomme", menaça Laelia, en le bâillonnant d'une main.

Des voix furieuses s'interpelaient pas très loin. Sans doute les cherchaient-ils, comprit Sirius. Cyrus opina donc pour que Laelia le lâche.

"Tu n'as pas le choix", asséna cette dernière.

Leurs deux regards gris s'affrontèrent dans la nuit, à la lumière de l'incendie qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur. Allaient-ils brûler la maison d'Aesthelia ? s'étonna Sirius. Quel genre de plan demande autant de sacrifices ? Est-ce que sa pseudo liberté justifiait tout ça ? Il était temps de poser ses propres termes, de reprendre la main.

"Bien sur que si, on a le choix", chuchota-t-il furieusement. "On va partir ensemble, s'enfuir..."

"Et après ?", le coupa-t-elle. "Laelia doit mourir, Cyrus ; il n'y a pas d'autres solutions pour que tu retrouves, Harry et Remus..."

"Il est stupide votre plan !", râla Cyrus plus fort.

"C'est bien trop tard pour en changer", soupira Laelia étrangement lasse.

"Je refuse !"

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix", annonça Laelia en levant sa baguette.

oooo

Cyrus se réveilla dans une barque qui dérivait. Il se réveilla de soif. Il transpirait sous la chemise brune épaisse et rêche que lui avait enfilé Laelia. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brûlait sa peau blanche.

- Comme la petite, se rappela étrangement Sirius.

- Quelle petite ?

- Cruz, soupira Sirius, mais l'important est de comprendre où nous sommes !

Cyrus se redressa et regarda les rives uniformément émeraude, l'eau boueuse, la barque fragile et se sentit profondément découragé.

- Elle t'a peut-être laissé de l'eau quelque part, cherche ! intima Sirius.

- Qui ça ? demanda Cyrus hagard et désemparé.

- Laelia ou Nymphadora, qu'importe ! s'agaça Sirius.

"Laelia", gémit Cyrus à haute voix, très proche des larmes.

- Laelia voulait que tu t'en sortes, lui rappela sèchement Sirius. Cesse de gémir ! Cherche de l'eau !

"Laelia", répéta Cyrus, et ça sonnait aussi plaintivement que le cri de l'urutau.

- Satané môme ! marmonna Sirius. Tu veux qu'on crève, comme elle ? Aux larmes qui jaillirent des yeux de Cyrus, c'était visiblement une faible psychologie, réalisa l'adulte ensuite. - Eh petit, faut qu'on se bouge, il reprit plus doucement. Faut qu'on trouve de l'eau et de l'aide !

"De l'eau ?", répéta Cyrus en regardant les eaux boueuses de l'Amazone qui filaient de chaque côté de la pirogue.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à te mettre de l'eau, insista Sirius avec une patience qu'il ne savait pas posséder.

Cyrus, enfin, se mit à chercher dans le fond de la pirogue.r


	8. La religion du touriste

**L'envol du phoenix**

Toujours compatible avec Entre et Lune et Etoile "à Cruz près".  
>Toujours relu avec attention par Alixe, Dina, LaPaumée et Fée Fl(é)au<p>

**8. La religion du touriste**

Deux pêcheurs le récupérèrent le lendemain, dérivant sur le fleuve. Entre temps, il avait trouvé la gourde d'eau et les quelques vivres déposées au fond de la pirogue, et en était presque venu à bout. Il avait aussi failli renverser l'embarcation en essayant d'en prendre le contrôle avec la gaffe – définitivement trop lourde et trop longue pour le corps de Cyrus. Les eaux boueuses et tumultueuses l'avaient incité à être patient.

Les pêcheurs crurent immédiatement son histoire - il s'était échappé pendant l'attaque de sa maison par les orpailleurs. Visiblement, c'était courant, et l'attaque récente un peu plus en amont était connue.

« Tu faisais quoi chez les Indiens ? », avait demandé le plus vieux des pêcheurs, une fois qu'ils l'eurent fait passer dans leur pirogue. Ils avaient pris en remorque son embarcation, la leur était équipée d'un moteur moldu, dont la taille impressionnait Sirius.

« J'accompagnais ma mère... Elle étudie les plantes », avait répondu Cyrus avec des larmes dans la voix tout à fait crédible.

Les deux hommes s'étaient furtivement entre-regardés comme s'il venait de leur livrer l'information qui manquait.

« La police te cherche », avait commenté le plus petit avec une petite grimace de commisération.

L'information avait saisi Cyrus et l'avait fait trembler. La police moldue ou magique provoquait en lui une inquiétude profonde et totalement incontrôlable.

« Tu vas devoir être fort », avait sèchement asséné le premier pêcheur.

Et une nouvelle interprétation avait germé dans l'esprit de Sirius

« Ma mère ? », avait-il demandé étrangement ému. En portugais -Minha mãe? - c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais dite. « Minha mãe » ne pouvait avoir pour devise une chose aussi stupide que « Toujours Pur » en français, estimait-il assez amèrement

« Tu as un père ? », avait gentiment questionné le second pêcheur alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse sur le fleuve.

Cyrus avait acquiescé par pur réflexe, et Sirius s'était demandé, finalement pour la première fois, comment ses retrouvailles avec Remus allaient avoir lieu. Puisque le plan prévoyait leurs retrouvailles... si le plan tenait encore... s'il avait jamais tenu...

« C'est bien », avait conclu l'homme et aucun des deux ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole jusqu'à leur arrivée au village.

Après, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps à l'amener au poste de police et à réclamer une récompense pour avoir trouvé l'enfant recherché. Sirius n'arrivait pas à retenir (de) Cyrus de trembler en entendant ça, mais aucun des adultes n'avaient semblé y prêter attention. Les pêcheurs étaient trop occupés à argumenter en faveur de leur récompense et le brigadier à les calmer en promettant de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ce dernier obtint le départ des pêcheurs après plusieurs minutes de tractations et regarda Cyrus pour la première fois avec l'air de se demander s'il valait vraiment tous les efforts de rédaction de rapport qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Il dût arriver à la conclusion que oui puisqu'il l'invita dans un soupir à s'asseoir.

« Dis-moi donc ton nom, mon garçon. »

« Cyrus Lupin », balbutia le jeune garçon qui aurait préféré un lit ou un repas à de nouvelles questions. « Cyrus Mélanio Coelhio Lupin », il développa se souvenant des usages.

Le brigadier soupira de nouveau, presque déçu par la confirmation qu'il était bien l'enfant rescapé de l'attaque des orpailleurs.

« Et d'où viens tu ? »

« D'un village plus loin... plus haut sur le fleuve », répondit Cyrus en se rendant compte qu'il n'en connaissait pas le nom. Sans doute voulut par le plan, grinça Sirius.

« Que faisais-tu dans un endroit aussi perdu ? », questionna le brigadier avec une curiosité sincère.

« J'accompagnais ma mère, Laelia Coelhio... Elle... elle étudie les plantes... On venait d'arriver...hier... non... avant-hier en fait »

De nouveau le brigadier soupira en secouant la tête, toujours avec un mélange d'ennui et d'incrédulité.  
>« Et toi tu, es parti, tout seul, sur une pirogue ? »<p>

« On a été attaqués... des Mol... des orpailleurs... Elle m'a fait partir », répondit Cyrus en luttant contre les larmes. Laelia l'avait même assommé pour y parvenir - sinon jamais il ne l'aurait laissée !

« Elle aurait mieux fait de partir avec toi », estima froidement le brigadier.

Cyrus sentit les larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les retenir.

« Elle est... ?»

« Sa collègue a formellement identifié son corps », répondit le brigadier.

Sa collègue ? Le coeur de Sirius fit un bond et ses lèvres formèrent le nom :

« Aesthélia ? »

« Aesthélia Marin Da Silva », confirma le brigadier après un oeil sur son cahier. « Elle est revenue hier et a donné l'alerte... Elle t'a déclaré manquant... peut-être enlevé par les orpailleurs – ce qui aurait été une première, je lui ai dit - mais te voilà... Tu corresponds à la description. »

« Elle va venir me chercher ? », s'enquit Cyrus de sa petite voix pointue. L'espoir et l'innocence étaient énormes, ils remplissaient la pièce.

Le brigadier eut l'air sidéré par la question.  
>« Je n'ai aucune information de la sorte. »<p>

« Mais... parce qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis là », essaya Cyrus, désemparé. « Sinon, elle viendrait : c'est ma marraine... Surtout maintenant que ma mère... »

« Nous verrons cela », le coupa le brigadier avec un nouveau soupir fatigué. « Reste à établir que tu es bien celui que tu prétends. Nous avons parlé de ta mère, où est ton père ? »

« Mon père », répéta Cyrus avant de se souvenir. « En Écosse, mon père vit en Écosse. »

«En Écosse ? », répéta le brigadier avec l'air de prendre les puissances supérieures à témoin de l'ampleur de l'épreuve qui lui était infligée. « Tu saurais le contacter ? Une adresse ? Un numéro? Un fax ?»

Cyrus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tout seuls. Un colibri ne serait sans doute pas une réponse au goût du brigadier moldu. Il secoua la tête avant d'avoir un nouvel espoir : « Mais Aesthélia doit savoir ! Vous devez lui demander ! »

Quand l'homme se tourna vers sa machine à écrire sans lui répondre, Sirius se redemanda si tout ça avait été prévu par le fameux plan dont Nymphadora lui avait rabattu les oreilles, et Cyrus se remit à pleurer.

oo

Faute d'alternative, on l'installa dans une cellule – sans en fermer la porte. Seule une grille le séparait de la salle principale du petit poste de police moldu, et Sirius décida que les prisons amazoniennes gagnaient haut la main contre Azkaban. On lui proposa une douche qui était la bienvenue ; on lui donna à manger – ce qui n'était pas superflu - et on lui proposa la seule lecture du poste de police compatible avec son âge : une bible. Malgré la satisfaction de ses besoins physiques et spirituels supposés, Cyrus était relativement morose – fondamentalement triste de l'absence de Laelia et s'ennuyant ferme quand, par hasard, il l'oubliait quelques minutes.

La nuit vint finalement, terrible, les cauchemars de Sirius entrecoupant ceux de Cyrus qui voyait la maison au bord du fleuve inlassablement s'écrouler en flammes sur Laelia. Aucune tentative de raisonnement de Sirius ne réussit à calmer l'angoisse et le chagrin qui faisait trembler Cyrus de la tête aux pieds. Vers quatre heures du matin, le planton faute de meilleure idée alla chercher le prêtre du village.

« Il est comme possédé, Don Ignacio », expliquait l'homme, « Il hurle, il se débat, il change de voix, parfois il a comme une voix d'adulte et il parle une drôle de langue ! »

« Je vais voir cela, Bento, tu as bien fait de venir me chercher », répondit un homme plutôt grand, plutôt blond, plutôt raffiné pour ce village de front pionnier amazonien. Il entra résolument dans la cellule ou Cyrus tremblait roulé en boule dans un coin de la couchette et s'assit. « Petit ? Je suis le père Ignacio, le curé de ce village... On m'a dit que tu avais vécu des choses bien terribles... »

Cyrus ne réagit pas et Sirius ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Qu'il soit ou non bien intentionné que pourrait ce prêtre moldu pour lui ?

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Il s'appelle Cyrus, Don Ignacio. »

« Merci Bento », soupira le prêtre ravalant assez ostensiblement une once d'agacement. « Et tu as quel âge, Cyrus ? »

Cette fois, le planton resta prudemment muet – ou bien il ne connaissait pas la réponse - et le silence s'installa. Cyrus décida qu'il se débarrasserait peut-être plus vite de l'homme s'il pensait qu'il avait juste du chagrin.

« 9 ans... j'aurais dix ans en juin, le 21 », récita-t-il.

L'information lui refit penser à Laelia qui avait tant tenu à ce qu'il sache tous ces mensonges par coeur et de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il aurait tant voulu que tout ceci fut vrai. Que Remus vienne le chercher et soit ce père rêvé qu'il avait en tête de façon floue. Il en avait des souvenirs, comme s'il le connaissait vraiment. De nouveaux mensonges, soupirait Sirius mais sans chercher à l'en empêcher.

« Tu es croyant, Cyrus ? Tu es baptisé ? », questionna encore le prêtre, gentil et solennel, « Je vois une chaîne à ton cou.. » Avant que Cyrus ou Sirius aient le temps de réagir, il tendit la main et tira la médaille d'argent et de rubis qu'il avait même oublié porter. « Je vois », murmura étrangement le prêtre avec une brève inspiration de surprise.

Cyrus le dévisagea pour la première fois, sans oser respirer, incapable de savoir ce que le prêtre entendait par là. La médaille faisait-elle de lui un sorcier ? Un adorateur de ce diable dont les Moldus avaient si peur? Il l'ignorait.

« Ta maman était... comme toi ? », questionna le prêtre toujours étonnamment gentil et solennel.  
>Cyrus se contenta d'acquiescer trop inquiet pour mentir, ce qui fit soupirer Sirius.<p>

« Et ton Papa ? », insista Don Ignacio.

Au nouvel hochement de tête de Cyrus, le prêtre se redressa.

« Bento, pouvez vous nous apporter du lait chaud ? Je suis sûr que ça aidera notre jeune ami à s'endormir après que j'ai prié avec lui pour l'âme de sa maman. »

« Bien sûr, Don Ignacio », accepta immédiatement le planton en s'éloignant.

« Cyrus, je connais ces médailles », reprit le prêtre beaucoup plus bas, presque dans un souffle. « J'ai fait mon séminaire dans une école jésuite qui accueillait des jeunes gens... gratifiés des mêmes dons...selon moi, divins... que toi. »

« Vraiment ? », commenta un peu étourdiment Cyrus dépassé par ce nouveau développement. Était-ce un piège ? - s'interrogea-t-il vaguement. Mais Sirius essayait parallèlement de se rappeler ce qu'il savait sur la formation des sorciers au Brésil, des relations avec l'église catholique, et ça gênait sa réflexion.

« As-tu besoin de moi pour contacter ta famille, Cyrus ? », questionna très directement le prêtre.

« Oui », avoua Cyrus pendant que Sirius se demandait si le plan prévoyait l'intervention de ce prêtre et se sentait impuissant à mesurer les risques pris par son double de neuf ans.

« Où est ton père ? »

« En Écosse – il vit en Écosse », répondit Cyrus avec l'envie que très vite toute cette histoire se termine.

« En Écosse ? », s'étonna le prêtre. « Je ne sais pas si mes... contacts sauront le joindre ! »

« C'est le directeur de Poudlard, une école, ça ne doit pas être si difficile », estima Cyrus avec une vague de confiance naïve qui fit sourire Sirius.

Le prêtre hocha la tête, un peu dubitatif, et reprit :  
>« Quel est le nom de ta mère ? »<p>

« Coelho... mais... mais je ne crois pas qu'il lui reste tant de famille que cela... »

« Il y a tant de Coelho dans ce pays », confirma Don Ignacio dans un soupir.

« Mais sa...sa collègue, Aesthelia Marin Da Silva, elle est à la fois connue et elle saura contacter mon père », insista Cyrus, soutenu par Sirius. « Elle ne doit pas être trop loin, la police l'a interrogée ! »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », commenta le prêtre. « J'aurais peut-être besoin de ton médaillon... pour prouver ton identité... »

« C'est tout ce qui me reste de... », s'alarma Cyrus en portant ses deux mains à son cou.

« Je m'en rends compte », le rassura Don Ignacio. « Je vais commencer sans, mais il se peut que je revienne te le demander. J'entends Bento qui revient, agenouille-toi à côté de moi. »

Cyrus obéit en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que ce Moldu providentiel réussisse à contacter Aesthelia.

ooo

Don Ignacio revint deux jours plus tard. Un matin, tôt. Après une nouvelle nuit hagarde où Cyrus et Sirius s'étaient réveillés et consolés mutuellement sans beaucoup d'efficacité mais sans alarmer le planton.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine », constata le prêtre l'air sincèrement désolé. « La mort et la séparation sont des épreuves pour tous les humains... »

Cyrus craignit un instant qu'il lui redemande de s'agenouiller sur le sol pouilleux de la cellule, mais l'homme s'assit plutôt sur le bout de sa couchette.

« J'ai parlé de toi », commença-t-il avec un air entendu, puis il sembla hésiter et Cyrus n'y tint plus :

« Vous venez me chercher ? », proposa-t-il.

« Tous les gens à qui j'ai parlé... pensent... estiment qu'il est important que tu arrives par des voies... habituelles en Angleterre auprès de ton père », répondit-il, et sa répugnance faisait tellement écho à celle de Cyrus que Sirius eut l'impression qu'il avait induit la réaction du Moldu. « Peut-être comprends-tu mieux que moi pourquoi ? Es-tu trop jeune pour... »

« Non », le coupa Cyrus, étouffé par des larmes dont il n'aurait pas su dire la provenance. «Aesthélia dit ça ? »

Le prêtre acquiesça sobrement en posant une main sur son épaule.  
>« Tu vas être emmené en bateau à Manaus, où tu seras placé dans un orphelinat quelques jours, le temps que la demande de rapatriement arrive aux autorités... Tu vas faire un long voyage en avion », expliqua Don Ignacio avec une empathie infinie. « Tu sais ce qu'est un avion?»<p>

Cyrus se contenta d'acquiescer, coaché par Sirius qui lui répétait qu'au bout de cette nouvelle et stupide épreuve, il y aurait Remus, Harry et sans doute des réponses. Et que si elles n'y étaient pas, il allait leur faire leur fête à tous autant qu'ils étaient...

« Aesthelia m'a demandé de te dire... qu'elle savait que tu ne comprendrais peut-être pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas... mais que c'était pour le mieux... que si le... destin le voulait, vous vous reverriez.. d'une façon ou d'une autre – elle a répété ça plusieurs fois », proposa le prêtre l'air relativement gêné de ce développement.

« J'imagine », murmura Sirius quand il eut avalé la douleur, et Cyrus acquiesça. Le prêtre parût étrangement rasséréné par leur réaction.

« Elle a dit que tu prennes soin de ton médaillon », ajouta-t-il. « Que tu le gardes comme une promesse, a-t-elle ajouté », affirma-t-il.

« C'est gentil » balbutia Cyrus sans oser risquer une interprétation de cette promesse rapportée.

« Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, Cyrus », conclut gravement le prêtre en se levant et en lissant sa soutane qui ressemblait finalement beaucoup à une robe de sorcier. « Tu dois penser à ton père qui t'attend, à ta mère qui t'a fait partir... Même si tout cela est douloureux, le sens de tes épreuves viendra ! »

« Oui, Don Ignacio », accepta Cyrus dépassé par les autres possibilités.

Le prêtre se leva, un peu pesamment, et fit mine de sortir de la cellule puis se ravisa pour donner une dernière recommandation.

« Il faudra cacher ce médaillon, Cyrus – il peut attirer des convoitises »

ooo

On vint chercher Cyrus quelques heures plus tard et avec moins d'explications sur son sort que Don Ignacio n'en n'avait données. Entre temps, il avait attaché son médaillon autour de sa taille – et la chaîne s'était adaptée comme promis par Aesthelia. Perdre le médaillon n'était pas une possibilité, il s'en était convaincu après le départ du prêtre. Non seulement en raison d'Aesthelia mais aussi parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il était une pièce centrale du plan.

On le mit donc avec deux policiers dans un bateau à vapeur où il dormit par intermittence, la lumière semblant tenir les cauchemars à respect. Les deux policiers jouèrent aux cartes en buvant de la bière avec le capitaine du rafiot sans s'inquiéter de lui. Ils le réveillèrent quand même pour le faire manger des haricots noirs qui prouvaient bien comme on était loin d'Azkaban. Encore loin, corrigea Sirius en se demandant si le plan, tant vanté, n'allait pas le ramener droit dans la cellule qu'il avait quittée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait de vivre au Brésil qui l'amenait à faire une confiance excessive à Dumbledore ou à Remus. Mais à qui d'autres ? questionnait Cyrus le coeur serré.

A la descente du bateau à Manaus, les deux policiers le remirent à des collègues qui le conduisirent dans une voiture de police défoncée jusqu'à l'orphelinat Paolo Freire. Aucun des policiers ne fut hostile, brutal ou malveillant tout au long du trajet, mais personne ne fut particulièrement chaleureux non plus. Ça ne dérangea ni Cyrus, ni Sirius qui avaient besoin de temps pour avaler les derniers développements. L'indifférence fait moins mal que l'abandon, crois-moi, jugeait Sirius. De quoi Aesthelia a-t-elle peur pour refuser de me revoir ? Que j'exige de rencontrer Cruz ? Regrette-t-elle finalement que je ne sois pas mort à Azkaban ? Regrette-elle d'avoir participé à cette mascarade de plan ? Peut-être a-t-elle peur de ne pas suivre le plan - se risqua Cyrus parmi les pensées amères et circulaires de Sirius. Il l'aurait peut-être convaincu s'il avait eu plus de temps. Sirius aimait le croire.

Le personnel de l'orphelinat se montra à peine plus curieux sur son histoire ou les traumatismes qu'il avait pu subir.

« Le Consulat d'Angleterre nous a contactés ; ils t'ont réservé un vol après-demain pour Londres. Tu vas retrouver ton père ; j'imagine que c'est le mieux pour toi », avait commenté le directeur avant de le conduire à un groupe de garçons de son âge dans le réfectoire. « Cyrus est en transit ici, il vient de perdre sa mère », l'avait-il laconiquement présenté. « Soyez gentils avec lui.»

En croisant les regards au mieux indifférents, au pire hostiles et calculateurs, de la dizaine de garçons qui l'observaient, Cyrus avait su qu'aucun ne serait sans doute "gentil" avec lui. Sirius lui dit de ne pas baisser les yeux, et c'est donc un peu raide qu'il écouta l'aîné de la bande, sans doute le chef, affirmer son autorité :

« Tout le monde ici a, au mieux, perdu ses parents », lui rappela-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il revendique un statut spécial « Tu finiras par te rendre compte que c'est souvent mieux que d'avoir une famille dont on a honte... voire qui te rend la pareille ! »

C'était tellement proche du discours que Sirius avait servi à ses amis et ses ennemis que Cyrus en eut les larmes aux yeux. Parce que c'était faux, jugea l'enfant sans que l'adulte (n')y puisse quoi que ce soit.

« Si tu ne le comprends pas très vite, tu seras toujours le larbin des autres », ajouta un autre qui devait être son lieutenant. Il se méprenait sans doute sur les causes de ses larmes mais Cyrus ne lui répondit pas .

« Tu as perdu ta mère comment ? », s'intéressa un petit râblé avec une curiosité pour le malheur des autres qui rappelait l'attirance du Détraqueur pour la joie.

« On a été attaqués par des orpailleurs », raconta Cyrus la gorge serrée. « Elle m'a fait fuir... »

Qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour lui en rendit certains dubitatifs voire jaloux, il le vit bien. Personne ne commenta tout de suite en tout cas.

« Ils sont cools, les orpailleurs », jugea finalement le lieutenant peut-être par provocation. « Ce sont des hommes ! Des vrais.»

« Ils seront riches », renchérit un autre qui n'avait dû jamais connaître l'opulence si on en jugeait par sa maigreur constitutive.

« Ils n'attendent pas qu'on leur donne ; ils prennent ! », estima un autre avec une rancœur épaisse.

« Mais les Indiens ne leur avaient rien fait ! », se risqua quand même Cyrus par fidélité pour Laelia et Aesthelia.

« T'en fais un beau d'Indien, tiens ! », le jaugea le chef du début et toute la tablée rit de cette assertion. « C'est donc chez les Indiens que tu repars ? »

« Non », soupira Cyrus, cherchant à mesurer s'il pouvait mentir et arrivant à la solution que non. Dans un lieu comme cet orphelinat, les choses se savaient sans doute en moins de deux jours « Je vais en Angleterre... retrouver mon père ».

Sans doute ne pouvait-il pas plus clairement affirmer sa différence avec la dizaine de garçons réunis autour de la table. Leur révéler qu'il était un sorcier aurait élevé un mur moins difficile à surmonter, estima-t-il assez lucidement.

« Un touriste », décréta le plus âgé de la table, et plus personne ne lui adressa la parole.

Dans le lit de toile rêche où il se réfugia après dîner, prenant garde que personne n'entrevoie son médaillon quand il quitta son pantalon, il se dit que c'était comme si le Brésil, cette terre promise, le rejetait. Sirius aurait pu y construire une autre vie s'il avait fait d'autres choix. Mais ces choix étaient derrière lui : Aesthelia ne lui proposait pas de fonder une famille avec lui. Ce temps-là était révolu. Même pas de rencontrer sa fille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait réussir en étant Cyrus. Il était si fragile et si innocent ! Est-ce que Remus avait un plan ? Il avait intérêt, décida-t-il en attendant que tous les souffles se soient faits réguliers dans le dortoir pour oser fermer les yeux.

ooo  
>Le prochain retourne vers l'Angleterre...<p> 


	9. Ceux qui m'aiment suivront le plan

**L'envol du phoenix**

**9. Ceux qui m'aiment suivront le plan**

« Bienvenus dans notre vol en direction de Londres. Il devrait durer 14h50... »

Moins d'une journée et il serait à Londres, songea Sirius avec une excitation mêlée de craintes. De retour... Réellement de retour ? Non. Il serait toujours prisonnier de ce corps de neuf ans et d'autant plus soumis au plan des autres – d'autres dont il ignorait les intentions. Cyrus faillit hurler en l'entendant : 'Tais-toi ! Tu as dit que Remus saurait !' Pour s'en empêcher, l'enfant se plia en deux et mordit son poing comme il l'avait fait des nuits durant dans la cellule de la police amazonienne ou dans son lit à l'orphelinat.

« Ça va, mon petit ? Tu parles portugais ? Tu veux un coca ? », demanda l'hôtesse en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Il y a à manger ? », répondit l'enfant sans trop de vergogne.

« Bien sûr. Tout à l'heure. Attache ta ceinture, nous allons décoller. »

oo

– Est-ce que je reverrais jamais Aesthelia ? Est-ce que je saurais jamais à quoi ressemble Cruz et si elle pourrait aimer m'avoir pour père ?, s'interrogeait inlassablement Sirius. Saurais-je d'ailleurs être un père ? Pas un tyran comme le mien, pas un copain, mais un père comme le père de James savait l'être ? Ne suis-je pas simplement inutile ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas plus de chances de mourir du baiser du Détraqueur en posant le pied à Londres que de jamais les revoir?

Les ténèbres régnaient sur l'Atlantique en bon accord avec la teneur de ses pensées.

– Assez ! supplia Cyrus. Aesthelia t'a dit de garder le médaillon. Tu le sens, contre ton ventre ? C'est la promesse que, si c'est possible, un jour, tu la reverras !

– Un conte pour les enfants ! jugea sombrement Sirius. La malédiction des Black ne m'aura décidément pas oublié...

- On s'en fout des Black ! le coupa Cyrus, ne supportant plus son amertume et de son cynisme.

Le jeune garçon décida de trouver une distraction suffisante pour faire taire le quasi-monologue dépressif de Sirius. Manger avait amené un répit. Faire revenir trois fois l'hôtesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agace avait été aussi une distraction. Mais un vol transatlantique offrait moins de dérivatifs qu'une remontée de l'Amazone, il fallait bien le dire. Quelques rangs devant lui, il distingua un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui jouait avec un appareil étrange en appuyant frénétiquement sur des boutons. De loin, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose mais le garçon avait l'air captivé. Et les garçons de l'orphelinat rêvaient de posséder des objets similaires...

« Tu me prêtes ton jeu ! », exigea Cyrus sautant dans le couloir jusqu'au garçon sans une autre minute supplémentaire de réflexion sur le sujet.

« I don't understand you », s'affola l'enfant tout en serrant le jeu contre sa poitrine – ce qui discréditait ses paroles, d'après Cyrus.

« Leave him alone ! », exigea une femme assise à ses côtés, la mère sans doute.

« Please, just let me have a game ! », supplia Cyrus adoptant la langue de l'ennemi, jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse l'attrape par l'épaule pour le traîner jusqu'à son siège.

« Mais ne peux-tu pas dormir, toi, comme tout le monde ! »

« Non », marmonna Cyrus, des larmes de rage plein les yeux.

Dormir, oublier les angoisses de Sirius et les siennes, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ça se produise. Si seulement il avait pu dormir !

« Pas la peine de chouiner maintenant ! », s'agaça encore la jeune femme. « Tu aurais dû boire moins de coca-cola ! Prends les écouteurs, regarde le film, laisse les autres en paix ! »

Cyrus acquiesça et mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour la faire partir. Il mit un canal au hasard ; Sirius pensait déjà à autre chose. Il repensait à ce que Aesthelia avait dit : ce corps était une seconde chance qu'elle aurait prise si elle avait pu. Soit. Il pensait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il aurait aimé se dire que c'était une renaissance, comme un phoenix qui s'envole de ses cendres dans un grand cri de libération... Mais la comparaison était-elle réellement possible?

Cette deuxième chance était avant tout un mensonge – cette famille de rêves qu'on lui avait construite de toutes pièces était déjà à moitié exterminée ! Et il n'avait même pas rencontré l'autre moitié ! Comment aurait-il pu profiter de cette nouvelle vie en sachant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, avec ses vengeances inachevées, ses regrets, ses responsabilités ? Les pensées étaient de nouveaux sombres et circulaires. Pour ne plus les entendre, Cyrus monta le son de ses écouteurs, tellement fort que ses tympans vibraient, tellement fort que son voisin appela l'hôtesse.

« Je vais te changer de place pour la cinquième fois ! », décida la jeune femme arrivée sur les lieux. « Tu es un petit démon, toi ! »

« Il paraît », marmonna Cyrus en se laissant emmener au fond de l'appareil, tout près du local des hôtesses. Un rang entier pour lui tout seul. - Je parie que certains paieraient pour cela, estima Sirius pas réellement touché pas ces vicissitudes. On sera tranquille ici !

« Tu vas voir qui en Angleterre ? », demanda l'hôtesse assez directement une fois qu'il fut installé.

Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour sentit qu'elle plaignait déjà la personne qui allait devoir s'occuper de lui. A moins qu'elle ne craignit le garder une minute de plus à l'arrivée – jugea cyniquement Sirius.

« Mon père », lâcha Cyrus avec une rage confuse contre Sirius et ses doutes, contre ce voyage qui n'en finissait pas, contre l'hôtesse, contre les enfants qui ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, contre Remus aussi...

« Hum, parents séparés ? », se risqua l'hôtesse.

« Non, ma mère est morte », lâcha Cyrus assez venimeux. La sortie sembla faire marquer une pause à la jeune femme.

« Tu vas vivre avec ton père du coup, c'est ça ? Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps ? »

« Non », confirma Cyrus avec un rire nerveux.

L'avait-il même déjà vu ? Il avait une image floue sans doute plantée dans sa tête par Laelia. Il avait les souvenirs de Sirius. Mais le reconnaîtrait-il ? Serait-il même là quand il l'arriverait ? Allait-il l'abandonner comme Laelia ? Il fallait mieux en rire que de se mettre à y penser comme Sirius et perdre la raison.

L'hôtesse hocha la tête toute à sa propre interprétation.

« Tu n'as sans doute pas envie que je lui dise que tu n'es pas un petit garçon très sage, n'est-ce pas ? », insinua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour que leurs regards se croisent.

"Je me demande si Remus serait content de voir ça",avait dit Laelia au marché quand il s'était amusé à faire des caprices de gosses de riches dans les bijouteries – après tout, on lui avait dit de marquer les esprits. "Harry est un petit garçon très bien élevé !", avait-elle même insisté. Cyrus se sentit rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi, et l'hôtesse espéra pendant presque une demi-heure avoir fait une impression durable au petit monstre dépenaillé qu'on lui avait remis à Brasilia en transit depuis Manaus.

Profitant de ce calme, les pensées de Sirius se focalisèrent alors sur Harry : il devait avoir dix ans, dix ans et demi en y songeant précisément.  
>- Un an de plus que moi, se réjouit Cyrus.<p>

Harry ressemblait-il à James comme il le supposait ? s'interrogea ensuite Sirius. De lui non plus, il n'avait pas même vu une photo depuis sa libération !, réalisa-t-il avec pas mal de colère. Comme sa fille. Avaient-ils donc peur qu'il ne revendique ses droits sur l'enfant ? N'étaient-ce pas les volontés mêmes de James et Lily qu'il élève Harry?  
>- Mais tu étais en prison. Il doit être mieux à Poudlard avec Remus que dans un orphelinat, essaya Cyrus, le front appuyé contre le hublot. Poudlard était un bon sésame pour calmer Sirius et le ramener à des pensées plus gaies, il le savait.<p>

Mais Sirius n'avait pas de place pour les pensées positives, visiblement. Qu'est-ce que le gamin savait de lui ? s'était-il ensuite demandé. Le fax reçu par l'orphelinat signé de Remus disait que Harry serait là avec lui à l'aéroport, mais était-ce vrai ? Et que lui avait-on dit exactement de ce qui se jouait ? Savait-il que Cyrus était aussi Sirius ou lui avait-on vendu un énorme mensonge de demi-frère brésilien ? Savait-il qu'il était son parrain et que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il vive avec lui ? Savait-il la vraie identité du traître ? Que savait-il de ce fameux Halloween, de la prophétie, de Voldemort ? Comment Remus racontait-il les choses ? A la vérité, Sirius n'arrivait pas une seconde à se faire une idée solide de la réponse à toutes ces questions...

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'aimera ? demanda Cyrus avec une bonne dose d'espoir.

La question surprit Sirius – un peu comme la mention d'Aesthélia avait surpris le brigadier et Cyrus ne trouva pas ça de très bonne augure.  
>- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'adulte avec un poil d'indifférence. Tout dépend de ce qu'on lui aura dit...<p>

La réponse agaça Cyrus qui sortit de la rangée et remonta d'un pas décidé l'allée centrale en direction du garçon qui avait ce jeu qui avait l'air hypnotisant.

« Hé mais, toi là, je t'ai dit de rester assis ! », cria une voix du fond de l'avion. Il ne se retourna pas.

Ooo

« … arrête de traîner comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné! Je lui souhaite bien du courage à ton père ! Tu peux être sûr que je vais lui dire… »

Cyrus pas plus que Sirius n'écoutaient les menaces de l'hôtesse. Ils cherchaient Remus et Harry, partout. Ce grand homme blond ? Non. Ce garçon aux yeux verts ? Pas plus. Un homme et un garçon discutant au bout du comptoir d'une compagnie avec une hôtesse ? Il se posait à peine la question qu'ils se retournèrent. Remus, vêtu d'un manteau noir et d'un costume gris, plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs mais si facilement reconnaissable – ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, estima d'abord Sirius avec un drôle de creux à l'estomac. Mais juste après son attention se focalisa sur un garçon brun ébouriffé qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Il portait un drôle de manteau gonflé comme une couette et orange vif, et ses yeux verts étaient immanquables. Les yeux de Lily. Cyrus s'arracha de l'emprise de l'hôtesse pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Oh, Harry ! Je suis SI content de te voir, si content ! J'ai cru que jamais… »

Puis l'émotion de Sirius fut telle que Cyrus ne sut que pleurer sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui avait l'air surpris mais pas hostile à cette démonstration. Il sentit ses bras l'enserrer et rendre maladroitement mais sincèrement l'accolade. Comme ami, comme un frère peut-être, se rappela Cyrus en espérant une nouvelle fois que le conte soit vrai. Remus s'approcha d'eux, visiblement ému, et Cyrus voulut à toute force qu'il l'aime comme Laelia l'avait aimé, comme Laelia l'avait promis. Il se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant un « Papa » quasiment inaudible.

« Oh, Si…Cyrus, Cyrus… enfin ! », souffla Remus contre son oreille, et il y avait de la sincérité dans ces paroles. L'enfant se mit à sangloter, malgré les soupirs de Sirius qui aurait aimé qu'il montre plus de retenue. Remus le serra plus fort et se mit à murmurer les paroles apaisantes qu'il avait tant espérer : « Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est fini, c'est fini, maintenant… Plus jamais… plus rien ne nous séparera… On va rester tous les trois, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tous les trois, on y arrivera… »

Cyrus hocha la tête sans arriver à articuler un mot. Il sentait Sirius touché et ému par les promesses contenues dans les mots de Remus, malgré toute son envie de demander d'abord des comptes à son ami. Il sentit aussi Remus rompre l'embrasse, le soulever sans effort pour l'asseoir sur un comptoir où ils étaient de fait à la même hauteur. C'était le traiter comme un enfant, mais Cyrus aima bien cela, et Sirius se dit que c'était un geste de père, sans doute nécessaire dans le plan. Comme le fait de lui essuyer doucement le visage avec un mouchoir qu'Harry avait sorti de sa poche. Remus fit cela en le dévisageant avec un mélange de chagrin et d'attention que tous deux trouvèrent désarmant. Pour y échapper, Sirius regarda Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire timide d'encouragement que Cyrus lui rendit. Remus se tourna alors vers les hôtesses pour s'excuser du dérangement – comme un bon vieux Remus, jugea Sirius avec une once de satisfaction devant ce trait qui avait traversé les années.

« Oh Monsieur, c'est naturel ! Nous… nous sommes désolées... Nos sincères condoléances, encore un fois », s'empressa de répondre l'hôtesse qui était avec eux quand ils les avaient rejoints.

« J'ai cru comprendre que le voyage n'avait pas été facile », insista Remus. Il émanait une confiance en lui que Sirius ne lui avait vue que quelques fois – pendant un exposé en Défense contre les forces du mal, par exemple. « Je sais combien Cyrus peut être difficile parfois », développa-t-il avec une facilité déconcertante. « J'imagine que les circonstances - l'attaque… l'orphelinat… n'ont pas aidé», ajouta-t-il avec une clairvoyance qui surprit encore plus Sirius qui l'avait tant imaginé indifférent et lointain.

L'hôtesse de l'avion, si menaçante, fut curieusement conciliante dans sa réponse :« Oui... eh bien, je dois dire qu'il… qu'il a peu dormi... »

« J'en suis désolé. Sincèrement », lui assura Remus calmement. « Cyrus, je pense que tu pourrais t'excuser. »

L'invite surprit Cyrus mais Sirius estima une fois de plus que ça ressemblait bien au Remus de ses souvenirs de vouloir s'excuser. Poussé par l'adulte, l'enfant s'exécuta donc avec toute la sincérité qu'il put réunir : « Pardon, mademoiselle, mais, c'était si long, ce voyage ! »

L'hôtesse au sol réprima un rire ; celle de l'avion eut un sourire pincé ; Harry parût amusé de sa réponse, mais Remus, hocha gravement de la tête comme si son explication était suffisante. - Ça n'a jamais été un mauvais menteur non plus, apprit Sirius à Cyrus avec une certaine gaieté. Remus finit ensuite rapidement les formalités administratives et obtint un endroit pour que Cyrus puisse mettre des vêtements plus adaptés à l'hiver londonien. - Il semble à l'aise avec les procédures moldues, jugea Sirius avec curiosité. Plus encore que Nymphadora. - Il m'habille comme Harry, remarqua Cyrus qui y vit un signe encourageant. Il prit avec une certaine confiance la main proposée par l'adulte pour sortir du vestiaire.

Harry marchait de l'autre côté et lui lançait des regards toujours curieux et engageants. - On ne lui a pas dit de mal de toi, en tout cas, fit-il remarquer à Sirius. L'adulte décida de ne pas partager ses propres doutes avec Cyrus qu'il sentait totalement épuisé. S'il s'évanouissait, là maintenant, au milieu d'un aéroport moldu, ça ne serait sans doute pas bon pour le plan. D'ailleurs...

« On va où ? », décida-t-il de demander. Tant pis si la voix était trop pointue, il était temps de savoir, non ?

« Chez Albus », répondit calmement Remus. « Il veut te voir… Nous irons demain à Poudlard »

« C'est toujours très amusant de dormir chez grand-père Albus », commença Harry un peu impulsivement avant de s'arrêter net comme s'il craignait que Cyrus se moque de lui:

« T'y vas souvent ? », s'intéressa Sirius par l'intermédiaire de son double.

« Heu non… mais j'aime bien : il a une grande piscine chauffée », développa le fils de James et Lily, toujours un peu timidement.

Etait-ce un garçon timide ? s'étonna Sirius. Remus en a-t-il fait un timide ? Il allait pousser Cyrus à se montrer intéressé pour que Harry parle plus quand son jeune double entrevit une salle remplit de machines colorées et lumineuses. Un mélange de sifflements et d'explosions électroniques, d'exclamations de dépits et de musique criarde s'en échappaient. Il s'arrêta net pour mieux voir, allant jusqu'à tirer Remus en arrière.

« Hé, Papa, c'est quoi, ça ! », questionna-t- il avec une impulsivité qui aurait fait rougir Sirius s'il avait pu.

« Des jeux vidéo, Cyrus », répondit patiemment Remus – un peu avec cette patience qu'avait montrée Aesthelia, jugea Sirius. Une patience de parent, comprit-il repensant à ceux de James.

« Des jeux quoi ? » demandait Cyrus.

« Vi-dé-o,- un truc moldu », chuchota Remus, presque complice.

« On peut y aller, dis ? »

« Pas maintenant», commença Lunard souriant ouvertement devant son impulsivité. « Albus nous attend ! »

Avant que Sirius ne puisse en rajouter sur la nécessité d'attendre pour faire des vagues et de choisir ses batailles, Cyrus tapa du pied, exprimant en une fois toutes les frustrations engrangées depuis la fuite devant les orpailleurs. Rien ne pourrait le faire accepter qu'une fois de plus, on décide pour lui, qu'on fasse passer le plan avant son envie de vivre, même le regard surpris de Harry devant sa réaction. Il te prend pour un grand bébé capricieux, jugea Sirius.

« Cyrus, je serais content de te faire plaisir », essaya de le raisonner Remus, « mais ce n'est pas possible maintenant… »

« T'es pas drôle ! », jugea Cyrus, désespéré de cette ligue intérieure et extérieure contre ses envies.

« Non, Cyrus, je ne suis pas toujours drôle », reconnut néanmoins Remus avec un calme que Sirius ne put qu'admirer. « Surtout quand c'est une question de sécurité. Or nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite, ce n'est pas notre monde», insista encore Lunard en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sirius sentit Cyrus se calmer un peu – peut-être à cause des derniers jours passés chez les Moldus, il mesurait bien les dangers du monde non magique. Mais la musique était toujours attirante, et Remus sembla s'en rendre compte : « Je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'obliger, Cyrus », ajouta-t-il très sérieusement et toujours sans détourner le regard.

Cyrus osa un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry qui avait l'air toujours curieux de son comportement, mais aussi maintenant un peu embêté. - Tu crois qu'il ferait quoi ? questionna-t-il à l'intention de Sirius. – Libre à toi de le découvrir par toi même, répondit Sirius. Mais est-ce un bon début ? – Je croyais que tu voulais lui faire payer son plan ? – J'attendrais bien d'en savoir plus et de pouvoir utiliser la magie, répliqua Sirius. Cyrus se rendit avec un « Pfff… trop nul »,

« Merci, Cyrus », répondit Remus, avec un soulagement bien noté par Sirius, qui se demanda peu charitablement, ce que son vieux copain aurait pu faire contre un Cyrus aussi déchaîné que dans l'avion. Il perdrait sans doute cette espèce de flegme supérieur qu'il avait si bien développé, sans doute pour devenir directeur de Poudlard ! Harry le sortit de sa rêverie en tendant à Cyrus une réplique du jeu du gamin de l'avion :  
>« Tu peux déjà t'entraîner sur ça… C'est la même chose en petit ! »<p>

« Oh, un enfant en avait une dans l'avion, mais il n'a pas voulu me la prêter ! », lui apprit Cyrus avec enthousiasme. « Je peux ? Vraiment ? Merci, Harry ! Comment ça marche ? »

Jusqu'au taxi, les deux jeunes garçons ne lâchèrent plus la console, et Remus dut les pousser pour entrer dans la voiture. Sirius laissa Cyrus s'étourdir du jeu et de la présence rassurante de Harry et Remus qui l'encadraient. Il prendrait la main plus tard, quand le corps de Cyrus aurait pris du repos, quand il aurait jaugé les forces en présence, décida-t-il. Libéré de sa pression, l'enfant s'endormit avant d'arriver chez Dumbledore.

oooo

Ceux et celles qui ont lu _Entre Lune et Étoile_ savent déjà comment Sirius pourrait être durablement tenté par la nouvelle vie offerte par Cyrus. Je ne vais donc pas re-raconter ce que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous pourriez lire ailleurs. Je vais plutôt explorer ce qui se serait passé si Sirius avait eu son propre plan... C'est aussi la réponse à différents défis de lecteurs - Dame Licorne, Aria Lupin, Elhini ou Dina entre autres.


	10. Quelques vérités plus tard

**L'envol du phoenix**

Je répète qu'à partir de là, on sort de_ Lune et étoile._  
>Alixe, Fée Fléau, Dina et Lapaumée me tiennent la main.<p>

**10. Quelques vérités plus tard**

Les cauchemars étaient venus plus tard, implacables, tout-puissants et nouveaux malgré tout. Ce n'était pas Peter, soulignant une énième fois, combien il était naïf et prévisible avant de faire exploser une rue pleine de Moldus tout à fait innocents. Ce n'étaient pas non plus les Détraqueurs, avec leur forme floue, leur étreinte glacée et leur capacité à extirper toute joie minuscule des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Ce n'était pas Azkaban avec son caractère définitif, comme une expulsion du monde magique après avoir déjà été déshérité par sa famille... Ce n'étaient pas davantage l'odeur du pétrole et le bruit des armes à feu moldues. Non, c'était une femme, jeune, presque une enfant, mêlant la silhouette d'Aesthélia, le visage de Walburga et le sourire de Regulus.

Elle s'était immiscée dans les rêves de Cyrus comme une grande sœur, lui tendant la main pour lui demander en anglais et sans accent : « Je m'appelle Cruz Marin, et toi ? » Juste après, elle pointait une baguette sur son cœur et susurrait avec la voix de Bellatrix: « Tu vois que tu es un traître à ton sang, que tu ne sais rien faire d'autres... Ta fille ? Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir être la fille d'un traître ! » Finalement, elle pleurait en l'accusant avec un accent brésilien marqué cette fois : « Tu me préfères ton filleul, c'est ça ? Parce que c'est un garçon ? Parce que tu n'as jamais aimé ma mère ? Tu me rejettes avant même de me connaître ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? »

« Non ! », hurla-t-il à toutes ces chimères, mais elles se mirent à l'encercler en riant de sa faiblesse ou se lamentant sur son manque de considération.

« Sirius, réveille-toi ! Cyrus n'a pas la force de supporter tes cauchemars!», commanda alors une voix masculine. Calme mais pressante. Habituée à être obéi. Mais familière. Remus, reconnut Sirius en ouvrant les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il était maintenant de retour à Londres, chez Dumbledore, avec Remus et Harry.

« Ça va aller », murmura son vieil ami avec l'air d'en douter quand même lui aussi.

Dans la semi-obscurité d'une pièce qu'il arrêta de chercher à reconnaître, Sirius vit d'abord ses yeux, comme de l'ambre, fichés en lui. Il distingua ensuite les traits, fermes mais fatigués. Les pleines lunes, se rappela-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'attachait à ce détail. Les mains qui le tenaient étaient des mains d'homme. Elles tenaient des épaules d'enfant. Un enfant qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Cyrus. Le moment était venu de mettre le plan à plat.

« Remus », murmura Sirius, partagé entre l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier de ne pas être une illusion et celle de lui mettre un pain dans la gueule pour une liste de raisons contradictoires mais nombreuses.

« Severus arrive », annonça alors Remus sans le lâcher ni des mains ni des yeux.

« Est-ce bien utile ? », cracha Sirius en regrettant de ne pas avoir la force de se dégager de l'étreinte des deux mains. Cyrus aurait plutôt voulu que Remus le serre contre lui - mais Sirius n'était pas prêt à le laisser prendre le dessus.

« Severus est le seul à pouvoir éventuellement comprendre pourquoi tu es dans cet état », expliqua Remus, de nouveau calme et raisonnable – au-delà de toute raison. « Albus a dû lui ordonner de venir ; donc, dis-toi qu'il est aussi nerveux que toi de... »

«Nerveux de quoi ? De voir qu'il n'a pas réussi à me faire disparaître ? », accusa Sirius.

« Disparaître ? Mais Sirius, il s'agissait juste de te donner une identité solide, inattaquable ! Te rends-tu compte de qui nous devons tromper ? »

« Au risque de me remplacer par des mensonges : une maman brésilienne, un papa garou ? », continua Sirius se fichant que sa voix soit trop aiguë pour affirmer ces vérités ou que Cyrus gémisse en l'entendant.

« Sirius », soupira Remus, relâchant imperceptiblement la pression de ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je comprends... J'imagine que tu ne peux que nous en vouloir, qu'imaginer le pire... mais ta situation est tellement précaire ici... Il fallait un plan suffisamment fou pour que personne ne l'envisage, un résultat suffisamment improbable... Tu ne peux nous accuser que de perfectionnisme !»

« J'avoue : brûler un village moldu entier, c'est pousser relativement loin le sens du détail ! »

« Brûler un vi.. Tu crois qu'on a brûlé un village ? », s'étrangla presque Remus, a priori vexé de son accusation.

« J'y étais », cracha Sirius.

« Tu as oublié la magie », soupira Remus, l'air infiniment las de devoir lui répondre.

« Le pétrole, les armes à feu, les cris des enfants... », contra Sirius presque inquiet de sa réaction. Pouvait-il avoir été trompé comme... comme un Moldu?

« Aesthélia avait des souvenirs suffisamment précis d'évènements similaires», indiqua sobrement Remus avec un coup d'oeil rapide derrière lui. « C'est ce que Nymphadora m'a dit. »

Sirius distingua alors un autre lit et un garçon qui les observait à genoux au milieu des couvertures repoussées. Harry. Mais la mention de sa cousine remit Sirius sur la question de leur fichu plan.

« Tu veux dire que ce souvenir-là est aussi faux que celui qui fait de toi mon cher Papa ? », attaqua-t-il donc.

Tant pis pour le môme aux yeux verts écarquillés sur l'autre lit. D'abord il n'était pas plus le fils de Remus que ce Cyrus qu'ils avaient créé de toutes pièces, si on y réfléchissait bien ! Il allait leur rappeler quelques vérités !

« Ou tout aussi vrai », répondit Remus avec une infime crispation mais une répartie et un calme que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas réellement.

Il avait été un temps où Sirius aurait donné beaucoup pour voir Remus gagner en prestance et en assurance. Là, tout de suite, il avait l'envie de le voir perdre sa superbe, de retrouver la timidité, le doute et l'indécision dont il se souvenait. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Et puis, qu'allait penser Harry de lui s'il démolissait celui qui lui servait de père depuis si longtemps dès le premier jour ?

« Fais le sortir », lâcha-t-il donc finalement.

« Pardon ? »

« Demande à Harry de sortir », indiqua Sirius avec un geste précis du menton. « Je ne crois pas que cette conversation soit pour ses jeunes oreilles si pleines de belles certitudes policées... »

« Harry connaît la vérité », indiqua Remus, une trace de douleur dans ses yeux devant ses insinuations.

« Est-ce qu'il m'obéira si je lui demande de sortir ? Obéir à son parrain, c'est dans son programme ? », s'enquit Sirius d'autant plus venimeux qu'il en venait à se demander s'il ne s'y prenait pas entièrement de travers.

Remus n'hésita qu'un court instant puis lâcha une main pour se retourner vers le garçon.  
>« Harry, va rejoindre Albus», demanda-t-il gentiment, presque avec l'air de s'excuser, jugea Sirius. «Préviens-nous quand Severus arrive. »<p>

L'enfant parut mettre un temps infini pour se mettre en mouvement. Il les dévisageait, pâle, tendu, les yeux assez brillants – peut-être au bord des larmes, jugea froidement Sirius. Puis il hocha brusquement la tête et se laissa glisser hors du lit assez haut. Il enfila ensuite des chaussons sans y être invité – Sirius le remarqua sans savoir qu'en faire - et déglutit plusieurs fois avant de prononcer ses premières paroles :

« Le garçon... le garçon de l'aéroport... il est parti ? »

« Il n'a jamais réellement existé », aboya Sirius, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Cyrus gémit de nouveau tout au fond de lui - presque comme un écho de la crispation du visage de Harry.

« Harry, je sais que tout ça est effrayant », intervint Remus très doucement. « Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi : nous n'arriverons à rien sans union, et pour être unis, nous devons bien nous comprendre. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de parler avec Sirius depuis... plus de neuf ans... Il y a des choses que nous devons discuter sans toi... pour l'instant. Tu comprends ? »

Harry opina encore, visiblement hésitant, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Remus avec une intensité qui fit mal à Sirius. Il n'était pas jaloux mais... c'était James que Harry aurait dû regarder avec ce mélange de confiance et de vénération... ou lui, son parrain... Non ?

« Tu sais que je te raconterai », énonça Remus avec l'air de reprendre une conversation antérieure. « Tu le sais ? », insista-t-il.

« Oui, Papa », souffla Harry avec une solennité étonnante. Puis il afficha un sourire brave pour regarder Sirius et ajouter : « Peut-être qu'il aurait dû... t'aider plus tôt, mais... peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû le croire capable de trahir mes parents... Et maintenant, c'est pas entre vous... entre nous, qu'il faut se disputer... C'est Peter qu'il faut trouver ! »

« On le cherche, Harry », intervint assez fermement Remus en lâchant totalement Sirius pour se lever et accompagner le garçon à la porte en le serrant contre lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ok ? »

Harry hocha une dernière fois la tête avant de sortir. Remus referma lentement la porte et attendit quelques secondes – peut-être pour être sûr que l'enfant se soit éloigné – avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius.

« T'en as fait un raisonneur », remarqua lentement ce dernier, repensant aux paroles étonnamment sages de son filleul. Il savait visiblement beaucoup de la vérité et il ne semblait pas le détester - comme Cyrus l'avait tant espéré, souligna une petite voix dans sa tête. Ne pas penser à Cyrus, ne pas lui laisser cette porte ouverte...

Remus accepta d'un hochement de tête, comme Harry avant lui, et le parallèle sauta aux yeux de Sirius. Le père et le fils. Au-delà de toute biologie, Harry était le fils de Remus.

« Quand j'ai enfin eu le courage d'aller le récupérer, Harry était... avait peur de tout... Il pleurait dès que j'élevais la voix, quand il ne s'enfuyait pas de la pièce ou cherchait à éviter des coups que jamais je n'aurais envisagé de donner », se mit alors à raconter Lunard sans le regarder, presque honteusement. « Il a fallu des mois pour qu'il se convainque que notre vie commune allait durer ou que ses jouets n'allaient pas disparaître... Maintenant, je te rassure, il est tout à fait capable de me répondre ou de me désobéir, voire de planifier cette désobéissance », conclut Remus en le regardant cette fois avec une ébauche de sourire de connivence.

« Bravo », jugea assez froidement Sirius. « Tu as été là pour lui, et pas moi.»

« Si LUI n'avait pas été là pour moi, plutôt », soupira Remus, ravalant son sourire. « Si je n'avais pas dû me battre pour lui, Sirius, je serai toujours bibliothécaire dans la banlieue moldue de Londres... Son malheur a aussi été ma chance, quelque part... »

C'était tellement purement du Remus que Sirius sentit un pan entier de ses préventions fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Si tu n'avais pas couru derrière Peter, tu l'aurais élevé », continua Remus sur le même ton. « Sans doute différemment – j'y ai pensé bien des fois, crois-moi ! Sans doute très bien, j'en suis sûr... »

« Si je n'avais pas été le plus bel imbécile de tous les temps », cracha Sirius plus furieux contre lui-même que contre Remus maintenant. S'il avait réfléchi deux secondes, il aurait élevé Harry - bien ou mal. Et s'il avait élevé Harry, il n'aurait pas laissé Remus devenir bibliothécaire chez les Moldus, non plus ! Il allait dire cela quand Lunard reprit :

« Si j'avais été à ta place... si j'avais su qui était le gardien du secret et que j'étais arrivé le premier à Godric's Hollow... »

« Oui ? », s'intéressa sincèrement Sirius.

« J'aurais fait comme toi », affirma très étonnamment Remus, ses yeux calmes et déterminés.

« Tu aurais fini à Azkaban », remarqua Sirius le souffle un peu court.

« Oui. »

Le silence qui suivit fut moins tendu.

« Harry a raison, si on ne t'avait pas cru... », commença Sirius avec sincérité – après tout, c'était quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de le lui dire.

« Stop Patmol, arrêtons cette litanie de si, elle ne te rendra pas ta liberté», l'interrompit Remus très doucement. « Et c'est la seule chose qui ait du sens aujourd'hui. »

« Ma liberté, Lunard ? », remarqua Sirius amer. « Elle ne mesure pas 1m40, ma liberté ! »

La remarque fit sourire Remus mais il ne répondit rien. Il avait entendu quelque chose - Sirius le comprit avec une facilité déconcertante, née d'une habitude ancienne, oubliée mais présente. La seconde d'après, on frappa à la porte et Harry la rouvrit sans doute dans le même mouvement. Convaincu d'avoir été reconnu avant même d'avoir ouvert, se dit Sirius, mesurant une nouvelle fois leur grande proximité.

« Papa... Severus est là ; Grand-père Albus dit qu'ils vous attendent dans le salon, si vous êtes prêts... », expliqua le garçon un peu intimidé mais résolu à accomplir la mission dont il avait été chargé.

« Je ne prendrai aucune nouvelle potion, Remus », annonça Sirius avec toute la détermination que lui offrait sa voix d'enfant. Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue pourrait proposer, ce que Albus avait en tête mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent cette fois là disait qu'ils pouvaient sans doute de nouveau se faire confiance pour se comprendre à demi-mots.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit Remus tranquillement.

Sirius désigna de nouveau Harry, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, du menton.

« Merci, Harry », accepta immédiatement Lunard cette fois. « Dis à Albus que nous arrivons... et va te coucher : tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit ! »

« Mais Papa ! », protesta Harry, montrant vaguement le lit défait

« Prends mon lit », proposa Remus.

« Mais... », répéta Harry en regardant Sirius cette fois.

« Quelle que soit la décision de Sirius, Harry, tu n'es ni maître des potions, ni médecin, ni... », contra tranquillement Lunard.

« Mais ! », s'agaça Harry, pas très loin de taper du pied comme Cyrus à l'aéroport, jugea Sirius avec un certain amusement. Peut-être était-ce juste une question d'âge, un truc qu'il avait oublié. La vie, en bref.

«Harry, je te demande d'aller te coucher – dans ma chambre, par exemple », insista Remus avec fermeté maintenant. « De nous faire confiance. »

« Mais je veux aider », tenta encore Harry - mais il avait déjà fait un pas en arrière.

« C'est exactement ce que tu fais quand tu m'obéis », affirma Remus souriant mais toujours aussi ferme. « Sirius ne va pas disparaître pendant ton sommeil, sois tranquille. »

« Ok », marmonna Harry tellement à contrecœur que Sirius eut envie de sourire.

« Je te fais confiance », conclut Remus, et Harry lui lança un regard outré qui fit comprendre à Sirius que c'était finalement autant une mise en garde qu'une affirmation.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Remus se retourna vers Sirius pour commenter :

« J'espère qu'il va m'écouter – faudra sans doute que j'aille vérifier. Mais reprenons : pourquoi pas de potions ? »

« Parce que vos potions renforcent Cyrus et que je ne vois pas où c'est censé nous mener ! »

Remus ne répondit rien et Sirius se sentit obligé de continuer :

« Remus, vous cherchez Pettigrow ? »

« Bien sûr. On s'est mis à le chercher bien avant de te faire sortir d'Azkaban. »

« Et vous avez des pistes ? »

« Les seules pistes que nous avons sont... compliquées – elles nous mènent à l'étranger, vers des phénomènes... de pure magie noire... Merlin, Sirius, comment Peter peut se prêter à tout ça ? »

« On lui demandera », cracha Sirius, épuisé maintenant. Cyrus n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de sommeil – comme Harry quelque part. Le parallèle était assez clair. Il allait devoir s'occuper plus rationnellement de ce corps s'il voulait qu'il tienne le coup et qu'on le laisse mener son propre plan.

« Tu as besoin d'une vraie couverture », reprit Remus, changeant de sujet. «Cyrus te l'offrait et... »

« Je vais garder cette forme – je vois bien qu'un corps d'adulte m'emmènerait à Azkaban, mais je ne veux pas perdre davantage de conscience ou de capacité de contrôle », répondit Sirius en espérant avoir l'air raisonnable. « Si tu pensais m'envoyer à l'école avec Harry, eh bien tu vas devoir trouver de nouveaux mensonges... ! »

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, Harry ne va pas à l'école », soupira Remus avec un regret palpable. « Il voit d'autres enfants – essentiellement les Weasley, mais je pense qu'il était content à l'idée d'avoir un enfant de son âge à demeure pour jouer... Mais un parrain sera sans doute aussi bien, même s'il mesure un mètre trente-cinq ! »

La connivence était revenue dans les yeux de Remus et, cette fois, Sirius n'eut pas envie de la refuser.

« Tu vas me soutenir contre Albus et... Rogue ? », vérifia-t-il – faisant un effort méritoire pour ne pas utiliser les vieilles insultes qui remontaient à ses lèvres.

« Comment peux-tu en douter ? »

oo 


	11. Ma part du contrat

**L'envol du phoenix**

Je répète qu'à partir de là, on est sorti de_ Lune et étoile._  
>Alixe, Fée Fléau, Dina et Lapaumée me tiennent la main, sinon j'aurais peur.<p>

**11. Ma part du contrat**

Quand Sirius se réveilla, cette fois là, il faisait jour dehors. Pas un jour brillant brésilien promettant la chaleur, mais un jour gris britannique, prometteur de pluies voire de neige. Il se sentait moins épuisé qu'avant – les potions pour un sommeil sans rêve offertes par Rogue avaient visiblement fait leur effet. Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars, et c'était la faim qui le réveillait et non l'angoisse. Il se redressa dans son lit. La pièce était trop claire pour qu'il manque son corps d'enfant. Inchangé.

« Un corps pour vingt-quatre mois au maximum », avait souligné Dumbledore au terme d'une médiation épuisante entre lui et Rogue.

« Si vous tenez votre part du contrat, ça suffira bien », avait il conclu.

Il ferait attention à ce corps, se promit-il. Il ferait attention à ce petit bout d'innocence coincé au fond de lui et qui s'appelait Cyrus. Il allait l'apprivoiser et ils allaient cohabiter sans nouvelles potions, sans nouvelle sorcellerie. Ils allaient faire équipe pour l'empêcher de devenir fou d'impatience ou de faire une connerie comme il avait toujours su les inventer. Il prendrait cette chance offerte de mieux connaître Harry – les allusions de Remus étaient claires à ce sujet, après tout – en attendant de pouvoir prétendre connaître sa fille.

Harry et Remus... le fils et le père adoptifs. Il allait devoir s'y faire. Il était le parrain, pas le tuteur, aussi étrange que ça puisse lui paraître. Remus n'avait pas rempli un intérim pendant qu'il était au fin fond des geôles d'Azkaban mais il avait adopté Harry. Adopté. C'était finalement une décision sur laquelle il n'avait aucun recours légitime. Il ne pouvait pas davantage s'élever contre le choix d'Aesthélia de garder leur bébé et d'élever Cruz sans lui parler de son père que contre la volonté de Remus d'adopter pleinement Harry. L'un comme l'autre avaient pris leurs responsabilités alors que lui s'était trouvé incapable de prouver sa propre innocence. C'était à lui de s'adapter, de trouver sa place. Sans doute un joli défi, soupira-t-il, un instant abattu, dans son lit, mais son estomac se mit à gronder et il décida de se lever.

Sirius erra un certain temps dans la résidence de Finchley jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe le conduise obligeamment dans la cuisine. Il fut content d'y trouver Harry seul, en train de manger lentement du porridge en lisant un journal de Quidditch. Ébouriffé et muni de lunettes de myope comme James, des yeux verts brillants, comme Lily. Mais Sirius mesurait que ces éléments de surface ne lui donnaient qu'une toute petite porte d'entrée à la personnalité de son filleul. Il avait vécu avec des Moldus qui l'avaient maltraité et sur lesquels il ne savait pas grand-chose - même s'il avait une expérience personnelle de ce qu'étaient le mépris et la maltraitance. Harry vivait maintenant avec Remus, que Sirius pouvait prétendre connaître mieux, mais il connaissait Remus comme un ami, pas comme un père adoptif... Finalement, c'était peut-être Cyrus qui lui offrait le meilleur guide de ce que pouvait bien penser un gamin de dix ans, réalisa-t-il. Et si Cyrus avait raison, Harry devait être plus que sur ses gardes le concernant. Il fallait changer la donne.

« Salut », annonça donc Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine en essayant d'assumer son pas élastique.

« Bonjour.. Sirius », répondit Harry abaissant très lentement son magazine pour le regarder en face. Il avait rajouté le « Sirius » sur le ton d'un enfant qui se rappelle qu'il doit dire « Monsieur » ou « professeur » à un adulte. Autant pour le pas élastique.

« Je meurs de faim », continua Sirius, le cœur un peu battant en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un petit-déjeuner pouvait être un examen ou un tribunal.

« On peut demander ce que tu veux aux elfes », répondit lentement Harry en se retournant vers les fourneaux.

« Que désire Jeune Maître ? », s'enquit tout de suite une créature.

« Des oeufs, des toasts, de tout », résuma Sirius douloureusement conscient du vide de son estomac. Sa tirade fit naître un sourire timide sur le visage de Harry pendant que l'elfe promettait de « tout » pour « très bientôt ».

« Méfie-toi, il est capable de te préparer un banquet ! », commenta Harry avec un début de sourire.

« S'il y en a trop, tu m'aideras ? », proposa Sirius très directement.

« Je.. on verra », se rétracta Harry, presque inquiet, sans que Sirius puisse imaginer ce qui pouvait le faire réagir ainsi.

Cherchant une relance anodine, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'exemplaire de Balai Magazine.  
>« Tu as un balai ? », demanda-t-il donc, n'osant pas imaginer une réponse négative.<p>

« Oui. Minerva – Minerva McGonagall me l'a offert », répondit Harry.

« Pas Remus ? », s'étonna impulsivement Sirius avant de regretter d'avoir répondu si vite au nouveau retrait qu'il observa chez son filleul.

« Remus m'a appris à m'en servir », finit par répondre Harry avec un peu de froideur.

Sirius retint sagement que, dans ses souvenirs, Remus n'avait jamais été un grand joueur de Quidditch – pas à la cheville de James par exemple - et opina. L'elfe apporta alors une assiette chargée en œufs, bacon, saucisses, toasts et haricots – ça lui offrit une bonne diversion et lui remplit la bouche avant d'avoir pensé à une réplique sans danger.

« Je joue aussi avec les élèves à Poudlard », rajouta Harry finalement.

C'était sans doute de meilleur augure, jugea Sirius en souriant. Il dut déglutir pour demander :  
>« A quel poste ? »<p>

« Ça dépend... Papa.- Remus », explicita Harry sur un ton qui ressemblait toujours à une concession faite à l'adulte qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était, « ne souhaite pas que je m'entraîne trop souvent avec la même équipe. Mais, je joue surtout avec les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles... selon leurs besoins... souvent, comme attrapeur... »

« C'est cool », commenta prudemment Sirius, retenant que James aurait été fier de le voir sur un balai. Poufsouffle ? Son filleul pouvait-il être un Poufsouffle ?

« Papa - Remus - dit que James jouait comme poursuiveur quand ils étaient à Poudlard », lança alors Harry avec un regard qui dit à Sirius qu'il le jugeait relativement transparent dans ses manœuvres d'approche.

Sirius prit le temps de finir son deuxième toast pour composer une réponse sérieuse.  
>« Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec le fait que tu appelles Remus, Papa », finit-il par affirmer, ayant débattu en lui-même entre différentes formulations, toutes à la fois vraies et fausses. « C'est ton Papa, tu n'es pas obligé de préciser en permanence. »<p>

Harry opina, un peu comme hier soir quand il avait accepté les ordres de Remus, mais surtout se détendit un peu à cette affirmation.

« Toi aussi, tu jouais au Quidditch ? », demanda-t-il ensuite – sa première vraie question.

« Pas comme... James », répondit Sirius. « Mais mieux que Remus ! »

Harry sourit, visiblement à l'aise avec cette pique. Il allait poser une question assez enthousiaste puis se ravisa et se tut. C'était tellement ostensible que Sirius pensa qu'il savait quelle était la question.

« Je serai heureux de jouer avec toi dès que l'occasion se présentera – je n'ai pas joué depuis des années, mais tu seras gentil avec moi, hein ? »

« Ok », promit Harry avec un grand sourire. Puis il dut réfléchir à quand cette occasion allait venir parce qu'il grimaça. « Pas ici en tout cas, il n'y a pas la place, ni de bons balais ! Papa a dit qu'on rentrerait à Poudlard quand il aurait fini avec Severus et que toi, tu serais prêt...mais ça sera sans doute trop tard ! »

« Si on peut être prêt... », commenta Sirius en s'attaquant maintenant aux haricots avec détermination.

« Mais à l'aéroport, tu... jouais la comédie... très bien », se risqua Harry.

« Je ne jouais pas la comédie. J'étais vraiment content de te voir », lui assura Sirius.

« Mais tu as appelé Papa... papa... »

« Cyrus a été programmé pour considérer Remus comme son père », lui indiqua Sirius content de combler un trou dans la vérité.

« Je sais », répondit Harry avec un soupir résigné. « Mais ça paraissait si naturel, j'ai cru... Je suis désolé, bien sûr, ce n'était pas toi... »

« Je peux faire appel à lui si besoin », décida de lui révéler Sirius. « Et sans doute t'entendrais-tu bien avec lui ; il est plus drôle que moi... Il t'aurait déjà proposé d'aller jouer dans la piscine, lui ! Ou dehors »

Harry rosit furtivement pour affirmer : « On ne peut pas sortir comme ça ! Remus nous chercherait partout ! »

« Et tu évites qu'il ait besoin de te chercher », proposa Sirius en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait observée la veille.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
>« Je... je sais que toute cette histoire - toi, le rat, ce Peter... Azkaban, le Brésil... tout ça, ça le rend inquiet pour ma sécurité. Il ne... je crois qu'il ne rigolerait pas avec ça », finit-il par avouer., les joues un peu roses.<p>

« Parce qu'il rigole d'autres choses ? », creusa Sirius en se demandant s'il ne risquait pas de détruire le début de confiance qu'il avait péniblement établi auparavant.

Les yeux ronds de Harry lui apprirent qu'il ne considérait pas les attentes de Remus envers lui comme fondamentalement exagérées.  
>« B'en oui », annonça l'enfant sur le ton de l'évidence.<p>

« Tant mieux », commenta Sirius avec sincérité.

Harry accepta cette sortie avec un signe de tête et un sourire. Il allait même peut-être commenter quand la voix de Remus, amusée, les fit se retourner.

« Je te fais l'effet d'un rabat-joie, Patmol ? », demanda-t-il, accoudé contre la chambranle de la porte.

« Je réserve mon jugement », répondit Sirius en continuant de manger – Cyrus avait besoin de manger, il le sentait ; de manger, de dormir, et de rire...

Remus vint s'asseoir en face d'eux pour reprendre plus sérieusement mais toujours souriant :  
>« Comme Harry l'a bien compris, je suis avant tout soucieux de notre sécurité », affirma-t-il inutilement.<p>

« Et je vous fais tous courir un grand danger », commenta Sirius sans s'arrêter de manger. Si on pouvait passer rapidement à autre chose que des évidences... ça serait aussi bien, non ?

« Un danger que nous acceptons avec joie, Sirius », s'empressa d'affirmer Remus.

« Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry, hein, ? C'est ce que tu allais dire?», lui répondit Sirius, désireux qu'ils partent sur les bases les plus claires possibles. Remus n'avait pas à le protéger au-delà des apparences, ni à le faire passer pour un irresponsable devant son filleul. « Jouer sur la mauvaise conscience des autres – t'as toujours eu un don pour ça, hein ? Et tu n'as pas perdu la main. Je t'ai vu face à Rogue et Albus, hier, tu sais y faire ! »

Harry regarda Remus, attendant clairement sa réaction, voire anticipant une contre-attaque, jugea Sirius, le coeur un peu battant.

« Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord sur le plus important », commenta sobrement le seul adulte officiel de la tablée – mais la grimace furtive d'Harry confirma à Sirius qu'il l'avait sans doute pas mal agacé.

« Je tiendrais ma part du contrat », décida -t-il de promettre comme une concession, posant ses couverts comme pour souligner son engagement.

« Moi aussi », assura Remus sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tant que cette comédie ne dure pas des mois ! », glissa Sirius, incapable de ne pas rappeler son principal souci.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :  
>« Je ne sais pas quelles histoires tu te racontes, Patmol, mais nous cherchons Peter, activement. Et pas seulement pour que tu sois définitivement libre », ajouta-t-il avec cette pointe de colère franche assez rare dans ses souvenirs. A côté de lui, d'ailleurs, Harry se raidit comme une confirmation. « Pour que Harry soit en sécurité, aussi. J'espère que ça te paraîtra assez motivant! »<p>

« Maître Remus », se risqua un elfe dans le silence tendu qui suivit, « vos bagages sont prêts à être envoyés à Poudlard... Et Maître Albus vous attend dans la bibliothèque ; il doit partir dans l'heure pour le Magenmagot... »

« Merci, nous y allons », répondit Remus en se levant.

Harry l'imita immédiatement, et Sirius dut lutter contre une furieuse envie de réclamer le temps de finir son assiette avant de les suivre. C'est quand il lut dans les yeux de Remus à quel point il était transparent qu'il décida qu'il marquerait son autonomie plus tard. Dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, Harry se rapprocha presque timidement de Remus qui le serra sans un mot contre lui, et Sirius se reprocha d'avoir été aussi agressif dans la cuisine envers son dernier ami vivant devant son filleul. Mais Lunard n'aurait-il pas dû protéger plus Harry de leurs histoires ? Comme il ne trouvait pas de réponses simples à cette question, il resta derrière eux, se demandant assez douloureusement où était sa place.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque de Finchley, la question se reposa entière. Albus s'était levé de son bureau pour s'installer sur un canapé, et Harry l'imita avec une simplicité que Sirius lui envia. Remus s'appuya contre des rayonnages à leur droite avec une aisance qui disait l'habitude, mais Sirius ne se vit pas faire la même chose. Il paraîtrait trop petit et extérieur à la conversation. Il choisit de se percher sur une chaise capitonnée. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

« Sirius... même avant de connaître votre... décision, nous savions que se poserait la question de votre ressemblance... avec vous même », expliqua Albus, une fois qu'ils eurent établi que tout le monde allait et avait dormi aussi bien que possible, « Nous avons songé à différentes formes de camouflage, mais toutes risquaient soit de causer des interactions avec les potions utilisées par ailleurs, soit de nous lâcher à un moment inopportun... »

« Il est difficile de trouver une explication convaincante à ce qu'un enfant ait une flasque de polynectar en permanence de sa poche », commenta Remus, appuyé contre la bibliothèque, avec un sourire furtif.

« Le risque reste par ailleurs mesuré – Andromeda et Minerva savent la vérité ; beaucoup de vos condisciples de l'époque ont gardé de vous l'image des posters demandant votre capture, il y a neuf ans, et oublié l'homme, l'adolescent ou l'enfant que vous avez été auparavant », continua Albus avec une gentillesse infinie.

« Et le reste de ma si charmante famille est soit morte, soit à Azkaban », grinça Sirius, volontairement imperméable à cette sympathie.

« Sauf Narcissa et Lucius », remarqua Remus. Les prénoms des Malfoy firent se tendre Harry – ainsi il les connaît, songea Sirius, sans savoir trop quoi en faire une nouvelle fois.

«Il reste aussi des gens à Pré-au-lard ou à Poudlard qui pourraient se rappeler d'un jeune Black», ajouta Albus, « et à qui nous ne pouvons pas livrer pour l'instant la vérité ».

« Donc ? », s'agaça Sirius aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait. Peut-être était-ce le corps de Cyrus qui le rendait aussi impatient.

« Donc, il nous a semblé préférable de faire courir notre propre rumeur », indiqua Albus sur un ton qui fit frissonner Sirius.

« Un nouveau plan ? », aboya-t-il.

« Une demi-vérité », intervint Remus en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry. «Nous avons fait courir que la rumeur que Cyrus était ton fils naturel... »

« Mon fils ? », s'étonna Sirius, surpris lui-même de pouvoir encore s'étonner de quoi que ce soit.

« Remus l'aura adopté à sa naissance pour venir en aide à Laelia... », expliqua Albus.

« ...par pure nostalgie pour leur jeunesse, avec son idéalisme naïf bien connu de ses détracteurs», ajouta Remus sur un ton désabusé.

« Magnifique », coassa Sirius par pure défense.

Que n'as-tu fait cela, hurlait son cœur ! Que n'as-tu été aider Aesthélia et adopté Cruz quand j'étais à Azkaban, Lunard ! Tu lui aurais offert un père britannique dont elle n'aurait pas eu à avoir honte ! Harry et Cruz auraient grandi ensemble ! Le gâchis lui semblait de nouveau infini.

« Pour être franc, nous nous attendons à ce que Narcissa s'intéresse à toi », ajouta Lunard tout à sa propre logique, ancrée dans le présent britannique et non dans des possible passés brésiliens.

« Elle s'intéresse déjà à moi », glissa Harry avec un air de colère rentrée qui sidéra Sirius. Il avait fini par penser son filleul comme un garçon souriant et mesuré en toutes circonstances.

« Les Malefoy ont essayé de s'opposer à mon adoption de Harry », expliqua Remus calmement. «Et ils enquêtent assez régulièrement sur nos faits et gestes. »

« Ils sont furieux que Papa soit à Poudlard », jugea Harry avec un air protecteur pour Remus qui fit sourire ce dernier.

« Mais cette demi-vérité a d'autres vertus que d'expliquer votre ressemblance ou de renforcer l'image d'homme au grand cœur de Remus », ajouta Albus. « Je pense qu'elle peut intéresser Peter : vous avez disparu d'Azkaban, Sirius ; votre fils naturel arrive en Angleterre... Ce sont des évènements inquiétants pour un homme qui sait que nous avons découvert sa trahison et que vous êtes à même de le démasquer... Je serai étonné qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose... »

« Me supprimer ? », demanda froidement Sirius. Harry laissa échappé un petit « oh » inquiet qui le ravit.

« Vous enlevez pour posséder une monnaie d'échange me paraîtrait plus malin », jugea Albus avec l'air de le gronder pour son manque d'imagination.

Sirius aurait aimé faire un commentaire désobligeant. Dire que l'enlever était moins risqué que de raser le village où il était, par exemple. Sauf que l'idée même de revoir Peter, le privait de l'envie de revanche. S'il se retrouvait en face de lui, fondrait-il en larmes sur leur passé commun violé ou l'étranglerait-il à mains nues ? Bizarrement, il se pensait incapable d'utiliser la magie dans cette situation.

« Je vais te demander d'être plus que prudent », ajouta Remus en se penchant vers lui pour mettre leurs yeux à la même hauteur.

« Une nouvelle laisse ? Je devrais avoir peur de Peter et m'accrocher à tes robes ? », grinça Sirius.

« Les apparences et la sécurité demandent que je sache où tu es », riposta simplement Remus sans détourner les yeux. « Tout le temps. »

« Je dois toujours dire où je suis », ajouta Harry sans doute pour rendre ça plus acceptable.

« Et moi, saurai-je où tu es, ce que tu fais, et si même vous faites quelques chose ? », coassa Sirius sans regarder son filleul. C'était entre Lunard et lui.

« La plupart du temps, je suis dans un bureau directorial où je règle un nombre absolument délirant de problèmes matériels et relationnels », répondit Remus d'une voix égale. « Quand je n'y suis pas, c'est soit que j'assure certains cours soit que j'ai dû me rendre au Ministère... Je prends généralement mes repas à la Table Haute de la Grande Salle et je passe mon temps libre avec Harry... Tous les vingt-cinq jours, je dois me reposer pendant trois jours... Je dois compter parmi les hommes les plus prévisibles de toutes les îles britanniques ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça », gronda Sirius, furieux de se sentir tourné en ridicule.

« Je sais que la confiance se mérite, Sirius, mais je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi tu me soupçonnes autant ! », indiqua Remus avec un calme stupéfiant et une pointe de chagrin.

Tu voudrais que je me sente coupable, hein ? - songea amèrement Sirius. Tu voudrais que je suive aveuglement votre fichu plan en guise de réparation pour toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas écouté ? Albus allait peut-être intervenir, mais Sirius aboya plus rapidement : « Passer neuf ans à Azkaban sans une seule visite ne donne pas grande confiance dans les autres ! »

Remus et Albus échangèrent un regard désolé – sans doute s'en veulent-ils, Sirius voulait bien en accepter l'hypothèse. Lui-même était saisi de la douleur qui avait percé au travers de ses paroles, comme un animal sauvage jusqu'alors endormi.

« Mais ils t'ont fait sortir », lui rappela Harry d'une voix un peu timide mais avec ce regard brave qui semblait bien être le sien face à l'adversité. Un raisonneur courageux, songea Sirius avec un élan d'affection. Un raisonneur fidèle aussi, rajouta-t-il, il défend Remus contre moi. C'est la deuxième fois. Et il se sentit immensément seul.

« Certaines blessures ont besoin de temps », jugea alors Albus plus pour Harry que pour Sirius – ce dernier ne lui en voulut pas, bien au contraire. Il était simplement frustré. Un vieil adulte aigri, trainant un passé peu glorieux et privé d'avenir.

« Et de preuves d'amour », ajouta alors Remus, comme sortant d'un songe. Quand il se rendit compte que Albus, Harry et Sirius le regardaient, il ajouta : « Je comprends que tu sois frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir toi même, trouver Peter et... J'ai été frustré de laisser d'autres te sortir d'Azkaban, et j'aimerais tout planter là pour pister moi-même celui qui a fichu nos vies et nos rêves en l'air, il y a neuf ans. Mais si je perdais la vie, si je mettais Harry en danger, qu'aurais-je accompli? Ce qui est notre force, c'est notre humilité : c'est laisser celui ou celle qui est le mieux placé réaliser ce qui doit être fait... »

« J'ai eu neuf années pour peser les risques d'une action irréfléchie », lui rappela Sirius avec moins d'agressivité qu'il aurait pu le craindre. La frustration était devenue amertume.

« Mais tu es pressé de retrouver ton identité », remarqua Remus presque sans cacher que ceci le surprenait. Sirius se demanda si le moment était venu de parler de Cruz et décida que la vérité allait les inquiéter. Il les avait déjà poussés à changer leur plan. Un pas après l'autre.

« Tu sauras où je suis », préféra-t-il promettre. « Je serai le petit garçon timide pendu à tes robes que tout le monde semble attendre... »

« Doux Merlin », soupira Remus, avec un sourire furtif et moqueur. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi toute la journée ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma, hésitant visiblement sur le degré auquel il devait prendre leur échange, et Sirius décida de laisser là certaines querelles.

« Je pourrais me pendre à celles d'Harry, alors... »

Ooo

Pré au lard avait l'air tout droit sorti de ses souvenirs. Comme un village de poupées qu'il aurait sorti d'un carton entreposé au grenier. La cheminée d'Albus les avait conduits chez Abelforth – qui avait regardé Sirius sans réelle surprise, mais avec une curiosité assumée. Il avait servi d'autorité une limonade à Harry, une bière à Remus avant de demander à Sirius ce qu'il désirait.

« Comme Harry » avait soufflé Sirius, comme un gage à Lunard qui avait cessé de respirer.

« Tu sais, chez moi t,u peux demander ce que tu veux », avait insisté le frère de Dumbledore.

Sirius avait secoué la tête, incapable d'expliquer qu'à la fois il n'avait pas spécialement envie de bière et qu'il ne souhaitait pas jouer avec les limites des apparences. Pas maintenant, pas si vite. Abelforth lui avait servi une limonade en secouant la tête comme si c'était du gâchis.

Ils avaient ensuite traversé le village pour rejoindre les carrosses et Sirius n'avait pas dû se forcer beaucoup pour se coller à Remus. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde allait le reconnaître et dénoncer la supercherie. Une sueur froide et poisseuse lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Comme s'il sentait son malaise - ou qu'il le partageait, Remus lui avait résolument pris la main. Harry était le seul véritablement souriant de leur trio, saluant l'herboriste de la main, acceptant une pomme d'une vieille femme et riant aux pitreries d'un gamin sur un mur. « Il est chez lui, ici », songea Sirius. « Il a grandi ici et non à Godric Hollow. Avec Remus et non avec James. Tu dois te le mettre une fois pour toute dans la tête ! »

Ils avaient presque atteint les carrosses de Poudlard quand Madame Rosmerta sortit des Trois Balais pour se porter à leur rencontre.

« Professeur Lupin ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici au milieu d'une semaine ! »

C'était indubitablement resté une jolie femme, songea Sirius, toujours à demi dissimulé derrière Remus. Pour un peu il aurait laissé sa place à Patmol. Elle avait bien sûr vieilli, elle aussi, mais ça semblait surtout l'avoir rendue sûre de son charme. En fait, réalisa-t-il, elle drague éhontément mon vieux Lunard !

« Madame Rosmerta », la salua ce dernier. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Entrez prendre un rafraîchissement, je vous invite », proposa la tenancière sans vergogne.

« Ce serait un véritable plaisir », répondit Remus. « Malheureusement nous sommes attendus à Poudlard. »

Madame Rosmerta ne sembla pas trop déçue par la rebuffade – sans doute l'avait-elle anticipée.  
>« Ah oui, vous étiez à Londres, parti chercher votre fils », fit-elle mine de se souvenir.<p>

« Tout à fait », confirma Remus.

« C'est toi ? », questionna la tenancière en se penchant vers Sirius, dévoilant certains de ses meilleurs atouts. « Évidemment que c'est toi », murmura-t-elle quand elle l'eut dévisagé. « Tu parles anglais ? »

« Cyrus est surtout intimidé et il a vécu des choses très difficiles », répondit Remus pour lui. Un peu comme à l'aéroport, il met en avant le deuil, réalisa Sirius, impressionné que le timide Remus de ses souvenirs soit devenu aussi capable de manipulations.

« Évidemment, pauvre garçon », commenta Madame Rosmerta en se redressant. « J'espère que le Ministère ne va pas vous faire d'histoires, Professeur. Après tout, vous élevez Harry depuis tant d'années maintenant, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas élever votre...votre propre enfant ? »

« Merci de votre soutien, Madame Rosmerta », commenta sobrement Remus.

« Nous vous connaissons depuis trop d'années maintenant, professeur Lupin », répondit aimablement Madame Rosemerta. « Nous savons que vous n'avez rien que vous n'ayez mérité – quelles que soient les rumeurs, et surtout si elles sont vraies, vous avez démontré à tous votre courage, votre intégrité et votre grandeur d'âme !»

« Je suis touché de votre confiance », fit mine d'apprécier Lunard alors que Sirius trouvait la sortie surtout ridicule. Harry avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Je dis simplement ce que beaucoup pensent à Pré-au-lard », prétendit la tenancière. « Et vous avez fait vos preuves comme directeur de Poudlard aussi, tout le monde le dit. Vos professeurs viennent ici, vous savez, et ils sont élogieux ! »

« Je crois que je saurais où aller la prochaine fois que je voudrais me faire une idée de ma popularité », commenta Remus en riant.

Harry sourit en l'entendant rire et Sirius se dit une nouvelle fois que revenir après neuf années, ça pouvait être comme basculer dans un monde parallèle dont on croirait connaître les règles.

« Tout à fait », acquiesça Madame Rosmerta, souriante elle aussi. « J'en profiterais pour vous demandez quand vous allez ré-autoriser les sorties... »

« Ah ! Les sorties ! », commenta Remus toujours jovial mais maintenant aussi ouvertement sur ses gardes.

« Le professeur Quirrell est venu l'autre soir et je lui ai demandé quand était la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, et il m'a appris que vous n'avez pas encore établi de calendrier, professeur Lupin », minauda la tenancière.

« C'est exact », répondit sobrement Lunard, sans sembler se sentir obligé de justifier sa position.

« Mais le printemps ne saurait tarder », insista la tenancière des Trois Balais. « Les sorties à Pré-au-lard font partie des coutumes de Poudlard... »

« Tout à fait », lui sourit Remus. « Différents incidents m'ont conduit à repousser ces sorties afin qu'elles soient appréciées à leur juste mérite. Et le calendrier de Quidditch n'était pas fixé. Je vais me pencher sur la question, ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Rosmerta .»

« Vous devez bien sûr vous occuper d'abord de votre famille, professeur Lupin », proposa aimablement la tenancière.

« Je vais essayer de mener tout ça de front », corrigea simplement Remus en prenant congé.

« Tu prives tes élèves de sorties au Pré-au-lard ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius quand ils furent dans le carrosse pelucheux comme dans ses souvenirs. Un Lunard directeur de Poudlard, finalement, il allait devoir apprivoiser cette réalité-là aussi.

« Depuis que Peter nous a filé entre les doigts sans que je sache réellement comment... j'ai renforcé la sécurité », expliqua Remus avec un bref rosissement des joues.

« Mais tout le monde attend les sorties », l'informa Harry.

« J'imagine », commenta sobrement Lunard avec un soupir. « Nous allons voir comment les choses se passent – vous avez entendu Albus comme moi... »

« Dans cinq minutes, les pauvres gosses de cette école sont privés de leur seule sortie possible à cause de moi ! », plaisanta à demi Sirius – il voyait poindre les tours de Poudlard entre les arbres et sa gorge se serrait comme quand il les avait vues pour la première fois alors qu'il avait onze ans.

ooo

Non seulement, je sors de mon canon mais je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance sur vous ce qui m'inquiète plus que je ne saurais le dire...

Va falloir être patients et m'encourager !


	12. La moyenne des enfants

**L'envol du phoenix**

Je répète sans doute inutilement, qu'à partir de là, on est sorti de_ Lune et étoile._  
>Alixe, Fée Fléau, Dina et Lapaumée me tiennent la main, sinon j'aurais encore plus peur.<p>

**Envol 12. La moyenne des enfants**

La taille des arbres, des tours, des portes avaient suffi à ramener avec une étonnante précisions les souvenirs d'un Sirius à peine plus âgé que le corps qui l'abritait. Poudlard restait Poudlard, un achèvement magique en soi, un refuge. Comme dans ses souvenirs, il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs en ce début d'après-midi. Et c'était aussi bien, décida Sirius sur les talons de Remus et de Harry.

Ils allaient atteindre l'entrée des appartements privés des professeurs – une des rares zones que les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais osé explorer, se rendit compte Sirius – , quand un groupe de Poufsouffles vêtus d'uniformes de Quidditch pénétra assez bruyamment dans le grand hall désert. Harry se retourna et sourit en les saluant de la main.

« Oh, il y a Harry », commenta une fille assez fort pour être entendue.

Il y eut un conciliabule rapide entre les joueurs et le capitaine de l'équipe se détacha pour les rejoindre :

« Bonjour Professeur », commença-t-il, déférent avec Remus pour le plus grand amusement de Sirius. « Est-ce que, par chance, Harry pourrait venir s'entraîner avec nous ? Il est toujours un bon test pour de nouvelles tactiques. »

Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'être légilimens pour voir combien l'idée plaisait à son filleul et ça le faisait sourire. Mais Remus secouait déjà négativement la tête :

«Je suis désolé, mais Cyrus, le petit-frère d'Harry vient d'arriver du Brésil – je vous le présenterai ce soir – et pour l'instant nous devons encore régler...»

« Mais pourquoi ! », s'enflamma Harry, l'air outré. « Je... je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« La question n'est pas là », commença Remus patiemment, mais Harry n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'écouter. Sans même proférer un seul mot, il s'engouffra dans le passage menant aux appartements et disparut de leur vue.

Comme Cyrus lors de cette visite d'une école, se rappela Sirius, sidéré de la violence de la réaction. Est-ce que tous les enfants explosaient comme cela? Il n'aurait pas osé à leur âge. Il lui avait fallu bien plus d'années pour provoquer sciemment ses propres parents, pour refuser aussi nettement les diktats de leur étiquette. Il savait que Cyrus s'était révolté contre les mensonges des adultes et il pouvait comprendre sa frustration. Mais Harry ? L'idée que son filleul puisse rejeter sa présence et les mensonges qui l'entourait le terrassa.

« Je suis désolé », commenta le capitaine des Poufsouffle, l'air sincèrement embarrassé de l'incident.

« Moins que moi », jugea Remus l'air plutôt triste, lui aussi. « Vous aurez néanmoins d'autres occasions de vous entraîner ensemble...Quand Harry sera redevenu plus raisonnable, par exemple. »

« C'est toujours bien de l'avoir avec nous, Professeur », commenta prudemment le jeune homme avant de rejoindre ses camarades qui leur jetaient évidemment des regards curieux.

Remus est un homme public, réalisa Sirius. Tous ses actes sont commentés. Et si rien n'a changé, ma présence comme la réaction d'Harry seront dans toutes les discussions de Poudlard avant ce soir. Quel chemin le jeune garçon timide qui avait mis des mois à oser se déshabiller devant eux dans leur dortoir ! Comment vit-il ça au fond de lui? Comme une reconnaissance ou comme un poids ? Sirius avait été élevé pour être un homme public, ne craignant finalement que le scandale. Et son amitié avec James s'était nourrie du fait que l'héritier du Potter trouvait le scandale aussi amusant qu'autre chose. Mais Remus ?

Sirius était pris dans ces pensées quand Lunard, l'air un peu sombre, l'invita de la main à pénétrer dans le passage, le petit groupe s'étant éloigné. Ils entreprirent de monter en silence l'escalier jusqu'à ce que Sirius n'ose poser la question qui le taraudait :  
>« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé jouer au Quidditch ? »<p>

« Nous n'avons pas discuté de ta présence ici tous les trois, de ce qu'il peut dire ou non, et il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir », explicita Remus avec un ton patient qui impliquait néanmoins qu'il aurait trouvé normal que Sirius en arrive seul aux mêmes conclusions.

« Ça pouvait attendre, non ? », insista Sirius.

« Ces Poufsouffle lui auraient posé des questions auxquelles il n'est pas préparé, et, s'il était un peu moins déstabilisé par... par ton arrivé, il l'aurait compris tout seul », estima Remus relativement tendu devant son insistance.

« Il va me détester », soupira Sirius sans chercher à être diplomate. « Si tu le prives de ce qu'il aime pour moi, il... »

«Pour l'instant, il m'en veut à moi, et c'est ni la première ni la dernière fois. Élever un enfant ne revient pas seulement lui offrir un balai de Quidditch pour son anniversaire !», répondit assez sèchement Remus.

Sirius prit le temps de grimper quelques marches avant de trouver une réponse qu'il lui paraisse suffisamment mâture pour ne pas être disqualifiée par sa petite voix pointue.

« Je ne suis pas censé l'élever », posa-t-il, content de se sentir relativement à l'aise avec cette formulation - quelque soit la place qu'il prendrait, elle ne serait pas celle-là, c'était presque une évidence. « Tu fais ça sans doute très bien ; Nymphadora m'a dit qu'il était très bien élevé, si tu veux tout savoir. Moi, je... je voudrais juste qu'on soit... amis par exemple ! »

«Harry est bien mieux disposé envers toi que tu ne sembles l'envisager», répondit Remus beaucoup plus calmement, presque affectueusement – sans que Sirius sache si cette tendresse était dirigée vers lui ou vers Harry. «Mais son monde est bousculé, et il réagit plus ou moins bien... Laisse-lui une chance ! »

Des chances, Sirius était prêt à en laisser davantage à Harry qu'à beaucoup d'autres. Il acquiesça donc sobrement. Ils reprirent leur ascension silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle question se pose avec netteté dans son cerveau.

« Dis, tu ne vas pas le gronder au moins ? » L'arrêt marqué par Remus était pire qu'une confirmation. « Tu vas le gronder », conclut Sirius désolé de cette nouvelle épreuve – quoi qu'en dise Remus, Harry ne pouvait que l'en rendre responsable !

« Il me paraît encore un peu jeune pour claquer les portes, non ? », répondit lentement Remus avec une tentative d'autodérision qui sembla l'agacer lui-même puisqu'il reprit dans un soupir : « Étant donné les circonstances, je vais essayer de ne pas devoir sévir – ce qui n'est pas gagné vu son état d'esprit. Je t'avoue que je me serais passé de cela, mais les enfants ont besoin de constance, et Harry plutôt davantage que la moyenne des enfants. Toute variation de mon comportement l'inquiète. Je ne peux donc pas faire totalement l'économie de lui rappeler les règles. »

Sirius se demanda si c'était la complexité de l'esprit de son ami qui rendait les relations avec un jeune garçon de dix ans si intimidantes tout d'un coup. Il n'osa pas essayer de transposer cette discussion dans un contexte brésilien, ni enquêter plus précisément sur les intentions de Lunard. Restait la crainte que Harry le rende responsable quoi qu'en dise Remus.

Ils étaient arrivés à un palier, et Remus ouvrit la troisième porte à droite. Elle donnait dans un court vestibule où des capes étaient suspendues, puis un grand salon assez chaleureux encore que meublé plus selon des critères de confort et de commodité que d'harmonie ou d'originalité. Sirius distingua une sorte de bureau dans une alcôve, dominé par une imposante bibliothèque. Un autre couloir menait à une série de chambres. Le dernier appartement de Remus qu'il avait fréquenté se résumait à deux petites pièces au dessus d'un pub bruyant et enfumé. Seuls les livres semblaient avoir suivi son ami dans son ascension sociale !

« Voici la chambre d'Harry », indiqua Remus en montrant la porte de gauche, hermétiquement fermée. Sirius avait l'impression de sentir la colère en irradier. « La mienne est en face. La tienne est la suivante... Les elfes l'ont rajoutée ».

Sirius pénétra derrière Remus dans une pièce haute de plafond, blanche de murs et meublée de pin clair. La seule décoration était un dessin d'enfant punaisé à la tête du lit. Il représentait quatre jeunes garçons en uniforme de Poudlard, très proprement colorié. Un brun ébouriffé à lunettes - James ; un petit blond, Peter, un garçon plus mince que les autres, Remus et lui-même avec des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés.

« Harry l'a fait il y a quelques années... deux ans, je crois... après que je lui ai raconté des histoires – sans doute trop... Il s'est basé sur des photos... On ne savait rien encore de la culpabilité de Peter », commenta Remus, sans cacher son émotion.

« Mais j'y étais », nota Sirius et malgré sa petite voix pointue, il sentit sa gravité comme une matière solide.

«Je lui ai toujours dit que tu étais son parrain et le meilleur ami de son père», répondit Remus. « Je ne lui ai pas caché que tu étais à Azkaban non plus, sans expliquer pourquoi. » Sirius n'osa pas demander mais Lunard reprit : « Je ne lui ai raconté la thèse officielle... que l'été dernier, parce qu'il m'a demandé... C'est lui qui a repensé à ce dessin quand nous avons préparé ta chambre... »

Les émotions étaient si fortes et contradictoires dans l'esprit de Sirius qu'il crût qu'il allait pleurer. Sans doute l'émotivité de Cyrus, jugea-t-il sévèrement.

«Je vais aller lui parler», annonça très bas Remus, l'air de se forcer. «Laisse-nous quelques minutes... »

« Pas de souci », murmura Sirius, impressionné par la situation sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Remus tira légèrement la porte en sortant sans la fermer complètement. Sirius entendit les lames du plancher du couloir craquer, Remus s'arrêter, sans doute réfléchir, et puis ouvrir une porte – le grincement léger des gonds.

« Harry, je voudrais te parler... »

« Je veux pas t'écouter ! », annonça l'enfant d'une voix assez forte pour que Sirius ait l'impression d'être avec eux. « J'ai rien fait, et tu me prives de Quidditch ! Ils n'oseront jamais plus jamais me proposer maintenant !»

Sirius de l'autre côté du mur ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sympathie tant envers Remus qu'envers Harry. L'un voulait les protéger, l'autre jouer au Quidditch. Dit comme cela, ça semblait irréconciliable !

« Harry, il faut qu'on discute », réessaya pourtant Remus patiemment.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! », répéta Harry, et Sirius eut l'impression qu'il s'était jeté sur quelque chose – son lit peut-être. Sa voix lui parvenait comme étouffée par un oreiller.

« Harry, si je referme cette porte, ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne la rouvrir avant un très long temps », menaça Remus sans néanmoins se départir de son calme.

Ce calme, Sirius le trouva relativement incroyable – jamais ses parents n'avaient jugé qu'il méritait leur patience, pas qu'ils en aient jamais montré pour grand-chose, mais pour leurs enfants encore moins que pour les Gobelins, par exemple. Ceux de James avaient évidemment démontré de bien meilleures dispositions, mais Sirius avait l'impression que dans une situation similaire, le ton aurait déjà monté. Comme une confirmation du caractère quasi surnaturel de la situation, le silence qui suivit parut tout simplement assourdissant.

« C'est injuste », jugea finalement Harry, un ton plus bas. « Je n'ai rien fait, rien ! »

« Est-ce que je t'ai envoyé dans ta chambre, Harry ? », questionna Remus presque chaleureusement. « Tu t'es enfermé ici tout seul et tu refuses d'en discuter, rends-toi compte de ça ! »

« Tu me prives de Quidditch », répéta Harry, boudeur.

« Mais non », soupira Remus. « Je veux juste qu'on ait une discussion tous les trois... Plus vite elle aura lieu, plus vite tu pourras aller voir tes amis ! »

« Même Sirius, il voulait jouer au Quidditch ! Il me l'a dit ! », argumenta Harry, et Sirius collé contre la porte pour mieux entendre maintenant qu'ils avaient baissé d'un ton ne put s'empêcher de sourire, content de la manière dont il apparaissait dans la conversation.

« Magnifique », jugea Remus avec un peu de dérision dans la voix.

« Il dit qu'il jouait mieux que toi », lança Harry étrangement bravache.

« Pas très difficile », répondit Lunard d'une voix égale.

« Non », jugea Harry. Sirius crut entendre de la moquerie dans sa voix et se demanda si le garçon, qui lui avait paru d'emblée si raisonnable, avait finalement aucun sens de la prudence ou de la diplomatie.

« Bien. Maintenant que les enjeux sont plus clairs, es-tu prêt à venir discuter avec nous ou préfères-tu que je referme cette porte ? », questionna Remus, avec un mélange de moquerie et de fermeté qui impressionna de nouveau Sirius tant l'équilibre entre les deux lui paraissait maîtrisé.

« Je suis désolé », marmonna Harry en réponse. « Vraiment désolé ! »

« J'espère », souffla Remus. « Je ne suis pas très fier de toi quand tu pars en claquant les portes au lieu de discuter... »

« Désolé », répéta l'enfant, et Sirius eut le sentiment qu'il était sincère.

« Essaie de t'en souvenir parce que je ne prendrais pas la peine de le répéter trop souvent», menaça tranquillement Remus.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius ne put qu'imaginer - ou était-ce espérer - des regards ou des gestes de réconciliation. Puis les lames de plancher grincèrent de nouveau.

« Je pourrai réellement aller jouer au Quidditch après la discussion ? », questionna très innocemment Harry, sa voix s'était rapprochée de la porte et Sirius recula instinctivement. Remus sembla préférer en rire.

Oo

« Il y a une liste de questions auxquelles nous devons nous préparer », estima Remus quand ils furent tous assis dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Harry avait eu l'air un peu honteux, évitant le regard de Sirius quand ce dernier les avait rejoint à l'invite de Lunard. Mais Sirius avait décidé de tenir bon et avait répondu avec un clin d'oeil qui n'avait pas été mal reçu. « La première est ce que nous pouvons livrer à Radio Poudlard...»

« On va changer ? », s'inquiéta ouvertement Harry.

« Je veux que Sirius connaisse l'histoire et se sente à l'aise avec elle », estima Remus.

« Mais j'ai déjà écrit à Ron et... », commença à argumenter Harry.

« Racontez-moi donc votre histoire », le coupa Sirius, peu désireux d'assister à une nouvelle explosion de son filleul.

Remus fit un signe de tête à Harry qui s'exécuta avec une concentration certaine, un peu comme on récite une leçon : « Tu as vécu au Brésil... Ta mère était ethnomage et elle a été tué par des Moldus... Je t'ai rencontré quelques fois mais je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler... Tu as onze mois de moins que moi... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais changer ? », enquêta Sirius en regardant Remus. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert pour que cette histoire soit vérifiable ? La douleur de la perte de Laelia pour Cyrus était gravée en lui à tout jamais.

« Coïncide-t-elle avec la façon dont tu... imagines ta présence ici ? », demanda son ami avec trop de précision et de retenue.

« Lunard, je te l'ai déjà dit : je vais garder cette apparence et... », soupira Sirius.

« Je m'inquiète moins de ton apparence que de ton comportement », le coupa Remus.

Sirius réprima un nouveau soupir et en fit un sourire un peu moqueur : «Cyrus est là, en moi. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, et tu devrais demander à Nymphadora un rapport sur son 'comportement' avant d'être aussi pressé de l'avoir en face de toi », estima-t-il. « Je peux lui rendre plus de place – comme je l'ai déjà dit à Harry, ils devraient plutôt s'entendre... J'espère que ça suffira pour les apparences. Et, épargne-moi des cours – le seul entraînement qui m'intéresse est de voir où en est mon contrôle de la magie», livra-t-il en guise de conclusion.

Remus hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait sa dernière exigence, sembla néanmoins hésiter puis vérifia : « Nous t'appellerons Cyrus ? »

« J'y suis habitué. »

« Harry, tu as des questions ? », s'enquit Remus en se tournant vers le garçon.

« On peut aller jouer au Quidditch ? », demanda son filleul en sautant sur ses pieds sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Avant que Sirius n'ait osé, Remus avait commencé à sourire mais il l'arrêta d'une main et demanda l'air songeur : "Et les repas ?" Sirius comme Harry le regardèrent interdits. "Harry mange généralement dans la Grande salle, avec ses amis, sauf quand il y a des visites officielles ou qu'il a oublié d'être sage", compléta Remus en réponse à leur question muette. "Et toi, Cyrus?"

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans doute pour s'empêcher de protester par avance d'une privation. Sirius se sentit vaguement pris au piège.

"Je ne connais pas les amis d'Harry", remarqua-t-il prudemment. "J'imagine que tu ne peux pas trouver une raison de me laisser prendre mes repas seul ici ?"

"Pas en permanence", confirma Remus.

Sirius eut la vision de Severus le dévisageant durant tout un repas, attendant sans doute le moindre faux pas de sa part pour provoquer un esclandre. Il frémit mais jugea qu'il n'y avait pas énormément d'alternatives.

"Il paraîtra sans doute naturel que je reste avec toi pour l'instant, non ?", souffla-t-il tout en se demandant si c'était Azkaban qui l'avait rendu si sage.

"Je... je peux aussi rester avec toi", souffla alors Harry à la surprise de Sirius.

"Mais... tes amis ?"

"Mes amis... ils trouveraient bizarre que je laisse... mon frère... surtout au début", estima le de nouveau raisonnable Harry en remontant ses lunettes avec l'index dans un geste emprunté sans le savoir à James et qui serra le coeur de Sirius.

"Je propose qu'on fasse comme ça ce soir et qu'on en reparle", conclut Remus. "Il me paraît temps d'aller faire ce Quidditch avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid !"

"Tu veux toujours, Sirius ?", souffla Harry un peu timidement.

"Cyrus", lui rappela Remus, tout en regardant la forme juvénile de son vieux ami, l'air amusé mais dubitatif.

"Évidemment", affirma Patmol en refoulant fermement la pointe de nervosité qui l'avait saisi. Il avait volé bien avant la moyenne des enfants - à l'époque ses parents étaient encore fiers de sa témérité qu'ils qualifiaient de "précocité". La plupart des enfants sorciers n'avaient aucun problème à voler ! Et il n'était plus un enfant.

"Je vais te trouver une tenue !", commenta son filleul ouvertement ravi.

"Tu n'es pas obligé", souffla très bas Remus l'observant avec attention lorsque l'enfant eut quitté la pièce.

"Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?", contra Sirius avec fermeté.

"Vous accompagner, vérifier que... tes souvenirs...en matière de vol sont... disons... suffisants", répondit Remus, avant de soupirer, "puis aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau et essayer de me remettre à flots d'ici le dîner..."

"Tu es obligé ?", questionna Sirius avec curiosité. A peine adulte, il avait été un Auror dans une guerre ; il y avait eu des ordres et des gardes de nuit, mais les enjeux étaient suffisamment élevés pour justifier des sacrifices. S'enfermer dans son bureau volontairement pour gérer des conflits entre profs, des bêtises de gamins et des questions d'intendance lui paraissaient totalement inimaginable. Même après Azkaban où il avait failli périr d'ennui !

"D'une certaine façon, oui", estima Remus. "Et puis Harry le vivrait assez mal si je restais, crois-moi !"

"Tu vas rester ?", s'affola ouvertement Harry revenant les bras chargé d'une robe du Club des Flaquemare.

Remus se leva en maugréant avec une fausse mauvaise humeur que son fils n'avait aucune considération pour lui. Sirius pouffa à l'entendre aussi mélodramatique, ce qui sembla étrangement rassurer Harry comme s'il avait pu manquer que Lunard plaisantait. Puis il réalisa que le jeu était mutuel et que Harry était sûr de l'affection de Remus. Comme ce dernier lui avait dit son ami chez Dumbledore, il ne craignait pas de le contredire, de tester sa patience, voire de se moquer de lui. Il s'en réjouit vaguement, incapable de réellement définir ses émotions.

En enfilant les vêtements prêtés par Harry, Sirius réalisa un truc auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. Il fallait être sûr de l'amour d'un parent pour être léger ou capricieux. Rétrospectivement, ça s'appliquait bien à James qui avait été couvé par des parents qui l'avaient eu assez tard dans leur vie. Ça expliquait à l'inverse le manque de confiance en soi de Peter ou de Remus qui l'un et l'autre, pour des raisons différentes, pensaient être un poids pour leurs parents respectifs. Ça en disait enfin tellement long sur sa propre relation avec ses géniteurs qu'il en aurait ri – ou pleuré. Harry l'arracha à ses pensées en lui demandant sans cacher son impatience :

"Alors, t'es prêt ?"

"Autant que possible", souffla Sirius avec décision. Il avait de multiples revanches à prendre - sur ces années passées en prison, sur son enfance, sur la vie.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les Poufsouffles avaient terminé leur entraînement - sans doute sont-ils incapables de risquer ne pas finir leurs devoirs, jugea cyniquement Sirius. Quelques élèves en ballade dans le parc s'arrêtèrent néanmoins pour les observer, sans trop cacher leur curiosité.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Cyrus », lâcha Harry avec une légèreté moqueuse. «Ils ne s'approcheront pas tant que Papa est là ! »

Avec un sourire indulgent, Remus tendit à Sirius le balai qu'il avait transporté jusque là, jugeant sans doute qu'il serait trop encombré. Avec son étonnante bonne volonté à son égard, Harry avait voulu lui prêter son Astiqueur, mais Remus avait argumenté que les Etoiles filantes de l'école étaient plus proches des balais dont Cyrus avait l'habitude. Sirius voulait bien le croire. Pourtant, il ressentait une étrange voire stupide nervosité à l'idée d'appeler le balai - pouvait-il être devenu cracmol ? Quand il tendit la main cependant, toutes ces préventions s'envolèrent. La magie était là, il la sentait, générant des fourmis dans ses doigts, prête à répondre à sa demande, prête à lui faire échapper à la gravité. Il ouvrit la main et le manche vint s'y encastrer sans à-coups ni retards. Sirius enfourcha l'Etoile filante avec entrain, presque précipitation, posa ses deux mains sur le bois poli, inspira et repoussa le sol.

Le sentiment de liberté, de légèreté prit Sirius par surprise, tellement fort qu'il ne put empêcher Cyrus d'exprimer sa joie extatique par un cri qui semblait venir du fond de ses entrailles. Un cri de libération. Quand Harry le rejoignit , il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence ou celle de Remus, il avait même oublié son corps d'enfant ou sa double personnalité. Ça ne lui fit même pas peur.

"Papa voudrait que tu lui dises si tout va bien", annonça Harry, les yeux verts brillants et joyeux, comme un miroir des siens sans doute. La promesse du vol, se dit Sirius en confirmant, le pouce levé, qu'il se sentait en contrôle du balai.

Ils ne regardèrent que quelques secondes Remus s'éloigner, sa sobre robe noire professorale volant légèrement au vent, les élèves s'écartant ou le saluant selon leur degré d'arrivisme, de timidité ou de mauvaise conscience.

"Une poursuite ?", proposa Harry.

"Évidemment", répondit Sirius.

Il eut du mal, d'abord, à suivre le rythme de vol et les changements de direction de Harry. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait trop. Décidant de faire confiance à sa magie, Sirius lâcha prise et sentit sans trop de surprise Cyrus en profiter pour accélérer le vol, imiter les cabrioles de Harry ou raser les tribunes. Il n'arriva pas à s'en inquiéter parce que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait bien dans son corps et presque à sa place. Les mensonges qui persistaient n'étaient pas intolérables tant qu'ils étaient partagés avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Cyrus rattrapa finalement Harry avec une grande satisfaction, et le fils de James et Lily n'avait pas l'air moins heureux, les joues rougies par l'excitation et l'air froid.

"On change ?", exigea Cyrus et il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry.

Il sentait le picotement de l'air froid sur ses joues, devinait le sol, loin sous lui, entendait les clameurs imaginaires de la foule regardant un match... Au loin la lisière de la forêt lui parût tentante. Il changea de cap et accéléra jusqu'au moment où Harry l'air un peu inquiet se saisit de sa robe dans son dos.

"Hé, t'aurais pu me faire tomber !", protesta Cyrus assez violemment. Il essaya de faire lâcher prise à Harry qui tint étonnamment bon.

« On ne peut pas sortir du terrain », affirma ce dernier en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Papa ne veut pas", précisa-t-il.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il en saura ? », lança Cyrus plutôt excédé par la prudence de Harry.

« Dès que qu'un mineur sort du terrain en balai, Poudlard le sait », expliqua Harry simplement. « Les adultes ne sont pas limités – peut-être que ça peut se contourner, mais je ne sais pas le faire !"

La réponse précise désarçonna Cyrus, et Sirius en profita pour affirmer qu'il ne se rappelait plus si cette limite avait existé au temps de ses études. On pouvait penser à une reconnaissance d'aura ou à une limite d'âge... autant de magies compliquées à tromper au débotté - et surtout sans baguette. - Super utile, jugea sombrement Cyrus. - Mais à quoi te servirait de braquer inutilement et Harry et Remus ?, lui rétorqua Sirius, sans cacher son agacement. Vas-tu nous faire refaire les mêmes bêtises qu'à Lisbonne avec Tonks ? Je croyais que tu voulais leur plaire !

"Et Poudlard lui dira ?", vérifia inutilement Cyrus dans une ultime rébellion contre Sirius.

"Évidemment", jugea Harry l'air tellement étonné que Cyrus se sentit rougir.

ooo

Si je poste celui-ci c'est non seulement que j'ai le prochain écrit -Il s'appelle : _La chose la plus adulte à faire_, si c'est pas mouarf, ça- mais aussi que je commence à imaginer où je vais en termes plus précis - pas seulement le but mais aussi l'itinéraire. N'allez pas vous attendre à un chapitre par semaine pour autant...

Les cartes postales sont les bienvenues


	13. La chose la plus adulte à faire

**L'envol du phoenix**

Je répète sans doute inutilement, qu'à partir de là, on est sorti de_ Lune et étoile._  
>Alixe, Fée Fléau, Dina et Lapaumée me tiennent la main, sinon j'aurais encore plus peur.<p>

J'espère que j'avais répondu aux reviews... j'ai repris celui-ci en attendant que le chapitre 100 de La Distinction prenne forme - ce qui est enfin une réalité. On va voir si vous vous rappelez d'où on en est !

**13. La chose la plus adulte à faire**

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle n'avait pas été le cauchemar que Sirius avait anticipé. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Rogue avait été le pire. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Tous les autres collègues de Remus - même ce ridicule jeune professeur coiffé d'un turban et affligé d'un bégaiement qui faisait spontanément plaindre ses élèves - avaient été foncièrement gentils avec lui. Dans tous les sens du terme : souriants et accueillants envers le jeune Cyrus, mais respectueux de son chagrin et de sa timidité annoncés.

Dans les yeux de ceux qui l'avaient connu plus jeune, Sirius avait également pu lire la surprise, la curiosité ou la confirmation de la véracité de la rumeur instillée par Dumbledore. Mais le statut de Remus semblait le protéger de trop d'enquêtes directes sur ses origines ou son histoire récente.

C'était assez incroyable à observer, mais il était clair personne de son équipe n'aurait voulu s'attirer les foudres de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Ils semblaient avoir collectivement oublié quel jeune homme gentil et timide, Remus Lupin avait été. Même ceux qui avaient été ses professeurs ou ses contemporains.

Pas que Sirius ait eu à y redire quoi que ce soit. Lui aussi en venait à constater qu'il devait définitivement oublier ce temps où le nom de Remus voulait dire pour lui vulnérabilité, peur de déranger et volonté de plaire. Le Remus qui présidait la table des professeurs avait appris à se battre – pour Harry, disait-il, mais pour lui même également. Ce Remus-là savait diriger les autres. Ce Remus-là n'avait plus besoin de plaire. Et il le défendait lui , Sirius, au moment où il était de fait vulnérable comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Un beau renversement.

Enfin, s'il avait fallu autre chose, Cyrus n'avait pas tellement voulu lui laisser la place de tout ce repas. Le jeune garçon étonnamment intrépide et optimiste avait continué à bavarder avec Harry de choses aussi passionnantes que le classement des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, qui étaient ses amis et ses ennemis, son dessert préféré ou quand arrivait enfin la chaleur dans ce pays... C'était hautement crédible à voir le sourire de Flitwick qui les avait un moment écoutés. C'était reposant – franchement, quelle était la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une conversation aussi légère ? Ça battait de loin les conversations des adultes sur l'organisation des examens et l'opportunité de reprendre les sorties à Pré au lard. Sans parler du sourire de Harry. Sirius n'avait donc pas vu pour quoi reprendre le contrôle.

C'était peut-être Remus qui avait paru le plus mal à l'aise face à sa disparition – comme s'il se demandait où avait fui Patmol sans évidemment oser poser la question... En tout cas, il avait accepté sans réserve quand Harry avait demandé s'ils pouvaient quitter la table – ajoutant même, sans doute en candidat pour le père sorcier de l'année, que c'était une bonne idée qu'ils se couchent tôt.

« Quand on a été absents, il doit toujours travailler le soir », lui avait appris Harry sur le chemin de leur appartement.

« Il va venir dans combien de temps ? », s'était enquis Cyrus.

« Difficile à dire – je pense que tu lui donnes une bonne excuse pour s'échapper asse vite », avait jugé Harry avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander, en baissant la voix : « Tu voulais qu'on aille... hum... marauder?»

Cyrus avait haussé les épaules, peut-être vexé d'être aussi transparent. Sirius s'était étonné de ne pas avoir vu arriver l'envie avant Harry, mais la formulation l'avait touché. Elle disait la transmission à l'œuvre, envers et contre tout, et il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

« Linky nous attend », avait soufflé son filleul, étrangement sérieux dans son ébauche de conspiration. « Et vraiment, je pense que Papa va venir assez vite mais... on peut prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer... si tu veux! »

« Je te suis », avait souri Cyrus avant que Sirius se demande si c'était une bonne idée.

Harry avait fait pivoter un tableau et dévoiler un passage avec une maîtrise évidente, et Cyrus s'était gaiement enfourné dans le corridor sombre et humide ainsi découvert. – Qui lui a montré ? s'était demandé Sirius ayant du mal à imaginer Remus jouer un double rôle de censeur et d'initiateur. Est-ce qu'il fait ça souvent ? Risque-t-il de se faire gronder ? – Il a dit que l'important était d'arriver avant que l'elfe ne s'inquiète, lui avait répondu Cyrus agacé. Tu crois qu'il le ferait s'il pensait qu'on va se faire prendre ? Sirius n'avait pas su répondre.

« Par ici on peut rejoindre le troisième étage », avait indiqué sobrement Harry en passant devant une bifurcation. « Enfin, le troisième étage ou la bibliothèque – mais ce passage-là est en très mauvais état.. je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'au bout... »

« Pourquoi ? », avait questionné Cyrus, imaginant des marches manquantes, des cordes pourries, d'épais volumes interdits - et beaucoup d'adrénaline attirante.

«Tu sais, les passages, c'est soit Papa, soit Linky qui me les ont montrés», avait avoué Harry. « J'en ai exploré certains tout seul, un peu, mais... ils ont dit que celui-là était dangereux et... »

« Et tu les as crus », avait souligné Cyrus avec un petit air supérieur.

Harry s'était mordu les lèvres, et Sirius avait maudit Cyrus : - T'as le chic pour te faire des copains, tu sais ?! – N'empêche que la bibliothèque, t'aimerais y aller, j'suis sûr ! - avait rétorqué son jeune double, l'air peu impressionné par ses remontrances.

« On est arrivé », avait indiqué Harry très sobrement, quelques minutes plus tard, en s'arrêtant devant une porte basse en bois. « On arrive sur notre pallier – vu l'heure, on va écouter avant de sortir : les profs rentrent chez eux. »

Cyrus avait acquiescé à la prudence au soulagement visible de Harry qui avait collé son oreille contre la paroi de longues secondes avant d'ouvrir délicatement le portillon. Ils étaient sortis à quatre pattes dans le couloir désert.

« C'est une porte d'elfe », avait précisé Harry en la refermant avec précaution.

« J'imaginais », avait commenté Cyrus.

« Ah... Ron ne savait pas », avait lâché Harry en rougissant furtivement.

« C'est cool quand même », s'était empressé de lui assurer Cyrus - avant même que Sirius ne trouve comment le lui intimer. « Et même Sirius ne savait pas qu'elles existaient... sauf que t'as parlé de Linky, alors j'ai pensé aux elfes quand j'ai vu la taille de la porte ! Remus ne passerait jamais !»

« OK », avait accepté Harry, visiblement rasséréné par l'explication.

La porte de l'appartement s'était alors ouverte de ladite Linky qui, effectivement, les attendait :

« Maître Harry doit se coucher : il est tard et il a classe demain ! », avait-elle annoncé en refermant la porte derrière eux. Elle avait employé un ton réjoui mais ça ne sembla pas suffire à faire sourire Harry.

« Oh Linky, il n'est pas si tard ! », avait essayé son filleul. « On peut attendre Papa, s'il te plaît ! »

« Maître Remus a dit de ne pas l'attendre », lui avait appris l'elfe, l'air peu ouverte à la négociation.

Sirius se souvenait d'elfes qui avaient été sans doute trop gentils avec lui et avaient été remerciés. Il se souvenait aussi de Kreaturr, qui avait fait son possible pour le faire punir au maximum – surtout en lieu et place de Regulus. Linky ne rentrait dans aucune des deux catégories, décida-t-il.

« Et Cyrus ? », avait questionné Harry en chemin pour la salle de bains.

« Maître Remus n'a rien dit. »

Harry avait eu l'air tellement sidéré de la réponse qu'il n'avait rien entrepris de direct sur le sujet – il avait plutôt essayé de faire durer en longueur ses rituels du soir, mais l'elfe semblait habituée à le déjouer, avait estimé Sirius assez amusé par la scène. Pendant ce temps, Cyrus s'était installé sur le canapé avec un journal de Quidditch, et il s'était endormi avant que Remus ne revienne

oo

Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé étonnamment tard, sans souvenir de rêves ou de cauchemar. Quelqu'un – l'elfe ou Remus – l'avait porté dans son lit et mis en pyjama. C'était la voix de Harry interpellant Remus depuis sa chambre qui l'avait réveillée.

« Mais il va faire quoi, lui ? », demandait son filleul avec une pointe de ressentiment dans la voix qui le fit grimacer.

« Laisse-le arriver, Harry. Tu vois bien qu'il est épuisé, qu'il a besoin de se reposer », raisonnait Remus à voix chuchotée. « D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de hurler... »

« Je n'hurle pas ! »

« Admettons », soupira Remus l'air d'abandonner cette bataille-là à ses prémisses.

« Mais il...il avait dit qu'il se pendrait à mes robes », cita Harry un peu plus bas, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Peut-être pas dès aujourd'hui », proposa philosophiquement Remus.

« Mais, si je pars en classe... »

« Il n'est pas réveillé, Harry. Pars en classe – tu vas finir par être en retard. On mangera ensemble à midi et on lui demandera s'il a envie de venir avec toi et Hagrid, mais peut-être n'aura-t-il pas envie et il ne faudra pas en faire une montagne, d'accord ? »

« D'accord », soupira son filleul.

Sentant la fragilité de la situation, Sirius avait attendu que la porte de l'appartement se referme pour sortir de sa chambre.

« Te voilà », sourit Remus en le voyant. Il lui désigna une place à côté de lui où un couvert était mis. En s'installant, Sirius s'était rendu compte qu'il avait très faim.

« Vous avez déjà petit-déjeuné... il fallait me réveiller ! »

«Je crois que tu as besoin de reprendre des forces – et le corps qui t'abrite a besoin de plus de sommeil que tu ne le croies... Ne t'inquiète pas de nous», répondit calmement Remus.

« Harry est parti », remarqua Sirius une fois qu'un petit-déjeuner était apparu devant lui.

« Il a ses cours... Il reviendra te chercher pour midi », indiqua Remus assez sobrement pour qui avait écouté leurs échanges. Mais Sirius avait décidé de laisser Remus gérer Harry pour l'instant – après tout, c'était son job.

« Repas dans la Grande salle comme hier ? », questionna-t-il donc plutôt.

« Une objection ? », releva Remus toujours souriant mais plus tendu.

« Bah, honnêtement, je ne tiendrais pas des mois face à Snivellus, je crois! Faudrait que Harry me présente vite ses copains ! », avoua Sirius.

« A toi ou à Cyrus ? », enquêta Remus.

« Je ne suis jamais très loin, Lunard », jugea-t-il bon de lui rappeler.

Seul le bruit des couverts de Sirius remplit le silence les secondes qui suivirent. Remus regarda sa montre, soupira et se lança :

« Il ne t'a rien dit, pourtant. »

«Snivellus ? », vérifia inutilement Sirius. «Il a fait comme si je n'existais pas !»

« C'est son personnage », jugea Remus avec un geste de la main qui semblait dire qu'il faisait d'un lézard un dragon. « Tout autre comportement aurait paru suspicieux aux autres ! »

Sirius préféra ne rien répondre – il n'avait pas confiance en Snivellus. Remus pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait, lui réglerait ses comptes avec lui un jour. Ce n'était pas urgent – il devait retrouver sa magie, sa taille adulte, sa liberté, sa femme et sa fille (ou celles qui auraient dû l'être) avant. Mais il n'oublierait pas.

« Tu veux faire quoi ce matin ? », lui demanda Remus après un nouveau regard à sa montre.

« Et toi ? »

« Réunion d'équipe, deux rendez-vous avec des parents, valider des commandes », énuméra Remus placidement. «Rien qui ne t'intéresse ou qui puisse justifier ta présence... »

« Je vais rester ici alors », répondit Sirius. Comme Remus ne disait rien, il ajouta en levant les yeux au ciel : « Promis ! »

« Pas de problème », commenta Remus, plutôt à contrecœur, décida Sirius, sans imaginer ce qui justifiait sa réticence. « Si jamais tu veux te faire une opinion sur … la Bulgarie », ajouta-t-il, « les dossiers sont dans mon bureau. Vu leur contenu, ils sont charmés pour que Harry ne puisse pas tomber dessus par accident. J'ai dit à Linky de les débloquer pour toi si besoin – merci de lui demander de replacer la protection... »

« Ça serait plus simple si je pouvais le faire moi même », glissa Sirius.

« On va y travailler », promit Remus. « Dès que j'ai un plus qu'une heure à y consacrer – je ne vois pas comment nous lancer là-dedans tant que je n'ai pas éclusé les retards... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait hier soir ? », s'enquit Sirius. A l'air surpris de Remus, il ajouta le nom de son informateur en guise d'explication : «Harry.»

« Eh bien, disons que j'ai rattrapé une partie de mon retard – mais je ne peux pas abandonner tout pour... »

« Personne ne te demande de sacrifier ta carrière » , aboya Sirius un peu trop vite. En plus avec la voix de Cyrus, c'était ridicule.

« Tu sais quoi », articula assez froidement Remus, « je vais faire comme si tu ne pouvais simplement pas penser ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Évidemment », reconnut Sirius dans un souffle, mais le sourire de Remus restât un peu trop tendu à son goût.

Quand Sirius se retrouva seul - après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu –, ça lui parût d'abord très étrange de ne pas être dans un planning, de ne pas devoir suivre le programme de quelqu'un d'autre... de devoir décider tout seul de ce qu'il voulait faire. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, il fallait en convenir. Même dans cet appartement, qu'il venait de promettre de ne pas quitter, il pouvait tout autant ne rien faire, lire un livre, demander un supplément de petit-déjeuner... que se recoucher... Les possibilités étaient nombreuses et intimidantes, finalement !

Un peu inquiet de sa propre réaction, il se força à se trouver vite quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui lui donne l'impression de reprendre le contrôle des évènements.

« Les rapports d'Albus », s'indiqua-t-il donc avec fermeté. Ce n'était pas le plus drôle mais c'était clairement la chose la plus adulte et responsable qu'il pouvait faire.

Malgré sa taille et sa voix enfantine, Linky ne parut pas surprise ou réticente à qu'il lui demande de les désensorceler. En savait-elle assez pour comprendre qu'elle devait s'attendre à un comportement différent de lui que de Harry ? Ah moins qu'elle n'est pas été programmée pour se poser autant de questions, estima-t-il un peu plus méchamment. Quelque soit la raison de la coopération de l'elfe, il se retrouva installé au grand bureau de Remus devant une pile de parchemin beaucoup plus haute qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il en prit un au hasard et se plongea dans la lecture.

Vers le milieu du tas, Sirius s'arrêta, fatigué – ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant lu, sans parler du contenu un peu nauséeux des rapports. Il se sentait vidé et accepta la tasse de cacao obligeamment proposée par l'elfe, dont il avait sincèrement perdu de vue l'existence. En sirotant sa tasse, il essaya de se faire une opinion sur ce qu'il avait lu. Beaucoup se répétaient ou se contentaient de banalités, mais Sirius devait admettre que la foultitude d'informations variées accumulées sur des phénomènes curieux dans les forêts albanaises pointait à la fois vers la magie noire et vers Peter.

Ce qui avait attiré l'attention des services de la coopération magique sur la zone était d'abord la disparition massive de petits animaux retrouvés vidés de leur sang. La disparition était documentée à la fois par les Moldus et les sorciers. C'était un indicateur relativement fiable qu'une créature des ténèbres traînait dans le coin, Sirius s'en rappelait. Le sang était une matière de base pour la magie noire et ses créatures. La taille des animaux tendait à penser que la créature était soit elle-même petite, soit très affaiblie. Dans la marge d'un des rapports, Remus avait écrit : « Une résonance de Voldemort? », et Sirius était resté fasciné par l'hypothèse. Si cet Halloween avait fini par son incarcération, par la mort de son frère de cœur et de la plus belle chieuse rousse que Gryffondor ait jamais accueillie, il avait aussi déclaré officiellement la mort de Voldemort, la fin de cette utopie mortifère de sangs purs : la fin du cauchemar – pour ceux qui avaient échappé à la mort ou à Azkaban, s'entend. Revoir le nom était comme revoir les portes de bronze de la forteresse battue par les vents et les marées.

Mais il y avait plus. Il y avait, raconté avec luxe de détails, la prolifération d'incidents impliquant des muridés dans la zone. Les rats, souris et autre campagnols impliqués étaient décrits comme spécialement intelligents et belliqueux par les Moldus et résistants aux différentes tentatives de les piéger. Sirius n'avait pas besoin que Remus ait tracé les cinq lettres du prénom de Peter pour penser à leur ancien ami. Comment avaient-ils pu être si aveugles ? Même avec le recul, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'ils auraient pu être sûrs. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Remus, décida-t-il. Savoir s'ils auraient pu échapper à cet engrenage monstrueux paraissait une pierre fondatrice de sa propre reconstruction.

Dans le fatras de ses lectures, il avait aussi noté les analyses faites par quelques Aurors bulgares plus entreprenants que la moyenne. Les lettres qu'il avait entre les mains indiquaient que l'idée leur était peut-être venue d'Angleterre, d'ailleurs. Ces analyses a priori sérieuses parlaient de "psychée magique" et de "résonances" sur les résidus prélevés sur les animaux.. Là encore, on nageait dans la magie la plus noire, la plus révoltante. Celle qui avait si bien fasciné son propre père.

Il se revit à peu près de la même taille que Cyrus dans la grande bibliothèque de Square Grimmaurt. Orion avait invoqué des Inféris pour la gouverne de ses deux fils et héritiers. Régulus avait les lèvres en sang à force de se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Sirius n'avait pas eu réellement peur – pas qu'il n'ait déjà appris à craindre Orion et ses colères – mais il avait déjà compris qu'ils étaient là pour apprendre, et non pour être punis. Ils étaient là pour devenir des Black. Orion essayait de leur faire partager sa fascination pour la puissance contre-nature de la magie noire. Il voulait les convaincre de la supériorité – de leur supériorité sur les autres, par ricochet – de la magie noire. Et Sirius ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été impressionné pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Orion. Il avait même posé une question : « Mais, Père, comment se procure-t-on... le corps ? » La réponse – « Sachez qu'il y a toujours un Moldu qui n'a plus besoin de sa pitoyable existence » – avait fait vomir Régulus.

Sirius ne sut jamais s'il aurait pu reprendre sa lecture alors que ses yeux pleuraient un chagrin qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Harry entra alors dans l'appartement avec cette énergie pré-adolescente qui ne peut que donner la priorité à l'avenir sur le passé.

« Cyrus ? », appela son filleul avec une timidité sous contrôle. « Cyrus, tu es là ? »

« Oui », souffla Sirius en essuyant rapidement ses joues. Comme Harry traversait le salon sans le voir, il répéta plus fort : « Ici. »

Harry se retourna, son sourire s'envola en le voyant.

« Ça va ? »

« Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là », répondit Sirius avec honnêteté.

« C'est Papa qui a voulu que je te laisse », se justifia Harry, avec une pointe de ressentiment contre Remus, pas besoin d'être légilimens pour s'en convaincre.

« Je... je ne peux pas venir avec toi en classe, Harry », essaya Sirius en faisant de son mieux pour imiter la manière dont s'y prenait Remus – ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ? « Et je dois faire des choses – j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper... mais je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour un premier jour... Cyrus va être content de jouer avec toi. »

« C'est quoi tout ça ? », demanda Harry en s'approchant avec curiosité de la pile de parchemin.

« Des choses que Remus ne souhaite pas que tu voies », essaya de l'arrêter Sirius.

« Pourquoi ? », questionna vivement Harry pas loin de la colère.

« Parce que c'est... terrible – regarde dans quel état ça me met, moi ! »

« Ça a un rapport avec mes parents ? » L'hypothèse saisit Sirius qui n'en comprenait pas la logique. Ça dut se lire sur son visage car Harry reprit, pas beaucoup plus calme : « Pendant longtemps, Papa ne voulait pas parler de toi, de pourquoi tu étais à Azkaban ou de comment James et Lily étaient morts... Il disait que j'étais trop jeune, que c'était trop triste... et il était très triste quand il pensait à eux – ou à toi aussi... Mais quand il m'a expliqué, eh bien, j'ai pu l'aider. Et c'est moi, c'est moi qui ai compris que le rat de Ron c'était ce Peter ! Enfin, disons que c'est à moi que les serpents ont parlé et que c'est comme ça que Papa a compris », concéda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je sais que je ne suis qu'un enfant, que tout le monde veut me protéger, mais ne rien me dire n'est pas une solution ! »

La colère latente désarmait Sirius qui ne savait pas trop si elle lui était adressée. Remus lui avait demandé de ne pas montrer les documents à Harry, et il n'était pas loin de penser qu'ils étaient de toute façon trop complexes pour que l'enfant y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait essayer d'expliquer le projet, décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas trahir Remus.

« Tu sais que Peter s'est échappé ? », commença-t-il donc.

« C'est de ma faute », blêmit Harry si rapidement que Sirius craignit un instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. « Papa dit le contraire mais je sais que c'est au moins un peu de ma faute ! Si j'avais obéi, si j'étais resté dans mon lit quand Papa l'a confronté, il n'aurait pas dû s'occuper de moi - et, Papa, il ne se serait pas fait assommer comme cet imbécile de Quirrel ! »

Le récit de Harry était confus mais ses regrets palpables. Il semblait à Sirius que ça devait compter pour une part non négligeable dans la crainte exprimée par Remus que Harry ne reste pas dans son lit quand on le lui demandait. Une impulsion de gosse d'en savoir plus qui avait abouti à un incident regrettable... - personne ne lui avait encore raconté l'évasion de Peter, et il n'aurait jamais évidemment songé que Harry ait pu y jouer un rôle. C'était suffisamment récent et important pour expliquer aussi la prudence et la mesure de Harry, décida-t-il ensuite en espérant que Cyrus comprendrait lui aussi. Le sentiment de culpabilité l'empêchait de céder à ses impulsions. Mais il y avait aussi ce nom lâché à la fin. Il retenait l'attention de Sirius. Il l'avait déjà entendu... C'était récent. La veille, lors du dîner, Remus lui avait nommé tous les professeurs – oui, c'était ça.

« Celui avec un turban ? »

« Oui », confirma Harry. « Il enseigne la lutte contre les forces du Mal, mais Papa et Severus ont l'air de le trouver pas très bon... Papa a gardé les enseignements après la cinquième année à cause de ça. »

«C'est lui qui a laissé Peter s'échapper ? » Harry se contenta d'opiner. «C'est sûr que ça ne le prédispose pas à repérer les futurs Aurors », admit Sirius en essayant d'alléger la discussion. Il voyait plus ou moins l'enchaînement et comment Remus pouvait dire à Harry que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

« Je suis désolé », répondit Harry comme s'il l'avait grondé.

« Eh, je suis sûr que Remus t'a déjà tiré les oreilles autant qu'il le fallait – je ne vais pas recommencer, ni t'en vouloir, Harry ! Pas moi, pas après t'avoir laissé tomber quand tu n'avais que quinze mois pour un piège qui m'a mis neuf années en prison ! », promit-il avec sincérité. Sa petite voix pointue rendait peut-être ses paroles d'adulte un peu curieuses mais Harry ne parut pas s'en formaliser

« Non ? », vérifia-t-il plutôt. « Tu serais libre pourtant... »

« Ce qui est important c'est qu'on le retrouve », affirma Sirius avec un geste pour les parchemins sur le bureau.

« Et je ne peux pas aider ?», vérifia son filleul.

« Harry, même Remus suit ça de loin – c'est ce qu'il a expliqué chez Albus: il faut des informations que nous n'avons pas encore et sans doute déléguer la prise de Peter à d'autres... »

« Il y a quoi dans ces parchemins ? »

« Des preuves que Peter continue à jouer avec la magie noire », répondit Sirius très directement.

« Ah », conclut Harry, semblant être arrivé au bout de ses exigences.

« Tu venais me chercher pour déjeuner ? », proposa Sirius aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.

« Papa a parlé avec Hagrid – tu vois qui c'est ? Le grand », s'anima Harry, mimant même la hauteur du demi-géant - sans doute ne savait-il pas qu'il était déjà là quand ils étaient étudiants. « Il peut nous emmener faire un pique-nique avec lui dans la forêt. On peut prendre un panier à la cuisine... enfin si tu as le temps », termina-t-il très sobrement.

« Cyrus va adorer », promit Sirius.

« Il... il va... venir ? », questionna timidement Harry.

« Faut que je demande à Linky de ranger ça mais, après, je te promets de faire un pas en arrière et de le laisser te proposer des tas de bêtises », proposa Sirius. « Tu n'auras qu'à nous raconter ta matinée avec tes copains... tu verras, ça va l'intéresser plus que les parchemins ! »

oooo

Le pique-nique et l'après-midi avec Hagrid furent de cette simplicité de l'enfance que Sirius avait simplement oubliée – à moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais connue. Manger, courir, se rouler dans les tas de feuilles pourries, s'émerveiller des licornes, grimper à un arbre, manger encore, rire, avoir de la boue dans les cheveux, rire à en avoir mal au ventre... Pouvait-on vouloir pourchasser un mage noir, s'intéresser aux résonances psychiques, se venger ? Sirius n'en était plus totalement sûr. Était-ce finalement une chose si adulte à faire ? Est-ce que laisser sa place à Cyrus, maintenant et pour toujours, ne serait pas infiniment plus raisonnable ?

Mais il y avait Aesthélia et Cruz... et Cyrus n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de leur expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi, en conscience cette fois, de les abandonner définitivement. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sirius essayait encore de s'en convaincre alors que Harry faisait ses devoirs sur la table basse devant le feu. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux mouillés après le bain que Linky avait immédiatement fait couler quand elle les avait vu revenir. Un peu comme lui et Regulus dans le temps, quand ils se parlaient encore - ça n'aidait pas à avoir envie d'être adulte. Sirius et Regulus, adultes, n'avaient plus su se parler.

Comme Remus était parti à Londres et avait laissé comme instructions qu'ils dînent sans lui et sans descendre dans la Grande salle, ils continuèrent leur tête à tête, surveillés de loin par l'elfe. A la réaction d'Harry, c'était de l'ordre de la routine, et Sirius pourrait toujours interroger Lunard plus tard. Il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas profiter de la paix et de la simplicité de l'instant.

Harry et Cyrus en étaient à leur dixième bataille explosive quand Remus revint de Londres.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ! », commenta-t-il en s'asseyant avec eux.

Sirius lui trouva l'air fatigué – à moins qu'à force de ne voir qu'Harry de toute la journée, il se soit déshabitué au fait que son ami ait de légères rides - mais détendu. Plus détendu que le matin, par exemple.

« Trop », avoua Cyrus extatique. « J'ai battu Harry cinq fois ! »

« Tu en fais une avec nous ? », proposa Harry, dont les joues rouges et les yeux brillants disaient bien qu'il ne s'amusait pas moins que le premier.

Remus sembla hésiter un bref instant puis prendre un parti.

« Une seule, Harry, il est déjà très tard », indiqua-t-il en prenant les cartes pour les battre.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule sur la cheminée et trouva visiblement plus sage de ne pas insister, mais Cyrus avait toujours moins de sens parental :

« Il n'est pas si tard que cela ! », affirma-t-il de sa petite voix pointue – quand le regard de Remus se posa sur eux, Sirius eut peur qu'il pense que c'était lui qui avait pu dire cela, qu'il puisse en conclure qu'il incitait Harry à se rebeller contre lui.

« Il est suffisamment tard quand il y a classe le lendemain », objecta tranquillement Remus. « Je suis sûr que Sirius peut t'expliquer qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir suffisamment dormi pour aller en classe. »

Cette fois, Cyrus se contenta d'une moue boudeuse et se saisit des cartes distribuées par Remus. La partie fut acharnée entre lui et Harry, mais Remus les surprit sur la fin et provoqua l'explosion à la fois tant attendue et tant redoutée qui faisait le charme de ce jeu.

« T'as gagné, Papa ! », commenta loyalement Harry.

« Vous vous êtes bien défendus », proposa Remus en ramassant les cartes et en les replaçant dans leur boite. Harry grimaça en le voyant faire. Le père et le fils se regardèrent d'abord furtivement puis plus franchement.

« Je vais me coucher », soupira Harry sans cacher combien sa reddition lui coûtait.

« Je t'accompagne », proposa Remus.

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans », marmonna Harry en se levant brusquement et en partant à grands pas vers sa chambre.

« Il ne faudrait pas que ta porte claque », lui rappela Remus, les yeux perdus dans les flammes du feu. Il avait semblé regretter de devoir le dire mais son intention n'en était pas moins ferme. Harry s'arrêta dans sa lancée, se retourna et articula :

« Comment... comment on sait quand... à qui on parle ? »

« Tu parles de moi ? », comprit Cyrus les deux mains sur la poitrine.

« De qui d'autre ?! », s'énerva Harry. « C'était pas Sirius, là, si ? Et t'es aussi fatigué que moi ! »

« Mais Sirius veut parler à Remus », répondit Cyrus d'une très petite voix. «Il l'attend... »

« Mais si tu es fatigué, Cyrus, on peut parler demain, Sirius et moi », indiqua Remus en s'arrachant à sa contemplation du feu. « Personne n'a rien à gagner à ce que tu sois épuisé. »

L'argument saisit Cyrus – il pouvait s'imposer sur la volonté de Sirius en s'appuyant sur Harry et Remus mais il perdrait en même temps son privilège de rester debout aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Il n'y avait pas de bonne décision de son point de vue. Son indécision ouvrit la porte à Sirius qui lui souffla : - Va te coucher, Cyrus. C'est en effet mieux pour toi et pour Harry... le reste peut attendre.

« Je ne veux pas », riposta Cyrus à haute voix et l'air plus effrayé que défiant.

Harry regarda Remus qui se leva et vint mettre son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon qui tremblait maintenant sur le canapé.

« Je pense que tu es épuisé », souffla-t-il en le soulevant avec facilité dans ses bras. « Il faut savoir s'arrêter, Cyrus. »

« Je... je », pleura Cyrus sur son épaule.

« Tu joueras avec Harry demain », murmura Remus en l'emportant dans sa chambre. Cyrus vit du coin de l'oeil Harry entrer dans sa propre chambre, l'air un peu inquiet.

« Tu es sûr ? », articula-t-il se demandant confusément à la fois si Sirius lui rendrait la main et si Harry se moquerait de lui.

« Certain », promit Remus en le déposant dans son lit.

A la surprise et au soulagement de l'enfant, il resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne au sommeil.

oooo

Le lendemain matin, Sirius entendit Remus et Harry se lever et décida de les imiter sans attendre. Il se sentait plein d'énergie, plein d'envie de mieux les connaître et d'entreprendre de nouvelles choses. Quand il s'assit entre eux, Harry le regarda un moment en biais avant d'affirmer.

« Tu es Sirius, là, n'est-ce pas ? » Son parrain ne put qu'acquiescer. «T'as raison, Papa, c'est facile en fait ! », affirma Harry, l'air soulagé. « Je suis désolé pour hier soir... je ne voulais pas... blesser Cyrus... »

« Tu sais quoi, Harry », formula lentement Sirius. « Je suis sûr que toi et moi, et avec l'aide de Remus, on va arriver à bien s'occuper de Cyrus. On va lui montrer qu'il ne sait pas tout mais qu'il a raison de profiter de la vie... que d'être raisonnable n'est pas toujours entièrement stupide... Tu veux bien?» Harry, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, se tourna vers Remus plutôt que de répondre. « Tu ne veux pas ? », s'enquit un peu anxieusement Sirius.

« Je... je veux être son ami », murmura Harry.

Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il mettait son filleul dans un nouveau conflit de loyautés et il s'en mordit les lèvres – avait-il désappris à vivre avec les autres ? Avait-il même jamais su ?

« Harry, Cyrus a peu d'expériences – il sait moins de choses que toi sur Poudlard et sur ce qu'est la vie d'un enfant », proposa alors Remus. «C'est ça que Sirius veut dire... pas de le dénoncer mais de parfois lui dire non, et surtout de lui montrer le bon côté des choses. »

« Ok », souffla Harry encore un peu incertain.

« Est-ce qu'un autre pique-nique avec Hagrid est une bonne idée ? », s'enquit Remus à la cantonade.

« Évidemment », répondirent en même temps Harry et Sirius.

Quand Harry fut parti en classe, avec moins de réticence que la veille, content déjà de l'après-midi qui suivrait, Sirius et Remus s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Tu fais de gros progrès avec Harry », lança Remus l'air appréciateur.

« Parce que tu es là pour rattraper mes bourdes et le rassurer quand je ne sais que le rendre inquiet et jaloux ! »

« Tu exagères... Tu es là depuis quoi, trois jours ? Harry n'offre pas très vite sa confiance en général, crois moi. »

« Ok », souffla Sirius en ayant l'impression curieuse d'entendre Harry.

« Tu lui as parlé de la Bulgarie, Linky m'a dit », reprit Remus.

« Je... il est arrivé et je n'allais pas lui mentir », se justifia Sirius, surpris de se sentir aussi nerveux devant le jugement de son ami - plutôt qu'agacé par l'elfe, par exemple.

« J'ai bien compris», lui assura Remus. « C'est bien que ça soit venu de toi, je crois... »

« Il aurait aimé que tu lui dises », lâcha Sirius sans trop savoir d'où ça lui venait.

« Je lui aurais dit quand la piste aurait été plus avancée », répondit un peu sèchement Remus.

Sirius sentit qu'il y avait là un point où lui et Remus ne s'accordaient pas mais ne se sentit pas capable de l'argumenter. D'abord parce que ses priorités étaient ailleurs - et il ne devait pas perdre de vue ses propres priorités.

« Je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir », se risqua-t-il le coeur un peu battant. Le regard sérieux de Remus sembla dire que oui. « C'est toi qui as pensé au Brésil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », admit facilement son ami. « Albus m'a dit : il lui faut une identité, je ne vois que celle d'un enfant naturel. Avez-vous des idées ? »

« Tu as pensé à Aesthélia », conclut Sirius, sans cacher sa curiosité.

« A qui d'autre ? »

La boule était trop grosse, Sirius eut besoin de temps avant de reprendre.

« Tu avais eu de ses nouvelles ? », finit-il par articuler.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de prendre le temps de construire sa réponse et pourtant quand il commença à parler sa voix sortit rauque et hésitante.

« Quand tu... quand Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban... je lui ai écrit... - pas tout de suite, une semaine après... Quand j'en ai été capable. Elle... elle est venue - tu dois le savoir ! Elle voulait... elle voulait le voir, elle ne pouvait pas y croire... Elle avait raison», conclut Remus, s'emmêlant visiblement entre ses identités sous le coup du regret et de l'émotion.

« Mais vous l'avez persuadée du contraire », constata Sirius froidement. Ils ne leur en voulaient pas – pas de ça. Du moment qu'ils l'avaient cru coupable... le reste découlait. Lui-même, le premier, avait douté de Remus. Ils étaient quitte, quelque part.

« On en était encore à s'en persuader, Sirius... Tous les matins, je me disais: ce n'est pas possible, James et Lily ne sont pas morts, Sirius ne peut les avoir trahis, tout ça est un cauchemar ! Tu vas sortir de chez toi et tu vas te rendre compte que tu te trompes », raconta Remus, les yeux brillants. « Mais tous les soirs... je me retrouvais devant les mêmes constats : la société sorcière enterrait Voldemort trop vite, voulait oublier les raisons qui avaient permis sa montée en puissance ; elle faisait de James et Lily des icônes de la résistance et du courage, oubliant le peu d'entre eux qui avaient même relevé la tête ! Voldemort parti, on n'offrait pas plus de chances aux loups-garous, aux harpies ou aux elfes ! La victoire était profondément amère – comme le fait de ne pouvoir que confier Harry à sa tante et son oncle maternels... »

« Et j'étais coupable », souligna Sirius.

« Je t'ai détesté », lui apprit simplement Remus. « Je t'ai détesté d'avoir détruit le seul rêve que je croyais encore raisonnable... »

« Les Maraudeurs », comprit Sirius, le coeur serré, lui aussi, tellement il comprenait bien son sentiment.

Remus acquiesça.

« Cette haine a fini par s'étendre à toute la communauté magique... je suis parti... J'ai fini par devenir bibliothécaire dans une école moldue... cinq années... J'ai touché le fond, Sirius – je ne relativise pas ce que tu as pu vivre Azkaban ; je sais juste que je me suis construit mon propre enfer... Il a fallu que je rencontre Harry pour que tout change... »

« Tu l'as rencontré comment ? », se risqua Sirius - il ignorait tant de choses centrales pour ses proches !

Remus eut son premier sourire.

« A la fête de Halloween, j'ai parlé avec un groupe d'enfants moldus de mon quartier – je leur ai donné de l'argent pour acheter des bonbons et ils m'ont demandé si j'avais un enfant... Pour la première fois en cinq ans, ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai réalisé que j'avais une responsabilité envers Harry – qu'il ne restait que moi... J'ai donc été le voir le lendemain, avant de changer d'avis. Au début, je comptais juste l'observer, me rassurer sur son sort, éventuellement lui parler si l'opportunité se présentait... J'imaginais bien que Albus avait mis assez de protections autour de lui pour que je ne passe pas inaperçu, donc je voulais limiter mes interactions avec lui au maximum... Sauf que quand je suis arrivé, il nettoyait le jardin comme... comme on ne traite pas un elfe de maison ! Sa tante l'a engueulé quand il s'est blessé avec une pile de caisses qui lui est tombée dessus ! Je n'ai pas pu ne pas intervenir ! »

Sirius avait la gorge tellement sèche devant la douleur de Remus et celle de Harry – toutes ces douleurs dont il était la cause – qu'il ne sut qu'acquiescer.

« Le récupérer a été une bataille rangée – parce que j'ai voulu en avoir le droit et non m'enfuir avec lui », raconta encore Remus. « J'ai enfin appris à me battre ; j'ai découvert que j'en étais capable... avec l'aide d'Albus, il faut le dire. Et celle de Severus, même si c'est venu plus tard..."

Il était facile de se dire qu'après cinq années, pris par l'adoption d'Harry et sa revanche, Remus n'avait pas pris la peine de reprendre contact avec Aesthélia, décida Sirius. Pas la peine de creuser plus.

ooo

Dans le prochain, Sirius va reprendre une baguette, un enturbanné va s'intéresser à lui, on devrait aussi avoir des nouvelles de Dora...


	14. Les intentions de la magie

**L'envol du phoenix 14 | Les intentions de la magie**

« Attends, Cyrus, attends ! », s'affolait Harry en dessous du jeune garçon qui tirait sur ses bras pour se hisser par un fenestron de la tour nord.

« Quoi ? Qu'il se soit envolé ? », cracha Cyrus sans se retourner. Un dernier effort lui permit de s'asseoir sur le bord du fenestron. Son équilibre était précaire et il devait se tenir des deux mains.

« Tu ne peux pas aller sur le toit, c'est trop pentu ! », argumenta Harry.

Cyrus condescendit à regarder autour de lui les tuiles noires, à peine sèches de la dernière pluie. La pente était celle d'un toboggan mais le fil du cerf-volant – le magnifique cerf-volant chinois offert par ce décidément étrange professeur Quirrel au dîner hier soir, et avec lequel ils avaient joué toute la journée – s'était coincé dans la gouttière qui bordait le toit de la tour nord. Cyrus se demanda mollement si Trelawney avait prévu que Harry et lui fassent des glissades sur le toit de sa classe cette fin d'après-midi. Quand Quirrel leur avait donné le cerf-volant, elle avait bien prétendu avoir vu venir, depuis des jours, un cadeau volant.

« C'est n'importe quoi, Cyrus », insista Harry avec une intonation directement piquée à son père, à leur père adoptif.

Elle agaça Sirius, cette intonation, et c'était un bien selon Cyrus parce que jusqu'à présent son double adulte s'était montré plus enclin à défendre la position prudente de Harry et à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de leur course folle qu'autre chose. Toute distraction était bienvenue.

« Je croyais que tu aimais ce cerf-volant », lui opposa donc Cyrus avec un peu de méchanceté.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! », protesta Harry avec virulence.

« Et tu vas le laisser s'envoler ? »

« Je ne vais pas me tuer pour lui ! »

« Qui parle de se tuer ? »

« Cyrus, tu crois pouvoir te retenir sur un truc aussi pentu ? Tu remonterais comment ? »

« Tu penses en moldu, Harry ! », jugea Cyrus avec une pointe de condescendance.

« Je n'ai pas de baguette ! », s'exaspéra Harry. « Et je ne saurais sans doute pas m'en servir», il rajouta dans un souffle plein de regret.

Sirius trouva une nouvelle source d'agacement dans ce soupir – James aurait déjà filé une baguette à Harry, selon lui – et Cyrus décida de suivre cette voie de moindre résistance.

« On n'a pas toujours besoin de baguette », proposa le jeune garçon en repoussant mes cheveux de ses yeux. « Tu as assez de magie en toi pour amener à toi un bout de papier de bambou qui ne doit pas peser 200 grammes ! »

« Moi ? », s'étonna Harry avec cette innocence de l'enfance.

« Moi, il paraît que je ne dois pas essayer de faire de magie », lui rappela Cyrus. Immédiatement, Harry opina embêté de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. « La formule est... »

« Accio – je sais », le coupa Harry pas loin d'adopter l'idée, Cyrus le voyait bien.

« Tu te concentres, tu appliques ta volonté au cerf-volant, tu ouvres la main et il va venir », pronostiqua Cyrus avec une certaine excitation. Il avait tellement envie que ça marche, que Harry réalise son potentiel magique et aussi qu'il soit moins sempiternellement raisonnable. Pour une fois, Sirius paraissait totalement d'accord avec lui. Il disait même que c'était la meilleure solution.

Harry, lui, hésita un instant, les yeux sur le grand cerf-volant à tête de dragon qui battait au vent. Puis il soupira et ferma ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, sa main droite se tendit vers le cerf-volant. Cyrus retint son souffle. Il sentait la magie qui emplissait l'air, un peu désordonnée mais bien perceptible, comme un vent incertain. Il regarda le cerf-volant et pendant un court moment il eut l'impression que celui-ci luttait contre le vent et revenait vers eux.

« Ça ne marche pas », renonça alors Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

« Essaie encore ! », le pressa Cyrus. « Personne ne peut y arriver la première fois ! »

Harry mit quelque secondes à accepter cette vérité raisonnable et il referma les yeux. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment – moins que la première fois en tout cas. Cyrus le sentit immédiatement à la qualité de la magie autour d'eux. Il le laissa cependant essayer encore deux fois avant d'enjamber la fenêtre. Le bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux et son cri fut immédiat. C'était trop tard, Cyrus avait commencé à désescalader le toit, tuile par tuile.

« Cyrus ! », geignit Harry d'une voix plaintive.

Cyrus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Un pied après l'autre, il continuait de descendre, totalement concentré sur ses gestes, ses prises, les battements de son cœur. Sirius préférait retenir son souffle plutôt que de le déranger avec ses avis, et c'était une victoire en soi. L'enfant n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son but quand il prit le temps d'essuyer une main de ses mains après l'autre sur son t-shirt.

« Ça va aller », s'encouragea Cyrus à haute voix.

Il n'avait pas réellement peur de tomber. C'était comme si la possibilité n'existait pas. Mais il avait envie de réussir – il craignait que le cerf-volant lui échappe une fois de plus, par exemple. Et c'était pour cela qu'il s'efforçait à des gestes mesurés. Ses mains essuyées, l'enfant reprit sa progression lente jusqu'à la gouttière, tuile après tuile, avec la ferme conviction qu'il ne pouvait que réussir.

Une fois au bout du toit, il résista à la tentation de s'emparer du cerf-volant qui battait toujours au vent avant d'avoir trouvé un moyen de s'asseoir sur cette gouttière qui avait l'air assez solide. Ses jambes battirent dans le vide. Instinctivement, les talons cherchèrent des aspérités dans les murs de pierre mais n'en trouvèrent pas. Cyrus inspira lentement pour se calmer avant de continuer sa mission. Il savait que le plus facile était derrière lui mais il restait confiant. Il avait survécu seul dans une barque au fond de l'Amazonie – ce n'était pas un peu d'escalade qui allait avoir raison de lui !

Toujours très lentement, l'enfant tendit sa main droite vers le cerf-volant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la cordelette enduite et il tira lentement dessus pour la dégager de la gouttière. Elle vint au troisième essai. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il passa ensuite la cordelette dans sa main gauche et essuya sa paume de nouveau humide avant de délicatement l'accrocher à un bouton de sa chemisette.

« J'aurais les deux mains libres », se félicita à haute voix Cyrus puisque personne – ni Harry, ni Sirius – ne semblaient avoir la présence d'esprit de le faire.

Toujours prudemment, l'enfant se redressa sur la gouttière pour se tourner vers les tuiles et reprendre sa progression dans l'autre sens. Il perçut du coin de l'œil que Harry avait lui aussi passé la fenêtre pour se jucher sur le toit et l'observait le visage tendu.

« Qu'il en prenne de la graine », marmonna Cyrus en se hissant d'une tuile.

Remonter lui sembla d'abord plutôt facile. Il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir et ses muscles semblaient moins crispés. Il avait hâte d'être en haut, de pouvoir jubiler et savourer sa victoire. Il se contraignit à ne pas accélérer, à rester concentré malgré tout, conscient que c'était la maîtrise de ses gestes qui allait lui assurer son triomphe. Le cerf-volant s'agitait autour de lui, emporté par le vent et retenu par la cordelette nouée à son bouton de chemise. Ça faisait un peu comme un drapeau. Un dragon chinois tirant la langue lui paraissait des armes tout à fait dignes de lui !

C'est à ce moment là que le cerf-volant et sa corde s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et qu'instinctivement l'enfant chercha à les repousser et lâcha la tuile qu'il tenait de la main droite. Son geste trop brusque le déstabilisa.

« Non ! », hurla une voix au dessus de lui. Harry.

« Je suis désolé », pensa Cyrus en se sentant glisser contre les tuiles. Sirius, paniqué, essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses gestes sans y parvenir. La glissade s'arrêta brusquement. La gouttière, imagina l'enfant juste avant de réaliser qu'il flottait maintenant dans les airs.

« Accio, accio, accio », hoquetait Harry la voix pleine de sanglots depuis le fenestron du toit. Agrippé au montant de la main gauche, il tendait la main droite vers lui et faisait un geste des doigts comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement de venir. Ça aurait été ridicule si Cyrus comme Sirius n'avaient pas tant eu envie qu'il réussisse.

La vérité était que l'attraction ne réussissait qu'à annuler sa chute. Le poids de Cyrus et l'absence de baguette empêchaient le sort de fonctionner totalement. Sans compter l'inexpérience de Harry. Cyrus en était à espérer – à supplier ! - que Sirius prenne enfin le dessus sur sa volonté pour les sortir de là quand un sortilège de lévitation puissant et précis le saisit. Il se sentit fermement attiré vers le fenestron dont Harry avait maintenant disparu. Quand il passa l'encadrement, il vit que c'était Remus qui avait lancé le sort. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses tenait Harry contre elle. Nymphadora se rappela-t-il. La cousine de Sirius. Bizarrement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

A la seconde même où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Remus explosa :

« Mais vous êtes malades ! Vous vous croyez indestructibles ? »

« Il allait tomber », hoqueta Harry, les lunettes embuées. Son intervention sembla accroître encore la colère de Remus qui le prit par le bras sans ménagement pour lui administrer deux claques sonores sur les fesses.

« Vous alliez tomber tous les deux ! », affirma-t-il sévèrement, sans lâcher le bras de Harry mais en le faisant pivoter pour l'affronter du regard. « Vous n'aviez rien à faire sur un toit ! »

Cyrus regarda le cerf-volant détruit par le passage en force du fenestron et retint l'explication qu'il aurait pu apporter à leur entreprise risquée. Un sentiment mêlé de regrets rétrospectifs et de crainte de l'avenir le jeta dans les bras de Remus : « Désolé, Papa, désolé ! J'ai failli y arriver ! Ne gronde pas, Harry ! », lança t il tout à trac, les larmes aux yeux.

«Mais je ne gronde pas que Harry », répondit Remus tout en le prenant par les épaules. «Comment peux-tu prendre autant de risques pour un bout de papier et quatre baguettes de bambou, Cyrus ? La magie spontanée de Harry t'a sauvé, certes, mais... jamais il ne t'aurait ramené... il serait peut-être tombé avec toi ! »

Derrière Remus, Harry avait l'air vexé et sombre plutôt que reconnaissant de son intervention, jugea Cyrus.

« Ce n'était pas spontané, c'était volontaire ; il a essayé de rattraper le cerf-volant par un accio... ça n'a pas marché, sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à le vouloir assez mais quand j'ai glissé... il a réussi, Papa ! », insista-t-il donc.

Nymphadora eut un rire étouffé derrière lui.

« J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas que tu sois en danger de mort pour qu'il réussisse un sort », commenta fraîchement Remus après un silence aussi bref que stupéfait.

« Il devrait avoir une baguette », jugea Cyrus.

« Pour l'instant, il devrait plutôt se réjouir de ne pas recevoir une vraie fessée », estima Remus en le relâchant à son tour. « Votre petite aventure me donne tout sauf l'envie de vous donner plus d'accès à la magie ! »

« C'est injuste ! », lâcha Cyrus, décidé à défendre Harry coûte que coûte.

« Ah oui ? Tu sembles réellement ne pas réaliser que tu viens d'échapper à la mort, Cyrus ! Pas la prison ou l'enfermement, la mort ! »

La sortie coupa la répartie de l'enfant. Sirius en profita pour se glisser dans sa conscience pour estimer que Remus avait raison. - Je savais que tu allais dire ça , lui opposa Cyrus avec ressentiment. - Débrouille-toi donc avec lui, conclut Sirius en se demandant sincèrement s'il saurait jamais faire entendre raison à un enfant. Même son double ne l'écoutait pas !.

De son côté, Remus semblait avoir repris suffisamment se esprits pour se lancer dans une leçon en règle :

« Il est hors de question que vous preniez des risques pareils pour quelque raison que ce soit, vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance, vous allez avoir Linky sur le dos en permanence ! »

Harry baissait la tête et ne répondait rien, et ça désolait Cyrus plus sûrement que la destruction du cerf-volant, les reproches de Sirius ou les menaces de Remus : « Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il ne voulait pas que j'aille sur le toit et il m'a sauvé la vie – arrête de le gronder ! »

Remus leva longuement les yeux au ciel avec exaspération avant de répondre :

« Je suis content qu'il t'ait sauvé, Cyrus, comment peux-tu en douter ? Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le faire – ne serait-ce que parce que l'un de vous ait eu suffisamment de jugeote pour appeler Linky, pour demander l'aide d'un adulte ou, si les deux autres options étaient définitivement trop raisonnables, aller chercher ce cerf-volant en balai ! » Harry grimaça comme si l'argument lui faisait mal, et Cyrus soupira en découvrant qu'en effet ils avaient eu d'autres options qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de considérer. « Rentrons », conclut Remus sombrement en leur faisant signe de marcher devant lui.

La traversée du château parut interminable à Cyrus – ils ne croisèrent pas beaucoup d'élèves mais tous parurent deviner qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Certains osèrent un petit salut de la main pour Harry qui les ignora avec constance et morosité.

Quand la porte de l'appartement se referma sur eux, Nymphadora se laissa tomber sur le canapé et commentant : « Il est confortable mais vraiment trop tristouille ce truc ! Tu devrais en changer, Remus ! »

« Je dois aller dans ma chambre ? », s'enquit Harry d'une voix atone sans regarder personne.

« Je me demande si tu m'as compris », répondit Remus d'un ton désolé.

« J'ai mis ma vie en danger et laissé Cyrus prendre trop de risque... on aurait pu mourir », essaya Harry, pas loin de fondre en larmes.

Remus passa des mains fatiguées sur son visage.

« Tu as surtout oublié de réfléchir à tes options, Harry. Tu pouvais demander de l'aide, utiliser ton balai... » Harry opina immédiatement.

« C'est de ma faute », intervint Cyrus. « Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps... »

« Il n'avait qu'à le prendre ! », s'agaça Remus.

Cyrus ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière devant la colère qui lut dans ses yeux.

« Je propose qu'on prenne le thé », intervint alors Nymphadora se levant pour se diriger vers la cheminée. « Je te rappelle que tu m'as invité à prendre le thé avec tes enfants, Remus... Je suis sûre qu'on s'écoutera mieux les uns les autres avec un peu plus de sucre dans le sang !»

Comme aucun des trois membres officiels de la famille Lupin ne réagit à la proposition, la jeune femme appela la cuisine et passa commande de thé, de sandwiches, de gâteaux et de scones.

« Asseyez-vous donc, on ne va pas manger debout », elle lança ensuite comme personne n'avait bougé. « Non pas sur ces vieux meubles trop tristes : on n'a qu'à faire un thé par terre, comme un pique-nique... » Elle fit apparaître des coussins colorés sur le tapis et s'assit pour donner l'exemple. Remus eut un drôle de sourire, comme s'il lui était venu contre son gré, et finit par l'imiter avant de tendre la main vers les deux garçons.

Cyrus décida qu'il copierait la décision de Harry cette fois ; il n'interviendrait pas autrement que pour aller dans son sens. Quand Harry réalisa que Cyrus lui laissait l'initiative, il finit par s'asseoir lentement entre Nymphadora et Remus. Il semblait avoir érigé un mur autour de lui, se désola Cyrus avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Linky et deux autres elfes arrivèrent alors pour installer la collation commandée et l'installèrent selon les indications de Nymphadora. Quand les elfes furent repartis, celle-ci s'empara d'un sandwich au cresson et mordit dedans avec appétit

« Le risque m'a toujours donné faim ! »

« Nymphadora, ne leur rend pas les choses trop légères », s'agaça Remus.

«Remus, ils ont eu peur, nous avons eu peur et tu leur as très clairement expliqué en quoi ils avaient merdé... Si tu n'es pas capable d'essayer de passer à autre chose, Harry avait raison: ils seraient mieux dans leur chambre ! »

- Je vois pourquoi elle lui plaît, jugea alors Sirius avec un nouvel amusement, elle lui dit ce qu'elle pense et elle combat pied à pied son pessimisme méthodologique. Je me disais qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas fait tout ça juste pour les souvenirs qu'elle avait de moi... - Tu veux dire qu'il sont ensemble? s'effara Cyrus. - A vérifier, mais à les voir interagir, je pense que oui, confirma Sirius l'air prodigieusement ravi de ce développement.

« Ou moi dans la mienne », aboya pourtant Remus en retour de cette proposition de paix. Le ton peu habituel fit se ratatiner Harry sur son coussin.

« Tu sais quoi, quand j'étais aspirante et qu'on merdait, on se faisait engueuler...et crois moi, un Shacklebolt qui a eu peur pour toi, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville en violence verbale », commença à développer Nymphadora avec constance. « Mais après, on allait au pub et on passait à autre chose... Moi, ça me paraît plus sain que ruminer dans son coin ses échecs ou ses peurs... »

Elle a du cran – estima Sirius avec une grande vague de sympathie pour sa petite cousine. - Il va exploser, s'inquiéta Cyrus ; il pouvait voir que Harry partageait son inquiétude. Il va nous crier dessus, je ne veux plus. Je te laisse la place ! - Te voilà bien peureux d'un seul coup, commenta Sirius avec acidité mais tout en profitant de la brèche ouverte. En plus, je crois que tu te trompes. Nymphadora a de bons arguments. Elle lui propose une échappatoire plus qu'elle ne le critique. Il est du genre à s'en rendre compte.

« Tu vas me proposer de revenir à nos plans initiaux ? », s'effara Remus. Ou faisait mine de s'effarer – Sirius sentait un jeu entre eux.

« Uniquement si tu en es capable. Sinon, allons nous promener, libérons nous de cette peur avant... Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient capables de tester des baguettes, de laisser leur magie agir après le savon qu'ils viennent de prendre »

Au mot baguette, Harry avait levé la tête avec incrédulité.

« Tu me forces la main », constata Remus avec un certain amusement. Nymphadora préféra hausser les épaules mais il y avait de la malice et de la complicité dans son regard.

«Nymphadora dit vrai ?», finit par oser Harry. «Vous vouliez nous faire essayer des baguettes?»

« Oui », admit Remus. « C'est même pour ça qu'on s'était mis à votre recherche... Comme vous n'étiez nulle part – je veux dire aux endroits où j'aurais pu m'attendre à vous trouver -, j'ai demandé à Poudlard de me guider... et heureusement... »

« Oui », admit Harry à son tour en repiquant du nez.

« Après... n'en déplaise à Nymphadora, que vous soyez sans doute épuisés par... ce que vous avez vécu devrait plutôt faciliter les tests... Vous aurez moins de puissance sans doute mais moins de retenue aussi... une meilleure combinaison que trop d'excitation et de volonté de bien faire... »

« Si le professeur Lupin le dit », commenta légèrement la jeune Auror en faisant circuler une assiette de gâteau au chocolat dont tous se servirent une large part avec un appétit renouvelé.

« Est-ce que je peux poser une question ? », glissa brusquement Remus se tournant vers Cyrus.

« Évidemment », répondit Sirius sur ses gardes.

« Qu'est-ce que fichait Sirius quand Cyrus et Harry arrivaient à la conclusion que pratiquer la magie sans baguette puis escalader le toit de la plus haute tour de Poudlard était la seule et bonne décision à prendre ? »

Harry avait de nouveau cessé de manger en entendant ça ; ses yeux verts brillaient derrière ses lunettes, et Nymphadora avait l'air aussi désolée de ce développement que Sirius.

« Il assistait impuissant à tout ce bazar », décida-t-il de formuler. Devait-il répéter que les décisions les plus farfelues venaient de Cyrus ?

« Impuissant ? »

« Quand ils sont ensemble, je les laisse... Cyrus est plus drôle que moi pour Harry... et moins perturbant aussi – c'est un enfant dans un corps d'enfant avec des envies d'enfant... »

« Et la certitude qu'il est indestructible ! », ponctua sèchement Remus.

« Il a survécu à trois jours sur une rivière sans eau ni nourriture en pleine Amazonie », répliqua non moins sèchement Sirius. Nymphadora pâlit. « Je ne t'en veux pas, cousine ; disons que ça fait partie de votre logique collective et que je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur ce qu'elle m'inspire. Il y a un prix à toute chose... Mais ça l'a rendu plus défiant que vous ne l'aviez anticipé, j'imagine. »

« Cyrus t'empêche d'intervenir ? », creusa Remus apparemment peu intéressé par les autres récriminations de Sirius.

« Disons que cette fois, et je pense que c'est sa peur qui a tout bloqué, même quand il me suppliait de faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais rien. »

« Merlin », commenta Nymphadora. La bouche ouverte de Harry disait la même fascination inquiète.

«Je ne sais pas si ces baguettes sont une bonne idée », commença Remus. « On devrait en parler avec Severus et Albus d'abord – on ne sait vraiment pas ce que ça va provoquer chez toi!»

« Si tu flippes, je comprends, mais Harry n'est pour rien dans tout ça – écoute-moi, Lunard, bon sang ! Ok, il aurait dû penser à tes alternatives, simples, logiques et raisonnables, mais tu ne connais pas Cyrus quand il est déterminé. Pourtant tu me connais. C'est difficile de le raisonner et tout est allé très vite. Cyrus est allé sur le toit contre l'avis de Harry et contre le mien – tu ne peux pas demander à Harry de réussir en permanence à le gérer ! »

« Non », admit sombrement son ami.

« Donc si quelqu'un doit bien avoir son essai de baguettes, maintenant que vous l'avez organisé, c'est Harry », insista Sirius, fermant toute communication avec un Cyrus totalement révolté par sa nouvelle position. C'était son tour de prendre des décisions.

Sa sortie amena un sourire franc sur les lèvres de Remus.

« J'espère que tu mesures la chance que tu as d'avoir un parrain tel que Sirius, Harry ! »

« On va le faire ? », se risqua l'interpellé.

« Si Sirius a raison, il est sans doute plus raisonnable que nous ne le soyons pas et que nous te donnions accès à davantage de ressources magiques », formula Remus.

«Ça veut dire oui !», s'émerveilla le gamin avec un sourire immense qui s'effaça juste après. «Juste moi ? »

« On va commencer par toi, et on verra », estima Remus en se levant, immédiatement imité par Nymphadora.

De concert, les deux adultes disposèrent une dizaine de baguettes de formes et de tailles très différentes sur la table du salon sous les regards curieux des deux enfants. Instinctivement, Sirius chercha la sienne dont la forme est restée très nette dans sa mémoire. Il aurait pu en décrire le poids, l'odeur, la petite nervure à la base sur laquelle il calait son pouce. Bien sûr, elle avait été détruite quand Sirius avait été incarcéré sans espoir de retour.

« Où avez-vous trouvé toutes ces baguettes ? », questionna Harry aussi proche de Remus qu'il pouvait l'être sans le toucher.

« Oh, il y a là la baguette de mon père et celle de ma mère ; Minerva m'a confié celle de sa grand-mère ; Filius celle d'un de ses oncles ; Severus m'en a prêté deux sans m'indiquer leur provenance... », répondit Remus en rectifiant l'alignement des baguettes.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune – Un bel euphémisme pour dire qu'elles proviennent sans doute de ses victimes ! Mais comment Remus peut lui faire confiance ? – mais garda cette réserve pour lui.

« De mon côté, j'ai soustrait deux baguettes aux stocks d'entraînement de la Division et les deux dernières viennent de la famille Black... », indiqua Nymphadora avec entrain.

« Black », répéta Sirius avec un frisson. Immédiatement, il les reconnut parmi celle étalées devant sa petite cousine. Celle de Regulus l'hypnotisait : assez longue, fine, taillé dans un bois d'aubépine – une rareté avait souligné Ollivander à l'époque pour la plus grande fierté de leur mère. Son cœur contenait une écaille de serpent – Sirius avait trouvé drôle à l'époque de trouver ça normal pour un Serpentard.

« J'aimerais qu'on ne s'appesantisse pas trop sur l'origine ou l'ancien propriétaire de ses baguettes », énonça lentement Remus. « L'idée est de voir si l'une d'entre elles pourraient vous convenir pour un apprentissage mesuré de la magie... Dans un deuxième temps, nous pourrons chercher plus ouvertement un matériel adapté... »

Sirius ne savait pas comment Harry traduisait cette dernière remarque. Pour lui, Remus entendait peut-être après sa libération officielle. - Ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander ça, jugea Cyrus. - Non, admit Sirius. Il pourrait ranger tout et repousser à un autre jour où vous ne lui aurez pas fait prendre dix ans en quelques minutes ! A ce propos, il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner par Harry. - Je ne fais que ça ! - M'est avis que tu peux continuer. Il s'est fait gronder très fort à cause de toi et...

« A toi Harry », annonça alors Remus avec son meilleur sourire.

« Ok », murmura l'enfant se rapprochant encore de son père adoptif. « Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu fermes les yeux et tu poses ta main au milieu de l'arc de cercle qu'on a formé », l'instruisit Nymphadora. « Ça ferait hurler n'importe quel fabricant de baguettes mais on fait comme ça à la Division quand on doit se trouver une baguette au pied levé. »

- Comme ça, elle a une vraie expertise de la question, réalisa Sirius avec une certaine satisfaction alors que Harry tendait la main droite – la main qui l'a sauvé lui, Sirius, et ce petit imbécile trompe la mort de Cyrus au centre de la table. Le gamin était nerveux mais il se maîtrisait. Et Sirius se sentit ridiculement fier de lui - comme un parrain de son filleul, il se justifia à lui même. Il s'attendait à ce que des baguettes se rapprochent de la main jeune et innocente qui se tendait vers elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se produisit. La plupart des baguettes s'écartèrent de la main tendue au dessus d'elles ; une tomba au sol. Seules trois restèrent plus ou moins à leur place. Celle de Regulus était parmi elles, nota Sirius.

« Alors ça ! », marmonna Nymphadora les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry », s'empressa de commenter Remus. « Les baguettes choisissent leur sorcier, et celles-ci ont toutes appartenu à des personnes qui ont laissé leur marque ; c'est normal que des choses inhabituelles se passent... »

- T'as presque réussi, Lunard, songea Sirius avec une certaine amertume. Une phrase de moins et tu pouvais concourir pour le meilleur père de l'année.

« Inhabituelles ? », releva Harry.

« Voyons ce que disent ces trois-là », reprit Remus sur un ton positif qui n'est pas celui de l'intimité. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu donner des cours mais il aurait bien parié que ce ton là fait partie de sa panoplie de pédagogue qui doit rassurer, guider, faire avancer. « Prends en une... »

« Dans ma main ? », vérifia Harry avec une tension palpable. Remus ayant silencieusement confirmer, le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration et s'exécuta. Il se saisit de la plus petite. Elle est en acajou – comme celle de James songe Sirius se prenant à espérer que ce soit la bonne.

«Pointe-la loin de nous », s'empressa d'indiquer Remus. « Essaie un accio puisque tu en as déjà réussi un... tiens : un des coussins de Dora, par exemple. Il sera moins lourd que Cyrus.»

Harry prit le temps d'inspirer et de se concentrer avant de lancer le sortilège mais quand son «accio» résonna dans la pièce, tous les tableaux tombèrent des murs dans un fracas de bois et de verre brisés.

« Désolé ! », s'exclama l'enfant, lâchant la baguette pour bonne mesure comme si elle lui avait brûler les doigts.

« Rien qui ne soit de ta faute – la baguette ne te convient pas », lui assura Remus. Nymphadora opina en soutien tout en la ramassant et en l'essuyant sur sa manche. Harry regarda Cyrus, et Sirius se sentit obligé de confirmer d'un signe de tête. « On arrangera ça à la fin, Dora et moi. »

« Essaies-en une autre », proposa la jeune Auror.

Harry hésita puis sa main se tendit vers la plus grande – elle était en bois marron chaleureux et brillant. Du châtaignier, postula Sirius sans plus se souvenir si elle provient du stock réuni par Remus ou celui de Nymphadora. Ce n'était pas celle d'Alphard. Quand Harry la saisit, Sirius le vit replacer plusieurs fois ses doigts autour d'elle – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la première fois. Il se demanda si son filleul ressentait un fourmillement de bon augure.

« La même chose ? », s'enquit Harry avec un regard circulaire et coupable pour la décoration tombée au sol.

« Oui », confirma Remus en posant une main rassurante sur des épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas des résultats... tu auras toutes tes études pour le faire. »

« Accio », articulait avec application Harry l'instant d'après. Cette fois, les coussins s'empilèrent les uns sur les autres et allèrent, tour branlante, heurter le mur le plus proche.

« Peut-être qu'un accio est trop compliqué », se demanda Nymphadora à haute voix.

«Non, l'intention y est et le geste n'est pas n'importe quoi. C'est la baguette qui ne convient pas», estima Remus.

« Tu dis ça pour me rassurer », accusa Harry.

« Non, Harry. Il est tout à fait possible qu'aucune de ces baguettes ne te convienne. Ça ne voudra pas dire que tu n'es pas un sorcier », martela Remus. « Essaie la dernière. »

« Ok », souffla le jeune garçon avec une once de découragement qui serra le cœur de Sirius.

La main si jeune de Harry se tendit vers la baguette de Regulus. Sirius revit une autre main, jeune elle aussi, et il se demanda quel sens tout cela peut-il avoir. Comment la baguette de son petit frère hautain, solitaire, fasciné par les forces du Mal pourrait-elle convenir à l'enfant qui avait détruit Voldemort, qui était élevé par un loup-garou professeur de Défense contre ces mêmes forces du Mal ?

« Accio », énonça très vite Harry – plus vite que précédemment, avec plus de confiance, presque une surprise ravie. Le coussin en dessus de la pile s'éleva immédiatement et vint droit sur eux pour se poser nettement devant Harry qui arborait un grand sourire.

« La baguette de Regulus ? », souffla Sirius malgré lui.

« Pourquoi pas », jugea Remus sans le regarder.

« C'est qui ? », questionna Harry.

« C'était mon frère et un Mangemort », aboya Sirius. - Et on dit que je ne sais pas me faire des amis, jugea Cyrus. - Mais Remus devrait comprendre, s'agaça Sirius.

Muet de surprise, Harry regardait la baguette dans sa main. Le ravissement avait laissé la place à la confusion.

« Ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait le Mangemort ou l'Auror, Harry », se lança alors Nymphadora. « Elle est en aubépine, qui est un bois rarement utilisé pour les baguettes parce qu'il convient à peu de sorciers. Il faut des caractéristiques mentales rares. On dit aussi qu'il convient bien aux médicomages par exemple... Ma mère a tenu à que je vous la propose parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle pouvait convenir à l'un de vous. Comme elle l'a dit, ce sont des baguettes pour des êtres complexes et... »

« Regulus était un petit imbécile prétentieux, pas un être complexe », gronda Sirius.

« Je n'en sais rien, Sirius », lui répondit la jeune Auror aux cheveux roses. « Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de lui, mais Andromeda dit qu'il était plus complexe que la plupart des gens ne le pensent... »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cette baguette permet à Harry de s'essayer à quelques sortilèges simples en attendant d'avoir l'âge de choisir sa baguette neuve chez Ollivander. Ce n'est pas un objet de magie noire, ayant sa propre autonomie et pouvant l'entraîner à des activités douteuses, Sirius. Dédramatise s'il te plaît », les interrompit Remus. Ses yeux étaient sur Cyrus, lui intimant de cesser d'inquiéter Harry. Sirius décida de marquer son accord en haussant les épaules.

« Je peux la garder ? », souffla Hary dans le silence revenu.

« Pas en permanence sur toi – pas pour l'instant - mais tout de suite, oui... quand Cyrus aura une baguette, nous... »

« Cyrus ou Sirius ? », voulut savoir Harry alors que Sirius digérait seulement que Remus était prêt à prendre le risque de le laisser essayer.

« Bonne question... peut-être que la baguette va nous dire des choses à ce sujet », livra Remus, et Sirius ne sut pas ce qu'il pensait de cette sortie. La baguette pouvait elle choisir Cyrus plutôt que lui ? Cette idée dérangeante s'appuyait-elle sur ce qu'il leur avait raconté ?

Durant cet échange, Nymphadora avait replacé toutes les baguettes en arc de cercle face à lui. Il n'attendit pas que les deux « adultes » lui donnent des indications. Il tendit la main au dessus des baguettes en se demandant si elles allaient s'enfuir comme pour Harry. Une seule roula vers l'extérieur, mais les autres restèrent sur place. Il était quasiment sûr que la fine à l'extrémité droite de l'arc était celle de Alphard. Il s'obligea à ne pas se focaliser sur elle et tendit un peu plus la main. Deux frémirent. Une troisième se leva et vint s'encastrer très proprement dans sa main. Presque par réflexe, il resserra très légèrement les doigts contre le bois, et le fourmillement emplit sa main. Pas exactement celui dont il se rappelait. Quelque chose de plus léger et de plus diffus mais la réaction était là. Sa magie et celle de la baguette se rencontraient et se mêlaient.

Sirius la détailla. « Du cèdre ? » Remus opina un peu nerveusement en retour, il lui sembla. «Elle n'est pas très longue... »

« C'est la baguette de ma mère », souffla Remus avec une pointe de gêne. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes – presque une pointe d'envie que Sirius savait ne pas ressentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en commun avec la petite sorcière fatiguée qui venait attendre Remus à la gare de King's Cross ? « J'imagine que si tu avais ta taille d'adulte, elle n'aurait pas répondu, mais... essaie la donc. », concluait son ami.

Sirius hésita un moment : il y avait tellement de sortilèges qu'il aurait aimer faire et refaire. Fais du feu, proposa Cyrus avec l'excitation de son âge. Le regard curieux de Harry, sur lui, l'amena à une autre décision. Il ferait comme Harry – et serait content si le sortilège fonctionnait correctement. Il se tourna donc vers la pile de coussins et prononça distinctement la formule, avec décision et humilité, un cocktail qu'il n'a pas toujours su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Le gros coussin obéit avec fluidité et simplicité.

« Magnifique ! », s'enthousiasma sa petite cousine avec sincérité.

En la regardant, Sirius réalisa alors que Remus et elle avaient sorti leurs baguettes et s'étaient tenus prêts à intervenir. Le pire, jugea-t-il avec amertume, était qu'il leur donnait totalement raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Si Cyrus avait pris le contrôle, aurait-il plutôt fait brûler le coussin ? - Merci bien, grommela l'intéressé, décidément, tu ne me fais pas confiance. - A part pour nous mettre dans plus d'ennuis que nous en avons besoin ? Non.

« Elle semble te convenir pour l'instant », formula à sa façon Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? », s'enquit Sirius dans un effort pour accepter l'évolution qui s'imposait à lui.

« Crin de licorne. »

« La combinaison est claire », estima Nymphadora avec ce mélange d'impétuosité et de connaissances qui rendait Sirius nostalgique. « C'est une baguette pour des gens droits, généreux, fidèles et prêts à se sacrifier pour ce qui leur est cher... »

« Moi aussi, je me sacrifierais pour ce qui m'est cher ! », s'agaça Harry.

« Ça n'a pas plus de valeur que les maisons de Poudlard ou un horoscope mal fait », lui répondit Remus. « Ce sont des généralités, Harry. Les Serpentards peuvent être courageux et les Gryffondors ambitieux, les Poufsouffles apprécier les défis de l'esprit et les Serdaigle se montrer loyaux, et je peux encore tout mélanger et avoir raison. Chaque baguette a des qualités, elle amplifie mieux certaines intentions, et tu en sais assez sur la magie pour mesurer combien l'intention est centrale. Quelle est la différence entre le médicament et le poison ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie la magie noire de la magie blanche, si ce n'est l'intention ?»

« Le prix qu'on est prêt à payer », objecta tranquillement Nymphadora.

« Pour moi, ce n'est pas totalement séparable de l'intention », compléta Remus. « Et ce ne sont pas les baguettes qui forgent les intentions, elles les relaient. C'est tout »

« Et je suis Fourchelangue », reprit Harry tout à sa propre logique. « Peut être que l'écaille de serpent l'a senti... »

« Tu es Fourchelangue ? », s'effara Sirius faisant rougir Harry. Juste après, il se rappela que son filleul avait mentionné avoir reçu des informations de serpents qui les avaient conduits à démasquer Peter. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de raconter en détails.

« Albus pense que cette... qualité lui a été transmise en même temps que sa cicatrice », expliqua Remus.

« Et si je ne l'étais pas, jamais j'aurais entendu les serpents du musée quand ils me mettaient en garde contre Croûtard ! », rajouta Harry comme on se justifie.

- Et je ne serais pas sorti de Azkaban, même pas sous la forme tronquée d'un gamin impétueux de neuf ans, compléta Sirius mentalement. Ces nouvelles implications le dépassaient. Les intentions de la magie auxquelles sa propre mère croyait dur comme fer lui paraissaient bien tortueuses pour exister.

« Et l'esprit de la mère de Remus t'a sans doute reconnu », s'amusa Nymphadora en se penchant vers lui. Son ton disait le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de la relation entre les capacités linguistiques de Harry et l'écaille de serpent au cœur de la baguette qui l'avait choisi.

« Ma mère avait une grande affection pour lui », commenta sobrement Remus sans que Sirius puisse déterminer ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par là.

« Je veux dire qu'il est trop tôt pour connaître les intentions de la magie qui nous a attribué ces baguettes – si jamais on les connaît », indiqua-t-il, conscient que ce n'était pas sans doute le meilleur moment pour livrer ses doutes mais incapable de laisser Remus totalement décidé de la course des événements ou des interprétations.

« La magie a des intentions ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Personne ne le sait avec certitude », répondit Nymphadora alors que Remus avait détourné les yeux, semblant chercher ailleurs comment répondre. « Mais tous les arts divinatoires finalement repose sur l'interprétation de ces intentions... des forces à l'œuvre dans l'équilibre de la magie dans sa totalité... »

« Restent les choix et le libre-arbitre », intervint enfin Remus. « Les intentions ne sont rien sans les actes. »

Faire enfermer Peter. Retrouver mon nom. Reconquérir Aesthélia. Connaître ma fille. Être un parrain pour Harry. Sirius savait quelles étaient ses intentions. Restaient les actes et ça, il n'avait pas vraiment commencer à les produire. Il regarda la baguette de cèdre dans sa main. La mère de Remus s'était battue pour que son fils ait une éducation, pour qu'il accède au statut de sorcier. Peut-être le lien était-il là.


	15. Une dangereuse prudence

15 | Une dangereuse prudence

« Elle a fait de son mieux », jugea loyalement Cyrus en regardant le cerf-volant s'écraser pour la dixième fois dans un parterre de fougères. Tonks avait gentiment réparé le jouet avant de repartir malgré les soupirs de Remus prétendant qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

« Mais il vole mal », constata fraîchement Harry en s'élançant pour aller le récupérer.

Quand Cyrus lui avait demandé si Tonks et Remus étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, Harry avait eu l'air horrifié. L'enfant semblait très jaloux de Remus et mal envisager de le partager avec une jeune femme. « C'est son amie, juste ! », avait-il insisté. Cyrus comme Sirius avaient jugé bon de ne pas creuser.

« Il n'est pas cassé ? », s'inquiéta Cyrus quand Harry ressortit du parterre, des fougères dans les cheveux.

« Ça a l'air d'aller. »

« Lance le fort cette fois ! Plus haut ! »

Le fragile assemblage de bambou et de papier prit le vent avec difficulté quand Harry obtempéra. Cyrus tirait par coups secs sur les commandes pour l'aider à prendre de l'altitude. Harry restait en dessous prêt à le récupérer s'il tombait. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils essayaient de refaire voler le jouet endommagé, s'entêtant tous les deux alors qu'ils auraient pu trouver d'autres jeux.

« Il ne fonctionne pas très bien », remarqua alors une voix adulte derrière Cyrus. La surprise lui fit tirer sur une commande plus que sur l'autre, et le cerf-volant s'écrasa de nouveau dans un arbre cette fois après un looping presque gracieux.

« Pro... professeur Quirrel », réussit-il à saluer l'homme enturbanné. « Il a eu un accident et T... Nymphadora Tonks nous l'a réparé mais... il vole moins bien qu'auparavant », ajouta-t-il se disant que l'homme s'inquiétait sans doute de son cadeau et de l'usage qu'ils en faisaient, Harry et lui.

« Une promenade sur les toits, m'a-t-on dit », insinua le professeur, et Cyrus se sentit un peu bêtement rougir.

« On est désolés, Professeur », les excusa Harry revenu vers eux en courant. Comme pour insister sur leur contrition, il grimaça et se frotta le front d'un air embarrassé. Juste à côté de sa cicatrice que Cyrus trouve étonnamment rouge.

« Il faut bien faire des expériences », jugea le professeur avec un sourire de connivence dont aucun des deux ne sut que faire. « Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un avait tenté de le réparer... mais j'étais triste d'apprendre que vous n'aviez plus de cerf-volant... je me suis procuré une réplique... », ajouta l'homme en leur tendant un nouveau paquet qui ressemblait effectivement comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier qu'il leur avait donné à la fin d'un dîner dans la grande salle.

« Oh, merci », soufflèrent les deux garçons dans un quasi même élan.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de... d'importuner votre père avec ce... ce remplacement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il interprète mal mon geste... je ne cherche pas sa faveur », ajouta l'homme alors qu'ils ouvraient le carton.

« Si vous voulez », accepta Harry avec une expression presque de commisération pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Je vous laisse à vos jeux », conclut le professeur avec une petite courbette étonnante et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

Quand il eut disparu en direction de l'école, Cyrus commenta la premier :

« Il est gentil finalement. Un peu ridicule mais vraiment gentil ! »

« Oui », reconnut Harry. « Je crois qu'il a vraiment peur de Papa... et des autres professeurs. Tu as remarqué ? Il ne bégayait pas ! Jamais, je l'ai entendu parler aussi bien ! »

« C'est vrai ! », admit Cyrus avec surprise. « Mais pourquoi il a peur de Papa ? »

« Papa et Severus disent que ce n'est pas un bon professeur... Je crois qu'ils lui cherchent un remplaçant... et j'imagine que Quirrel le sait ! »

« Aïe », commenta Cyrus avec une certaine sympathie.

« Je crois... je me demande s'ils ne l'ont pas gardé en partie parce qu'il a été blessé quand... Queudever s'est échappé », souffla Harry avec embarras.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je t'ai dit... Quand on a trouvé le rat, j'aurais dû rester dans ma chambre mais je voulais voir si c'était bien Queudever alors je suis allé au bureau de Papa une fois que Linky était endormie... J'ai un mot de passe pour entrer par derrière... »

« Ah bon ?! », s'étonna Cyrus avec simplicité.

« Oui, bon, on en a jamais eu besoin ! », se défendit Harry. « Bref. J'en étais à me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû venir parce que ce Queudever disait des choses horribles... »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Que James méprisait Remus, que toi aussi... que Remus se trompait... »

« Je vois. »

« Tu vois ? », questionna avidement Harry.

Cyrus sentit qu'il y avait là une plaie mal guérie. - Quelque chose pour laquelle tu devrais demander pardon, Sirius, jugea-t-il. « Disons... je crois voir... », répondit-il plus prudemment.

« C'est alors que Quirrel, qui rentrait chez lui, a vu le passage que j'avais laissé ouvert pour pouvoir m'enfuir au besoin et qu'il est entré... c'est comme ça que Papa m'a trouvé », raconta Harry, les joues rouges de sa duplicité passée.

« Oh, alors le cerf-volant, c'est pour se faire pardonner », estima Cyrus. Il n'avait pas à juger Harry – le déjà trop sage Harry !

« Je n'y avais pas pensé ! », s'exclama ce dernier.

« Et après ? Comment Quirrel a-t-il été blessé ? », le relança Cyrus par pure curiosité.

« Papa a du s'occuper de moi – me raccompagner », soupira Harry de nouveau honteux. « Il a laissé Queudever à la garde de Minerva et de Quirrel... puis Minerva a voulu prendre un peu de repos et en son absence, Queudever a eu le dessus sur lui et s'est échappé... »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit nul comme professeur de Défense », s'amusa Cyrus sans trop de mansuétude pour les adultes inefficaces. « Queudever n'a jamais été un très bon duelliste ! Sirius, James ou Remus ne se seraient jamais laissé assommer par lui, tu peux me croire ! »

« Mais c'était un Mangemort, non ? », objecta Harry. « Il a dû apprendre d'autres choses, après Poudlard, non ? Sinon il se serait fait tuer ! »

« C'est vrai », admit Cyrus avec une surprise partagée par Sirius. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. Il avait vaguement estimé que Queudever s'était laissé attirer par Voldemort par faiblesse et par vengeance – comme un nombre si important de Mangemort que Sirius avait pu arrêter et questionner quand il était encore considéré comme un défenseur de la magie blanche. Il avait même pu s'estimer en partie responsable de cette évolution, se reprocher sa naïveté et son manque de discernement dans le jugement de quelqu'un qu'il avait cru son ami. Mais Sirius n'avait jamais envisagé que Queudever ait pu apprendre, progresser, s'épanouir d'une quelconque façon parmi les Mangemorts. L'idée était aussi nouvelle que troublante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de deux cerfs-volants ? Si on ne peut pas dire que Quirrel nous en a donné un nouveau... », questionna prosaïquement Harry, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« On va se servir uniquement du neuf, non ? »

« Et si Papa regarde ? Il verra que ce n'est pas celui que Tonks a réparé... la queue est un peu différente aussi... »

« T'as raison », admit Cyrus pensivement.

« On peut en cacher un dans ma cabane », proposa Harry.

« Il va s'abîmer, non ? S'il pleut ? », regretta Cyrus.

« T'as raison », reconnut Harry désolé à son tour.

« Il y a des sorts pour protéger de la pluie... », réfléchit Cyrus à haute voix. « On pourrait... »

Harry le regarda en dessous comme pour l'inviter silencieusement à mesurer l'énormité de son projet, et Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel en le comprenant. Comme ce dernier restait silencieux, ne serait-ce que pour encaisser les grondements mécontents de Sirius, Harry prit sur lui de rendre ses objections explicites : « Cyrus... tu veux... tu veux qu'on prenne nos baguettes et qu'on revienne jeter des sorts ? » Il y avait une tension palpable dans sa voix.

« Basiquement, oui », reconnut le jeune garçon. Harry eut l'air privé d'oxygène. « Quoi ? » , insista Cyrus, répondant finalement et à Harry et à son double adulte. « On a fait de gros progrès tous les deux, non ? Remus... Papa l'a dit ! »

Est-ce qu'ils ne s'entraînaient chaque jour depuis bientôt une semaine ? Ensemble, Harry et lui, pour l'amusement et l'émulation. Cyrus bénéficiait par ailleurs de l'entraînement que Sirius tenait avec Remus pendant que Harry était en classe, mais ce dernier progressait rapidement pour un enfant aussi jeune – Sirius ne cessait de s'en extasier. Harry maîtrisait quasiment un experlliarmus dosé et orienté, par exemple. Pourquoi doutait-il de pouvoir lancer un pauvre sort d'imperméabilité qui demandait bien moins de concentration et de puissance, juste l'apprentissage de la formule, s'étonnait sincèrement Cyrus. Il allait lui rappeler ces données quand Harry réussit à livrer le fond de son objection :

« Cyrus... Si Papa s'en rend compte... que j'ai pris ma baguette et jeté des sorts non travaillés avec lui... alors qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter que la baguette doit rester là où elle est... il va me... il va me massacrer !

« On fera ça tous les deux, arrête de dire que tu prends seul les risques ! », s'agaça Cyrus.

« Tu en parles à l'aise », remarqua sombrement Harry. « Quand on était sur le toit, c'était ta décision, j'ai essayé de te retenir, et c'est moi à qui il a commencé de mettre une fessée... Même s'il t'a grondé aussi, ne dis pas que c'est pareil ! »

« Il s'est inquiété pour toi », souffla Cyrus intimidé par la mise en cause directe. Sirius ne lui avait-il pas reproché de s'être jeté dans les bras de Remus, "comme un petit arriviste" ?

« Je ne dis pas que je ne comprends pas – je dis juste que si on désobéit de nouveau aussi... ouvertement... moi, je sais comment il réagira... avec moi au moins. », formula Harry avec un air déterminé.

Et jeter un sort en douce, du coup, c'est non, comprit Cyrus mais cette fois il n'osa pas se moquer ou insister. « Je pourrais le faire tout seul – quand tu es en classe », proposa-t-il dans une inspiration subite.

« Sirius te laisserait faire ? », demanda Harry mais il y avait un mélange d'envie et de ressentiment dans ses yeux verts, et Cyrus se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une très bonne option pour leurs relations. Il n'avait pas envie que Harry se focalise de nouveau sur leurs différences.

« Je ne sais pas », admit-il par prudence.

Les deux garçons gardèrent ensuite le silence, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées.

« Ou alors », commença Harry. « On pourrait amener mon coffre magique dans la cabane... Grand-père me l'a offert à Noël et il protège de tout... Je ne crois pas que Papa refuserait. »

Ce n'était pas aussi excitant que de lancer des sorts, mais c'était raisonnable et l'idée de Harry. Tout Sirius pressait Cyrus d'accepter.

« Magnifique », jugea donc le jeune garçon et le sourire de Harry le remercia.

Oo

« Tu crois que je pourrais emmener mon coffre à la cabane ? Pour ranger nos jeux... le cerf...le cerf-volant par exemple ? », demanda Harry le lendemain matin alors qu'ils finissaient de prendre ensemble le petit-déjeuner.

« Le coffre d'Albus ? », vérifia Remus sans sembler avoir d'idée préconçue sur la question.

« Oui. Il avait dit qu'il pouvait résister même au feu », rappela Harry avec une once de nervosité. Ou c'est moi qui veut la voir, se demanda Sirius. J'ai envie qu'il ait quelque vergogne à lui mentir, je crois.

« Si ça t'amuse. Mais il est lourd – tu devrais demander à Hagrid de t'aider ! », jugea Remus en pliant sa serviette avec ce réflexe d'enfant pauvre respectueux des serviteurs. James lui avait fait remarquer des dizaines de fois, se rappela Sirius, en se demandant pourquoi ce souvenir revenait maintenant.

« Super ! », s'exclama Harry avec une telle spontanéité que Remus rit.

« Merlin, on dirait que je dis toujours non à tout ! »

« Non », murmura Harry embarrassé.

« Je m'oppose à des choses déraisonnables, Harry », lui rappela Remus avec un peu de tristesse. « Emmener un coffre résistant dans une cabane pour y ranger des choses n'entre en aucune façon dans les choses déraisonnables... Au fait, il vole comment ce cerf-volant ? »

« Pas très bien », admit Harry avec un regard rapide pour Cyrus – mais il sait que c'est moi, il n'espère pas mon aide, juste mon silence, interpréta Sirius.

« Montre-moi ça », l'enjoignit Remus.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, j'ai le temps », lui assura son père, et Harry partit comme une flèche dans sa chambre – comme on s'enfuit, jugea Sirius avec une pointe d'embarras. Est-ce que, sans lui, ces deux-là n'auraient pas une vie plus simple, faite de leçons de latin, de promenades dans les bois et de jeux d'échecs ? « Vous auriez dû me dire que la réparation de Tonks ne suffisait pas », ajouta Remus pour Sirius quand l'enfant eut disparu.

« Je ne te savais pas un expert en cerf-volant », commenta prudemment Sirius.

« J'en ai construit des dizaines dans mon enfance », lui apprit Remus.

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna Harry revenu.

« Oui, on aurait pu en construire un ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé... Hum, elle a bien réparé les branches, mais elle n'a pas respecté les proportions... » jugea Remus en examinant le jouet.

« Il en manquait un bout ; elle a fait de son mieux », pipa Harry.

« Je n'en doute pas », commenta Remus avec légèreté.

« Et tu n'avais pas l'air d'approuver », rappela Sirius jugeant qu'il venait à la fois à l'aide de Tonks et de Harry par cette remarque.

« J'aurais attendu un peu plus », reconnut Remus sans difficulté tout en faisant croître certains bambous de la pointe de sa baguette. « Mais j'aime à penser que ma réparation aurait été plus efficace... »

« Tonks... c'est ton amie ? », questionna tout à trac Harry, les joues en feu.

Remus eut presque la même réaction physique quand il balbutia : « Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là, Harry ? »

« Tu... tu vas te marier avec elle ? »

« On ne se marie pas avec ses amis », tenta de biaiser Remus.

« Et c'est ton amie ? »

« Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se marier, Harry », rappela Remus tirant un soupir exaspéré de Sirius. « Ok, c'est un peu plus que mon amie », reconnut Lunard après un moment d'hésitation. Les deux yeux émeraude de son fils adoptif étaient fixés sur lui comme deux aimants vers le pôle nord. « Ça ne changera jamais rien entre nous deux, Harry », rajouta donc l'adulte après un silence un peu pesant.

« Ok », commenta Harry totalement impassible.

« Je te le jure sur ma vie », insista Remus.

« Il est réparé maintenant ? », questionna l'enfant plutôt que de commenter sur cette dernière promesse.

« Harry... », essaya de le retenir Remus.

« Je voulais juste savoir », expliqua rapidement Harry en prenant le jouet, le lançant à courte distance dans les airs pour tester ses réactions. « Ça a l'air mieux ! »

« Je n'ai pas trop perdu la main, alors », tenta Remus.

« Il y a plein de choses que tu mets beaucoup de temps à me dire, non ? », lui répondit Harry avec plus d'aplomb que souvent.

« Je te demande pardon, mon chéri », souffla Remus quand il se fut remis du choc de l'accusation.

« Ok, je te pardonne », énonça Harry avec sérieux. « Faut que j'aille faire mon sac... », ajouta-t-il après un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur la cheminée avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

Remus soupirait encore, indécis, quand Sirius sauta de sa chaise.

« On va laisser Cyrus lui parler, non ? »

« Si tu crois que... »

« Ne rends pas les choses trop compliquées, Remus. Il voulait juste savoir », estima Sirius en se demandant d'où il tirait sa certitude.

« Je pensais... »

«... avoir le temps, je sais », termina Sirius en sortant de la pièce. On croit si souvent avoir le temps. On se trompe si souvent, compléta-t-il pour lui-même dans le couloir pensant tout ensemble à son frère mort, à Aesthélia si distante, à sa fille qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais.

« Comme ça, on en a deux qui volent ! », se réjouit pourtant légèrement Cyrus quand il l'eut rejoint Harry dans sa chambre. « On pourra faire des combats ! »

« Je ne pense pas que deux cerfs-volants dans le ciel passent inaperçus », soupira Harry en finissant de boucler son sac de classe.

« Ah », regretta Cyrus en se disant que Harry ne savait décidément pas vivre avec légèreté. Un peu comme Remus. Devait-il finalement lui parler de Tonks ? Lui dire de pas prendre obligatoirement cette relation au sérieux ?

« On se voit tout à l'heure », sourit pourtant le garçon aux yeux verts en sortant de la chambre. «Et dis merci à Sirius pour tout, ok ? »

ooo

Une heure plus tard, Cyrus avait laissé la place à Sirius pour une séance d'entraînement magique plus poussée. Ils avaient pratiqué des métamorphoses complexes et en venaient à des sorts de défense - des sortilèges simples que Sirius avait dans leur ensemble maîtrisés avant même son entrée à Poudlard, mais il fallait bien recommencer par le début.

C'était toujours étonnant pour lui de voir la petite baguette de la mère de Remus se plier à ses désirs. C'était satisfaisant de voir qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint d'obstacles insurmontables – aucun de ses sorts n'avait été jusqu'à présents mal formés ou inefficaces. Ils manquaient parfois de précision ; ils manquaient d'endurance ou de puissance mais ils étaient consistants et ses efforts étaient toujours payés en retour. La progression organisée par Remus était constante et logique quoique parfois frustrante dans sa prudence. Un peu comme Harry, décida Sirius pour lui-même.

« Bien, si vous deviez remonter sur ce maudit toit, vous seriez presque capables de vous en sortir tout seul », plaisanta Remus après que Sirius ait réussi à le déplacer d'un point à l'autre du salon.

« On ne risque pas d'y remonter ; Harry a bien trop peur de te décevoir », décida de lancer Sirius. Ça faisait toute une semaine maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à cette conversation.

« Tant mieux », soupira Remus avec sincérité. « Je sais... tu m'as peut-être trouvé un peu plus... violent que la situation le demandait... mais ça m'a fichu une sacrée frousse de vous trouver là ! »

« Évidemment. C'était une belle connerie », reconnut Sirius sans difficulté. « Reste que tu devrais lui dire que tu le pardonnes », osa-t-il rajouter.

« Pardon ? », s'étrangla Remus.

« Il pense que tu lui en veux toujours – que tu attends son prochain faux pas pour le 'massacrer'», livra Sirius conscient qu'il forçait le trait.

« Sirius, je... je sais que tu as accès à des confidences que je... mais... je ne trouve pas cela désolant que Harry fasse un peu plus attention à ses décisions et à leurs conséquences, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il craint ma réaction ! Élever un enfant, c'est bien sûr mériter sa confiance, mais c'est parfois lui renvoyer un miroir désagréable pour le faire progresser. Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pardonner, Sirius. On doit pardonner les gens qui vous ont causé du tort : Harry a failli se tuer ; Cyrus et lui ont failli se tuer comme conséquences d'une série de mauvaises décisions. Il devrait être celui qui s'en veut, en fait ! »

En cela, tu as réussi, faillit commenter Sirius, mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Remus, et surtout pas lui donner l'idée qu'il jugeait négativement son éducation. Au contraire.

« Harry ET Cyrus », souligna -t-il donc plutôt avec le regard le plus suggestif qu'il put réussir.

« Tu le sais mieux que moi. »

« Tout irait mieux si tu les avais traités de la même façon. Exactement de la même façon – comme des frères. Harry est jaloux de la mansuétude que... »

« Cyrus n'est pas réellement mon fils, Sirius. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? », l'interrompit Remus avec agacement

« Qui sait combien de temps tu vas l'avoir dans tes pattes. Il faudra bien alors que tu te décides à le traiter comme tel ! », objecta Sirius en sachant que la conscience de Cyrus ne le lui reprocherait pas. Son jeune double ne demandait qu'à avoir une famille quelque part. Il prendrait le désagréable avec le reste.

« On va trouver Queudever, Sirius. On va te rendre ta liberté ! », s'empressa de lui promettre Remus, tout à sa propre interprétation. « Je sais que c'est long – insupportablement long, mais tu ne dois pas te décourager... »

« Ah, Remus, la question n'est pas là ! En attendant ce jour, tu ne comptes pas laisser Harry faire des bêtises parce qu'il est entraîné par Cyrus, et c'est normal, c'est ton rôle. Mais tu ne t'attaques qu'à la moitié du problème en grondant Harry. Si tu te laisses arrêter par l'idée que c'est moi, et non un gamin de neuf ans qui fait des bêtises, je crois que tu ne rends service à personne. Même pas à moi : Cyrus ne m'écouterait que mieux s'il avait le sentiment qu'il devait te rendre des comptes ! »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Bah,si on doit en venir là, je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'une fessée méritée est toujours mieux qu'un emprisonnement injuste - Et Harry se sentirait moins perdu si tes réactions en ce domaine étaient constantes... je crois », rajouta-t-il pour bonne mesure – il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de donner des leçons mais il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait avoir cette discussion avec Remus – pour Harry d'abord, mais aussi pour l'équilibre entre eux tous. Un Cyrus incontrôlable était un danger pour eux tous.

« Sirius... »

« J'ai dit ce que je voulais dire – c'est à toi d'y réfléchir... Je suis conscient que nous te demandons tous énormément, et je t'en suis reconnaissant - je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te remercier assez. Je te livre juste quelques éléments que je suis peut-être mieux placé que toi pour voir. On reprend ? », proposa Sirius convaincu que trop insister ne convaincrait pas Remus.

« Oui », accepta ce dernier presque avec soulagement.

« D'ailleurs... si tu pouvais monter en puissance, Lunard, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te laisses faire... »

« Tu n'es quand même qu'un enfant... »

« Il faudrait savoir ! », se moqua Sirius en croisant les bras pour bonne mesure.

« Ok, c'est ce que tu veux ? Ok », maugréa Remus en lançant par surprise un sort cuisant qui lui tira un gémissement de surprise. « Ne viens pas te plaindre, maintenant ! »

« Non, je maintiens en conscience tout ce que j'ai dit », répondit Sirius en inspirant pour chasser la douleur et pour affronter le regard de son ami. Il eut l'impression que le fond de son message n'était pas si loin d'être passé.

ooo

Harry revint en fin de matinée une certaine excitation joyeuse dans ses pas. Il avait réussi sa potion Brillantine, et Cho Chang lui avait donné des plumes de sucre qu'il ajouta dans le coffre qu'ils devaient amener à la cabane. Il contenait déjà leur pique-nique, le cerf-volant réparé par Remus, quelques coussins et deux exemplaires de Balai-Magazine.

« J'ai demandé à Hagrid de venir le chercher », ajouta Harry en refermant le couvercle ouvragé sur ses trésors.

Le demi-géant arriva peu après et chargea le coffre en chêne sur son épaule comme s'il n'avait rien pesé. Les enfants le suivirent en riant par avance de la belle après-midi qui se profilait devant eux. Sirius avait complètement laissé la place à Cyrus après lui avoir rappelé de son mieux qu'il devait éviter de leur attirer des ennuis : « - Votre mensonge par omission me paraît un risque bien suffisant pour l'instant ! » - Tu ne crois pas qu'il s'en ficherait profondément, Remus, de cette histoire de cerf-volant remplacé ? », avait demandé l'enfant avec sincérité, et Sirius avait fini par se dire qu'il avait peut-être raison. Mis au courant, Remus aurait peut-être même été discuté avec profit avec son professeur de Défense, et cet homme aurait gagné une élocution plus fluide en présence de ses collègues.

Mais c'étaient des soucis d'adulte. Les deux enfants, eux, déjeunèrent avec Hagrid, l'aidèrent à nourrir un verracrasse un peu souffreteux de l'avis du garde-chasse jusqu'au moment où ce dernier les invita à aller jouer sans pas trop s'éloigner.

« On va à la cabane. On fera du cerf-volant », annonça Harry, projet auquel Hagrid n'avait rien trouvé à redire, même quand ils avaient décidé de traîner eux-mêmes le coffre jusqu'à la cabane.

« On va faire comment ? », questionna Cyrus une fois qu'ils furent en possession de leurs deux jouets quasi identiques.

« Je me disais qu'on les ferait voler en alternance », proposa Harry. « On a qu'à tirer au sort qui se servira du nouveau... Tiens avec la dernière tartelette : je prends le côté confiture ! »

« D'accord », rit Cyrus avec simplicité alors que la galette volait dans les airs, lancée de toutes ses forces par Harry.

Ils coururent après lui pour la retrouver explosé, le côté pâte visible entre les herbes.

« Tu prends le nouveau ! », conclut Harry.

« Si tu le veux, mais... »

« Je l'aurais après ! »

« D'accord, mais tu fais voler l'ancien d'abord », transigea Cyrus et Harry accepta.

Réparé, le premier cerf-volant se révéla plus stable et plus docile et, quand il tomba enfin. Harry était satisfait des quelques acrobaties qu'il avait réussi à lui faire faire.

« On va devenir des champions ! », commenta-t-il avec entrain.

« Tu m'étonnes », renchérit Cyrus en tirant le second cerf-volant du coffre. Harry le prit et s'éloigna va le milieu de la clairière jusqu'à ce que les fils soient tendus.

« Vas-y », demanda Cyrus en tirant sur les deux poignées de commande en ébène. Immédiatement, il sut qu'il venait de provoquer une réaction magique, et son cerveau cherchât en hâte dans les souvenirs de Sirius un nom pour qualifier le phénomène.

« C'est un porto... », articula Sirius juste avant qu'il se dématérialise sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry.

ooooooooo

« C'est le fils de Sirius – son portrait craché », dit une voix un peu aiguë dans la pénombre qui les entourait. Il y avait de la fascination et de l'inquiétude dans la voix bien cachées derrière un mépris affiché.

- Queudever, cracha Sirius mentalement. Cyrus qui tremblait déjà, gémit très bas. -Laisse-moi la place ! intima l'adulte et, pour une fois, le môme ne refusa pas. Sirius ne savait pas s'il pourrait quoi que ce soit mais rester spectateur n'était pas une option.

« Un Black. Bien, j'ai des comptes à régler avec les Black ! », déclara une voix inhumaine et métallique à laquelle Sirius n'osait pas donner un nom. « Certains m'ont trahi, d'autres m'ont servi... il est temps d'imposer à jamais ma marque à cette famille ! »

« V-vou-vous ne préférez pa-pas-pas le Se-se le su-urvivant, Maître ? », s'enquit une autre voix trébuchante.

Quirrel, s'ébahirent en même temps que Cyrus et Sirius. Le premier était attristé de sa découverte quand le second voyait tous les éléments du piège se mettre en place. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège – une fois encore ! La vérité était énorme, impossible à croire et pire à accepter.

« Le corps de celui-là sera sans doute plus malléable », annonça la voix. « Un sang pur en plus – plus digne de moi. »

Les deux séides lui donnèrent raison avec toute la servilité qu'on pouvait attendre de deux mangemorts, jugea méchamment Sirius, tout en sachant qu'il déversait sa rage sans pour autant progresser sur le chemin de sa propre liberté. Il était de nouveau joué, et de nouveau joué par Queudever !

« Et maintenant, Maître ? », questionna d'ailleurs ce dernier.

«Maintenant, nous allons soumettre ce petit imbécile ! A tour de rôle, messieurs. »

-Si on n'avait pas écouté Harry, on aurait une baguette, pleurnicha Cyrus, affolé. - S'il avait gagné au tirage au sort, il serait là à notre place, se consola Sirius en préparant déjà mentalement au pire. Il ne fut pas déçu quand le premier Doloris le toucha.

oo

« Quirrel vous a donné un autre cerf-volant, et tu ne m'as rien dit ! », articula Remus avec tant de difficulté dans la voix, d'incrédulité et de douleur dans les yeux que Harry recula instinctivement.

« Il a dit de ne rien te dire ! », essaya-t-il regardant avec un quasi ressentiment le cerf-volant restant, étalé sur la pelouse à côté du coffre magique dont Severus étudiait l'intérieur avec sa baguette.

Quand Cyrus avait disparu de manière inexplicable, Harry avait couru à toutes jambes prévenir Hagrid qui avait envoyé un patronus chercher le directeur de Poudlard et son adjoint. Ces derniers étaient arrivés en balai et baguette tirée, mais pour rapide que cette réponse avait été, c'était manifestement trop tard

« Et ça ne vous a pas paru bizarre ?! » - La question de Remus fusa comme un cri douloureux.

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'acheter tes faveurs... », essaya d'expliquer Harry les larmes aux yeux. Avait-il trahi une deuxième fois Sirius ? Pourquoi prenait-il tout le temps les mauvaises décisions ? Quirrel avait eu l'air gentil et modeste, rajouta-t-il dans son esprit sans oser prononcer ces paroles. Étonnamment plus gentil que d'habitude. « Il a insisté... il ne bafouillait pas », rajouta-t-il un peu au hasard sans savoir pourquoi ce détail lui semblait maintenant si important.

« Quoi ? », questionnèrent en même temps Remus et Severus qui s'était brusquement relevé.

« Il ne bafouillait pas – même que Cyrus et moi, on l'a remarqué tous les deux ! », développa Harry sous leur double regard inquisiteur.

« Polynectar ? », proposa Hagrid.

« Ou Imperio », suggéra Severus avant que Harry se soit remis d'avoir entendu une hypothèse magique provenir du garde-chasse.

« Il faut vérifier – le trouver », décida Remus en regardant ses deux subordonnés l'air presque suppliant.

« On va retourner ce château, Lupin. Chaque pierre », promit Severus avec une certaine gentillesse.

Remus acquiesça avant de prendre Harry par les épaules en s'agenouillant presque pour être à sa hauteur : « Harry, tu vas rester avec Hagrid – quoi qu'il arrive et pour une durée que je ne peux prévoir. C'est un ordre, Harry : je dois savoir où tu es, être sûr que tu es en sécurité. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas discutable. »

« Oui. Oui, Papa », hoqueta Harry, laissant couler des larmes de remords et d'inquiétude sur ses joues sans s'embarrasser de ce que Hagrid ou Severus pourraient en penser. Quirrel n'aurait pas été Quirrel comme Croûtard n'avait pas été un rat de compagnie ? Le monde paraissait singulièrement instable et inquiétant.

« Si quoi que ce soit te revenait en mémoire – un détail sur ce que Quirrel aurait dit ou quoi que ce soit, même si ça te semble ridicule, dis à Hagrid de me contacter. Ok ? »

« Promis », assura Harry, en espérant vaguement qu'un tel détail lui revienne et puisse venir en aide à la quête de Remus et Severus.

« J'vais veiller sur lui, Professeur », ajouta Hagrid avec une certaine humidité dans la voix.

« Je sais, Hagrid. Sois sage et patient, Harry, aussi difficile cela soit à accepter », ajouta Remus presque plus gentiment avant de sortir, contre toute attente, la baguette d'aubépine de sa robe et de lui tendre : « Tiens ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Mais, si vous êtes en danger... défends-toi, Harry. »

L'enfant hésita, se demandant presque si Remus espérait qu'il refuse mais, dans ses yeux brun doré, il lisait une détermination à peine diminuée par une aura de tristesse indicible. Il tendit donc sa main et reçut la baguette avec une déférence inquiète.

« Tu vas le retrouver, dis ? », espéra l'enfant, profondément horrifié des dernières paroles de son père sur un danger qu'il devrait combattre lui-même. « Tu vas le retrouver, Cyrus ? »

« Tu te rappelles que je t'ai juré que jamais je ne te mentirais, Harry ? », questionna Remus. L'enfant acquiesça avec empressement plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne lui réponde : « La vérité est que je n'en sais rien. »

ooo

Un cran de plus... la suite s'appelle La protection du sang.


	16. La protection du sang

**16 | La protection du sang**

« Tu vas te soumettre ! », hurla la Voix, emplissant tout l'espace autour de lui et en lui, s'engouffrant dans le vide laisser par le reflux de la douleur.

« Non », gémit Cyrus tout autant par refus de l'idée que de la douleur qui allait revenir. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Fallait-il même tenir ?

«Endoloris », souffla un Mangemort – Quirrel ou Queudever, quelle importance ?

Dans certains moments de fièvre, Cyrus en était venu à croire qu'ils étaient plus que deux. Sirius pensait que non, il pensait que c'était la douleur, la peur, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture qui amenaient Cyrus à croire cela. Ça ne changeait rien, cela non plus.

Le sort toucha l'enfant de plein fouet, l'entraînant dans une nouvelle spirale de douleur pure. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il l'avait déjà compris, que d'endurer et d'essayer de ne pas perdre la raison. Et Sirius n'était pas meilleur que lui face au défi que cela représentait. La douleur ramenait l'injustice, la trahison, le découragement, Azkaban. Et se transformer en labrador cette fois n'était pas une option – Queudever, moins décevant dans la traitrise que dans l'amitié, s'en était assuré dès les premières minutes.

Cyrus disposait même d'une aide, d'une ressource, que Sirius n'avait pas, avait-il rapidement découvert. Quand la douleur le submergeait, si souvent que ça paraissait tout de même impossible, l'enfant serrait dans sa main la médaille qui pendait à son cou – celle offerte par cette vie brésilienne qu'il aurait tant aimé vivre. « Sauvez-moi, sauvez nous ! Quelqu'un ! », priait-il en portugais mentalement alors que son corps hurlait.

Sirius en pleurait avec sincérité : « J'aurais dû les supplier de te laisser vivre ta vie d'enfant, loin de tout ça ! »

Queudever et Quirrel, eux, ne remarquaient rien.

oo

C'était un conseil de guerre – c'était comme cela que Remus l'avait qualifié quand il était venu le chercher chez Hagrid. Ils allaient tenir un conseil de guerre.

Il y avait là, autour de son père, Severus, Minerva et Tonks - qui l'avait serré dans ses bras comme si son animal de compagnie venait de mourir. Harry l'avait laissé faire, content d'être inclus dans ce conseil restreint, content d'être dans la même pièce que son père adoptif. Il était aussi curieux de voir comment cette guerre annoncée allait s'organiser.

Pour l'instant, la bataille paraissait un peu inexistante, faute de combattants. Tous attendaient Albus, ayant épuisé les actions à mener de leur propre initiative. Et Remus était le plus pessimiste de tous :

« Je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste, Minerva mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourra faire. Nous avons fouillé ce château des douves aux greniers, sans négliger un passage, une salle effondrée, en enrôlant les fantômes, les tableaux et Peeves et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Quirrel a disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Aucune. Les défenses de Poudlard ont enregistré le passage du portoloin mais sans être capables de donner une direction... »

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il paraissait maigre et torturé, comme un lendemain de pleine lune. Et c'est en partie ma faute, s'angoissait Harry depuis le canapé où il tentait de se faire oublier. L'enfant observait avec une certaine angoisse que Minerva ne trouvait rien à répondre et que Tonks avait l'air aussi désolée que son père. Severus allait peut-être, espérait-il, les secouer quand la cheminée du bureau directorial crépita pour laisser apparaître le visage de monsieur Rusard.

« Professeur Lupin, excusez moi de vous déranger : une dame demande à vous voir », leur apprit-il quand Remus eut pris sur lui-même pour venir se placer devant la cheminée, dans son axe de vision

« Une mère d'élève ? », s'enquit Severus avec un ton qui indiquait que, dans ce cas là, il allait recevoir lui-même la visiteuse et qu'elle avait intérêt d'avoir de bonnes raisons de venir les importuner. Le directeur adjoint s'était déplacé pour venir au côté de Remus, faisant preuve d'une initiative qu'il se permettait très rarement dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions officielles.

« Non, elle dit être l'amie du professeur Lupin... son nom est Aesthélia Da Silva », corrigea le concierge avec déférence et curiosité. « Mais si vous êtes en réunion, je vais lui demander d'attendre. »

« Conduisez-la à moi, Monsieur Rusard », indiqua sobrement Remus quand le nom brésilien eut fini de tourner dans la pièce avec son lot de nouvelles questions.

« Attention Lupin, rien ne prouve que ce soit elle. C'est peut-être un leurre ! », objecta Severus quand le feu eut repris son apparence normale.

« Mais qui la connaît en dehors de nous ? », objecta Remus.

« Qui pouvait en vouloir à Cyrus ? », contra Tonks l'air encore plus inquiète que précédemment.

« Qui nous prouve que ce n'était pas Harry qui était visé ? », répéta Severus pour la énième fois.

Les deux dernières questions étaient sans réponse depuis deux jours, Harry le savait. C'était en raison d'elles qu'il devait en permanence porter sa baguette sur lui et que Linky dormait dans sa chambre après avoir jeté un sort les liant l'un à l'autre de manière indéfectible. Restait que tous semblait savoir qui était la visiteuse, sauf Harry. Mais il n'osa poser aucune question de peur qu'on l'envoie à Hagrid ou à Linky.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur Monsieur Rusard qui s'effaça ensuite devant une grande femme brune vêtue d'une cape de voyage. Harry sentit tout le monde sur ses gardes dans la pièce.

« Aesthélia », fut la seule à murmurer Tonks en guise de salut ou de confirmation.

Quand la porte du bureau se fut refermée sur un Monsieur Rusard plus que déçu de ne pas en savoir plus, la nouvelle venue s'avança avec grâce et distinction et une certaine curiosité pour les lieux. Tous sursautèrent quand une silhouette plus juvénile apparut dans son sillage, comme une extension de sa cape. Sans doute en raison de la chaleur, la deuxième silhouette repoussa sa lourde capuche qui la couvrait d'un geste enfantin, dégageant un visage qui aurait pu être celui de Cyrus s'il avait été une fille, jugea Harry avec une surprise inquiète. La fillette d'une dizaine d'années avait le même nez aquilin, les mêmes yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs brillants légèrement ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux milieu de dos. Au même instant, son père et son conseil de guerre pointèrent leur baguette sur les deux nouvelles arrivées.

« Magiam revelio », murmura Severus, cherchant ouvertement à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sortilège transformant l'apparence des deux arrivantes.

« Où est Cyrus ? », questionna la femme sans sembler s'inquiéter de leur réaction collective. Presque la prenant comme la réponse à la question qu'elle était venue poser, estima Harry avec une certaine fascination.

« Qui est-ce, Aesthélia ? », rétorqua Remus en désignant la fillette de sa baguette.

« Tes yeux ne te mentent pas, Remus. Où est Cyrus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines faire ? Les présenter l'un à l'autre ? », s'effara le Directeur de Poudlard. « Pourquoi n'as tu jamais rien dit !? C'est monstrueux quelque part ! »

Aesthélia eut un geste évasif de la main.

« Dis-moi déjà où il est, et nous parlerons d'avenir... »

« Je ne sais pas », soupira Remus, en baissant sa baguette, imité avec un instant d'hésitation par les autres. Severus fut le dernier à cesser de les menacer. Personne n'alla cependant jusqu'à la ranger dans les étuis qu'ils portaient tous sur eux, Harry le savait.

« Il s'est enfui ? », vérifia la nouvelle venue sur un ton égal. La possibilité lui paraissait digne d'être évoquée et elle le faisait sans jugement de sa part. Pour Harry, qui semblait bien le seul à ne pas connaître cette femme, cette réaction disait qu'elle connaissait Cyrus. Ou Sirius. Et l'apparence de la fillette prit une nouvelle signification.

« Il a été enlevé par un portoloin caché dans un jouet – un cerf-volant... nous ne sommes pas sûrs que le portoloin lui était destiné... », finit par répondre Remus à regret.

Aesthélia opina comme si aucune de ces informations ne lui étaient étrangères. Son regard les évitait tous quand elle serra la main de la fillette qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

« Cruz, dis-leur », la pressa-t-elle doucement.

L'enfant eut l'air de formuler sa phrase mentalement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Cyrus est en danger. Il est torturé. Ils sont trois. Un rat, un homme, une voix. Il a peur. Il appelle au secours... », elle semblait réciter une leçon.

« Comment... ? », murmurèrent en même temps Remus, Minerva et Severus.

« La médaille ! », s'exclama Tonks, sur un ton d'espoir ravi qui tranchait avec l'atmosphère sombre qui régnait sur la pièce. «La médaille que vous portez tous !»

Aesthélia opina.

« Elle a brûlé sur ma peau comme sur celle de Cruz il y a deux jours. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais entendu Cyrus. Seule Cruz l'entend. Il l'appelle au secours. Le sang qu'ils partagent favorise sans doute leur communication... J'ai décidé de venir vérifier par moi-même ce qu'il se passait. »

« Cyrus, et non... ? », osa Severus.

« Cruz dit que c'est un enfant qui l'appelle... Ils communiquent d'esprit à esprit, il est quasiment impossible de mentir dans ces conditions », explicita la nouvelle arrivée avec patience. «Peut-être que Sirius ne pense pas à cette possibilité - je ne sais pas s'il s'en rappelle ni où en est leur équilibre, mais... la médaille est à Cyrus, symboliquement... Il y a d'autres explications mais celle-ci me paraît la plus probable. »

« Elle sait... maintenant ? », souffla Tonks alors que Severus marmonnait quelque chose sur l'importance de la symbolique.

« Il fallait bien... expliquer... », admit la femme en serrant l'enfant contre elle

« J'espère d'abord un frère caché... mieux qu'un père jamais vu et devenu enfant », soupira alors Cruz montrant les limites de sa maîtrise grammaticale de l'anglais.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Cruz », commenta Remus avec un peu de tristesse.

«Si nous ne le retrouvons pas, ce sera à jamais malheureusement beaucoup plus simple, Lupin», le gourmanda Minerva.

Pendant cet échange, les yeux gris de la fillette s'étaient arrêtés sur Harry et l'observaient.

« Tu es Harry ? Il pense à toi. Il est content que toi pas là... que tu ne souffres pas », elle lui affirma et Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il resserra par réflexe ses doigts autour de la baguette d'aubépine rangée dans la poche de la robe de sorcier qu'il portait. Sa présence le rassurait plus qu'il n'aurait aimé l'avouer.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils cherchent à le tuer. Cruz parle mal anglais mais ce qu'elle me décrit en portugais ressemble à de la torture. Ils cherchent à le briser, à le rendre malléable et utilisable, je dirais », commenta alors Aesthélia. « Ils veulent donner son corps à la Voix. »

« Bon courage à eux », marmonna Tonks sans que personne n'ait la force de réagir.

« Est-ce que la médaille permet de lui parler ? », s'enquit Remus d'une voix pressante où se mêlait l'espoir et la crainte.

« Théoriquement oui, mais Cyrus ne sait pas l'utiliser », regretta ouvertement Aesthélia. « Il envoie des messages sans le savoir. »

« Dommage. »

« Mais le pouvoir de la médaille ne s'arrête pas là... »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle peut le localiser ? », questionna Remus avec un nouvel espoir.

« Trouve-moi une carte d'Angleterre, voire d'Europe... et un bassin d'eau pure de pluie », confirma Aesthélia en levant ses deux bras pour détacher sa médaille de son cou. Sa fille l'imita.

Oo

« La maison Jedusor », identifia Albus quand il arriva. Ils avaient avant une localisation assez large et ils avaient des éléments visuels livrés par Cruz. « La maison du père moldu de Tom Jedusor... Il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup de questions à se poser ! »

« Qui ? », osa Harry.

« Voldemort », répondit Remus en le serrant contre lui comme pour lui demander de l'excuser de confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

« Il faut y aller », s'exclama Tonks. « Ils sont deux, et nous sommes... »

« Vous n'irez pas sans moi et Cruz », indiqua Aesthélia avec fermeté.

« Nous avons besoin du lien de la médaille », reconnut Albus. « Mais je m'en voudrais de vous mettre en danger, Aesthélia... »

« En venant ici, j'ai déjà fait ce choix, professeur. Pendant des années, j'ai essayé d'oublier mais... la vérité est venue à moi, n'est-ce pas... Sirius est innocent... et cet enfant, Cyrus,... il est encore plus innocent... et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Cruz qui n'est pas moins innocente qu'eux est la seule à pouvoir nous guider... J'ai passé trop de temps en forêt pour ne pas laisser la magie me montrer la voie, professeur. Les signes sont là... Nous devons jouer notre rôle... »

Albus acquiesça avec déférence avant de se tourner vers le directeur de Poudlard qui semblait étrangement ému par la sortie de Aesthélia :

« Remus, à qui confiez vous Poudlard ? »

« Vous voulez dire Harry, Albus ? »

« Non, Remus. Vous savez que, comme Cruz peut-être, il doit être là. Il est le seul à pouvoir affronter Voldemort... ou nous permettre de le faire pour lui... mais il doit être là. »

« Moi ? », s'étonna franchement Harry. Sa main droite était toujours sur sa baguette qui s'était mise à brûler à chaque fois que le nom de celui qui avait tué ses parents avait été prononcé. Un peu comme sa cicatrice quand Quirrel lui avait parlé... l'idée lui revint en mémoire et il se demanda si c'était important.

« Il ne saura pas », balbutia Remus, éperdu.

« La vérité est que vous voudriez lui éviter cela et nous tous ici partageons votre désir. Malheureusement, nos désirs sont un luxe un peu extravagant... »

« Rien ne nous y oblige », s'obstina Remus. « je ne le sacrifierais pas... »

« Remus, le sacrifice de James et de Lily, cette cicatrice sur son front nous obligent », indiqua Albus allant jusqu'à soulever la frange du jeune garçon.

« Ma cicatrice... elle a brûlé quand Quirrel nous a donné le deuxième cerf-volant », souffla alors Harry sans trop savoir d'où lui venait la nécessité de le dire. « Je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil... et là... ma baguette, elle a brûlé quand vous avez parlé de Jedusor et de Voldemort... à chaque fois»

« Ta cicatrice ? », releva Severus.

« Ta baguette ? », releva Dumbledore.

« La baguette de Regulus Black », expliqua Remus avec un certain agacement.

« Intéressant », jugea Albus en regardant la baguette que Harry avait sortie de son propre chef.

« Albus ! Comme Severus, je... », intervint Remus.

« Remus, j'ai toujours pensé que la cicatrice de Harry le liait à Voldemort – je ne sais plus combien de fois nous en avons parlé quand il était petit », rappela Albus sans quitter son successeur des yeux.

« Quirrel n'est pas Voldemort ! »

« Non et c'est encore plus intéressant... portait-il sur lui quelque chose qui le lie lui-même à Voldemort – ce n'est pas la marque des Mangemorts qui le gêne – nous le saurions déjà... »

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge doucement, Tonks parut embarrassée et Severus singulièrement immobile. Harry se demanda ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Mais cette baguette... qu'elle réagisse elle-aussi... à la simple mention d'un nom... c'est une donnée intéressante. D'où la sortez-vous ? »

« Ma mère l'a récupérée avec quelques objets square Grimmaurt », livra Nymphadora. « Elle a dû se battre de haute lutte avec un des elfes qui adorait Regulus... »

« Et vous l'avez donnée à Harry ? »

« La baguette m'a choisi », intervint l'intéressé. « Il y en avait dix et celle-là m'a choisi ! »

« Regulus... », répéta Albus comme si le nom allait lui livrer la solution. « C'était un garçon timide, désireux de bien faire, encombré par un patronyme et un frère... »

« Regulus était un Mangemort », intervint Remus reprenant les mots de Sirius lui-même, Harry le nota avec intérêt.

« Tous les Mangemorts ont été des enfants, tous ont eu des qualités et des défauts avant de faire de mauvais choix », estima Albus. « Ce qui me semble important, quand je me souviens de lui, c'était que c'était un garçon méthodique et consciencieux. Je ne pense pas que sa baguette réagisse par hasard... ou alors d'autres réagiraient », il ajouta. Harry remarqua que Severus approuvait silencieusement le raisonnement de son grand-père.« Ni même qu'elle choisisse Harry par coïncidence... »

« Albus », soupira Remus.

« Vous êtes un spécialiste en magie noire, Remus, vous savez comme moi... », reprit Grand-père Albus avec une bonne volonté et une compassion peut-être trop visibles pour son jeune successeur.

«Tu as dit que la magie a peut-être voulu que j'aie cette baguette... Sirius n'était pas d'accord», se rappela Harry à voix haute.

« Ça se vérifie, Remus », plaida grand-père Albus sans le regarder.

« Uniquement si la baguette prouve quoi que ce soit », finit par répondre Remus, la voix rauque comme s'il avait trop hurlé pendant des heures.

« Vous serez seul juge... »

« Si seulement je faisais confiance à mon jugement », répondit Remus en serrant un Harry sidéré contre lui.

« Reste Poudlard », insista Severus. Il ne resterait pas derrière – Harry le comprit sans doute en même temps que tous les autres dans la pièce.

« Minerva ? », souffla Remus, et la directrice de Gryffondor acquiesça.

ooo

« Voilà, je sens que tu deviens raisonnable », dit la Voix. « Ouvre moi ton esprit maintenant ! Cesse de lutter ! Tu ne fais que reculer l'inévitable ! »

« Non ! », se braqua de nouveau Cyrus malgré son épuisement. Sirius était son seul atout, son refuge, son espoir. Si la Voix entrait dans sa tête, elle le verrait sûrement.

Le Doloris vint immédiatement. Cyrus avait l'impression que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ne prenaient plus la peine de prononcer le sort. Ou il ne les entendait plus.

Dans le brasier éblouissant de la douleur, il y avait un moment où le temps était suspendu. Où la réalité cessait d'être importante. Le corps disparaissait, restait l'esprit et ses dernières défenses. Sirius en profitait quand il en était capable pour lui prodiguer des encouragements : il lui disait qu'il tenait pour Harry, pour Remus, pour tout ce qui devait et pouvait encore être sauvé. Généralement, Cyrus avait l'impression d'être immergé dans cette lumière et c'était sa seule sensation. Mais cette fois, il y avait un miroir au milieu de la lumière. Ou une flaque d'eau ou une Pensine. Le reflet, quel qu'il soit, contenait l'image de Sirius – un homme adulte, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir et projetant une présence solide et rassurante. Cyrus eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras en lui demandant de le protéger. Quand il voulut le faire, contre toute possibilité logique, l'image avait changé. Il y avait une fillette, comme si le reflet lui renvoyait sa propre image mais d'un sexe différent. La folie, songea Sirius avec un mélange d'effroi et d'acceptation. La folie court dans mon sang.

« On va venir, Cyrus », dit alors la fillette avec un ton étonnamment sérieux. « On sait où tu es... Il nous manque des choses mais on est en chemin... Tiens bon, je voudrais te connaître... »

Le noir total remplaça la lumière l'instant d'après.

ooo

« Tu sais qu'une Pensine peut contenir les souvenirs de quelqu'un – c'est son usage le plus connu et courant », expliquait Grand-père Albus à Harry. « Mais nous aimerions plutôt chercher à connaître... à retrouver les souvenirs de ta baguette... »

« Une baguette a des souvenirs ? », s'effara Harry.

« Bien sûr. Comme une mémoire humaine, ils ne suivent pas obligatoirement un ordre chronologique mais plutôt un ordre d'importance en fonction de ce que le sorcier qui l'utilisait a vécu. Cette baguette t'a choisi. Elle a peut-être des choses à te dire et à te montrer... »

« A propos de... Voldemort ? », s'enquit Harry parce que c'était la seule liaison logique. Voldemort ou ce qu'il en restait – sa voix avait enlevé Cyrus. Peut-être par erreur. Maintenant elle voulait prendre le corps de son frère, parrain et ami – pour remplacer le corps que lui Harry, lui avait enlevé quand il avait quinze mois. Grand-père avait dit que sa cicatrice le liait à lui. Tout semblait les lier, en fait.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître », confirma Albus, « je dois reconnaître que je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

Instinctivement, l'enfant regarda Remus qui rongeait son frein de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle reposait la Pensine. Il avait besoin de son autorisation et de ses encouragements.

« Essaie, Harry. Personne ne sait ce à quoi tu arriveras. Essaie, simplement », finit par articuler Remus d'une voix un peu atone.

« Tu vas juste tenir ta baguette au dessus de la Pensine. Ce qui est important c'est que tu ne penses à rien, que tu la laisses utiliser ta magie pour communiquer ses souvenirs et ses expériences... elles devraient apparaître à la surface de l'eau », l'instruisit Albus sans attendre. « Comme Remus l'a souligné, nul ne sait exactement ce que nous pourrons voir et encore moins ce que nous serons capables d'interpréter, mais aller au secours de Cyrus sans avoir le maximum d'informations... »

C'est pour Cyrus, décida de retenir Harry. Le reste était trop compliqué voire inquiétant. La baguette donnerait peut-être une information qui permettrait de sauver Cyrus. Et c'était tout ce qui était important. Il tendit donc la mince baguette d'aubépine au dessus de la Pensine en essayant de vider son esprit de toutes pensées personnelles. Après tout, ce ne serait pas désagréable de ne plus revoir en boucle la disparition de Cyrus, de ne plus s'en vouloir d'avoir été berné par Quirrel ou de s'interroger sur cette femme venue du Brésil et sa fille.

La première image qui apparut à la surface lisse et calme de la Pensine fut un visage inconnu – encore qu'il arborait une certaine ressemblance avec Sirius, remarqua Harry dans un deuxième temps. Il paraissait jeune – pas autant que lui ou Cyrus ou la mystérieuse Cruz, mais plus que Remus. A peu près de l'âge de Nymphadora – est-ce que son père allait l'épouser ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela ! Le visage se troubla à la surface de la Pensine mais revint.

« Regulus », souffla Remus.

« Plus âgé que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu », confirma Grand-père.

« Peu de temps avant sa mort », estima Remus.

Le sorcier avait l'air fatigué, il se regardait avec peu de complaisance dans un grand miroir et pointait la baguette d'aubépine contre son reflet en articulant des paroles silencieuses mais que bizarrement peut-être Harry répéta à haute voix : « Avada Kedavra »

« Il se serait suicidé ? », souffla Nymphadora avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix. Peut-être à cause de la nature même du sortilège dont Harry vient de prononcer la formule. L'enfant savait qu'il s'agissait d'une magie interdite.

« Ou il en aura eu l'envie », corrigea Remus.

« Regardez sa main ! », les interrompit Albus avec une fascination palpable.

« Elle est noire, comme carbonisée », jugea Nymphadora.

« A quoi a-t-il joué ? », marmonna Remus avec répulsion.

« Sans doute à nous sauver tous », jugea Albus. « Il a détruit ou tenté de détruire un objet contenant tellement de magie noire qu'il l'a payé de sa main... au moins de sa main... Je pense qu'il se savait perdu... »

« Les Black possédaient des monceaux d'objets de magie noire », rappela Remus sur un ton où se mêlaient défiance et entêtement, et l'image conjurée par Harry vacilla avec la certitude d'avoir le soutien de son père.

« Beaucoup trop anciens pour provoquer une telle réaction », estima Albus. « Ça fait neuf ans que je cherche combien il y en a et ce qu'ils sont devenus. J'en ai réunis deux sans savoir de combien je m'approchais de la solution. Je ne me suis pas risqué à essayer de les détruire mais Regulus Black... oui. »

« Détruire quoi Albus ? », se risqua Remus – il y avait maintenant quelque chose comme de la circonspection dans son ton, estima Harry.

« Les objets que Voldemort, dans sa grande folie, a sans aucun doute créés pour assurer sa pérennité ; se garantir de multiples possibilités de revenir tous nous hanter... », développa Albus en ayant l'air d'un professeur qui espère mettre ses élèves sur la voie de la bonne réponse lors d'un contrôle difficile. Comme il comprit que personne ne se risquerait à donner à haute voix la réponse, il le fit lui-même : « Des Horcruxes... »

Comme si les paroles de Albus avaient été entendues par la baguette de Harry, une série d'images défilèrent très vite sur la surface de l'eau, comme des nuages poussés par une brise de printemps : une bague gravée, un médaillon, un espèce de livre ancien relié de cuir ; un elfe de maison s'enfuit dans les recoins d'un grenier, dans des ruines, dans un endroit sombre dont les murs avaient l'air de pierre brute ; un énorme serpent – d'une taille difficile à croire... des mains décharnées jaillirent d'une eau sombre et inquiétante... un flacon, petit, et son étiquette étonnamment lisible : venin de basilique, et puis la surface de l'eau de pluie contenue dans la Pensine redevint paisible et claire. Harry essuya machinalement une perle de sueur sur son front qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir transpirée.

« Clémente Cerridwenn » souffla Tonks. « Quel sens donner à tout cela ! »

« Il y a quelques éléments assez limpides », avança Albus. « J'aimerais bien que Androméda nous le confirme mais je pense que cet elfe est le même que celui qu'elle a dû affronter pour récupérer la baguette de Regulus. Quant au venin de Basilic aussi difficile soit-il à trouver, il est connu pour être une des seules substances capables de détruire un Horcruxe... »

« Vous voulez dire que Regulus a détr... », commença Tonks, sidérée.

« Mais avons-nous le temps, Albus ? », questionna âprement Remus. « Pendant ce temps, Sirius... »

« Croyez-vous qu'il ne voudrait pas savoir Harry libéré à tout jamais de... »

« Ne prononcez pas le mot prophétie, Albus ! »

« J'allais dire vengeance ou vindicte – je ne crois pas que Voldemort sache pardonner. »

« Mais le laisser entre leurs mains ! »

« Je ne dis pas que nous avons beaucoup de temps, Remus, mais nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Nymphadora, il va vous falloir montrer cette Pensine à votre mère. Connait-elle ces objets ? Confirme-t-elle l'identité de l'elfe ? Pourrait-elle retourner le voir ? »

« Je m'en occupe », accepta immédiatement Tonks avant de se rendre compte que Remus désapprouvait. « Je serai revenue d'ici ce soir. »

« Et nous n'irons pas là-bas avant de pouvoir bénéficier de la faveur de la nuit », commenta Albus. « Ceci nous laisse quelques heures pour détruire les objets que je possède personnellement... »

« Combien ? Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ! », prostesta Remus à la grande angoisse de Harry.

« Deux : la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle et la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle... Ne vous énervez pas, Remus. J'ai voulu réunir les objets des fondateurs, l'épée, le diadème, la coupe.. et quand j'ai trouvé ces deux derniers objets, j'ai su qu'ils n'étaient pas... qu'ils avaient été altérés... mais les détruire... d'abord c'étaient des objets historiques. Ensuite, ils étaient dépositaires d'une magie noire, certes, mais malgré tout extrêmement rare... Les détruire sans comprendre me répugnait... Enfin, tout me portait à les croire extrêmement bien protégés eux-même. J'ai décide de prendre le temps d'en apprendre plus sur comment les détruire – j'ai eu longtemps la faiblesse de croire que je pourrais peut-être... protéger les objets eux-mêmes de la destruction... J'espérai encore et toujours avancer dans mes connaissances, découvrir une nouvelle solution... mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus ce temps. »

« Il en avait créé cinq », commenta Severus dans le silence tendu qui suivait.

Harry vit Nymphadora compter sur ses doigts, les sourcils froncés et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le compte des objets évoqués par son grand-père et entrevus dans la Pensine.

« C'est un chiffre intéressant... j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas plus... », commenta Albus.

« Plutôt six, si le serpent en est un», remarqua lugubrement Minerva, et Nymphadora acquiesça. « Combien Regulus en aura détruits ? »

«Autant de questions que je me pose moi aussi », regretta ouvertement Albus.

« Vous avez besoin de Harry pour les détruire ? », questionna Remus d'une voix rauque. Il serrait les épaules de Harry devant lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'arrache à lui.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Nous avons besoin de lui face à Voldemort... malheureusement...Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de penser le contraire », répondit lentement l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il y avait du regret et du chagrin dans sa voix, mais une volonté de convaincre aussi.

« Mais les détruire l'affaiblira ? », vérifia encore Remus.

« C'est un peu plus qu'une hypothèse. »

« Mais si Androméda confirme... »

« Si nous en localisons d'autres, nous les détruirons... si Regulus ne l'a pas fait... », promit Albus. Il y avait une note de supplication dans sa voix.

« Nous serons là-bas à la tombée de la nuit ? », continua son jeune successeur, d'une voix qui oscillait entre dureté et désespoir.

« Oui, je vous invite à prendre un peu de repos en attendant, Remus. Vous n'êtes pas... »

« C'est une folie, Albus. »

« Une de plus, Remus, simplement, une de plus. »

ooooooooooooooo

Le 17 s'appelle "La maîtrise du destin"...


	17. La maîtrise du destin

**17 | La maîtrise du destin**

« Si ça te convient Aesthelia : vous pouvez prendre la chambre de... Cyrus le lit n'est pas si étroit... », proposa Remus en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

« Ça ira très bien, Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas », répondit la Brésilienne alors que Cruz pénétrait immédiatement dans la chambre. Les yeux de la fillette s'arrêtèrent sur le dessin fait par Harry, et elle pencha la tête avec curiosité. Harry se demanda si elle avait jamais vu des photos de son père adulte, mais il n'osa rien dire.

« Je », commença Remus dans son dos. « Je te trouve très courageuse... »

Aesthelia s'esclaffa : « Qu'est ce je devrais dire de toi, alors ? »

« Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je m'écoutais je partirai très loin avec Harry... Mais ce serait un leurre - une fausse et temporaire sécurité, et il y a Sirius... », répondit Remus sans tellement cacher l'émotion dans sa voix.

« Sirius... il prendrait tous les risques pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? », estima la Brésilienne après un temps de réflexion.

« Sans doute », admit Remus. « Mais s'il te savait là, s'il savait pour Cruz... Depuis qu'il est là, il m'a posé plusieurs fois des questions sur toi.. J'ai senti... ses regrets... », développa-t-il encore sans cacher sa volonté de défendre son ami.

« Merci Remus », sourit Aesthélia. « Je ne sais pas comment cela finira mais... ce que j'ai dit dans ton bureau est vrai : rien d'autre n'a de sens, ni pour Cruz ni pour moi... Et je comprends que pour toi aussi, c'est le seul chemin... »

« Oui », confirma Remus avec une conviction empreinte de crainte.

« Essayons de prendre du repos », conclut la Brésilienne en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. « C'est toi qui as fait ce dessin, Harry ? »

L'enfant opina, toujours impressionné par les deux Brésiliennes apparues brusquement dans l'équation déjà compliquée de la réhabilitation de son parrain, alors que Remus demandait :

« Tu connais cette photo, Aesthélia ? »

« Non, mais je me rappelle de vous quatre. »

« Il est mon père ? », questionna alors Cruz pointant sans hésiter le doigt vers le dessin maladroit de Harry.

« Tu veux voir la photo, Cruz ? », proposa Remus.

« Je vais chercher mon album », se dépêcha de glisser Harry en filant dans sa chambre prendre le volume relié. « Il y a surtout mes parents, mais il y a Cy... Sirius, plusieurs fois... »

« Merci », dit gravement Cruz en prenant le volume sans l'ouvrir. Elle le serra simplement contre sa poitrine de petite fille dans un geste que Harry comprenait trop bien.

« Nous allons vous laisser », décida Remus en prenant l'épaule de Harry pour le guider vers le couloir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai bien fait ? », souffla Harry.

« Je crois », répondit son père sur le même ton.

« On doit se reposer ? »

« On aura besoin de toutes nos forces... »

« Je peux... rester avec toi », se força à demander Harry – n'était-il pas trop grand pour ce genre de chose ?

Remus regarda Harry ses yeux verts inquiets et se força à sourire : « Oui, essayons ensemble... Dans ta chambre ? »

« Dans la tienne ? », proposa Harry un peu gêné, mais c'était dans la chambre de Remus qu'il était toujours venu chasser ses cauchemars. La pièce lui paraissait bien indiquée à la situation actuelle.

« Comme tu veux », accepta Remus avec facilité.

« Tu partirais avec moi ? », souffla Harry quand ils se furent allongés côte à côte dans le grand lit. L'enfant ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il était venu se réfugier ici mais le sentiment de sécurité – de fausse sécurité, avait dit Remus – était bien là.

« Oui », confirma Remus les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Mais ça ne servirait à rien... Parce que Voldemort continuerait à me chercher », continua l'enfant sans se douter de son propre courage.

« Je pense, oui. »

« À cause de notre lien », demanda Harry la main sur sa cicatrice.

Remus prit cette main et la serra de toutes ses forces d'adulte.

« Je déteste le mot destin, Harry, mais Voldemort, lui, y croit . Tant que tu seras en vie, il n'aura de cesse de te détruire, je le crains », expliqua-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton neutre.

« Et toi avec moi », compléta Harry.

« Ce n'est pas... », commença Remus avec inquiétude.

« Pour moi, c'est important », le coupa son fils adoptif en plantant ses yeux vers dans les siens.

« Pardon, Harry. Bien sûr », s'excusa Remus avec une bonne dose d'émotion. « Oui, nous ne serions pas en paix. Ni toi, ni moi.»

« Jamais ? »

« Non. »

« Et puis, il y a Sirius », continua Harry, visiblement satisfait de cette confirmation. « Il ne doit pas souffrir une nouvelle fois pour moi. Ça ne serait pas juste. »

« Aesthelia a raison de dire qu'il mourait pour toi », indiqua Remus avec résignation.

« Mais il a une fille qui a besoin de lui. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi et je suis bien plus âgé », commenta Harry.

« Dix mois au moins », s'amusa Remus. « N'oublie pas qu'elle a sa maman... »

« Ce n'est pas pareil... », estima Harry.

« Aurais tu besoin d'une maman ? », taquina Remus presque par réflexe.

« Moi ? Tu parles de Tonks ? »

Le sourire moqueur de Remus s'effaça immédiatement : « Non… c'était une boutade, Harry »

« Parce qu'elle est jeune ? »

« Un peu », admit Remus avec réticence.

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? », s'étonna l'enfant.

« Harry. Oui, Tonks est jeune, et sa vie... Elle rencontrera peut-être quelqu'un de son âge et... Je prends ce qu'elle me donne... Mais nous devons dormir. »

« Si on pouvait partir, elle ne viendrait pas ? », demanda Harry sans sembler un instant intéressé par la dernière injonction.

.

« Je... Harry, je n'en sais rien... », souffla Remus.

« Il faudrait qu'elle veuille », estima encore l'enfant.

« Oui », répondit Remus encore une fois plus résigné qu'autre chose.

« On irait où ? »

Remus regarda de nouveau le plafond comme pour chercher une réponse adaptée.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu voudrais aller où ? », finit-il par répondre.

« Au Brésil », déclara Harry avec une conviction affichée. « Je voudrais voir d'où vient Cyrus... Il a dit qu'il y fait chaud... que les arbres sont immenses et le fleuve aussi... ce serait vraiment différent d'ici... »

« Oui », admit Remus avec un sourire fugace.

« Tu sais quoi ? », reprit Harry après un moment de réflexion. « Si on a peur, on a qu'à se dire que quoi qu'il arrive, on ira là-bas... on ne sera pas séparés, on ne mourra pas... »

« Harry ! », s'affola Remus.

« Tu m'as promis que tu ne mentirais pas », lui rappela assez sévèrement l'enfant.

« Severus, Tonks, Albus, moi... on ne compte pas te laisser... laisser rien de mal t'arriver ! », argumenta l'adulte, éperdu.

« Mais on peut aussi tous mourir », opposa l'enfant. « L'important, c'est de se dire qu'on sera ensemble et qu'il fera chaud... comme au Brésil... »

« Si tu veux », accepta Remus incapable de plus.

« Ce sera bien », décida l'enfant en se collant contre lui.

oo

« Nao !»

Le cri réveilla Harry et Remus en même temps - même s l'adulte n'aurait pas sû dire quand il avait réussi à se laisser aller au sommeil. L'enfant courut dans la chambre de Cyrus derrière son père, sans que ce dernier ne fasse un geste pour l'en dissuader.

Dans le lit de Cyrus, Cruz en larmes débitait une longue litanie en portugais serrée contre sa mère qui essayait de la calmer. En voyant Harry et Remus sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci se mit à traduire sans qu'ils aient besoin de poser une seule question.

« … La Voix... elle a réussi à entrer dans son esprit... Cruz l'a vu – comme un serpent de fumée avec des yeux rouges... elle a senti la torture comme du feu... Cyrus a cherché à cacher Sirius, et le secret a attiré la Voix-aux-yeux-de-serpent plus qu'autre chose, mais Sirius a rejeté la Voix-aux-yeux-de-serpent... ça a pris toute leur énergie, et Cruz ne ressent plus rien – ce qui l'inquiète au plus haut point... »

« Il faut y aller », osa Harry, malgré la certitude intime que Remus allait plus ou moins l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des événements.

« Nous ne pourrions rien seuls », commenta tout au contraire ce dernier.

« Allons-y, Remus », plaida doucement Aesthélia. « Rester ici n'est pas une option... »

« Non », admit Remus après une infime et dernière hésitation. « Je vais leur envoyer un message... »

Il se dirigea vers le salon et Harry le suivit, peut-être trop impressionné par la réaction de Cruz pour rester dans la chambre. Remus prit une pincée de poudre et appela Severus.

« Cruz veut y aller maintenant », il indiqua sobrement. « Elle n'a plus de contact... »

« Bien », accepta le visage Severus dans les flammes. « Retrouvons-nous en bas... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de... »

« Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais, Lupin », cracha Severus.

Remus ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de laisser les flammes redevenir normales. Il prit ensuite deux plumes qu'il enchanta pour porter ses messages.

« Grand-père et Tonks ? », questionna timidement Harry, debout appuyé contre la bibliothèque.

« Oui », admit Remus en se retournant vers lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que l'adulte ne prenne la décision que l'enfant espérait et redoutait à la fois : « Va mettre tes chaussures... »

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq dans un carrosse les emmenant à la limite de Poudlard. Ils avaient évité Pré-au-lard pour lui préférer une porte secondaire presque totalement envahie par la végétation. Après l'avoir dégagée, Remus l'ouvrit en apposant ses deux mains contre la serrure.

« Tu as prévenu, Minerva ? », s'enquit Severus en se retournant une dernière fois vers le château dont ils ne voyaient que les plus hautes tours.

« Oui », confirma sobrement Remus en refermant la porte derrière eux. Il sortit ensuite une carte d'Angleterre et indiqua la position du manoir Jedusor à Aesthélia et Severus. « Albus a parlé d'une maison de gardien... Nous ne savons pas où ils sont... ni si des sortilèges de protection ont été posés... mais soyons prudents... Retrouvons nous dans ce petit bois avant... pas d'habitations... on devrait y passer inaperçus... »

« Je pars le premier et je vous confirme », proposa Severus dans le silence pensif qui suivi l'explication de Remus.

« Severus, tu... », s'interposa ce dernier.

« Lupin, tu as tes raisons pour y aller ; Aesthélia aussi. Vous avez aussi deux enfants à protéger – autant que possible... Je n'ai que moi. Laissez donc moi chercher ma rédemption comme je l'entends ! »

« Merci Severus », commenta Aesthélia en serrant Cruz contre elle et avant que Remus ait pu une nouvelle fois s'opposer au projet de son adjoint.

Ayant reçu la confirmation de Severus que l'endroit était bien choisi et relativement sûr, ils se matérialisèrent quelques minutes lus tard dans un bois mal entretenu, quasiment en même temps. Severus était sur le qui-vive, baguette pointée.

« Quoi ? », souffla Remus en se plaçant à ses côtés, sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Harry, l'autre tenant sa baguette.

« Une présence, pas loin... je perçois des auras.. »

Au même instant, un patronus de loup apparut et s'arrêta devant Remus.

« Nous sommes un peu plus loin – rejoignez nous, on a une vue sur la maison », indiqua le patronus avec la voix de Tonks.

«C'est le patronus de Tonks ? », questionna Harry avec curiosité et une pointe d'envie. Les patronus faisaient partie des magies avancées qu'il trouvait particulièrement cool.

«Il semblerait que cette jeune femme n'ait décidément pas peur du changement», commenta Severus avant de croiser le regard de Remus et de hausser les épaules pour ajouter : « Ni de l'engagement... »

« Ils sont déjà là ? », s'étonna ouvertement Aesthélia.

« Albus », soupira Severus en guise de commentaire.

Harry regarda Remus en quête de son opinion ou d'une simple confirmation, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas juger utile de faire l'un ou l'autre. Sans lâcher son épaule, il se contenta de se mettre à suivre le patronus, et les autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, ils rejoignirent Tonks et Albus accompagnés de trois autres sorciers que Harry ne connaissait pas tous. Le plus âgé était grand et avait la peau noire, les deux autres semblaient du même âge que Tonks.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? », demanda Remus en désignant les trois nouveaux venus sans beaucoup de gentillesse dans la voix.

« Nymphadora et moi avons réfléchi dans l'après-midi que si nous arrivions à prendre Pettigrew, il faudrait immédiatement transformer cette opération en intervention officielle. Nymphadora n'est malheureusement pas assez gradée pour être légitime... Kingsley Shacklebolt a bien voulu prendre cette responsabilité... Il a jugé qu'une équipe de trois Aurors serait crédible, et les Paulsen... »

« Albus, ça fait beaucoup trop de monde en danger », jugea âprement Remus. « Dawn et Carley sont trop jeunes... »

« Tout le monde est là selon sa propre volonté, Remus ! », s'agaça Tonks. « Et ne me lance pas sur la question de l'âge ! »

« Vous croyez que Pettigrew va se laisser capturer vivant ? », s'interposa calmement Severus.

« Quitte à le surestimer, se laissera-t-il mettre la version qui vous arrange sur le dos ? »

« Peter dira que ça ne c'est pas passé comme cela ! », approuva Remus.

« D'abord, ce sera la parole de quelqu'un réputé mort contre celle de quatre Aurors assermentés. Ensuite, trouvera-t-il judicieux d'expliquer qu'il a enlevé Cyrus, rejoint Voldemort sous quelque formes qu'ils soient ? Je pense que les probabilités sont de notre côté, Remus», estima posément Albus. « Notre version fera de lui en partie une victime du Seigneur des ténèbres ... »

« Un marché ! », s'horrifia ouvertement Remus.

« S'il le faut, mais ne péchons pas par excès de confiance, Remus. Il nous faut encore les localiser dans ce manoir, séparer Cyrus et Peter de Quirrel et Voldemort... »

« Les séparer ? », releva Aesthélia.

« Nous avons des objectifs complémentaires mais différents. Sauver Sirius, ce qui implique prendre Pettigrew », expliqua l'Auror que Harry avait déjà vu – Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Ceci implique d'essayer de contacter Cyrus ou Sirius », rajouta Tonks en regardant Aesthélia qui acquiesça lentement.

« Et pour le reste ? », aboya presque Remus, et Harry le regarda sans cacher son inquiétude.

« Les Horcruxes ? », s'enquit Albus en regardant Remus qui ne sut qu'acquiescer sans un mot.

« Si le destin nous est clément, nous aurons le temps de vous raconter comment Andromeda m'a aidé à convaincre un elfe des Black a collaboré avec nous... mais pour l'instant, j'espère que vous serez simplement content de savoir que nous en avons détruit cinq... »

En parlant, Dumbledore avait eu un geste contraint qui avait relevé sa manche droite révélant une chair singulièrement noire et abîmée.

« Votre main », s'écria Severus le premier.

« Le prix du phoenix, mon ami... les larmes du phoenix sont très puissantes contre la magie noire mais elles sont très brûlantes aussi... J'ai amené ceci », ajouta le vieux sorcier en sortant un objet des plis de ses robes.

« L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ! », commenta cette fois Remus.

« Nous pouvons espérer avoir supprimé tous les horcruxes mais nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs. Je voudrais que vous la preniez Remus... vous ou Harry... »

« Et l'épée peut cela ? », questionna Aesthélia alors que Remus prenait l'épée après une infime hésitation, lâchant l'épaule de Harry pour la première fois pour le faire.

« Godric Gryffondor a bien plus étudié la magie noire que l'histoire l'a retenu », expliqua Albus. «Il a travaillé aussi à contrer les maléfices les plus dangereux de son point de vue... d'où l'épée...»

« Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisée ? », s'enquit Remus avec une forte tension dans la voix.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à l'emporter avec moi, square Grimmaurt... le temps n'est pas notre allié dans cette bataille, Remus, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Le temps peut permettre à Voldemort de prendre le contrôle de Sirius ou de Cyrus, de monter en puissance... Vous même l'avez senti... »

« Cruz l'a senti », indiqua Harry.

« C'est un de nos rares atouts... veillons à ne pas le gaspiller », commenta Albus. « Pouvons nous vous faire part de notre ébauche de plan ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

Ooo

Cyrus sentit un truc bizarre. C'était comme si on lui grattait l'oreille ou on lui chatouillait le cou. C'était à la fois léger et désagréable.

« N'ouvre pas les yeux », dit une voix dans sa tête. Elle parlait portugais cette voix. « Attends. Est-ce que tu sais où tu es dans cette maison ? »

Sirius était sur le qui-vive maintenant mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi penser de cette nouvelle voix. Est-ce que c'était un piège de Voldemort pour lui faire baisser la garde ? Une image se forma dans leur esprit. Une fillette à robe blanche. Elle avait l'air grave et inquiète. Très différente de la figure aux yeux de serpent.

« Je m'appelle Cruz », insista la nouvelle voix. « On a peu de temps. »

Cruz est ma fille se rappela Sirius désarçonné. Est-ce que Voldemort avait eu le temps de voir cela dans leur esprit ? La crainte de se tromper était là mais le désespoir le rendait fataliste.

« Dans la cuisine », laissa-t-il Cyrus répondre mentalement.

« Ok... on va t'envoyer ta baguette... Quand je te dirai, tu ouvriras les yeux et je leur dirai comment t'atteindre... »

L'idée était tellement à la fois séduisante et inquiétante que Cyrus préféra fermer les yeux plus forts et Sirius se taire.

« Queudever, tu vas surveiller notre prisonnier », énonça alors la Voix-aux-yeux-de-serpent. «Nagini va t'aider »

Cyrus ressentit les glissements du serpent monstrueux qui les avait rejoints. Ils se rapprochaient de lui. Il serra plus fort ses paupières.

« S'il se réveille, force le à manger...j'ai besoin qu'il soit en forme... Nous même allons aller nous reposer... le prochain combat sera le bon... »

« Oui maître », répondit Pettigrew. Cyrus entendit les pas de Quirrel qui semblait quitter la pièce. Il eut bizarrement le sentiment que la fillette l'avait entendu aussi. D'autres images se formèrent : une baguette volait dans les airs, traversant ce qui dans l'obscurité avait l'air d'un parc à l'abandon. Elle s'approchait d'une maison étouffée par les lierres. Il y avait une lumière diffuse derrière de grandes fenêtres qui ressemblaient bien à celles que Cyrus voyait dans la pièce quand il ouvrait les yeux, et la baguette continua.

« Il y a un carreau cassé tout en haut, à gauche », indiqua Cyrus sans oser y croire.

Il vit mentalement la baguette se diriger vers ce carreau cassé et passer la fenêtre pour se coller au plafond. Il compta jusqu'à dix avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux. La baguette était là. Il referma vite ses paupières.

« J'ai vu », indiqua la voix de la fillette. « Ne bouge pas. »

Cyrus obéit, incapable de croire à ce possible sauvetage et incapable de ne pas y croire. Il sentit la baguette contre sa main et il referma les doigts sans ouvrir les yeux. Le contact était bien celui dont il se rappelait. Comment Voldemort aurait-il pu disposer de la baguette de la mère de Remus ? - Comment ma fille pourrait-elle te parler ? s'agaça en retour Sirius. L'image de la médaille emplit leur cerveau. La médaille de la famille d'Aesthélia. Sirius se souvint que cette dernière les disait magiques, amplifiant les liens entre personnes du même sang. Mais pouvaient-ils être en relation depuis le Brésil ?

« Non, on est là.. dehors », indiqua la fillette. Cyrus eut l'impression de la voir lever les yeux au ciel. « On arrive ! »

« Non ! », hurla Sirius mentalement. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres soient en danger. Surtout pas Cruz.

Le cri fit s'agiter Cyrus et le serpent se rapprocha de lui en cercles concentriques et affolant.

« Est-ce qu'on se réveillerait ? », demanda la voix de Queudever. « Si Sirius te voyait.. est-ce qu'il sait même que tu existes ? Je suppose que non... mais c'est étrange quand même que tu sois apparu si brusquement aux côtés de Remus... où te cachaient-ils donc ? Au Brésil ? Pourquoi t'avoir rapatrié maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ? »

Cyrus essaya de n'avoir aucune réaction.

« Tu as tenu étonnamment bon mais ça ne sert à rien, petit, tu sais : il te détruira... il est plus fort que toi, plus fort que nous tous... je l'ai toujours su... ça ne servait à rien de lutter... regarde James... regarde Lily... regarde ton propre père... Quel gâchis ! »

Dans l'esprit de Cyrus et Sirius, de nouvelles images se bousculaient. Trois silhouettes courraient sans bruit dans le parc qu'avait traversé la baguette. Cyrus ne les voyait que de dos comme si la fillette avait été loin derrière elles. Elles se séparèrent, sur l'indication de la plus grande d'entre elles.

« Tiens-toi prêt ! » dit la voix de la fillette. « Ils vont entrer ! »

La porte vola en éclats au même moment et Queudever pivota immédiatement vers elle, baguette à la main. Des sortilèges fusèrent et Cyrus sortit sa baguette. Le serpent l'enserra d'un seul coup – comme s'il n'avait attendu que son geste pour essayer de l'étouffer. Il essaya différents sorts mais l'air lui manquait rapidement.

« Nao », hurlait la filette et les images étaient moins nettes.

« Peter Pettigrew vous êtes en état d'arrestation », cria une voix grave et masculine et un sort suivi.

« Non », pleurnicha Peter. « Non, je suis une victime ! »

« Je rêve que je meurs », songea Cyrus. Il se sentait étrangement léger et loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.

« Vite », supplia une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Harry – mais qu'est-ce que Harry aurait fait ici ? «Papa, vite ! »

Le corps de Nagini contre le sien se convulsa et immédiatement relâcha sa pression. L'air revint brutalement dans ses poumons avides. Des bras de femme l'enserrèrent.

« É ele meu pai ? », demanda une voix jeune qui ressemblait à celle qui lui avait parlé dans ses rêves.

« Sirius, réveille-toi », exigea une autre voix féminine. Une voix qu'il n'osait pas identifier.

Cyrus ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Remus en face de lui. Harry à ses côtés, baguette à la main. Remus tenait une immense épée ensanglantée. Tonks était derrière eux. La femme qui le tenait était Aesthélia. Une fillette semblable à celle de ses rêves le dévisageait avec des yeux gris étonnamment semblables aux siens.

« Je suis mort », laissa-t-il échapper.

Il y eut un rire contraint.

« Non, pas encore », dit Remus les yeux étonnamment brillants.

Il allait répondre quand Harry se plia en deux, les deux mains sur sa cicatrice écarlate. Tonks se pencha vers lui alors que Albus levait sa baguette. La porte de l'office s'ouvrit quasiment en même temps sur Quirrel trébuchant, la baguette pointée vers eux tous :

« Qu'avez vous fait !? », hurla la Voix-aux-yeux-de-serpent. « Qu'avez vous fait !?»

oooo

Il y a des chances que la suite arrive ici plus vite que Dans une famille normale...

Remerciements à Dina et Alixe, toujours, toujours dispo pour mes petites histoires

Portez vous bien et dites moi comment vous imaginez la suite !


	18. La valeur de l'innocence

**18 | La valeur de l'innocence**

La vague de magie est une déferlante. Elle emplit tout l'espace, pèse sur leurs membres, prive leurs poumons d'oxygène et leur imagination d'optimisme. Elle les étouffe autant qu'elle les écrase. Par contraste, Sirius sent à peine le poids de Aesthélia, d'une femme adulte sur son corps d'enfant.

Toujours allongé au sol, il voit vaciller tous les autres dans une scène alternativement éclairée de bleu et de jaune. Il entend des gémissements confus. Harry tombe à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa cicatrice. Il aimerait l'aider, mais n'arrive à initier aucun mouvement.

Sirius ne saurait dire combien de temps cela dure.

Trop longtemps, évidemment.

La réplique vient lentement. Comme si elle provenait du sol, des entrailles de la terre, avec une clarté rosée comme une promesse de l'aube. Elle endigue puis repousse progressivement la vague. Ce n'est pas laborieux, c'est profond et constant, comme si ça se nourrissait des particules de l'air ayant échappé à la colère de Lord Voldemort.

« Albus », souffla Sirius avec reconnaissance envers leur vieux mentor quand il en fut capable.

Aesthélia se redressa légèrement et attira Cruz contre eux deux. La fillette avait les yeux gris écarquillés de curiosité mais elle semblait au delà de la peur, songea Sirius sans oser poser une main sur elle.

Il voudrait pourtant. Il voudrait pouvoir faire que cela : regarder sa fille sous toutes ses coutures, la serrer contre lui, découvrir cette sensation, son odeur... Il nota presque à son insu qu'elle ne portait pas une robe blanche comme dans son apparition dans son esprit mais des vêtements sombres en lainage adaptés à la situation et au climat britannique. Ce n'était pas important. Moins que la médaille d'or blanc et de rubis qui pendat à son cou ; identique à la sienne. Etait-ce comme cela qu'ils étaient entrés en contact ? Comme cela qu'elle l'avait trouvé ?

Tant de questions. Quand viendrait le temps des réponses ? Peut-être pas tout de suite, se força à réaliser Sirius en voyant Remus se traîner jusqu'à Harry qui restait prostré au sol, les deux mains sur sa cicatrice. Sa cicatrice... Harry n'avait jamais semblé y faire attention ou en souffrir, jusqu'à l'autre jour quand Quirrel leur avait donné le cerf-volant... Combien de signes n'avait-il pas voulu voir ?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kingsley, Tonks et les deux jeunes Aurors qui les accompagnaient se mettaient debout face au professeur Quirrel, source de cette vague. Rien n'était fini. Ça c'était une certitude.

« Dumbledore ! », tonna la Voix aux yeux de serpent comme une confirmation inutile. Il y avait de la plainte et de la frustration dans son ton.

« Je ne dirais pas que j'avais hâte de te revoir, Tom », répondit Albus d'un endroit dans la pièce que Sirius ne pouvait pas voir de sa place. « Mais je savais pourtant que ce jour viendrait... »

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! », cracha la Voix avec une colère douloureuse. « Nagini... pourquoi m'avoir pris Nagini ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu ignores pourquoi, Tom », commenta Albus, et il sembla à Sirius qui la clarté rose n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Un éclair vert traversa la pièce, visant sans doute Albus et explosant les quelques meubles restants en myriade d'éclats de bois qui retombèrent sur eux tous. Remus projeta un sort qui les protégea de justesse, Harry, Aesthélia, Cruz et lui. D'autres sortilèges protecteurs furent lancés mais le résultat de la destruction resta impressionnant.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas, Dumbledore ! Si je meurs, tout le monde mourra avec moi ! », hurla la Voix alors qu'une nouvelle série de sorts émergeaient de la baguette de Quirrel comme un volcan entre en éruption. Des incendies s'allumèrent, le sol et les murs se lézardèrent, un vent magique balaya la pièce... la prometteuse clarté rose sembla reculer. Différents cris et gémissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce en même temps que des sortilèges de protection.

« Je cherche plutôt à vous libérer, Tom... Qu'est-ce qu'une vie dans le corps d'un autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une existence sans âme ? », raisonna Albus.

A la fin de la tirade, la clarté rosée semblait avoir repris une certaine consistance contre les forces bleuâtres et jaunâtres convoquées par le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Plus de puissance que vous n'en aurez jamais, Dumbledore ! », hurla la voix aux yeux de serpent et un torrent sauvage et impétueux de force magique brute sortit de la baguette de Quirrel dirigée de nouveau vers Albus.

Sirius, toujours maintenu au sol par Aesthélia et sa fille écrasant le corps de Cyrus, vit Kingsley et Severus surgir au même moment, de deux endroits différents, pour dévier la course du sortilège visant leur mentor à tous. Ils se heurtèrent l'un l'autre sans trop de pitié pour rouler au sol avec des gémissements ravalés. Avant que Sirius ait pu se remettre de la double angoisse de voir des alliés à terre et d'avoir considéré Rogue comme un allié, Albus avait disparu de l'endroit où il se tenait. Le maléfice de Voldemort se perdit dans la vieille cheminée à moitié écroulée qui occupait le centre du mur derrière lui, provoquant une nouvelle chute de briques.

Albus réapparut à l'opposé de Sirius, Aesthélia, Cruz, Harry et Remus, aux côtés des trois jeunes Aurors qui entouraient un Pettigrow lié par de lourdes chaînes - encore qu'il n'ait pas l'air de songer à se rebeller ou aider Quirrel, nota Sirius avec un dégoût douloureux. Sans attendre une réponse de ses opposants, Voldemort utilisa le corps du timide professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour projeter une nouvelle vague plus jaune vers ce côté de la pièce. La vague fut d'abord bloquée puis détournée par Albus de nouveau vers ce qu'il restait de la cheminée.

Les trois Aurors en profitèrent pour lancer des sorts offensifs qui attirèrent sur eux une nouveau déversement de force brute. Sirius vit la jeune Auror – Dawn, s'il ne se trompait pas – grimacer puis tomber à genoux. Son collègue se mit devant elle pour la protéger et fut soulevé dans les airs puis balayé par la fenêtre. A son tour et avec un cri de colère, Dora fit un pas en avant, mais Albus la projeta de sa main malade contre le mur, lui évitant sans doute une peine plus intense.

« Non ! », lâcha Remus en se relevant, Harry serré contre lui.

« Lunard ! Il faut les sortir de là ! », essaya Sirius. « Harry, Cruz, il faut... »

«Mais que vois-je !?», persifla la Voix-aux-yeux-de-serpent. «D'autres jeunes corps ? Sans doute moins rebelle que ce petit Black ! Vais-je finalement devoir vous remercier Dumbledore?»

« Aucun de ces jeunes corps n'est pour toi, Tom », répondit Albus avec une intonation presque désolée, comme s'il s'excusait de détruire de nouveau les rêves de Jedusor.

« Lunard ! », souffla de nouveau Sirius, impatient.

Sans se retourner, Remus acquiesça lentement et poussa Harry vers lui. L'enfant commença par résister, puis se laisse tomber contre Sirius. Comme on renonce.

« Vous croyez ça, Dumbledore ? Tu me crois incapable d'apprécier le corps d'une fillette ou celui – ultime vengeance – de ce petit Potter ? Je commencerai bien sûr par l'affranchir de la nécessité de porter ces stupides lunettes ! », pérorait la Voix. La clarté rose et les nuées jaune et bleu semblaient plus ou moins arrivées à un point d'équilibre.

« Pobrezinho », souffla Aesthélia en prenant la main de Harry par dessus le corps de Cyrus. «Ne l'écoute pas ! »

« Le garou que vous lui avez trouvé comme garde du corps ne suffirait pas à m'arrêter, Dumbledore – ce pauvre Quirrel sera content de se venger de son air supérieur, savez -vous! Je lui dois bien ça ! », termina le Voix en levant imperceptiblement sa baguette.

« Tu te trompes de cible, Tom », essaya encore Albus.

Il y avait de la fatigue dans sa voix. Un certain découragement qui glaça Sirius plus encore que la voix aux yeux de serpent. Ils allaient peut-être tous mourir. Si Albus renonçait, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Lui dans un corps d'enfant, Aesthélia mieux armée pour la recherche théorique que le duel, Cruz et ses curieux yeux gris, Harry et ses yeux verts, Tonks et ses cheveux roses...

« Que croyiez-vous en les amenant là, Dumbledore ? Que je tomberais à genoux devant leurs âmes innocentes ?! », s'amusa la Voix. « Je sais que Potter n'aurait pas survécu sans le sacrifice de sa mère ! Mais celui de son père adoptif n'aura pas la même puissance, même donné sans arrière pensée ! Rien ne remplace le sang ! »

Il fallait faire quelque chose, s'affola Sirius. Il fallait que Aesthélia s'enfuie avec les enfants. Il tomberait aux côtés de Remus et ce serait une belle chose, juste et légitime, dont sa fille pourrait même être fière quand elle serait assez grande pour comprendre, l'achèvement d'un cycle. Il allait donner des instructions en ce sens quand il remarqua une lueur étrange entre Harry et lui. En se contorsionnant, il vit qu'elle émanait de la baguette de Harry – celle de Regulus.

Harry surprit son regard et commença à rougir, comme pris en faute, avant de souffler très vite : « Regulus sait ce qu'il faut faire... »

« Pardon ? »

« Il sait. Il va me guider. »

« Harry ! », s'inquiéta Sirius, le souffle coupé par les possibles qui traversaient son esprit. Ils n'auraient jamais dû donner cette baguette à Harry ! Son frère pouvait-il faire autre chose qu'inciter Harry à écouter des idées que nul ne devrait même jamais formuler ?

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, Voldemort ! », lâchait Remus d'une voix coléreuse pour la plus grande joie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le sortilège d'incendie de Remus obligea Quirrel à se déplacer ; sa réplique contraignit Remus à trouver refuge derrière une table retournée.

« Cruz ? C'est bien le Brésil, hein, mieux que ici ? », demanda Harry d'un ton pressant. La fillette, toujours coincée entre Aesthélia et Cyrus, écarquilla encore plus des yeux.

Sirius sentit une angoisse énorme mais indéfinissable l'étreindre : « Harry, tu ne peux rien... »

« Tu diras à Papa que je m'excuse, hein, Sirius ? », souffla Harry avant de se lever d'un bond inattendu pour se tourner vers Quirrel et prononcer sans trébucher ces mots incroyables dans sa bouche : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Avant que Harry ait fini d'articuler la première partie du maléfice, Quirrel avec des réflexes étonnamment rapides avait répliqué, et Remus s'était jeté en avant pour s'interposer de tout son corps. Aesthélia l'assomma avant que Sirius ait eu dépassé sa terreur pour son filleul et son dernier ami vivant. Il s'écroula avant que le maléfice ne le touche. Les deux jets verts continuèrent leur course et se heurtèrent avec une violence rare, qui provoqua des ondes dans l'air et les fit tous reculer.

« Harry », gémit Sirius, à genoux maintenant que Aesthélia s'était relevée. Il avait sa baguette à la main - la baguette de la mère de Remus - sans arriver à formuler quel sortilège lancé.

Il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que son filleul résiste à un maléfice lancé par un sorcier adulte. Et sans surprise, Harry se laissa lentement tomber, comme une marionnette dont on couperait un à un les fils.

« Voilà ! », hurla la Voix-aux-yeux-de-serpent. « Voilà ! »

« Meurs ! », répondit, comme un écho, une voix caverneuse – celle de Severus, qui s'était relevé.

Une pluie de sortilèges variés s'abattirent sur Quirrel en plus du maléfice impardonnable lancé par Rogue. Tous les sorciers dans la pièce, Sirius compris, avaient lancé quelque chose et le corps de Quirrel fut lancé dans les airs, pris feu et retomba lourdement sur le sol avec des craquements sinistres..

« Il est mort », indiqua inutilement Kingsley qui fut le seul à aller vérifier. Tous les autres entouraient Harry qui aurait semblé paisiblement dormir s'il avait respiré.

« Harry ! », sanglota Sirius se laissant tomber sur l'enfant sans retenue. Le corps de Cyrus n'était pas capable de mieux. Il avait failli une nouvelle et dernière fois à son filleul.

« Que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui », cracha Severus en le repoussant violemment. « Nous n'avons pas de temps pour des gamineries ! »

« Mais ? », protesta Sirius alors que Tonks le prenait dans ses bras comme un enfant qui se serait roulé par terre. Il vit Remus, debout, rigide, le sang dégouttant d'une plaie à la tête sans qu'il fasse rien pour l'arrêter. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point dans les airs.

« Tu sais encore lire une aura, Black ? », condescendit à expliquer Severus en indiquant de sa main gauche le phénomène qu'il avait conjuré au dessus du corps de Harry.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps », souffla Albus avec une voix où l'âge et l'épuisement étaient patents. « Susan.. il faut l'amener à Susan... chez moi... »

« Je vais le transporter », indiqua alors Dora, lâchant Sirius en le poussant vers Aesthélia qui l'enserra juste à côté de Cruz qui ne regardait que lui.

« Que tous ceux qui peuvent partent », intervint Kingsley. « Sirius et Remus restent... j'ai besoin d'eux, mais tous les autres... partez... vite.»

« Dawn et Carley ? », s'inquiéta encore Dora, Harry dans les bras.

«On va bien », lui assura la jeune Auror. «Rien que du superficiel...»

oo

Sirius, collé à Remus que Dawn avait pansé, regardait opérer l'escouade de renfort envoyé par le Bureau des Aurors. Pettigrow avait été emené pour un interrogatoire officiel ; le corps de Quirrel envoyé pour analyse à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils avaient été interrogés par Kingsley accompagné de Dawlish et attendaient d'être autorisés à partir.

« Professeur Lupin... je pense que nous vous avons retenu assez longtemps... vous devez être épuisés - votre fils surtout », finit par leur annoncer Dawlish. « L'enquête va continuer... il est possible que nous revenions vous déranger... »

« Nous sommes à la disposition de la justice », formula Remus avec une espèce de raideur distraite.

« Je peux vous joindre à Poudlard ? », vérifia Dawlish.

« Je vais d'abord faire examiner mon fils – il a été maltraité pendant son enlèvement... je voudrais l'avis du docteur Smiley ; elle nous attend... »

« Bien sûr, professeur », recula cette fois l'Auror. « J'espère que tout ira bien. »

« Moi aussi », lui accorda Remus.

« On va où ? », questionna Sirius quand ils furent dans le parc. Remus faisait de grandes foulées et il avait du mal à suivre.

« A Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Mais.. Harry ? »

« Aller droit chez Albus... serait un luxe... extravagant comme lui-même aime le formuler », expliqua Remus avec une patience brutale. « Mais Susan saura... »

« Comment tu peux... ? », s'offusqua Sirius.

« Cyr... Sirius, le pire n'a pas eu lieu – c'est une réalité...une réalité difficile à croire - quelque chose qu'il faudrait peut-être célébré mais... mais on n'est loin d'être sortis de tout problème... Pettigrow sera sans doute inculpé, mais cela veut dire qu'on va aller à Azkaban et découvrir que tu n'y es plus depuis longtemps... Les combats vont être multiples et... »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu me fais passer avant Harry ? », s'étrangla Sirius.

«Merlin !», gronda Remus sans le regarder. «Tu crois que je pense à autre chose qu'à Harry?»

Sirius n'osa rien dire pendant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de la grille de la maison Jesudor. Il se laissa entraîner par l'adulte nerveux et épuisé qui était censé être son père. Il se contenta d'opiner sobrement quand Remus indiqua sans autre fioriture qu'ils allaient transplaner. Ils se matérialisèrent à la Croisée des chemins avant de prendre une cheminée pour Sainte Magouste où effectivement le docteur Smiley les attendait.

« Professeur Lupin », les accueillit-elle avec gentillesse. « Vous devez être épuisés. Laissez moi vous examiner tous les deux... »

« Dites-moi pour Harry », l'interrompit Remus avec autorité.

« Il dort. Il est totalement vidé, mais ses jours ne courent aucun danger. Tant que sa présence n'est pas nécessaire, je recommande qu'on laisse sa magie faire le reste... »

« Aucun effet secondaire... ? », vérifia Lunard avec une pointe de supplication dans la voix, cette fois. - Il a trop peur d'être détrompé maintenant que le pire n'est plus certain, comprit Sirius, regrettant ses paroles précédentes.

Susan Smiley pointa sa baguette vers la porte de la salle d'examen avant de répondre, lentement et en les scrutant à tour de rôle pour suivre l'effet de ses paroles sur l'homme et l'enfant : « Le sortilège de mort l'a touché mais il... il a détruit autre chose que sa vie... il a détruit... sans doute un dernier... Horcruxe... Je ne serais pas aussi affirmative si Harry ne nous avait pas dit que Regulus lui avait expliqué cela pendant l'affrontement... »

« Un Horcruxe ? », coassa Remus d'une voix atone.

« Il aurait été créé par le sacrifice de sa mère et se serait localisé dans sa cicatrice... Albus, Severus et moi pensons que Voldemort l'ignorait... mais ce ne sont que des suppositions... », développa doucement Susan.

« Vous voulez dire que s'il ne s'était pas jeté... littéralement jeté devant le sortilège... le Horcruxe aurait empêché la destruction de Voldemort », articula Remus avec un mélange détonnant de colère, de soulagement et d'effroi.

« C'est ce que lui-même dit », confirma tranquillement Susan Smiley avec un sourire compréhensif. « J'imagine... Severus m'a raconté la scène et je comprends combien pour vous... Harry s'est volontairement sacrifié... Regulus lui ayant promis que, sans doute, il s'en sortirait... mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr... Il nous a dit avoir pensé au Brésil en le faisant... »

« Avant de le faire, il m'a dit de te demander de l'excuser », se rappela Sirius.

« Et tu l'as laissé faire ?! », tonna Remus.

« Rem.. comment aurais-je imaginé ce qu'il avait en tête ? », plaida Sirius à regret. Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles il aurait encaissé des remontrances sans broncher. Il ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas avoir vu arriver le piège du cerf-volant, par exemple. Mais le cauchemar du manoir Jedusor ne lui disait qu'une seule chose : à quel point il avait été dépassé par l'affrontement et sa résolution. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus qu'il ait pu entreprendre. « Il avait l'air agité mais déterminé... Tout allait si vite... Je le croyais encore à côté de moi quand il pointait sa baguette... »

« La baguette de Regulus », précisa sombrement Remus. « Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû...»

« Non, tu avais raison... Il n'aurait pas eu cette baguette, il serait mort, Remus », le contredit Sirius. « Je comprends ta peur... mais... »

« Tu veux que je le félicite !? »

«Disons qu'il a payé le prix de sa liberté», répondit Sirius sans savoir d'où il sortait la formulation. «Il va pouvoir être un petit garçon comme les autres, Remus. Enfin et pour toujours!»

La voix aiguë rendait ses paroles un peu étonnantes mais le docteur eut l'air de les apprécier.

«Tu crois ça ? », interrogea amèrement Remus.

« Remus, je n'ai pas laissé Harry parler longtemps parce qu'il a avant tout besoin de repos », intervint le docteur Smiley. « Mais ce qu'il transparaissait de ses paroles, ce n'était pas une fierté ou une quelconque exaltation. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Il était soulagé d'avoir survécu – 'que Regulus ne se soit pas trompé', je cite. Mais il était aussi sûr que vous deviez être mort de peur pour lui. Il voulait tout le temps savoir quand vous alliez venir et s'inquiétait de votre réaction. Il a besoin de vous, Remus. Il a besoin que vous l'aidiez à mettre tout cela derrière lui. »

« Je ne saurais pas », décida Remus brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Qu'il a eu de la chance ? »

« Examiner avec lui ce qui était rationnel ou non, comprendre pourquoi il a décidé d'écouter ce que lui suggérait Regulus... l'aider à construire sur ce traumatisme... »

« Lui renvoyer un miroir sans complaisance », proposa Sirius à son ami. « C'est pas ça que tu m'a dit – élever un enfant, c'est tendre un miroir bienveillant mais sans complaisance ? »

«Avant d'aller lui parler, vous prendrez le temps d'avaler une potion calmante et de manger », intervint de nouveau le médecin, en indiquant à Remus sa table d'examen. « Ne vous oubliez pas, Remus. Vous n'avez pas fini. Vous avez besoin de toutes vos forces... »

« J'imagine », soupira Remus en s'allongeant.

« J'ai d'autres messages pour vous : Aesthélia et Cruz sont aussi chez Albus. Cruz va prendre la place de Cyrus le temps de la transformation... », indiqua le médecin après une série d'examens.

« La transformation ? », s'enquit Sirius les deux mains sur sa poitrine.

« On a besoin de vous, Monsieur Black. Il va falloir qu'on vous retrouve... ou plutôt que vous négociez le droit de témoigner à votre propre procès de réhabilitation... »

« Albus en est déjà là ? », apprécia Remus, les yeux fermés. Paradoxalement, il avait d'autant l'air plus fatigué que les yeux ouverts, songea Sirius en se demandant si c'était l'effet de la fatigue qui expliquait combien il se sentait détaché des informations qu'il recevait. Témoigner à son propre procès ? C'était une nouvelle plaisanterie, sans doute.

« Al... Albus n'a pas de temps à perdre... et très peu à vivre... La destruction des Horcruxes - avant que vous alliez là-bas - l'avait profondément affaibli et son affrontement avec Voldemort a fait le reste», regretta ouvertement Susan en tendant à Remus deux flacons de potions qu'elle avait été sélectionnés dans une armoire. Alors que ce dernier avalait le premier flacon avec une légère grimace, elle se tourna vers Sirius pour lui annoncer : « Il aimerait vous voir réhabiliter, Monsieur Black... C'est sa dernière volonté ou presque... »

« Vous... vous allez l'aider ? », souffla Sirius intimidé.

« Oui. Severus et moi allons l'aider. Nous allons soutenir ses forces et accompagner votre... croissance rapide... »

ooo

« Papa ! », s'écria Harry quand ils entrèrent dans le petit salon d'Albus à Finchley presque une heure plus tard.

Dans une autre vie, Cyrus avait partagé un petit déjeuner fondateur avec Albus dans cette pièce. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait foule : Aesthélia, Cruz, Albus et Harry. Tant de gens à qui Sirius tenait.

Son filleul sauta du fauteuil sur lequel on avait dû l'enjoindre de se reposer, rejetant une couverture écossaise, pour se jeter dans les bras de Remus en répétant : « Pardon, Papa, Pardon ! »

« Harry, Merlin, Harry », répondit tout aussi circulairement Remus, les yeux fermés, l'enfant serré contre lui.

- Ne le lâche pas, Harry, songea Sirius, le cœur étrangement battant. Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir. Tu as besoin de lui, et lui de toi.

« Je sais », soufflait Harry toujours centré sur Remus. « C'était une... bêtise.. une folie... sauf que Regulus disait que c'était la seule solution... et tu avais dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas... Voldemort... Je... je te jure que j'ai cherché une autre solution ! »

Un amusement fatigué s'installa sur le visage de Remus en réponse à cette dernière affirmation.

« Si en plus, tu as réfléchi... »

« Je jure ! », insista l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux. « Grand-père, il n'y arrivait pas... Dora, les Aurors non plus... Sirius... toi... il n'y avait que moi, que cette solution...enfin, je crois. »

« Je crois aussi », souffla Remus en le serrant encore plus fort.

Albus qui les regardait depuis un fauteuil près de la cheminée acquiesça dans le vide comme pour les remercier de ces paroles. Sirius eut l'impression que si Remus l'avait vu, il aurait de nouveau explosé. Mais le plus important était Harry. Harry avait besoin que Remus admette qu'il avait fait le bon choix - ou le seul choix possible.

« J'ai pensé au Brésil... qu'on irait tous au Brésil, après... », ajouta encore son filleul avec une voix innocente.

« Au Brésil ? », releva Sirius, et Harry se tourna pour la première fois vers lui. Il serra une nouvelle fois son père dans ses bras minces avant de se ruer vers lui.

« Cyrus ! Enfin... »

« C'est pareil, Harry. Moi aussi, je suis content », souffla Sirius en réponse.

« Mais maintenant... tu vas être Sirius seulement, hein ? », souffla l'enfant aux yeux verts très bas.

« On va voir si j'y arrive, mais... »

« Cruz a besoin d'un Papa », estima Harry avec son inimitable air sérieux.

« Ne mets pas la barre trop haut, Harry... une pression de plus et je pourrais m'enfuir », murmura Sirius avec sincérité.

« Toi ? Non. T'es pas le genre qui s'enfuie », estima Harry avec innocence.

« Toi non plus », constata Sirius.

Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé.

« Toi aussi, tu as eu peur », soupira-t-il. « Désolé... »

« Je crois qu'au concours des excuses, je risque de sortir gagnant... Sans moi, on aurait montré ce cerf-volant à Remus et on serait... on aurait eu moins peur, tous... »

« Tiens, même pas la faute de Cyrus », remarqua Lunard lentement.

« Non », admit Sirius. «Non, Cyrus - dans son innocence - ne voyait pas pourquoi il faudrait te cacher ce cerf-volant ou la soudaine bienveillance de Quirrel... Je suis celui qui a pensé que le contraire... »

« Quirrel... Quirrel aussi était innocent », remarqua lentement Albus. Remus inspira et Sirius pensa un temps qu'il allait exploser et sentit aussi que ce qu'il restait de Cyrus en lui s'inquiétait de pouvoir en être la cause. Mais son ami préféra se murer dans un silence têtu. Aujourd'hui il pouvait être compris comme une force ; Sirius se rappelait d'un temps où il n'avait pas su voir la désapprobation que ce silence contenait. Albus, lui, n'eut pas besoin de sous-titre. « Remus, je vous demande pardon moi aussi... », indiqua leur ancien mentor avec simplicité.

« Vous pouvez, Albus », constata Remus froidement.

«Je... J'ai eu dès... j'ai toujours eu des doutes quant à la disparition totale de Voldemort », finit par formuler le vieux sorcier avec des hésitations peu habituelles. « Des signes de sa persistance étaient là... je ne vous l'ai jamais caché, Remus, mais vous n'avez jamais voulu...» Remus le regarda si durement que Albus se tût un instant. « J'ai pensé que nous avions le temps et aucune certitude. Mais rappelez vous, Remus, combien de fois vous ai-je invité à réfléchir à la nature de la cicatrice de Harry ? »

Ce dernier lâcha Sirius pour aller prendre la main de Remus. Un soutien muet et total. Il y avait peu de temps encore, Sirius en aurait été jaloux. Là, il décida que Lunard avait besoin de toute l'aide dont il pouvait disposer et il imita Harry. Au moment où il prenait l'autre main de Remus, il crut lire l'approbation dans les yeux d'Aesthélia qui jusque là était restée impassible comme une statue moldue.

« Non, Albus, je n'ai pas oublié », soupira Lunard. « Admettons même que je n'ai pas voulu voir auparavant mais, ce matin, quand vous êtes venu à Poudlard, vous avez... »

«Remus, vous aviez compris... je l'ai lu dans vos yeux... si vous en prendre à moi, vous aide...»

« Non, pardon... je ne crois pas que ça allège ma propre conscience... il faudra du temps... »

« Oui... »

« Et l'urgence est ailleurs », reprit Remus sur un ton différent.

« Oui », répéta Albus l'air prodigieusement fatigué. « Susan vous a expliqué... »

« Vous avez négocié le retour de Sirius... »

« Je suis en train... Fudge est furieux... il veut absolument un coupable pour son évasion... »

« Et je suis un bouc-émissaire idéal... », imagina Remus sans difficulté.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'il puisse douter du reste de nos... histoires... », confirma Albus.

Remus regarda Cruz assise sur les genoux d'Aesthélia. L'enfant lui sourit timidement

« Cruz est d'accord », indiqua la Brésilienne. « Nous lui avons déjà coupé les cheveux », rajouta-t-elle, « un charme aurait été trop dangereux... »

« Mais certains l'ont vue...Rusard... », intervint Harry.

« Non, je l'ai cachée jusqu'au bureau de Remus », l'interrompit Aesthélia. « Vous seuls l'avez vue... et votre elfe... »

« Linky ne dira jamais rien contre nous », la rassura Remus. « J'allais presque rajouter malheureusement pour elle. »

Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour les éventuels problèmes de conscience de l'elfe de Remus.

« Et Rog... Severus est en train de préparer la potion ? », demanda-t-il laissant le sarcasme remonté dans sa voix malgré le risque du ridicule dans une voix si aigue. « Vous êtes donc sûrs de ma décision ? »

« Oh », commenta pensivement Albus. « non, bien sûr. Le choix final vous revient. Mais depuis des semaines, j'avais cru comprendre que vous n'aviez de cesse, de regagner votre identité... »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Effectivement, mais... »

« Nous pourrions vous laisser », intervint Remus . « Aesthélia, Cruz et toi... ou l'inverse, Albus, si vous ne vous sentez pas... »

« Remus, je peux encore marcher... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir transformer une épingle en hérisson, mais marcher... je peux le faire... surtout si vous m'offrez votre bras... Vous avez raison, Sirius a besoin de réfléchir avec... les siens... Allons voir si nous ne pourrions pas avoir un thé et quelques gâteaux... je pense que nous les avons bien mérités... »

Quand la porte se referma sur Harry, Remus et Dumbledore, Sirius ressentit une vague de panique.

« Tout cela va trop vite », commenta Aesthélia sans bouger.

« Un peu », souffla Sirius.

Après un silence tendu, il finit par venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il se sentait minuscule dans le fauteuil que Albus venait de quitter. Aesthélia chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Cruz qui se laissa glisser au sol, devant la cheminée. Sa mère l'imita. Leur grâce éblouit Sirius comme un rayon de soleil printanier en hiver. Sans un mot, il se mit à leur niveau avec l'impression d'être beaucoup plus emprunté qu'elles dans ce geste quotidien.

« Quand tu es parti, il y a... dix ans... j'étais enceinte mais je ne le savais pas... », commença la Brésilienne avec simplicité.

Sirius ravala le « je sais » qui lui venait. Interrompre Aesthélia était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu faire.

« Quand j'ai su que tu ne reviendrais pas... », reprit-elle après un répit. « J'ai hésité mais... finalement Cruz était tout ce qu'il me restait... »

« Cruz », répéta Sirius en regardant la fillette qui avait exactement sa taille, exactement ses yeux et maintenant exactement sa coupe de cheveux.

« Cruz Magelys Da Silva », confirma Aesthélia avec une caresse pour la tête de sa fille – de leur fille.

« L'étoile du Sud », commenta Sirius avec toute l'affection et l'approbation qu'il pouvait mettre ans trois mots. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la question, mais il savait que, d'une façon ou une autre, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait été sauvé par une étoile innocente et belle.

« Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu aurais voulu mais... on a tellement de fois regardé les étoiles... », souffla Aesthélia avec un zeste de timidité.

« Aesthélia... on m'a volé près de dix années... une fille ? Je n'avais même pas rêvé de pouvoir avoir une fille... je... j'imagine que c'est ridicule avec cette apparence, mais... »

« Le garçon, Cyrus, il disparut... il disparut quand j'ai été là bas, dans la cuisine... », intervint pour la première fois Cruz. « Il n'a plus été là... non trouvable ! »

« J'étais trop inquiet pour toi, pour ta mère, pour Harry... ce ne sont pas des sentiments... où il a sa place - on peut parler portugais, Cruz », proposa Sirius en changeant lui-même de langue. « Cyrus a appris, et ce souvenir-là je ne compte pas le perdre... »

« Je veux apprendre l'anglais... et voler sur un balai », indiqua Cruz.

« Je serai heureux de... de faire ça avec toi », sourit Sirius.

Cruz eut un sourire timide avant de reprendre son enquête :

« Tu vas être vieux... comme Maman ? »

« Oui, exactement comme elle », sourit largement Sirius. Jamais être vieux ne lui avait paru une aussi bonne idée.

« Et tu ne devras plus te cacher ? »

« J'espère que non », répondit Sirius avec sincérité.

« Je vais m'appeler Black ? », continua la fillette qui semblait avoir dressé une liste assez précise de changements possibles.

Il y avait quelques semaines, Sirius aurait trouvé cela un peu ridicule et enfantin. Il avait appris à comprendre et aimer les rites de l'enfance.

« Uniquement si tu le souhaites », indiqua-t-il. Il n'était pas tellement sûr lui-même d'avoir envie de revendiquer son nom de famille et tout ce qui irait avec. Il avait plutôt aimé s'appeler Lupin. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

« On vivra ensemble ? Tous ensemble ? », enquêta encore Cruz avec curiosité.

Sirius regarda Aesthélia, ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux. Les légères rides autour de ses yeux. Il se refusait à tendre la main vers elle tant qu'il avait ce corps d'enfant, ce corps innocent et ridicule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait penser mais elle ne semblait pas hostile au rêve, et il décida d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu accumuler comme cynisme au cours de sa vie pour répondre: « Je sais que rien ne prouve qu'on réussira mais... pour l'instant c'est mon rêve le plus cher... »

oooo

Voilà une grosse étape de faite, non ? Reste à réaliser les rêves d'un paquet de personnages et à mesurer le prix de certaines choses...

Courrier bienvenu.

Pendant mon silence j'ai pas mal avancer la saison 6. A la semaine prochaine pour des parutions plus régulières.


	19. Les tourments de la croissance

**19 | Les tourments de la croissance**

Cruz et ses cheveux courts partirent avec Remus et Harry. Elle avait avant revêtu des vêtements de Cyrus et promit trois fois – et en deux langues - à Aesthélia d'être sage, prudente et patiente. La fillette hésita, Sirius le sentit, à lui réitérer la promesse mais leur similitude de tailles la conduisit à une embrassade brésilienne et hésitante. Il eut ainsi une impression furtive de son odeur, un peu sucrée, qui ne fit que renforcer sa frustration.

En adultes responsables et identifiables, Remus affirma que tout se passerait bien, et Aesthélia dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Harry fut sans doute le seul à estimer qu'il devait le rassurer et vint lui promettre à mi-voix qu'il s'occuperait de Cruz. Sirius se retint de leur dire d'éviter le cerf-volant.

Quand la porte se referma sur leurs trois silhouettes, il se sentit vaguement affolé. Non, il n'était pas réellement inquiet pour Cruz – il avait confiance en Remus et Harry. Mais la porte qui se refermait sonnait comme la fin de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un enfermement, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais Remus et Harry représentaient une certaine sécurité qui lui échappait avec cette porte qui se fermait.

« Tout va bien se passer », répéta Aesthélia, cette fois pour lui. Ils étaient debout sur le pallier du grand escalier central de la demeure d'Albus, et Sirius se sentait un peu écrasé par sa stature. «Je vais... je serais là, Sirius... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de... d'avoir envie que tu me voies dans... cet état », murmura Sirius, intimidé et incertain. Mais si elle part, je serais seul, réfléchissait une autre partie de son cerveau. Seul, livré à Rogue... Il en aurait presque ri - de douleur, comme quand il avait réalisé l'ampleur de la traîtrise de Peter.

Aesthélia le regarda longuement avant de l'attirer pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir dans la pièce qui avait déjà été sa chambre la première fois. Elle choisit un canapé bas qui réduisit leur différence de tailles. Elle lui tenait les deux mains et plongeait ses yeux dans les siens quand elle demanda: «Tu le fais pour moi – au moins en partie, non ? »,

« Oui », admit Sirius, la gorge terriblement serrée. Ses yeux, ses mains... est-ce qu'il ne se pliait pas au plan justement pour les tenir à l'avenir fermement ?

« Alors, je veux être là... je dois être là... », argumenta Aesthélia.

« Tu veux... mais je ne veux pas que tu me voies... je ne sais pas, diminué ou souffrant », plaida-t-il. La petite voix de Cyrus rendait sa plaidoirie inutilement larmoyante, s'agaça-t-il.

« Tu veux affronter cela seul ? »

« Je... Aesthélia, c'est déjà dur pour moi d'être... de paraître un enfant... »

«Sirius, on veut essayer de construire notre avenir ensemble... Et tu veux commencer... par vivre ce qui rendra cela possible tout seul ?», plaida Aesthélia. «Tu n'en as pas eu assez, déjà ? Je n'ai pas déjà passé suffisamment de temps à m'inquiéter pour toi – ou pire, à m'interdire de le faire ? Tu veux qu'on continue à se battre chacun tout seul, sans le soutien de l'autre ? Moi, j'en ai assez : je veux savoir ce que tu auras traversé ; je veux être là pour te rassurer, pour te soigner si besoin... C'est très courageux ce que tu vas faire... »

« Dit comme ça », soupira Sirius, attendri à son insu. Il gardait cependant l'impression qu'il aurait dû refuser. Il était sûr que le Sirius d'avant Azkaban n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Mais est-ce que ce Sirius-là n'avait pas pris un certain nombre de mauvaises décisions ? Ne devait-il pas au moins à Aesthélia de ne pas refuser ?

Comme s'ils avaient su qu'ils étaient plus ou moins arrivés à une conclusion, Susan Smiley et Severus Rogue entrèrent alors de conserve dans la chambre.

« Oh, Papa étant parti, on cherche une maman de substitution maintenant », grinça Rogue en refermant la porte. Susan Smiley, qui était entrée plus avant, s'arrêta net, l'air offusquée de la remarque. Quand elle le toisa avec impatience, le maître des potions haussa les épaules avant de proposer une autre lecture, à peine moins agressive : « Ou une infirmière ? »

« Je veux être là », affirma Aesthélia en affrontant calmement Severus. Sirius l'aima de tout son cœur d'avoir ce simple courage. Elle aurait hurlé qu'elle l'aimait qu'il n'aurait pas été plus ému.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça, aujourd'hui même... Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous refuse quoi que ce soit, j'ai bien l'impression, madame Marin Da Silva. Vous aviez tout pour vous entendre, Black et vous ! », s'agaça de nouveau Rogue avec une véhémence que finalement Sirius n'avait plus subie de sa part depuis des semaines.

« Severus ! », s'indigna clairement Susan Smiley, et le maître des potions se détourna pour poser sur une table le sac qu'il a amené sans faire d'autres commentaires. Ces deux-là avaient une relation établie et différente de tout ce que Sirius aurait pu imaginer.

Malgré l'intervention, Aesthélia ouvrit des yeux ronds médusés et sembla très proche de répliquer vertement à Rogue. Sirius se demanda mollement s'il devait laisser les deux femmes régler son compte à Severus. Il avait le sentiment qu'elles seraient plus efficaces que lui, qu'il ne pouvait que rajouter de l'huile sur un feu déjà haut et clair sans changer quoi que ce soit aux réflexes ancrés dans un passé qui lui semblait finalement assez lointain. N'auraient-ils pas dû tous mourir ce matin même à Little Hangleton ?

« Pourquoi venir à mon secours, S...Severus si tu me préférerais mort ? », il décida quand même de demander. La petite voix pointue de Cyrus rendait la question naïve mais tant pis. Dans le fond, c'était la seule question à poser.

« Pas pour toi », admit Severus après un long moment pendant lequel il organisa une série de flacons sur la table. Un peu comme on range ses pions d'échecs avant une partie.

Alors que Susan levait les yeux au ciel, Sirius opina dans le vide. Severus faisait ça pour Albus sans doute, pour Remus et Harry plus sûrement... Le mécanisme lui échappait mais il avait vu de ses yeux Severus abattre Quirrel alors... quelques soient les motivations de son vieil ennemi devenu maître des potions, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le tenir pour un traître. Pas totalement en tout cas.

«Aesthélia veut m'aider... vous aider... Elle en sait assez long sur les potions pour être utile», expliqua-t-il donc avec sincérité. Est-ce que Rogue pouvait se rendre compte de ça ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Je comprends », affirma Susan Smiley avec un sourire pour l'ethnomage. « Et ce ne sera pas de refus... Le processus va être intense... et sans doute douloureux... Nous pensons qu'il va prendre trois jours : deux jours de croissance et une journée de stabilisation... »

Sirius ferma les yeux, le corps d'enfant qui l'abritait craignait de nouvelles douleurs. Aesthélia lui prit la main et la serra.

« Je ferais ce que vous me demanderez », indiqua-t-elle à la médecin qui continuait à lui sourire.

« Le faire tenir en place sera déjà quelque chose », grinça Severus qui s'était retourné.

Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir comme une surprise mais Susan fut plus rapide que lui. Elle ignora Rogue pour venir se mettre à genoux devant le corps d'enfant qui l'abritait. Ses deux mains sur ses cuisses comme pour éviter qu'il ne se rue sur l'homme insupportable.

« Sirius, est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de commencer ce soir ou... ? »

« Attendre ne changera rien », il répondit plus hargneux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Susan Smiley n'y était pour rien.

« Très bien. Nous avons mis au point un protocole progressif avec Severus basé sur ce les observations qu'il a pu...mener lors de votre... première expérience... Nous pensons maîtriser le processus mais grandir en plus douloureux que.. l'inverse... physiquement... On l'oublie mais les enfants ont mal quand ils grandissent... Je vais essayer d'alléger ces douleurs au maximum... »

« Merci », indiqua Aesthélia quand elle fut sûre que Sirius ne le ferait pas de lui-même.

« Bien... allons-y alors », décida Susan en se relevant et en se tournant vers Rogue qui avait pris la mine de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie prodigieusement des gamineries auxquelles il est contraint d'assister. Quand la médecin lui fit sgne, le maître des potions acquiesça néanmoins, assez mécaniquement, et s'empara du premier flacon aligné précédemment. Un liquide bleu turquoise le remplissait, et sa vue tordit les tripes de Sirius. Aesthélia serra plus fort sa main.

« Ta décision est prise, Black ? », souffla Severus en plantant ses yeux plus noirs que l'obsidienne dans ses yeux à lui. Il le dominait de si haut. Pourtant Sirius sentit pour la première fois autre chose que la haine dans ses yeux.

« Dans ce sens-là... oui, je n'ai pas un seul doute », murmura Sirius en s'obligeant à ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Alors », accepta Severus avec raideur en lui tendant le flacon.

Oo

Les tourments de la croissance s'emparèrent de lui. Les soins du docteur Smiley rendaient sans doute le processus moins douloureux qu'il aurait pu l'être mais, généralement, ils le plongeaient dans une espèce de transe fiévreuse où il avait l'impression de voir son corps de l'extérieur, allongé sur un lit, une compresse fraîche sur le front... à chaque heure plus grand, plus large, plus lourd...

Aesthélia était tout le temps là quand il ouvrait les yeux. A chaque fois. Il s'inquiéta vaguement de savoir si elle dormait, si elle mangeait, si elle avait des nouvelles de Cruz, de Harry, de Remus. Il n'eut pas la force de demander. Elle par contre ne cessait de s'occuper de lui, de ses besoins, de son confort. Elle lui parlait aussi, tout le temps. En portugais, chantant, chaleureux, prometteur.

Elle lui racontait leur fille : ses neuf années à grandir entre Rio et l'Amazonie avec sa mère. Cruz avait une passion pour les oiseaux, dont elle imitait particulièrement bien le chant, et les orchidées. Elle piquait des colères homériques devant la moindre injustice mais avait du mal à partager ses jouets. Son petit déjeuner préféré se composait de mangues et de lait, mais elle détestait la viande. Elle montait à cheval comme un centaure et grimpait aux arbres comme un singe, mais avait du mal à s'intéresser longtemps aux leçons qu'elle essayait de lui faire suivre malgré leur vie peu régulière. Elle ne s'était jamais tellement inquiétée de l'absence de son père, Aesthélia reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'encourager, mais elle rêvait depuis des années d'avoir un petit frère...

Aesthélia lui parlait aussi de son travail et de ses propres rêves. Il y avait notamment l'envie de créer une école – elle préférait parler de refuge où les enfants qui ne naissaient ni dans une famille sorcière, ni dans une communauté traditionnelle capable de reconnaître, encadrer et valoriser leurs dons. Elle avait hérité d'une grande maison, d'une plantation abandonnée datant de la haute époque du latex qui pourrait faire l'affaire... Mais il faudrait pour cela de l'énergie, de l'argent et des professeurs et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de tout cela. Elle avait ses travaux, ses étudiants et Cruz.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait ça. Ça ne pouvait pas l'intéresser.

Elle s'excusait souvent, parfois en pleurant, d'avoir mis tant de temps à suivre son instinct et aller à sa recherche.

Sirius écoutait. Il se remplissait de tous ces faits, ces rêves et ces regrets, de ces neuf années de vie passées comme un éclair, comme une flèche projetée vers l'avenir, alors que lui végétait dans un cachot de pierre sur un îlot battu par les tempêtes, oublié des hommes et de lui-même.

Ooo

A un moment, comme répondant à un appel, Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver face à Rogue, Susan deux pas derrière lui. Aucune trace d'Aesthélia.

« Tu as fini de grandir... physiquement », indiqua sobrement son plus vieil ennemi quand le regard de Sirius se fixa sur lui faute d'alternative. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui paraître enfin moins grand et intimidant ?

« Vraiment ? », souffla Sirius en levant une main qui lui parut très lourde devant ses yeux. Ses mains lui parurent grandes et larges, presque menaçantes. Il en fit un poing et Severus recula imperceptiblement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Sirius ? », souffla Susan avec compassion.

« Faible », coassa Sirius et il remarqua que sa voix lui paraissait inhabituellement grave. C'en était fini de la voix de fausset de Cyrus, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être que le processus avait marché.

«Je pense que vous allez pouvoir manger de la nourriture solide ce soir », indiqua le médecin. «Ça ira mieux après... C'est pour cela que nous avons encore besoin de vingt-quatre heures avant qu'on puisse imaginer que quiconque d'autres que nous vous voie : vous avez besoin de stabiliser le fonctionnement de votre corps... »

« Ça fait deux jours ? », s'enquit Sirius. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, même si sa principale préoccupation était de savoir où était Aesthélia.

« Tout à fait », indiqua Susan. « Nous sommes le 9 mars 1990... »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Remus », se souvint-il stupidement – ou pas. Après tout les anniversaires n'étaient pas obligatoirement des choses stupides. Il avait mis onze ans à le savoir mais une fois qu'il avait eu des amis, il avait trouvé ça relativement important.

« Ça, on peut dire que c'est sa fête », commenta sombrement Severus qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu en retrait de la conversation.

« Quoi ? »

« Disons qu'il est sur la sellette... Fudge ne lui pardonne pas de vous avoir sans doute aidé... même si la version officielle est qu'il a su votre évasion et l'a tue, et rien de plus... Fudge ne cesse de d'insinuer qu'il ne peut laisser Poudlard aux mains de quelqu'un qui s'occupe si peu de l'intérêt de la communauté magique... », développa Susan.

« Mais... Voldemort ? », s'indigna Sirius.

« Fudge n'a que peu d'intérêt pour cette information-là qui souligne les limites de ses services, leur incapacité à assurer la sécurité de notre fameuse... communauté magique... Il préfère remercier les Aurors qui ont libéré Cyrus Lupin, abattu le Seigneur des ténèbres et arrêté l'infâme Pettigrow que s'attarder sur le reste », indiqua Rogue avec une joie mauvaise.

« Tu as abattu Voldemort », précisa Sirius en affrontant les yeux d'obsidienne. Il était là, il avait vu.

« Harry a abattu Voldemort », corrigea Severus. « Lui seul. Je te rappelle qu'on a évité de me laisser sur les lieux... »

Sirius ferma les yeux, dépassé.

« Et moi ? », finit-il par demander, les paupières closes.

« Toi ? Tu es attendu, crois-moi. Le dernier Black, l'injustice incarnée », annonça amèrement Severus. « Narcissa ne cesse de se répandre dans les journaux d'appel à ta réhabilitation... »

« Narcissa ? », s'étrangla Sirius, stupéfait et les yeux ouverts de surprise.

« Gringotts' affirme que ta fortune est intacte, voire augmentée... Skeeters assaille Remus de demande d'interviews et elle espère écrire tes mémoires... », continua Severus avec un entrain sombre et inquiétant.

« Ça ressemble à un cauchemar », articula Sirius avec sincérité.

« Juste le monde des adultes », estima froidement Rogue.

« Vous avez besoin de toutes vos forces pour l'affronter », s'immisça Susan Smiley, avec douceur et gentillesse. « Vous sentez vous capable de vous lever, Sirius ? Vous pourriez prendre une douche... passer des vêtements, dîner... vous essayer à la vie... »

« Maintenant ? »

« Aesthélia vous attend... elle espère un dîner avec vous... une sorte de célébration », souffla la médecin un peu gênée, un peu excitée par la perspective. Sirius la regarda mieux. Elle était blonde – étonnamment clair de cheveux à côté de Severus. Elle était grande, fine et élancée et ses mains avaient les mêmes attributs. Ses yeux bleu étaient très pâles. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était une fée accompagnée d'une chauve-souris.

« Aesthélia ? », répéta-t-il quand même, sans doute stupidement. Est-ce qu'il ne se demandait pas où elle était depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ?

« Elle ne semble pas du genre qui renonce », commenta Severus avec une furtive tentative de solidarité masculine.

« Non », admit Sirius.

« Essayez de vous asseoir, Sirius, de vous lever », reprit la médecin. Sirius s'exécuta et fut surpris de réussir. Il était vêtu d'une immense chemise de nuit qui devait sans doute appartenir à Albus mais sa tête ne tourna pas autant qu'il le craignait. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Non », répondit-il avec soulagement. « Non, ça va... je vais m'en sortir... »

ooooo

Une elfe était venue lui apporter un choix de vêtements tous neufs. Sirius n'avait pas osé demander qui les avait choisis. Il pensait savoir.

Il avait pris ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus confortables et était allé dans la salle de bains attenante pour prendre une douche. En ouvrant les robinets, il lui était venu une image bizarre – Patmol prenant une douche dans une maison près d'une forêt. Ça n'avait aucun sens parce que l'image d'après il mangeait de la tourte avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sirius ouvrit les robinets plus grands en espérant chasser ces impressions bizarres. La douche était chaude, le savon moussant et parfumé et les serviettes douces et moelleuses. Il se focalisa sur ces sensations physiques simples. Il s'agissait bien de ré-apprivoiser son corps, après tout. Dans la chambre, il entendait des sorts et imaginait l'elfe profitant de son absence pour mener à bien un ménage plus approfondi. On se serait cru Square Grimmaurt, l'idée lui tombe dessus comme un crachin printanier et agaçant. Quand ils seraient au Brésil, ils n'auraient pas d'elfes, décida-t-il brusquement. Il refusait qu'on le serve. Puis il se ravisa : voulait-il faire le ménage ? Qu'en penserait-Aesthélia ?

Alors qu'il se rendait douloureusement compte de son incertitude envers sa propre capacité à prendre les décisions d'adulte qu'on attendaient de lui, ses yeux tombèrent sur le grand miroir qui lui faisait face. Il réalisa que Cyrus n'avait attaché aucune importance à son apparence ou aux miroirs. Le Sirius d'avant n'avait pas été comme cela. Il avait méprisé les honneurs et les convenances ; s'était prétendu au dessus des convenances, mais avait toujours eu soin de son apparence, il le savait intimement. Il avait tiré une partie de sa force et de son assurance du fait qu'il savait que les autres le trouvaient physiquement attirant, bien habillé et à la pointe du cool. Et aujourd'hui, se demanda-t-il : trouvait-il cela important ?

Le miroir le reflétait jusqu'à la taille. Un corps assez maigre mais pas malade. Un corps adulte mais non débile. Voici les premières idées qui lui vinrent. La médaille offerte à Cyrus par Aesthélia pendait à son cou - la chaîne avait suivi sa croissance, comme une promesse. Le premier regard était plutôt réconfortant. Mais Sirius décida que ça ne suffisait pas. Il regarda mieux. Son visage. Ses traits étaient marqués là où les expressions se formaient. Un peu moins que Remus peut-être mais la barbe qui couvrait ses joues les cachait un peu. Il hésita puis décida de se raser.

Il alla repêcher dans la poche de la robe de chambre, écossaise et immense malgré sa toute nouvelle croissance, la baguette de la mère de Remus. Comme Remus l'avait anticipé quand la baguette l'avait choisi, elle semblait fine et fragile entre ses mains d'adulte. Pourtant le picotement était là, discret mais rassurant. Il devrait sans doute réussir à se raser avec.

Lentement, posément, comme on résout une énigme, il pointa la pointe de la baguette vers ses joues. Le fouillis des poils noirs qui était apparu avec sa croissance se résorba peu à peu laissant apparaître une peau lisse comme une promesse de santé. Il ne devait pas avoir honte de lui, décida-t-il en se tenant droit devant la glace. Mais Aesthélia ne devait pas être déçue - il ne le supporterait pas.

Agacé de ses craintes, il s'habilla ensuite très vite : chemise grise, pantalon noir, robe grenat et ne peigna pas ses cheveux. Il sortit pieds nus dans la chambre qui avait singulièrement changé d'apparence. Qui aurait encore pu se croire dans la banlieue de Londres ?

« C'est un peu enfantin », lança Aesthélia depuis un fauteuil en rotin au coin de la pièce. Elle avait l'air inquiète de sa réaction.

« Merci de ne pas chercher à me faire grandir trop vite », sourit Sirius.

« On s'était promis... Tu te rappelles ? On ne grandirait que ce qu'il faut », souffla Aesthélia en le levant, un peu timide, comme si elle hésitait à le rejoindre.

« Oui, je me souviens », sourit Sirius plus largement encore.

Il hésita à son tour puis fit les cinq pas qui le séparait d'elle. Il y a deux jours encore, il lui en aurait fallu dix ou quinze, sûrement, estima-t-il avec une dose de satisfaction. Ce n'était la griserie de la légèreté qui l'avait saisie à sa première transformation. Mais c'était quand même une bonne sensation, décida-t-il. Quand il arriva devant Aesthélia, il constata qu'il était redevenu plus grand qu'elle, sans la dominer comme un adulte domine un enfant, non, mais nettement plus grand. Elle lui parut fragile, légère, une plume, une fée, il dut s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Prendre le temps était une obligation.

« Tu as choisi celle-là », remarqua l'ethnomage passant une main légère sur sa robe. « J'ai toujours trouvé que le rouge t'allait bien. »

« Je me souviens », promit-il. Comme elle continuait d'hésiter, il décida de livrer un de ses derniers souvenirs heureux d'homme libre. « Je portais une chemise rouge en soie cette dernière fois... »

« Il faisait plus chaud... j'ai hésité mais... »

« Recréer un climat tropical était un peu sur-jouer l'affaire... », il lui concéda étonné de sa légèreté intérieure, comme un contraste à la lourdeur regagnée par son corps. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec une facilité venue à son insu.

« Tu... tu reconnais ? », elle sourit – image de l'espoir maltraité mais combatif.

« Oui. Tu as toujours cette maison ? »

« Non, je l'ai vendue », souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Mais tu n'as pas oublié »

« Non... »

« Comme si on repartait de ce point... », proposa Sirius le cœur battant.

« Par exemple... », commença par accepter Aesthélia. « Sauf que tu partirais. Tu partirais dès demain et tu ne reviendrais pas. Hier comme aujourd'hui, si Harry était en danger, si ton pays était menacé... tu partirais... »

C'était une vraie question, décida Sirius. Pas une accusation, ni un reproche, mais une question. Il devait y apporter une réponse sincère non seulement pour elle mais pour lui-même.

« Oui, si une situation équivalente apparaissait, j'aurais sans doute du mal à ne pas... m'en mêler », commença-t-il. « Mais je sais aujourd'hui que... que le temps va toujours de l'avant. Je sais qu'on a qu'une vie – une seconde est un luxe extraordinaire, pas seulement parce que c'est difficile à obtenir mais parce que le coût est énorme. J'aurais pu laisser Cyrus mené une vie heureuse... auprès de Remus et Harry... c'était déjà tellement mieux qu'Azkaban... tellement mieux que ma propre enfance... Comment refuser ça ? »

Aesthélia opina comme pour confirmer qu'elle-même se posait la question.

« Sauf que avec tous ses défauts, avec toutes mes erreurs, ma vie reste ma vie... dans un scénario à la Cyrus, je n'avais plus jamais une seule chance de te revoir... tu l'aurais évité, pour moi comme pour Cruz, et personne... »

« Tu voulais me revoir ? », questionna très bas Aesthélia.

« Comment peux-tu en douter ? Tu sais ce qui m'a fait tenir à Azkaban ? L'étendue de mon chagrin : avoir trahi Harry, Lily et James avec mon plan débile ; avoir perdu la confiance d'Albus ou de Remus ; avoir perdu toute chance de vérifier combien d'années tu aurais pu me supporter – et t'avoir laissée sans remplir ma promesse d'être le père de ton enfant...», se livra Sirius. «C'étaient des pensées bien sombres, à faire reculer les Détraqueurs... »

« Sirius », souffla Aesthélia émue, ses yeux verts pâles dans les siens.

« Alors quand Albus et Remus m'ont sorti d'Azkaban, m'ont proposé leur plan... étrange... je n'étais pas en mesure de le refuser... Tout était mieux que retourner en cellule avec mes regrets... et Cyrus avait cette légèreté, cette grâce, cette souplesse... qui redonnent de l'espoir, qui annoncent le futur... Sauf que tu étais là, comme un mur sur ce chemin-là : je ne pouvais pas laisser Cyrus s'enfuir sur ce chemin, aussi prometteur soit-il, sans avoir renoncé à toi...»

Incapable de formuler des mots, Aesthélia prit le partie de se serrer contre lui. Il vérifia qu'elle avait toujours le même parfum, comme un écorce de bois avec une note de vétyver.

« Comment va Cyrus ? », elle demanda collée contre lui.

C'était une autre question dont ils ne pouvaient faire l'économie, reconnut silencieusement Sirius.

« Il est là », souffla-t-il en posant sa main droite sur son cœur. « Il est là pour toujours... c'était une tête de bois mais un cœur tendre, crois-moi. »

« Je l'ai rencontré », lui rappella-t-elle.

« C'est vrai », sourit-il, content qu'elle ne lui demande pas de l'oublier. « Cruz se serait sans doute bien entendue avec lui – Harrry l'aimait bien, je crois », rajouta-t-il plus sombrement, en se demandant si son filleul allait le regretter. Il lui avait dit que Cruz avait besoin d'un père mais Harry était le fils de Remus, prompt à oublier ses propres besoins pour le confort de ses proches.

« Il va devoir apprendre à avoir un parrain plutôt qu'un copain – ou un frère... », commenta pensivement Aesthélia.

« Oui, c'est un sacré défi pour moi, je crois... J'espère que Remus m'aidera... encore une fois...» Sirius soupira et puis décida qu'il devait poser la question douloureuse, ne pas avoir peur de la possible gifle : « Comme il faudra que... tu m'aides... »

«... avec Cruz ? », posa Aesthélia sans essayer d'esquiver la question, elle non plus.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle sait de moi », soupira Sirius.

« Très peu de choses... », reconnut Aesthélia. « Jusqu'à ce que sa médaille brûle et que Cyrus l'appelle au secours, je... Tant que tu étais à Azkaban, je ne pensais pas qu'une fillette ait besoin de savoir que son père avait été condamné pour traîtrise et meurtre... J'avais préféré dire que son voyageur britannique de père était reparti dans son pays sans savoir qu'il laissait une fille derrière lui et que je...

« ...n'avais jamais cru bon de l'embarrasser avec ce fait », compléta Sirius. « Je t'entendais... quand tu racontais... »

« Je n'étais pas sûre – Susan pensait que oui, mais je n'étais pas sûre... », souffla Aesthélia, presque intimidée.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je lui ai raconté les grandes lignes : que tu as été condamné à tort ; qu'il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'enfuir ; que tu ne savais rien d'elle et que tu l'as appelée au secours à ton insu... Ça a été très intense pour elle, tu sais. Elle a vu tout ce que Cyrus a vu ; ressenti ce qu'il a ressenti... senti aussi ta présence... »

« Comme Harry, elle connaît Cyrus », se désola un peu Sirius. Cyrus était plus fréquentable que lui, sans doute. Plus innocent.

« Je ne te dis pas que ça sera facile. Il va falloir... »

« Mériter une place », proposa Sirius sans doute trop vite.

« L'apprivoiser... C'est à vous deux d'inventer votre relation... à moi, de te laisser une place aussi – mais, crois-moi, vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai détesté de ne pas être là pour m'aider, me conseiller ou prendre à ma place des décisions... je devrais y arriver !», termina Aesthélia avec un rire un peu douloureux.

« Je suis désolé, si profondément désolé... », commenta-t-il faute de meilleure idée.

« Je sais, Sirius. Ça, je crois en être sûre... »

oooo

Remus vint le lendemain matin. Seul.

« Comment vont-ils, Harry et Cruz ? », entendit-il Aesthélia demander à l'amenant à lui.

« Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux. Ils s'apprivoisent. C'est bien que Harry ne soit pas seul et qu'il ait à s'occuper d'elle... ça l'empêche de ressasser ce qui s'est passé et de trop s'inquiéter de ce qui peut encore arriver », estima Remus.

« Oui, c'est mieux », admit Aesthélia.

« Et lui ? », demanda encore Lunard après un petit silence.

« Il est...presque prêt », entendit-il l'amour de sa vie répondre à son seul ami survivant. Le jugement le toucha plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre à lui-même..

« Vraiment ? », vérifia Remus quand même. Il doute, songea Sirius sans lui en vouloir vraiment. Ne douterait-il pas à sa place ?

« Oui, Remus... il sera prêt », promit Aesthélia.

« Bien », commenta sobrement son ami.

La seconde d'après, Remus poussa la porte et le vit, et la surprise remplaça le doute.

« J'ai un peu grandi », sourit Sirius se levant pour aller vers lui pour lui offrir une accolade brésilienne. « J'ai besoin d'un ami et moins d'un Papa... »

« Bien sûr », marmonna Remus étonnamment ému.

« Je te cause encore des ennuis », s'inquiéta Sirius sans attendre. Être adulte était aussi pouvoir s'occuper des autres, aider Remus, rendre ce qui lui avait été donné, réparer les torts qui lui avait été causés - autant de vengeances, quelque part.

« Les combats... les combats sont longs et difficiles surtout ceux contre l'injustice », pontifia Remus tellement lui-même que Sirius dut s'obliger à peser à quel point ces paroles cachaient des difficultés pour arrêter de sourire.

« Severus m'a dit que tu serais sans doute obligé de démissionner... »

« Je préfère démissionner... », assura Remus.

Sirius ne sut que dire. Il avait eu l'impression que Poudlard était toute la revanche de Remus sur la communauté magique britannique. Etait-il prêt à oublier tout cela ? Pour lui ?

« Je.. Remus... Te dire merci serait ridicule... Mais merci... je mesure ce que tu as fait pour moi, tout ce que tu as fait... Je n'oublierai pas – jamais – tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.. », essaya-t-il maladroitement.

« Tu seras là pour nous entretenir ? Magnifique, tout ce que j'espérai », articula Remus comme dans les pires souvenirs de Sirius – la fois où il avait trouvé drôle de pousser Severus à aller à la rencontre du loup-garou, par exemple.

« Pardon », souffla Sirius, soudain épuisé physiquement par la conversation et désolé moralement de ne pas être capable de faire autre chose que blesser son seul ami restant.

Remus, qui avait paru si prêt l'instant de repartir sur le champ, sembla hésiter, et Sirius décida de prendre cela pour un bon augure.

« Asseyons-nous », proposa-t-il. « J'ai de quoi manger en permanence sur les ordres du docteur... tu partageras bien quelque chose avec moi ? » Remus s'exécuta avec un peu de raideur mais une ostensible volonté de ne pas couper les ponts. Sirius en eut furtivement les larmes aux yeux. Il lui servit une tasse de thé et des sandwiches que son ami accepta. « Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? », demanda-t-il avec humilité, presque timidité.

« Je ne sais pas », reconnut Remus plus librement que précédemment. « J'ai des économies... J'ai depuis longtemps envie de monter un programme d'enseignement pour les enfants garous... Ce serait normal... naturel... que je le fasse... Mais je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'un grand voyage nous ferait du bien... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'envoyer Harry à Poudlard – bien sûr, c'est son héritage, mais est-ce qu'il n'a pas déjà assez donné ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un nouveau départ, dans un lieu plus neutre, avec une renommée plus légère à porter ? »

« T'installer ailleurs », comprit Sirius en se retenant de tout autre commentaire. Harry était la responsabilité de Remus – il avait chèrement payé le droit d'être le seul à décider de son avenir. Sirius aurait aimé que Remus lui demande son avis mais il espérait que ce moment allait venir. Et puis, il se prenait stupidement à rêver... de concrétiser plusieurs rêves en même temps.

« Ou faire un grand voyage... changer d'air en tout cas... », poursuivit Remus, se laissant un peu aller.

« Oui », soutint Sirius avec sincérité. Remus le regarda en dessous attendant la suite. « Je ne compte pas rester ici, Lunard. Je ne vais pas couper les ponts, je ne vais pas renoncer à ma fortune mais... mais, ici, j'ai trop souffert... j'ai besoin de me reconstruire... j'ai besoin de... »

« Tu vas repartir avec Aesthélia et Cruz... », comprit Remus.

« Je ne sais pas si... si nous arriverons à former une famille... nous avons peut-être trop soufferts, Aesthélia et moi, chacun de notre côté, mais... »

« Tu dois essayer. »

« Oui. »

Remus opina.

« Tu dois essayer... », répéta-t-il.

« Quand j'aurais réglé mes comptes », ajouta Sirius. Il essayait de s'y préparer. Construire l'avenir ne serait possible que lorsque le passé serait derrière lui. Comme Harry quelque part.

« Severus t'a parlé de Narcissa », imagina Remus.

« Et du reste », soupira Sirius. « Il me faut un conseil, Lunard. Un avocat... »

«Albus va te proposer des noms», répondit son ami comme si l'idée était la plus naturelle au monde. «Il pense qu'il t'en faut un différent du mien... Il va aussi te falloir une nouvelle baguette», rajouta-t-il comme une suite logique de ce qui précédait.

«Ta maman n'a pas l'air contre le fait que je me rase», plaisanta Sirius en passant sa main sur ses joues. C'était plus facile que de se dire que Remus avait un avocat - comme s'il continuait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui dans le monde des adultes.

«Non, j'imagine», sourit Remus - et ce sourire léger et complice le rajeunit.

«Mais tu voudrais la récupérer», imagina Sirius avec une bouffée confuse de gêne et de remords. Le Sirius d'avant avait beaucoup trop cru que les choses lui étaient dues : l'amitié, l'amour, l'avenir, l'argent, le choix. Remus avait dû se battre pour tout cela, et Sirius ne devait jamais l'oublier.

«Il n'y a pas d'urgence, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit adaptée... qu'elle te convienne pour tout le reste de ta vie», répondit son ami avec beaucoup plus de sérieux à son tour.

«Pourtant elle savait se battre, ta maman, sur la durée», remarqua rêveusement Sirius.

«C'est vrai», admit Remus. Il y avait une sorte de curiosité maintenant dans ses yeux ambre.

«Je ne dis pas que je dois pas en changer... si on trouve le temps, très bien, je veux bien essayer... mais je tiens à ne pas froisser ta maman», décida de formuler Sirius.

Remus sourit assez largement.

«Je pense qu'elle comprendra que tu as grandi... Ollivander ne résistera pas à une invitation d'Albus à armer le bras du dernier héritier de la famille Black...»

«Sans doute», soupira ledit héritier Black.

«Il va falloir...» commença à le raisonner Remus. Il avait toujours eu un don pour cela mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus facile.

«... m'y faire ? Je sais», le coupa abruptement Sirius. «Je suis même prêt à abuser de l'or de mon père pour régler mes comptes et me fabriquer un avenir. J'ai grandi, Remus, je ne crois plus que tout se règle par un duel face à face ! Un avocat me sera sans doute plus utile dans l'immédiat qu'une nouvelle baguette.»

«Peter», souffla Remus avec une pointe de douleur.

Sirius se laissa aller contre le canapé comme si une main gigantesque l'avait plaqué.

«Tu crois que Susan aura interdit aux elfes de m'apporter de l'alcool ?», finit-il par formuler ayant écarté tour à tour de se mettre à pleurer dans les bras de Lunard ou de débiter toutes les insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il songeait à celui qui les avait tant trahis. ll restait l'alcool.

Remus pouffa en lui prenant le bras avec une familiarité revenue avant de souffler :

«Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas trop changé quand même !»

ooo

Je poste trop contente d'avoir écrit un premier jet crédible du chapitre 20 intitulé, pour l'instant, "Les modalités de l'héritage".

Je vous serre tous sur mon coeur, comme mes deux inséparables complices : Alixe et Dina.


	20. Les modalités de l'héritage

**20| Les modalités de l'héritage**

« Je m'appelle Barbara Straightford, je suis votre avocat », annonça la grande jeune femme blonde en se dirigeant droit vers lui.

Se levant avec un temps de retard, Sirius lui tendit la main et fut surpris de la vigueur de la poigne. Une inquiétude sourde l'envahit. Mais dans quoi avait-il donc accepté de se lancer ? N'aurait-il pas dû poser plus de questions à Albus sur ses critères de sélection d'un bon conseiller juridique ?

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix», réussit-il à objecter en récupérant sa main.

« Oh, si bien sûr, vous pouvez choisir de quelqu'un de moins jolie, de moins décidée, de moins qualifiée et n'ayant pas follement envie de gagner ce procès », affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire étonnant.

« Voilà un curriculum vitae bien résumé », laissa-t-il échapper.

« Je vais sérieusement vous convaincre dès que nous nous mettrons à travailler », promit l'avocate.

« Je vous écoute », proposa Sirius en lui désignant un fauteuil en face du sien et de celui de Aesthélia qui n'avait rien dit.

« J'ai pour habitude de ne travailler qu'avec mes clients... », objecta la juriste avec aplomb et un regard sans ambiguïté vers Aesthélia.

« Ma femme peut rester... », affirma Sirius comme on se relève d'une vague qui vous a rejeté sur la plage.

« Votre femme ? Je n'ai vu aucune trace d'un mariage, moldu ou magique, dans votre dossier ! », riposta Straightford. Sirius eut l'impression confuse qu'elle allait produire dans l'instant l'ensemble des documents magiques le concernant existants, bulletins de Poudlard compris. C'était assez terrifiant.

« Ma fiancée alors.. », concéda-t-il presque à son corps défendant, tout de suite abattu d'avoir reculé. Peut-être n'avait-il plus l'envergure nécessaire pour le rôle ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais eu. Son assurance était peut-être le dernier avatar de la condescendance stupide que ses parents lui avaient tristement léguée, et il serait bien inspiré de l'éliminer totalement comme une prétention inutile. « Aesthélia et moi aurions dû nous marier il y a dix ans... C'est une victime au même titre que moi, en quelque sorte », rajouta-t-il en guise de contre-attaque. La dernière idée était de Remus, et elle lui plaisait. Elle les mettait tous les deux dans une communauté de destin qui était bienvenue.

« Intéressant », jugea froidement l'avocate. « Mais, avez-vous besoin de son témoignage ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Allons-nous avoir besoin d'elle ? Peut-elle prouver que vous étiez innocent ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien tenté il y a dix ans ? Que fait-elle ici ? », mitrailla Straightford sans attendre.

« Mademoiselle... », essaya d'endiguer Sirius.

« Maître. »

« Majesté si ça vous aide à mieux dormir ! », cracha Sirius, définitivement agacé. « Oui, sans elle, je ne serais pas là. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas tenu tant d'années à Azkaban, sans le furtif espoir que... et, surtout, je serai encore là-bas à écouter tomber les gouttes d'humidité et à me cogner la tête contre les murs ! »

« C'est elle qui vous a sorti de là ? », questionna factuellement Straightford peu impressionnée par son envolée lyrique sur le fluide et le dur.

Sirius regarda Aesthélia, vit qu'elle allait répondre et décida de le faire lui-même.

« Je... C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle est prête à raconter sous serment devant le Magenmagot... »

« Vraiment ? », questionna Straightford la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Tout à fait », affirma Aesthélia.

L'avocate s'assit enfin sur le fauteuil proposé par Sirius et prit le temps d'une réflexion qui parût étonnamment longue à Sirius.

« Alors épousez-la... maintenant, au plus vite. Épousez-la de manière à que personne ne puisse remettre en cause votre engagement envers elle et vice-versa. J'imagine qu'il y a des clauses spécifiques dans une famille comme la vôtre – respectez-les sans exception... », affirma l'avocate.

« Je n'ai beaucoup de respect pour les clauses familiales... », maugréa Sirius. Se marier, selon les rites des Black ? Maintenant, sans attendre ? Le vertige n'était pas loin .

« Vous voulez passer le reste de votre vie libre avec elle ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Faites ce que vous dit, monsieur Black », asséna Straightford. « Les Malefoy ne laisseront rien passer. Il faut qu'elle soit une Black aux yeux de tous, il faut que ce soit une belle histoire d'amour qui fasse pleurer la lectrice de Sorcière-hebdo – sinon, oubliez son témoignage et demandez lui de sortir ; nous trouverons une autre stratégie. »

«Nous avons une fille. Une fille de neuf ans... », lâcha Aesthélia, avant que Sirius ait pu décider de comment il voulait réagir. « N'est-ce pas assez pour témoigner de notre engagement mutuel aux yeux de la communauté magique ? »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Ici. En Angleterre à Poudlard », reconnut Sirius du bout des lèvres. C'était encore une fois le plan qu'il avait accepté, la couverture qui protégerait Albus et un peu Remus de la vindicte du Ministère. Comme si l'innocence de Cruz pouvait garantir celle des autres.

« Le jeune garçon apparu auprès de Lupin ? Je me disais aussi... très bien. Ne le prenez pas mal, madame, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, mais d'autres ne s'arrêteront pas aussi facilement. Il faut en faire votre héritière, Monsieur Black. Très vite, aujourd'hui même, avant que votre cousine n'agisse pour contrer tout cela », continua donc la grande blonde athlétique en frappant sa cuisse du plat de sa main à chaque point. A la voir on pouvait se demander si le droit n'était pas un sport de combat.

« Faire d'elle une Black », murmura Sirius, incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, Sirius ? », demanda Aesthélia en portugais. Il avait de la confusion dans ses yeux verts pâles.

« Pas ce que tu crois... », commença Srius en lui prenant la main.

« Si, pour une raison quelconque, c'est impossible, il faut changer de stratégie mais en accepter le prix », indiqua encore Barbara Straightford en anglais. Peut-être que leurs expressions lui suffisaient pour comprendre.

« Je sais », la coupa Sirius, excédé. « Mais vous oubliez, Maître, que j'ai été déshérité : le mariage, la reconnaissance, tout ça demande une autorité que j'ai perdue... »

« Les Gobelins disent le contraire. Ils disent que vous savez quoi faire pour rentrer dans vos droits... »

« Tu sais ? », s'enquit Aesthélia avec une certaine naïveté, voire un peu de reproche.

« Oui », reconnut sombrement Sirius. Il avait été élevé pour connaître ces stupides traditions et les perpétuer. Il s'était promis que jamais il ne prendrait ce rôle, et maintenant on lui présentait tout cela comme la voie de sa liberté.

« Mais tu ne veux pas... », constata son amour sans une once de jugement dans la voix.

« C'est... je me suis construit contre eux, Aesthélia, et là... Admettons que je... prononce ces... mots tant attendus... que je demande à rentrer dans mes droits et que cela me soit accordé... », essaya Sirius en se retournant vers l'avocate. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci serait arrivé d'une manière ou l'autre à ce qu'elle lui demandait. Aesthélia et Cruz étaient un prétexte.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute, Monsieur Black. Ne mettez pas de surnaturel là où il s'agit de droit – uniquement de droit... Vous êtes le dernier héritier direct, et nonobstant le dernier héritier mâle... Tout le système a été conçu pour assurer vos droits... Je crois même que la volonté de vos parents était que vous puissiez un jour revenir... », commenta Barbara Straightford comme une confirmation.

« En rampant... », grinça Sirius.

« Vous serez le chef de la famille et vous pourrez rétablir dans leurs droits tous ceux qui ont été écartés ou en éloigner d'autres... »

Se servir de tout cela, c'était ce à quoi il s'était dit prêt, hier même quand Remus était venu. Utiliser ces pouvoirs qui pouvaient lui être conférés pour ses propres fins. Etait-ce une ultime tentation ? Devait-il refuser ?

« Il faut des témoins et, si possible, un...maître de cérémonie... », réfléchit Sirius à haute voix.

« Remus ? », proposa Aesthélia.

« Ma chérie, il est clair que je ne vais pas passer devant cette opportunité de faire se retourner mon paternel dans sa tombe... mais il te faut aussi un témoin, si possible de sang pur, et c'est surtout le maître de cérémonie qui va nous manquer... »

« Il faut qu'il ou elle porte votre sang... ? », s'enquit Straightford que Sirius soupçonna, une fois de plus, d'en savoir plus sur tout cela qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire.

« Vues les circonstances... ce serait plus... moins attaquable... Je n'ai malheureusement pas un choix démentiel... Bellatrix est à Azkaban, Narcissa refusera... reste Androméda... », énuméra Sirius.

« Ce serait une double... réparation », proposa Barbara Straightford en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans aucune fausse honte.

oo

L'efficace Barbara Straghtford trouva rapidement des voitures et des chauffeurs pour les amener Square Grimmault. La première contenait le futur marié et Androméda qui avait accepté presque aussi vite que lui le rôle proposé. L'avocate les accompagnait. La deuxième voiture amenait Aesthélia accompagnée par Susan Smiley qui s'était spontanément proposée comme témoin quand toute la maisonnée de Albus avait été mobilisée autour du le projet. Les enfants, Remus, Tonks et Ted venaient dans la dernière. Sirius avait cru noter une certaine gêne entre Lunard et sa cousine, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enquêter, pas plus que de trouver celui de parler à Harry qui avait ouvert des yeux de soucoupe en le découvrant grand et adulte. Tout cela allait trop vite.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient déjà en haut des escaliers - ceux qui venaient pour la première fois suivant les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient voir la demeure. C'est le ventre dur d'appréhension que Sirius posa sa main sur la poignée, s'attendant presque à une décharge douloureuse exprimant le rejet de chaque pierre de la maison. Mais la poignée obéit, et il n'eut plus qu'à pousser le vantail.

Ce n'étaient que de simples panneaux de bois, mais ils avaient une fois claqué derrière lui comme la fin d'une partie de sa vie. Il avait été chassé, déshérité, maudit. Il avait caché sa peine et son désarroi derrière une rage adolescente qui l'avait rendu sans peur et sans limites bien au-delà de la date de sa majorité. Elle l'avait façonné, fait de lui celui qu'il était. Celui que Aesthélia avait aimé - il ne devait pas l'oublier, se répéta-t-il pas, pour la première fois.

Il n'était revenu qu'une fois depuis, à la demande de sa mère, uniquement pour apprendre que son frère était sans doute mort. Il n'avait rien su dire ou faire pour alléger le chagrin de sa mère et, cette fois-là, il avait presque été soulagé quand la porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Comme un point final.

Il revenait aujourd'hui pour réclamer ses droits sur un tas de pierres incartable, des vantaux de bois écaillés, des coffres d'or trop remplis, un fonds bibliographique en matière de magie noire sans équivalent en Angleterre. Il venait en conquérant d'une certaine façon, décida-t-il sans savoir s'il assumait cette nouvelle position. Pouvait-on conquérir durablement un royaume qu'on méprisait ?

Un portrait en pied de sa mère avait été accroché dans l'entrée depuis son dernier passage. L'image de Walburga se mit à hurler avant qu'ils aient tous pénétré dans le hall d'entrée. «Honte», « déshonneur », « sangs mêlés » et «créature » - les mots qui se déversaient des lèvres sèches du portrait ravivèrent immédiatement des blessures anciennes et mal cicatrisées. Un instant, il n'eut qu'une envie : fuir immédiatement et abandonner à jamais tout espoir de retour.

« Fais la taire, Sirius », souffla Androméda, lui rappelant sa mission. Quelqu'un derrière eux tous avait fermé la porte et le bruit de la rue avait disparu. « Fais la simplement taire. »

« Bonsoir, Mère », commença-t-il donc incertain de savoir comment faire pour mener à bien cette simple tâche. Restait l'ironie. « Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous revoir en si bonne forme... »

« Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Tu n'as même pas le droit de porter le nom de mes ancêtres ! », coassa le portrait.

Il n'était pas flatteur, ce portrait, estima Sirius bloquant ce que le rejet maternel pouvait lui inspiré. Il représentait sa mère à peu près telle qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois - aigrie, désolée, sans espoir. Mais ce n'était qu'une représentation, non une vraie personne douée de liberté et de choix. Il avait au fond de son cœur d'enfant des souvenirs où sa mère, sans apparaître jeune, souriante et aimante, ne ressemblait pas à une menaçante harpie. Personne n'avait jugé bon de la peindre, malheureusement.

« Pourtant, cette maison a besoin d'un maître, cette famille a besoin d'un chef... », essaya-t-il, reprenant un argument qu'il avait dû entendre une fois par jour, enfant. Le culte de la hiérarchie de ses parents expliquait sans doute leur fascination pour un malade comme Voldemort.

« Un chef poursuit la ligné de ses ancêtres, il ne trahit pas son sang et... »

Bloquant tous les doutes qui pouvaient encore l'assaillir, Sirius chercha derrière lui la main de Aesthélia et celle de Cruz et les attira à ses côtés : « Je viens présenter ma famille, Mère, et la faire reconnaître en ses droits... »

L'affirmation bloqua l'antienne sur la pureté du sang et la trahison de Sirius de tous les principes dans lesquels il avait été élevé. Les yeux du portrait – si semblables aux siens – glissèrent sur Aesthélia avec méfiance mais sans commentaire désobligeant. Sirius se demanda si le portrait avait été enchanté pour juger de l'aura des visiteurs et évaluer leur pureté. Ça ne lui paraissait pas inconcevable. Les yeux se fixèrent ensuite durablement sur Cruz. Ils prirent alors une douceur, presque un émerveillement, que Sirius ne se rappelait plus leur avoir vu exprimer.

« Un héritier... Sirius... Tu... tu amènes un héritier... Il.. il te ressemble tellement ! »

Sirius regarda à son tour Cruz, habillée avec les vêtements de Cyrus. Androgyne. Ses yeux gris, immanquablement Black, étaient écarquillés, et il sera plus fort sa main pour essayer de la rassurer.

« Merci, Mère. Vous comprendrez que nous entrions et procédions à ce qui doit être fait... »

« Sirius... »

« Profitez de votre triomphe, Mère. Je ne vous demande que de traiter mes témoins avec... civilité ou au moins indifférence... »

Le silence qui suivit était peut-être sa première victoire.

« Elle m'a prise pour un garçon », murmura Cruz alors qu'il les guidait vers le salon.

« Elle aurait été moins gentille sinon », reconnut Sirius avant de s'arrêter et de regarder sa fille. Il n'allait pas lui mentir. En faisant d'elle son héritière légale, il la chargeait aussi de toute cette folie, de toute cette noirceur. Peut-être que Cruz avec le sang brûlant qui courrait dans ses veines, avec sa médaille d'or blanc et de rubis, saurait y amener un peu de lumière, espéra-t-il. « Dans quelques minutes, normalement, je serai le chef de cette famille, la maison me reconnaîtra comme tel, et nul n'aura plus besoin de mentir sur ses intentions ou son identité, je te le promets.»

Il les guida ensuite vers le salon sans rien dire de plus. La pièce était poussiéreuse et quand Lunard ouvrit les rideaux des pixies cherchèrent à s'échapper. Tonks prêta main forte à Remus pour les bloquer et les enfermer dans un sac improvisé à partir d'une vieille tenture.

«Cette maison est pleine de saloperies », annonça-t-il à haute voix à ses autres visiteurs. «Faites attention à ce que vous touchez... encore que cette pièce est sans doute parmi les plus saines », continua-t-il et le constat en imposa un autre : « Cruz, Harry, même si vous vous ennuyez à mourir, promettez moi de ne pas aller chercher l'aventure... vous risqueriez de trouver des choses au-delà de vos espérances ! »

Il était difficile de dire qui de sa fille ou de son filleul eut l'air le plus surpris de sa demande mais ils acquiescèrent tout les deux brièvement. Sirius décida de s'en contenter alors que Barbara Straightford sortait d'un sac les objets qu'ils étaient allés ensemble récupérer chez les Gobelins. Une coupe en bronze, un athamé, une épaisse chevalière en or. S'il croyait la légende familiale, l'athamé avait appartenu à Morgane elle-même. La facture était celte, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Les runes parlaient sans surprise de pureté et d'honneur. On ne pouvait enlever aux obsessions familiales une profonde ancienneté.

La chevalière était beaucoup plus récente. Elle portait les armes des Black. Sirius ne pouvait pas la regarder sans voir Orion, sa présence écrasante et souvent menaçante. La main qui portait cette chevalière s'était bien trop souvent levée sur lui pour qu'il ne reste pas une trace de crainte dans ses entrailles. Pourtant, il allait devoir la passer à son doigt, songea-t-il. Est-ce que ça suffirait pour briser le sortilège, pour affirmer sa liberté d'homme ? Sirius en doutait sincèrement. Il dégagea pourtant le dessus d'une table de bridge et y déposa les trois objets tels qu'il convenait de le faire selon les rites poussiéreux et obsessionnels de sa famille. Les autres se mirent en cercle autour de lui, et il n'eut bientôt plus de raison de ne pas faire ce qu'il était venu accomplir.

«Moi,Sirius Orion Black me présente aujourd'hui devant vous pour... prendre la suite de mon père, et de tous ses ancêtres avant lui... à la tête de cette... maison », articula-t-il avec difficulté. Enfant, il avait parfois pensé en s'endormant au jour glorieux où il serait effectivement le chef de la famille Black et il avait souri à cette pensée. Regulus avait été jaloux. Plus tard, il avait méprisé l'idée et professé qu'il récuserait son héritage. Puis il en avait été privé et il avait prétendu qu'il s'en réjouissait. Et il était là aujourd'hui. Regulus, son père, sa mère, ils étaient tous morts. Il ne restait que lui pour faire le tri.

« Par mon sang pur... transmis par mes... regrettés... parents, Orion et Walburga Black,... je... demande la reconnaissance de mes droits », termina-t-il en levant l'athamé et entaillant sa main gauche avec une fermeté qui le surprit lui-même.

Le sang tomba à goutte épaisses dans la coupe. Il eut l'impression de les entendre résonner en tombant. Quand le contenu lui parut suffisant, il prit la chevalière de son père et la laissa tomber dans la coupe. Il dut se forcer pour la repêcher et la glisser à son annulaire gauche. Il sentit immédiatement la magie qui traversait son corps. La blessure de sa main se referma et disparut même.

« C'est fait », murmura Androméda.

Incapable d'y croire totalement – ça ressemblait plus à un simulacre comme Regulus et lui avaient pu en jouer, enfants -, il se tourna vers la tapisserie où un trou béant marquait l'endroit où son nom devait figurer. La magie était là aussi à l'œuvre. Les fils se reconstituaient et son nom revint lisible, un peu plus neuf et brillant que les autres mêmes. Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux et il inspira pour les repousser.

« Ok », souffla-t-il. Il chercha de sa main droite sa baguette dans sa poche – celle de la mère d'un loup-garou - et la saisit fermement. « Par les pouvoirs qui sont maintenant les miens, je demande que justice soit faire », énonça-t-il avec moins de difficulté que précédemment. A peine une once de timidité comme s'il s'attendait à ce que dans un grand rire moqueur, la maison tout entière lui fasse comprendre qu'il se leurrait sur son autorité. « Androméda Black n'a jamais trahi son sang en choisissant son mari. Qu'ils soient tous réinvestis dans leurs droits... »

De nouveau, les fils se nouèrent et le trou béant se reboucha. Le nom d'Androméda apparut le premier, puis celui de Edouard Tonks, avant qu'une branche se faufile entre les branche existante pour asseoir le nom de Nymphadora à peu près au même niveau que celui de Drago Malefoy.

«Cool », gloussa cette dernière. « J'ai toujours rêvé de figurer sur une vieille tapisserie moisie ! »

Un rire discret courut dans la petite assistance comme un vent de printemps qui venait utilement balayer la poussière accumulée.

« Nymphadora... », protesta gentiment Ted Tonks en lui désignant sa mère figée dans ses larmes.

« Elle a raison, Ted, n'attachons pas trop d'importance à tout cela », lâcha Sirius alors que Tonks était allée enlacer sa mère. « Ce n'est qu'un moyen, pas un but... Méda... tu te sens de... continuer ? »

« Évidemment, Sirius », se secoua sa cousine en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. « Tu as raison, c'est juste une petite satisfaction... Te marier va être plus légitimement un motif de célébration !», promit-elle, en venant se placer de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui. « Que seuls les futurs époux et leurs témoins se placent en face de moi. Que les autres reculent un peu», indiqua-t-elle. « Bien. La tradition des Black fait appel aux magies les plus anciennes. Elle demande qu'au moment de leur union, les futurs époux s'exposent sans fard devant leur témoins et leur famille pour amener la preuve de leur sincérité. Placez donc maintenant vos baguettes sur votre cœur... »

Tout deux obéirent avec une once de nervosité. Miroir de leur intimidation, Androméda prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer : « Aesthélia Marin Da Silva, ton sang et ton cœur sont-ils purs ? »

« Oui », affirma son amour avec droiture et fierté. La baguette ne bougea pas.

« Jures-tu sur ton sang, ton âme et ton cœur de chérir, honorer et respecter Sirius Orion Black, ici présent, pour le restant de ta vie... »

« Oui », répondit Aesthélia avec une ferveur qui émut Sirius aux larmes – sans doute toute cette poussière !

« Jures-tu de prolonger sa lignée dans la pureté et l'honneur... ? », continua Androméda avec beaucoup de douceur, comme pour amoindrir le contenu terrifiant de ses paroles.

« Oui », souffla Aesthélia. Sirius ferma les yeux en entendant l'engagement – il disait son amour, tout ce à quoi elle continuait de se dire prête pour lui malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Méritait-il autant de bonne volonté ?

« Sirius Orion Black », reprit Androméda, et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa cousine. «...légitime héritier de la maison Black, acceptes-tu pour épouse Aesthélia Marin Da Silva, ici présente ? »

« Oui », articula-t-il avec émotion. Ces paroles là étaient évidentes. Il aurait pu dire oui pendant toute la journée.

«Jures-tu sur ton sang, ton âme et ton cœur de la chérir, l'honorer et la respecter pour le restant de ta vie ? », continua sa cousine ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oui. » Cette question là aussi était facile. Mais Sirius connaissait la cérémonie et savait que la suivante lui poserait plus de difficulté.

« Jures-tu de prolonger avec elle la lignée des Black dans la pureté et l'honneur... ? », énonça Androméda avec une infinie compassion. Elle aussi savait combien cet engagement là lui serait difficile à prendre.

Sirius regarda autour de lui : Remus, Harry, Cruz, Nymphadora... Est-ce que ce sacrifice à ses principes permettrait de les protéger tous autant qu'il aspirait à le faire ?

« Oui », s'entendit-il répondre sans avoir eu le temps de savoir qu'il avait décidé de le faire. Un peu comme il avait pris la potion il y avait quelques semaines. Sa voix lui parut sèche et métallique, mais sa baguette ne dénonça pas de doute ou de mensonge.

« Alors, au nom de la famille Black dont... j'ai… l'honneur de porter le sang, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage », enchaîna Androméda les yeux brillants. « Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances. »

Sirius sentit la main de Remus sur son bras. Son autre main lui tendait un coffret avec un anneau qu'il avait aussi récupéré dans le coffre de sa famille. Il était d'or blanc, et c'était ce qui lui avait fait le choisir parmi la profusion de bijoux amassée par les générations de Black qui l'avaient précédé. Il glissa sans à-coup au doigt de Aesthélia. À son tour, elle lui présenta un anneau d'or fin quelle était sortie acheter avec Susan Smiley alors qu'il allait à Gringotts. Sa main tremblait, et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour y arriver. Ils se sourirent ensuite et Androméda dut répéter deux fois qu'ils pouvaient maintenant s'embrasser.

« Oh », dit la voix de Cruz alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, maladroits et tremblants comme des adolescents. Dans un meilleur ensemble, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, mais leur enfant regardait la tapisserie. Le nom d'Aesthélia était apparut sous celui Sirius ; une branche s'était créée portant une première ramification avec le nom de Cruz.

« Te voilà légitime héritière », commenta Sirius en l'attirant contre lui, contre eux. « N'en déplaise à ma chère maman... »

« Mais si... si vous avez un fils... », s'inquiéta brusquement l'enfant.

« J'espère bien trouver cinq minutes pour rendre tout ce cirque inutile pour chacun de mes descendants – quel que soit leur nombre », déclara alors Sirius avec ferveur et sincérité. Androméda lui sourit et il sut qu'il avait trouvé les bons mots.

ooo

Ted et Barbara installèrent des victuailles qui constituaient une sorte de vin d'honneur. Les conversations se nouèrent et Sirius et Androméda allèrent ensemble rétablir Alphard sur la tapisserie. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Aesthélia se rendit compte que Cruz avait disparu. La seconde d'après, Harry était aussi manquant.

« Ça sent la connerie », commenta Tonks pour eux tous.

Sirius sortit le premier, suivi par Remus et Tonks qui arrêta Aesthélia.

« Je veux venir ! »

« Nymphadora a raison, Aesthélia – reste là, sous la protection d'Androméda... »

« Sirius ! » protesta-t-elle encore.

« Je te la ramène tout de suite », promit ce dernier en refusant de croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement. Sa femme le regarda s'éloigner tellement désemparée qu'il sentit une sorte de colère l'envahir. Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais cesser deux secondes de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? Cruz et Harry ? Pourquoi étaient ils partis en exploration alors qu'il leur avait expressément expliqués qu'ils devaient rester auprès d'eux ?

« Moi, à leur âge, je crois que je serais montée », livra alors sa cousine, et les deux hommes acceptèrent l'idée. Ils avalèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage, pour se retrouver sans autre indice, jusqu'à ce que Remus pointe vers sa droite. Srius perçut alors une voix aiguë, comme celle d'un elfe, et un concert de voix humaines variées.

« La galerie », indiqua-t-il prenant la tête de leur petit groupe. La galerie des portraits était loin d'être l'endroit le plus dangereux de la maison, mais nul ne pouvait totalement prévoir la réaction de vieux tableaux livrés à eux-mêmes depuis des années, sans compter les saletés qui avaient pu s'installer dans les coins. « Est-ce que Harry a sa baguette ?»

« Non », regretta Remus. « On a décidé ensemble qu'il avait fait assez de magie récemment... je pensais que c'était mieux...»

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur les regrets paternels de Lunard. Du pas de la double porte de la galerie, ils découvrirent une scène qui les fit frémir. Sous le regard de tous ses ancêtres, un viel elfe que Sirius avait vaguement espéré mort maintenait magiquement les gamins contre le mur. ll parlait de les étrangler « comme de misérables petits voleurs qu'ils étaient ». Les tableaux l'encourageaient d'ailleurs à ne pas lambiner.

« Lâche-les ! », hurla Sirius en rejoignant l'elfe. « Lâche-les, Kreattur, immédiatement ! »

« Maître Sirius », constata l'elfe avec une sorte de dégoût. « Maître Sirius n'est pas un maître, c'est un traître à son sang... »

« Non, c'est le nouveau maître de la maison », annonça une voix que Sirius reconnut avec une facilité qui l'étonna.

« Merci Phineas », souffla Sirius avec un regard reconnaissant pour son ancêtre. Peut-être que certaines traditions avaient du bon.

Les autres tableaux bruissèrent de commentaires étonnés et excités de la nouvelle. Quelque part – le sixième à gauche si personne ne l'avait déplacé – devait figurer le portrait d'Orion, Sirius le savait mais ne se sentait pas le courage de le vérifier. Il n 'était pas prêt à entendre son père remettre en cause sa toute nouvelle autorité.

« Kreattur, c'est ma fille, Cruz, et mon filleul Harry – lâche les ! », répéta-t-il en essayant de ne pas hurler cette fois. « Je suis le maître de cette maison, maintenant », rajouta Sirius pour l'elfe. « J'ai prononcé les mots... »

L'instant d'après, les deux enfants glissèrent au sol comme des marionnettes dont on a coupé les fils. L'elfe les contemplait avec un ressentiment non dissimulé alors qu'ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle. Quand Sirius vit sa fille tenter de se relever, il revit Remus mettre deux claques sur les fesses de Harry dans la tour. Jamais un acte ne lui paru rétrospectivement plus logique et mérité. Étrangement, ce souvenir réussit à retenir la paire de claques qui démangeait sa propre main où brillait maintenant la chevalière de son père - celle qu'il avait souvent vue d'un peu trop près. Les deux parallèles le retinrent : voulait-il être le même genre de père que Orion ? Avait-il même un quart de la légitimité de Remus à imposer ses règles ?

« Ta fille, Sirius ?», s'enquit alors un autre tableau. « Je ne vois que des garçons ! »

« Je suis une fille », s'agaça Cruz immédiatement. « On s'en fiche de comment je m'habille. Et je suis sa fille,... son héritière... »

Voilà qui réglait la question de la légitimité, décida Sirius, juste avant que l'ensemble des tableaux se mettent à le prendre partie sur la mauvaise éducation de Cruz ou le fait qu'une fille ne pouvait être son héritière, qu'il devait avoir un garçon – très vite.

« Silence », essaya-t-il en plaçant son pouce contre sa chevalière, comme il avait si souvent vu son père le faire pour renforcer la puissance de l'anneau. Le calme qui suivit fut la preuve qu'il lui manquait peut-être qu'il avait en effet hérité de l'ensemble des pouvoirs conférés par sa place de premier-né mâle de sa génération. Il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps sur cette minuscule satisfaction et alla rejoindre en trois enjambée « son héritière légitime » pour le prendre par les épaules et finir de la mettre debout.

« Je me fiche en effet de comment tu t'habilles, Cruz. Tu décideras peut-être un jour de te teindre les cheveux ou de porter un piercing, et je crois que ça ne sera pas une source de conflit entre nous... », arriva-t-il à articuler sur un ton qui lui parût à lui-même raisonnable et équilibrée. Sa voix lui échappa quand même pour la suite : « Mais ne crois pas que je t'apprendrais à voler un jour sur un balai si tu n'es pas capable de m'entendre quand je te dis que quelque chose est dangereux ! » Dans les yeux de Cruz il lut d'abord la surprise puis une sorte de gêne. « Je n'ai pas dit que sortir du salon serait une mauvaise idée ? »

« Si », admit la fillette en baissant les yeux.

« Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Harry », ajouta Remus derrière Sirius. Par réflexe, ce dernier se tourna vers son ami et ne vit que solidarité et approbation dans son regard. Il en fut presque embarrassé.

« Pardon... Sirius », souffla son filleul qui n'avait pas l'air moins surpris et gêné que sa fille.

« Je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne me connaissez vraiment – en plus, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je... mais... », s'embrouilla-t-il ensuite un peu lamentablement.

« Mais Sirius est un adulte, le maître de cette maison, un Auror diplômé et quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez faire confiance pour des questions de sécurité », compléta Remus. « A qui vous devez obéir. »

Dit comme cela, c'était plutôt intimidant, décida Sirius. Trop. A observer Remus et Harry, il s'était plus ou moins convaincu que le respect se méritait et non se décrétait. Les enfants avaient des tas de raisons de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

« Je sais, Harry, que... Je ne suis pas Cyrus – ta sécurité comme celle de Cruz viendra toujours avant quoi que ce soit d'autre », essaya d'expliquer Sirius. « Je... Kreattur ou les tableaux ne sont que des dangers mineurs... », rajouta-t-il. « Il y a pire – bien pire – dans cette maison ! Croyez-moi sur parole ! »

« Comment as-tu pu grandir dans cette maison – si c'était si dangereux ? », questionna Cruz,en tournant des yeux curieux vers lui. Pas de crainte ou de ressentiment – et Sirius remerciait sincèrement Merlin pour cela.

« Cette maison a toujours contenu plus de magie noire que... il est souhaitable pour une maison... mais tant que mon père était en vie, cette magie était sous contrôle... ou dans des endroits où ni mon frère ni moi ne nous serions risqués », répondit Sirius. Devait-il parler de la fascination de Orion pour les magies les plus interdites ? Devait-il donner, à titre mise en garde, des exemples des punitions auxquelles aurait recouru son père si lui ou Regulus avaient bravé certains interdits ? « Après le décès de mon père, ma mère a été rattrapée par sa folie... et elle a laissé toutes les forces du mal prendre le contrôle... et, depuis qu'elle est elle-même décédée, il n'y a que Kreattur pour leur tenir tête -. et je ne crois pas que ce soit sa priorité», expliqua-t-il plutôt. « Il faudrait nettoyer – ce qui demande du temps et de la compétence... »

« Kreattur garde la maison de sa maîtresse », indiqua l'elfe, a priori un peu vexé de sa critique indirecte.

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai le courage de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui sur la question », soupira Sirius, avec sincérité. La place de l'elfe, qui l'avait toujours détesté mais avait sans doute veillé sa mère dans ses derniers instants, était un trop gros morceau pour lui aujourd'hui. « Mais voici ma fille, Cruz, et tu serais bien inspiré de t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de fâcheux dans cette maison, Kreattur. Ceci vaut aussi pour mon filleul, Harry », ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers le garçon qui l'accepta et vint à côté de lui, un peu gauche mais sans défiance lui non plus. « Ça risque de te donner un peu de travail, Kreattur, j'en ai peur. »

ooo

Si je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas exactement vu venir ce développement, vous me croirez ? Le suivant approfondira aussi cela - mais après tout Sirius ne peut pas ne pas régler l'intégralité de ses comptes...


	21. La nature du piège

**21 | La nature du piège**

« Je vous amène une lettre de votre cousine Narcissa », Sirius, annonça Barbara Straightford en arrivant, le lendemain de leur mariage, chez Albus.

Le prénom assécha la salive de Sirius. Non : aucune remarque acide, aucune blague, rien, ne vint à son aide pour absorber le coup. Il tendit la main presque par réflexe et déroula le parchemin le cerveau vide. L'écriture de Narcissa était précise et belle, et reconnaissable entre toutes malgré toutes ces années.

Sirius,

Je pense que tu apprécieras que je ne cherche pas à te faire de longues phrases, te jurer mon amitié ou invoquer notre sang partagé. Je commencerais juste par te dire que je n'ai jamais cru que tu aies pu tuer James Potter et sa femme, ou même les trahir et donner le lieu de leur retraite. Ce crime ne te ressemblait ni de près ni de loin. Beaucoup de choses nous ont opposés au cours des années, un nombre croissant de choses, mais je sais que tu n'as jamais perdu ton sens de l'honneur – tu l'as juste défini différemment que la plupart d'entre nous. Je parle évidemment des Black.

Tu vas peut-être me reprocher de n'avoir rien essayé quand le Ministère – celui même que tu avais juré de défendre contre la soi-disant noirceur du temps – t'a accusé, jugé et condamné. Tu sais comme moi que tout ce que j'aurais pu dire n'aurait eu aucune valeur pour ces gens-là. Tes amis eux-même – Dumbledore en premier – n'ont pas osé le faire. Ils les ont laissé t'enfermer à Azkaban et, quatre ans plus tard, ils ont donné la garde de leur sauveur, de ton filleul, à un loup-garou. Je sais que tu le considères comme ton ami ; il semble qu'il ait plus ou moins trempé dans ton évasion. Ta confiance est sans doute bien placée, mais sache que moi, aidée de Lucius, j'ai essayé de récupérer ton filleul, malgré son sang mêlé. Je pensais qu'il méritait mieux que ce qu'ils lui avaient offert jusque là - une existence misérable parmi les moldus - et la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour y remédier - une enfance tronquée dans l'ombre d'un paria de notre communauté malgré les titres dont Dumbledore a pris garde de le parer. Je l'aurais élevé au côté de mon fils, Drago, et je pense que tu serais fier de lui aujourd'hui. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté alors, confirmant ma conviction antérieure que tout ce que je pouvais dire serait interprété à contre-emploi.

Aujourd'hui, tu es libre et tu te bats pour récupérer ton honneur. Je n'ose te souhaiter bonne chance – je ne crois pas à la chance. Il faut de l'argent et de l'influence pour se faire justice – je crois que tu l'as compris puisque tu es allé dire les mots qu'il fallait.

Il me semble donc que nous pouvons nous entendre. Dans ces temps où la Lumière prétend avoir eu le dessus sur les Ténèbres, il est important que les gens lucides se reconnaissent et s'entraident. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire l'un pour l'autre mais nous reconnaître serait déjà un début.

Mes efforts pour te contacter jusqu'à présent sont restés vains. Les hiboux reviennent bredouilles. Poudlard affirme que tu n'es pas dans ses murs. Tu as enchanté la porte de Place Grimmaurt pour m'en interdire l'accès. Je confie donc ce message à ton avocate – Lucius et moi t'aurions conseillé dans ce choix ; mais j'imagine qu'une née moldue est tout ce qu'un loup-garou même parvenu peut t'indiquer. Lucius dit qu'elle est néanmoins brillante. J'espère qu'elle aura l'intégrité de te faire passer cette lettre.

Avec l'espoir sans doute déraisonnable que cette missive t'arrive

Narcissa Malefoy

Sirius laissa le parchemin s'enrouler de lui-même. Trahison, honneur, condamnation, innocence, amitié, Azkaban, filleul, combat, Lumière, Ténèbres, loup-garou, Sang de bourbe, intégrité… pas mal de choses dans cette lettre le touchaient plus profondément qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer. Sa main tremblait – sa main avec la chevalière de son père…. Non, la mienne, maintenant, se corrigea-t-il.

« Elle veut me voir », annonça-t-il à haute voix.

« Evidemment », jugea Barbara Straightford. Pendant sa lecture, l'avocate avait commencé à étaler différents dossiers sur la grande table de la chambre que lui prêtait Albus. L'ensemble était intimidant.

« On verra après le procès », lâcha Sirius en s'asseyant en face d'elle. S'il se montrait intéressé par les montagnes de dossiers, l'avocate serait sans doute satisfaite.

« Non, Sirius, vous devez la voir avant », jugea l'avocate. « Narcissa compte parmi vos soutiens officiels que vous le vouliez ou non. Il faut savoir ce qu'elle espère de votre réhabilitation, être sûrs qu'elle ne nous attaquera pas de manière détournée… on ne peut rien laisser au hasard et surtout pas la position des Malefoy ! »

« La lettre vous est arrivée comment ? », s'intéressa Sirius prenant le temps de composer sa réponse.

« Lucius l'a apporté lui-même… »

« Lui-même ? Ça vous a impressionnée », soupira Sirius.

« Un si noble sang-pur dans les bureaux d'une petite arriviste née-moldue ? », compléta Barbara Straightford sans reprendre son souffle. « Vous croyiez donc que c'était la première fois ? » Sirius se sentit rougir. « Le problème, Sirius, c'est que vous ne me faites pas totalement confiance. Vous pensez mieux savoir que moi… Vous voulez faire le tri, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça va se passer. Vous êtes une bataille dans une guerre qui a commencé avant et continuera après ce procès ; et ce procès n'est qu'une bataille – importante, je ne le nie pas – dans l'intégralité de votre vie. Vous m'avez choisie comme général, vous devez … »

« Je ne vous ai pas choisie », s'agaça Sirius.

« Alors je m'en vais… », annonça Barbara Straightford en se levant.

Sirius soupira.

« Epargnez-moi vos trucs de prétoire, Maître ! Sur vos conseils, j'ai pris une décision que jamais je… J'ai prononcé les mots, Maître ! J'ai prononcé ce serment qui me lie aux Black bien plus que je n'étais consciemment prêt à le faire alors…. Alors mesurer la confiance que je vous accorde… Peu de gens auraient pu me convaincre de le faire ! Peu de mes amis auraient même essayé ! »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« Non », admit Sirius.

« Je me rassois ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Maître. Si vous aussi vous écoutiez, nous avancerions plus vite ! », tonna Sirius. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait, mais il avait hérité de son père une voix propre à représenter l'autorité. Combien de fois en avait-il abusé ? Ça c'était une question plus nouvelle.

« Nous avançons, Sirius, nous avançons », promit Barbara, peu impressionnée a priori par sa grosse voix.

« Magnifique, Maître »,

« Barbara, Sirius, appelez-moi Barbara, nous faisons équipe non ? »

« Capitaine, alors ? »

Barbara laissa échapper un rire qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Un rire spontané et léger.

« Va pour Capitaine, Sirius, si ça vous aide à concevoir la dynamique ! Vous devez voir Narcissa… pas comme l'évadé d'Azkaban, mais comme le chef de la famille Black. »

« Elle va adorer », jugea Sirius sans gentillesse mais avec équité.

« Evidemment qu'elle vous déteste d'avoir pris les devants, elle ne peut plus vous sauver… elle doit négocier… voire se soumettre à vos avis – après tout, vous pourriez l'enlever de cette fameuse tapisserie moisie, non ?»

« Moi ? », vérifia Sirius avec stupeur.

« Vous avez changé la donne », affirma l'avocate.

« Nous avons changé la donne, Barbara», reformula Sirius. Il ne voulait pas se dédouaner mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir anticipé l'intégralité des conséquences. Pas la lettre conciliante de Narcissa, en tout cas ni la nécessité de la rencontrer en personne.

« Merci de le reconnaître. »

« Donc, je la reçois, mais où ? », capitula Sirius.

« Vous le savez, Sirius. »

« La… maison est dans un état… », objecta-t-il faiblement. Il subodorait déjà que l'efficace Barbara Straightford aurait une réponse.

« Rien qu'un sac d'or et une équipe de elfes ne peut arranger… Mon frère est décorateur », indiqua l'avocate.

« Et il me fera un prix ? », s'amusa Sirius.

On frisait l'absurde ; il fallait mieux en rire. C'était une nouvelle farce qui n'avait pas plus d'avenir que sa transformation temporaire en gamin de 9 ans… juste après, il envia Cyrus et ses envies simples et ses bonheurs gigantesques ! A défaut, il y avait Harry et Cruz, se força-t-il à se rappeler. Il faisait ça aussi pour eux. Pour la mémoire de James et Lily. Pour que leur fils et sa fille, tous les deux et si possible ensemble, puissent marcher la tête haute.

« Clarence est assez cher, mais vous n'aurez à vous occuper de rien. Ce sera prêt demain matin pour un petit-déjeuner avec Narcissa… »

« Barbara, il n'y a pas que des pixies dans cette maison… Ma fille et mon filleul ont failli se faire étrangler par le vieil elfe de maison de ma mère sous le regard attentif et appréciateur de tous mes ancêtres – et je vous le dis ce que je leur ai dit : c'est à peu près le moins grave qui aurait pu leur arriver… sincèrement. »

« Clarence a des équipes spécialisées, vous n'êtes pas le seul de ses clients à hériter d'une demeure devenue inhospitalière, mais il serait utile que vous l'accompagniez une première fois pour l'aider à identifier les priorités, les dangers et sans doute pacifier cet elfe redoutable… »

« J'ai le temps de faire cela ? », s'informa Sirius.

« Une fois que je vous aurais posé les questions propres à l'instruction, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour travailler, et autant que vous soyez occupé… »

Oo Clarence, Sirius, Kreaturr

« Kreaturr a refusé de laisser entrer mademoiselle Narcissa », annonça l'elfe quand il arriva place Grimmaurt avec Clarence Straightford et Aesthélia. « Non, non, non, a dit Kreaturr, le nouveau maître a dit non, personne en dehors de lui… »

« Merci, Kreaturr », souffla Sirius. 'Le nouveau maître' – saurait-il s'habituer à une telle description ? Voulait-il être un maître ? Encore moins une vieux maître ?

« Tu n'as pas amené l'enfant ! », se désola immédiatement sa mère quand il passa devant son portrait.

« Kreatturr l'aurait bien gardé », s'empressa d'ajouter l'elfe.

« Cruz viendra quand cette maison sera plus… propre et sûre », décida de répondre Sirius. L'autre option était de partir en courant et de claquer à tout jamais la porte de cette sinistre demeure et de la laisser tomber en ruines. « Voici Clarence Straightf… »

« Un sang de bourbe ! », s'exclama Walburga confirmant l'intuition de Sirius a son dernier passage : le portrait pouvait juger des auras. Le procédé aurait passionné des générations de spécialistes sans doute. C'était peut-être au Département des Mystères qu'il aurait dû refiler la maison.

« Effectivement, Madame Black », accepta Clarence Straightford sans même un haussement de sourcil. « Mes descendants auront sans doute toujours une bonne vingtaine de siècle de retard sur les vôtres en termes de pureté… »

« …et de folie », rajouta Sirius pour le décorateur à mi-voix. Cette sortie amena plus de surprise que le visage du frère de son avocate que l'insulte de sa mère. « Mère, il faut rendre à cette maison sa…. Splendeur – vous l'admettrez, je pense. Clarence va organiser ça pour moi », expliqua Sirius dans ce que -il venait de le décider – serait son dernier effort. La prochaine remarque, il sortirait sa baguette mettrait le feu au portrait ou au torchon de l'elfe. Il lui sembla comprendre dans le sourire triste d'Aesthélia qu'il était transparent.

« Je vois beaucoup de lumière… du blanc, rehaussé d'un gris chaud pour les boiseries basses… et des points de couleurs vives mais qui restent dans le respect de l'histoire du lieu…. Du vert, du jaune, du bleu… », annonça le décorateur en pivotant sur ses talons. Une plume papote et un parchemin voletaient autour de lui et prenaient ses paroles en notes. Un mètre et une équerre apparurent aussi.

« Nous aurons bientôt le drapeau brésilien », s'amusa Aesthélia.

« Tout à fait, très bonne idée, Madame ! Une orientation qui rendra cette demeure unique… des plantes tropicales donc, et quelques objets brésiliens… de beaux objets bien sûr.. mis en valeur par un cadre dépouillé…»

Au même moment ses yeux tombèrent sur les têtes d'elfes empaillées qui ornaient l'escalier.

« Vous pouvez enlever… », lui souffla Sirius avec sincérité.

« Et détruire… ?»

« Il ne faut pas détruire ! », s'affola Kreatturr qui s'était glissé entre eux. « Non, non, non, maître Sirius, tous ces elfes ont été loyaux et dévoués… »

«Stockez-moi ça dans le grenier, dans un local fermé, réellement fermé…. Je verrais plus tard», recula Sirius – Kreaturr mourrait un jour, un jour prochain, et il pourrait se dire que le passé mourrait avec lui.

« Vous payez aussi pour ne pas avoir à… », remarqua Clarence.

« Mais je ne compte pas demander à d'autres de solder mon passé », lui opposa fermement Sirius.

« Bien sûr, monsieur Black », comprit le décorateur.

« Les affaires de ma maîtresse et du gentil maître Regulus », continua de se lamenter Kreatturr.

«Kreatturr, tout ce qui te paraît important peut aller dans la chambre de Regulus », proposa Sirius, surpris lui-même de l'idée qui lui venait. A combien de concessions était-il encore prêt? Etait-ce Azkaban qui l'avait brisé ? Etait-ce la présence de Aesthélia qui le rendait magnanime ? Etaient-ce les paroles qu'il avait prononcées qui l'avaient ensorcelé ? « Vous n'y toucherez pas, Clarence… Je verrai avec lui… ce qu'on fera du lieu et de ce qu'il contient», termina-t-il malgré ses propres interrogations.

« Merci, maître Sirius », s'exclama l'elfe en lui prenant la main – celle où brillait l'anneau – et en l'embrassant. « Maître Sirius est un meilleur maître que Kreaturr le pensait ! »

« Dépêche-toi, Kreaturr, les elfes et les aides de Clarence vont arriver très bientôt », ne put s'empêcher de lui opposer Sirius en reprenant sa main avec un frisson de répulsion.

« Je me disais que tu étais bien gentil avec lui », commenta Aesthélia quand l'elfe se fut dépêcher d'obéir.

« Je ne… »

« Tu as raison de t'éviter des conflits inutiles. Tu auras le temps de trier et de savoir ce que tu veux garder ou non… L'urgence est d'avoir des pièces à vivre fonctionnelles et quelques chambres », affirma Aesthélia avec un sens pratique qui lui fit du bien. Il lui évitait de s'engluer dans les méandres de la nostalgie et du ressentiment.

« Laissez la tapisserie… Mettez tous les portraits dans la galerie du premier étage… tant pis pour ceux qui y seront en double », ajouta donc Sirius quand ils entrèrent dans le petit salon. Narcissa devait voir la tapisserie - l'avocate avait été d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

« Même celui…? », questionna Clarence en baissant la voix

« De ma chère maman ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une… »

OOO Sirius Aesthélia et Orion

Asthélia avait voulu dormir là dans la grande chambre blanche que Clarence avait installée dans son ancienne chambre d'adolescent. Toute la maison semblait transfigurée sous ses nouvelles peintures blanches avec une déclinaison de gris sur les boiseries et des objets modernes et colorés de loin en loin. Sirius aurait eu du mal à dire s'il se sentait chez lui. Il ne s'était pas senti chez lui avant, de toute façon. Mais c'était lumineux et propre. Le côté aseptisé était presque rassurant. Un peu comme un hôtel qu'on quitte sans se retourner.

Il ne restait au rez-de-chaussée que la tapisserie - traitée contre la moisissure - et le portrait de Walburga qui avait résisté aux efforts de l'équipe de Clarence. Le décorateur s'était répandu en excuses et avait promis de trouver rapidement une solution. Il avait contacté un éminent spécialiste de la peinture magique et attendait sa réponse.

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas grave », avait décidé Sirius. Il n'aurait pas fallu que tout ait disparu.

Le portrait de Walburga trouvait que toute cette blancheur lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais Sirius pensa qu'elle-même paraissait moins convaincue que d'autres fois dans ses reproches. Aesthélia était la plus enthousiaste, félicitant le décorateur à chaque pas et discutant de détails avec lui. Sirius finit par comprendre qu'elle prenait ce premier logis à eux comme un symbole plus important que l'anneau à son doigt. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils choisissent ensemble la chambre de Cruz ainsi que celle de Harry – « parce qu'il doit se sentir chez lui ».

« Ta mère sera contente que ta fille ait sa chambre », estima Aesthélia quand ils eurent fin de tracer la constellation du sud sur le plafond.

« Rien ne m'est plus indifférent », affirma Sirius avec sincérité.

« Je ne crois pas. C'est perturbant pour toi de te dire que tes parents t'aimaient à leur façon et qu'ils.. »

« Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas ! Ils ont eu peur de perdre leur précieux code génétique après la mort de mon frère… c'est tout !»

« Ton père n'est pas mort avant lui ? »

« Si tu crois que ça allait arrêter ma mère ! Le tableau a dû lui donner son accord - tout pour le sang… ça, ça ne demandait pas beaucoup d'imagination ! A la hauteur d'un portrait à l'huile ! »

« Il y a ici un portrait de ton père ? »

« Dans la galerie », admit Sirius un peu sèchement.

« Et tu ne m'as pas présentée ? »

« Aesthélia… je n'ai aucune envie de me coltiner mon paternel – même en portrait. Pour tout te dire, ma mère est aimable et sympathique à côté ! »

Allongée à côté de lui sur leur immense lit blanc qui leur donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, Aesthélia resta muette suffisamment de temps pour que Sirius s'inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Je comprends, Sirius. Je sais que tu as eu un conflit énorme avec tes parents, que ton père est mort sans que vous ne vous reparliez… mais, moi aussi mes parents sont morts… j'étais une gamine et je n'ai pas de mauvais souvenir d'eux mais… si j'avais un portrait qui… »

« Aesthélia ce sont des portraits et non des personnes, leurs idées sont aussi caricaturales que leur costume et aussi peu enclines à tout changement ! », répliqua Sirius, étonné de sa propre colère.

«Donc tu ne montreras jamais ton père, la seule représentation de lui que tu possèdes, à Cruz par exemple ?»

Sirius se leva d'un bond et lui tendit la main.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Aesthélia, que tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est sans doute au-delà de toute imagination. Allons voir mon père, comme tu le dis. On verra ensuite si tu juges opportun de lui présenter Cruz. »

Malgré la peinture blanche, même débarrassée de beaucoup de ses tentures millénaires, la demeure restait vaste et légèrement inquiétante avec son silence, ses hauts plafonds et ses enfilades de couloirs et de portes. Il y avait la main chaude de Aesthélia dans sa main. Il y avait la médaille qu'elle lui avait offerte à son cou – celle qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie et le reliait à sa fille. Il y avait la chevalière de son père à son doigt – non, la mienne.

« C'est lui, c'est Sirius ! », le reconnurent nombre de tableaux quand il ouvrit la porte. Certains criaient comme fiers de se faire entendre, comme désireux qu'il les remarque plus que les autres. Certains chuchotaient.

« Silence », demanda-t-il sans élever la voix. Le pouvoir de l'anneau était bien là, dans le silence qui suivi. « Je suis venu voir Orion », ajouta-t-il. Il eut l'impression que les yeux de tous les portraits se dirigeaient vers le lieu où le portrait de son père était accroché.

La main de Aesthélia ancrée dans la sienne, il se mit lentement à marcher jusqu'au cadre de bois noir sculpté. Le tableau avait été accroché là avant qu'il entre à Poudlard. Son père avait eu un moment l'idée de se faire représenter avec toute sa famille – sa femme et cousine, ses deux fils. Sirius ne savait plus pourquoi finalement le projet avait été abandonné. Il imagina un instant qu'il dut aujourd'hui affronter son double de dix ans, celui qui se voulait encore l'héritier de ce père qu'il craignait pourtant tant et si bien. Ce double serait peut-être content de le voir avoir plié.

Le visage adulte qui les regardait avancer était aussi impassible que dans les souvenirs de Sirius – dans ses cauchemars, ce visage vociférait et se déformait sous la colère. Il ne se rappelait jamais de l'avoir vu réellement sourire et encore moins rire. Même par politesse. Alphard, son oncle Alphard, dont le nom était réapparu sur la tapisserie mais dont il n'avait même pas une photo – il faudrait qu'il cherche – lui avait dit une fois que Orion était né vieux. « Il s'est trompé de siècle, je pense. Il aurait été à l'aise au XVIe siècle… voire avant la fondation de Poudlard. Il doit avoir récupéré un vieil esprit dès sa naissance ! » Alphard, il aurait aimé le présenter à Cruz, et il savait qu'il aurait trouvé Aesthélia jolie et distinguée. Mais c'était à Orion qu'il devait parler.

« Père… », il commença sobrement – comme tellement de fois sans son enfance. Le ton de sa voix n'y changeait rien.

« Tu as mis tout ce temps pour te rappeler de mon existence ! », gronda immédiatement le tableau. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait attendu qu'il s'adresse à lui pour pouvoir cracher son venin. Juste après, il se demanda si c'était un effet de l'anneau. Peut-être ne pouvait-il lui parler que parce qu'il l'avait libéré du silence qu'il lui avait imposé en le saluant.

« Non, j'ai mis ce temps à être prêt », répondit Sirius en espérant que la vérité serait une carapace assez puissante. « J'ai un procès à gagner et… »

« Une maison à peindre ! »

« Non, Père, malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper moi-même… après tout, j'ai l'or nécessaire pour ce genre de caprice maintenant… »

« Tu ne l'auras pas longtemps à ce rythme ! », estima le tableau.

«Je pense que vous surévaluez les gages d'un décorateur, pourtant il est, paraît-il, très cher…»

« Tu as pris le meilleur ? »

Sirius eut presque les larmes aux yeux en entendant la question. La seule justification aux yeux de son père était là, il le savait.

« Je l'espère », arriva-t-il à articuler.

« Il ne t'a pas dit que tes ancêtres étaient tes meilleurs atouts ? Maintenant lequel d'entre nous peut veiller sur cette maison ? »

« Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir combien cette maison est bien protégée, Père, et mes ennemis sont ailleurs… »

« Ce procès !», cracha Orion avec mépris. Vivant il n'avait jamais professé que du mépris pour le droit, les avocats ou les juges. 'Je préfère les Gobelins, entend-moi, Sirius – au moins je sais ce qu'ils veulent !'

« Je ne suis pas venu pour vous déranger avec ces soucis, Père », enchaîna Sirius qui venait d'atteindre le bout de sa patience, brutalement, sans l'avoir vu venir. « Je suis venu vous présenter, Aesthélia, ma.. »

« Ta femme, et tu aurais une fille - des femelles, mon fils, des sources d'ennuis et de complication… Pense à ce pauvre Cygnus et ses trois filles ! Non que je t'encourage à engendrer un fils, même si tu en as encore l'âge. Ils sont, eux, sources de conflits et de déception… mais ils portent le nom, et c'est quelque chose…»

« Tu vois Aesthélia, j'ai pu prononcer les mots uniquement parce que je suis un garçon… et le dernier vivant… », ironisa Sirius. L'ironie était après tout une carapace bien mieux connue de lui que la chevalière Black face au venin d'Orion.

« Tu es mon fils et mon sang, Sirius. Tu es un crétin suffisant, un prétentieux arrogant, mais tu portes mon sang. Ce dernier t'a donné des traits réguliers et un corps vigoureux - j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! Mais j'avoue que je ne croyais pas qu'un jour tu aurais acquis suffisamment de cervelle pour penser qu'il ne te suffisait que de prononcer les mots pour… reprendre ce qui est tien… Je l'ai répété à Walburga : il mourra de faim et de froid plutôt que de chercher refuge là où il peut le trouver… Je me trompais… C'est étonnant, mais… tant mieux… Cette maison avait besoin d'un maître. »

La conclusion laissa Sirius totalement stupéfié en face du tableau. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père plastronne et se moque de lui, qu'il le ridicule pour avoir eu la prétention de prendre le contrôle de son héritage - mais la sortie était moins méchante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. L'idée que son père et sa mère aient pu spéculer sur son éventuel retour dépassait les frontières de son imagination.

« Bien sûr, tu n'es pas très respectueux de tes aînés – ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais quand j'ai vu entrer ces inconnus, je l'avoue, j'ai pensé que tu leur avais demandé de tous nous brûler, mais non… Tu n'as pas assez changé sans doute... Toujours cette sensiblerie qui retient tes actes… qui retient ta puissance !»

« La seule fois où… J'ai tendance à penser, après neuf années à Azkaban, que parfois la retenue a du bon, Père », arriva-t-il à articuler. Aesthélia serra plus fort sa main.

« Mais tu vas te venger, Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que dit Phineas qui t'a écouté, toi et ton avocate, avant que tu ne le fasses décrocher. Tu as dit les mots pour cela, Sirius, non ? Tu as mis cet anneau - mon anneau – à ton doigt pour cela, uniquement pour cela ? Tu espères te venger, laver ton nom et reprendre ta place. Tu vois que tu as besoin de notre puissance pour le faire », continua Orion de cette voix assurée avec laquelle il avait vraiment essayé de faire de lui son héritier.

« Il s'agit de justice et non de magie… » - objecta Sirius - il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Orion n'avait pas été redoutable seulement pour son autoritarisme, sa violence ou son mépris des valeurs d'humanité. Il avait aussi ancrer dans sa tête d'enfant des idées et des réflexes contre lesquels il n'avait pas fini de lutter et il le savait.

« Il s'agit d'or, de prestige et d'honneur ! Quand tu auras compris cela, Sirius. Quand tu auras enfin compris cela, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !»

« Nous verrons », écourta Sirius sans arriver à se décider à utiliser l'anneau pour le faire taire. Est-ce que ce n'était pas là exactement le piège ? Utiliser la puissance, la violence, contre le portrait juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Juger en dessous de sa dignité de même l'écouter. Faire ce que son père aurait fait à sa place. « Aesthélia voulait vous rencontrer, je pense que cette conversation l'aura pleinement… comblée… »

Sirius dormit très peu après cette conversation. Il regarda une partie de la nuit Aesthélia dormir, avec cet abandon de petite fille qui la rajeunissait tellement. Il pensa à toutes les nuits qu'on leur avait volées et il essaya de ne penser qu'à celles qui viendraient… Bizarrement, il avait un mal fou à les imaginer. Demain, la semaine prochaine passaient encore mais après ? Cruz dormirait –elle jamais dans la chambre qu'ils lui avaient choisie et décorée ? Voulait-il finalement s'installer à Londres et l'envoyer à Poudlard ? Il se sentait incapable d'aligner des arguments rationnels pour ou contre une telle décision.

Il passa une autre partie de la nuit à interroger de sa fenêtre le ciel de Londres sur la nature du piège. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà succombé à la facilité en reprenant son nom ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû simplement fuir ? Avec Cruz et Aesthélia, avec les deux seules étoiles qui comptaient vraiment pour lui ? Mais il aurait irrémédiablement laissé derrière lui Harry et Remus, il n'aurait pas confronté Peter, réinstallé Alphard et Andromeda sur la tapisserie… Il aurait fui toutes ses responsabilités… Même après que son propre père ait si clairement montré où était le piège, il n'était toujours pas capable de faire un autre choix.

« Tu es inquiet de rencontrer ta cousine ? », crut comprendre Aesthélia quand elle vint le rejoindre devant la fenêtre alors que l'aube se levait.

« Je suis inquiet de tomber dans un piège qui m'attend depuis que je suis né… »

Ooooo

Le suivant s'appelle "Jouer avec la boite de Pandore"...

Je vous souhaite une bonne année pleine de rêves et de belles lectures - tiens d'ailleurs je conseille 'L'océan au bout du chemin' de Gaiman, comme la lecture que je garderai de 2014.


	22. Jouer avec la boîte de Pandore

**22| Jouer avec la boîte de Pandore.**

Ils étaient dans le salon quand leurs hôtes arrivèrent. Un des jeunes elfes envoyés par Barbara conduisit les Malefoy jusqu'à eux avec discrétion et efficacité.

«Sirius ! », s'exclama Narcissa ne marquant qu'un infime temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Elle n'alla cependant pas jusqu'à oser le serrer dans ses bras. « Je ne t'espérais pas en si bonne forme !»

« Narcissa », l'accueillit beaucoup plus sobrement Sirius ravalant profondément toute nervosité. Il pouvait lui tenir tête. Il avait été élevé pour le faire – et si jamais son éducation pouvait lui servir à quelque chose, c'était sans doute maintenant. « Je te présente ma femme, Aesthélia… »

« Enchantée », énonça sa cousine en détaillant sa femme sans beaucoup de vergogne mais avec ce masque poli et détaché qui pouvait cacher n'importe quel sentiment. Sirius la sentit néanmoins sur ses gardes. Tant mieux.

« Moi de même », répondit Aesthélia avec calme.

Elle pouvait arpenter seule la forêt amazonienne, participer à des cérémonies d'initiation traditionnelle ; elle pouvait traverser la terre parce que leur fille avait reçu un appel au secours mental, lui tenir la main pendant deux jours alors qu'il se soumettait aux effets étonnants d'une potion de croissance… elle tiendrait bon, se répéta Sirius.

« Lady Black », déclara ensuite Lucius en lui prenant la main pour un baise-main empoulé. Le geste fit réaliser à Sirius d'où venait une partie de la retenue de sa cousine : elle devrait maintenant céder le pas devant Aesthélia dans toutes ces situations sociales qu'elle valorisait tant. « Sirius », continuait Lucius en lui tendant la main, « je ne peux que te féliciter, de ta liberté, de tes choix… »

La formulation était aussi ambiguë que l'homme. Il pouvait parler d'Aesthélia, comme du serment accepté ou de son avocate. Sirius n'aurait pas pris de pari.

« Installons-nous, nous parlerons à table », proposa Sirius, maintenant une distance polie et prudente. A la main droite qu'il tendit, brillait l'anneau doré des Black. Nul dans la pièce ne le rata.

«La maison est magnifique… votre œuvre sans doute, Aesthélia », essaya Narcissa alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous de la table dressée volontairement devant la tapisserie. Sirius doutait que les Malefoy manquent les réparations ou les ajouts qui y avaient été apportés.

« Sirius a pris un décorateur », indiqua Aesthélia en s'asseyant. « La préparation du procès prend tout notre temps… »

« Merci d'ailleurs d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous si matinal », ajouta poliment Sirius. L'idée, une fois de plus était de Barbara : « Vous leur proposez un petit déjeuner : un homme occupé, actif et dynamique… le message est clair ».

« Nous comprenons que tu sois très occupé », lui assura Lucius avec un sourire carnassier. «Ce n'est pas un petit procès… Je vais le suivre avec intérêt… Straightford est une gagneuse…»

« C'est ce qu'on m'a assuré », confirma Sirius en s'asseyant le dernier comme il convenait à un hôte.

Des salades d'agrumes parfumées à la menthe apparurent alors devant chacun d'entre eux et deux elfes entrèrent pour proposer et servir du café ou du thé.

« Tu as renouvelé ton personnel », commenta Narcissa en entament avec délicatesse sa salade d'agrumes. « Ce vieux Kreattur était insupportable déjà quand nous étions enfants ! Sais-tu qu'il m'a refusé l'entrée ! »

« Kreattur est trop âgé pour le service », convint lentement Sirius. Défendre le vieil elfe du mépris de Narcissa était un pas qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à franchir ; le laisser mourir Place Grimmaurt était un peu près le maximum de mansuétude qu'il pouvait réunir. « Ceux-ci me sont prêtés… en attendant de réfléchir plus calmement aux besoins de cette maison… »

« Prêtés par Poudlard ? », supposa sa cousine.

«Tu t'intéresses décidément plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé à Remus », indiqua Sirius. « Mais je n'ai pas qu'un seul ami, Narcissa, même si Remus tient, de fait, une place particulière…»

«Tu vas lui laisser Harry ? », rebondit sa cousine, arrêtant net Aesthélia dans sa dégustation de la salade d'agrumes.

«Enlever à un enfant celui qui lui a donné une famille depuis près de cinq ans me paraît une torture inutile. Je suis et je reste son parrain », formula posément Sirius.

« Sirius, tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

« Attention, Narcissa : je peux te virer d'ici avant les œufs bénédicte si tu prononces, même une seule fois, le mot 'créature' ou si tu me parles de la pureté du sang », énonça Sirius s'échauffant pour la première fois.

« Tu penses que ses parents auraient voulu… qu'ils soient élevé par un… professeur – sans notion de savoir-vivre, sans… », essaya de se continuer sa cousine, les joues un peu pâles. Elle ne prenait visiblement pas ses menaces à la légère.

« Narcissa, ma chère, tu ne parles pas seulement de l'ami de Sirius mais aussi du directeur de Poudlard », s'immisça Lucius tout en tapotant ses lèvres avec sa serviette. « Je sais que tu n'arrives pas totalement à le concevoir, mais Lupin a des amis et un réseau. Il nous l'a déjà prouvé. Et maintenant, Sirius est de retour pour… élargir l'horizon du petit Harry… sans évidemment nuire aux intérêts de sa propre famille… »

Dit comme cela, j'abandonne Harry, songea Sirius. Il devait faire attention ; cette conversation aurait des suites, une vie propre, des extraits seraient peut-être dans la presse, si les Malefoy le jugeaient utile.

« Ce procès n'est pas seulement pour moi – peut-être même aurais-je agi différemment si… s'il ne s'agissait pas de rendre également justice à la mémoire des parents de Harry », affirma-t-il donc. C'étaient les arguments qu'il défendrait devant les juges, autant les répéter. « Ce procès, je le mène aussi au nom d'Harry… »

Non, sans Harry, sans Remus, sans Cruz ou Aesthélia, il se serait contenté de traquer Peter et de le tuer. S'il avait été repris et jeté de nouveau à Azkaban, il aurait au moins été emprisonné cette fois pour un crime qu'il avait commis.

Les Malefoy prirent le temps de finir leur salade de fruits et de trouver le thé excellent avant de repartir à la charge.

« Et donc, tu accuses Pettigrow », demanda Narcissa avec l'ébauche d'une mine gourmande.

Sirius inspira lentement.

« Il a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort », répondit-il crûment – pas de « parents de Harry », pas de « Lord », de 'Tu-sais-qui' ou de « Seigneur des ténèbres ». Les faits bruts.

« Contre quoi ? », s'enquit Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation.

Etait-ce un piège ? Lucius savait-il ? - s'interrogea rapidement Sirius sans voir comment s'en assurer.

« Le procès l'établira peut-être… Peter peut avoir envie de dire pourquoi comme il peut se terre… Reste qu'il n'est nul besoin d'être voyant pour imaginer un mélange de peur pour sa propre vie, d'envie – envers James, de connerie… Je ne pense pas vous choquer en vous disant que j'ai toujours pris l'engagement derrière Voldemort pour un signe de petite intelligence », ne résista-t-il pas à les provoquer. « Narcissa, au moins, doit s'en souvenir… »

« Il est clair que... Voldemort... n'a pas apporté l'élévation et l'inspiration que…. que l'on pouvait espérer », finit par commenter Lucius avec une certaine simplicité affichée. « Il a été assez décevant, finalement… Des gens comme Greengrass avaient raison sur ce point. Reste… Reste l'état aujourd'hui de notre communauté, comme ce stupide Fudge ne cesse de répéter. La Lumière a gagné et qui a-t-elle désigné comme son champion ? Un gagne-petit, un arriviste, un homme qui a peur de la magie et sans doute de son ombre… pas tellement éloigné de ton ex-ami, Pettigrow. Si encore elle avait choisi un Dumbledore, un sorcier puissant et inspiré… je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. Mais sa recherche frénétique du plus petit dénominateur commun l'a amené à choisir un chef sans saveur, sans envergure, sans vision et sans audace…. Ne peut-on le regretter, Sirius ? »

« Ne peut-on avoir envie de changer cela ? », souffla Narcissa en soutien à son époux.

« Je ne me présenterais pas au Ministère », lâcha Sirius espérant vaguement s'en sortir par une fausse plaisanterie. Il crut juste après avoir cerné le véritable fond de leur propos et ajouta : «N'y même au Magenmagot ou au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard… J'ai peut-être revendiqué mon héritage mais…. »

«… mais pas ses responsabilités », pointa Narcissa avec un sourire mauvais.

« Et tu as raison, Sirius », s'interposa une fois de plus Lucius. « Je siège en vertu des pouvoirs reconnus à ma propre famille dans ces deux institutions et je peux longuement témoigner de leur peu de portée à induire un quelconque changement. Je pense que ton ami Lupin l'a mieux compris que moi : si tu veux peser sur les imaginations aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux diriger une école que de siéger au Magenmagot… »

« J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée d'où vous voulez en venir », finit par décider de leur livrer Sirius. La joute verbale était épuisante et sans fin.

« Nous pensons, Narcissa et moi, que les vieilles familles doivent résister à la médiocrité des temps, qu'elles doivent rappeler l'ambition de nos ancêtres – et il s'agit moins de donner ou enlever des droits aux nés-moldus que d'assumer pleinement notre statut de sorcier…. Nous avons besoin d'autre chose que d'administration et de règlements…. Notre magie a besoin d'autre chose…. Lady Black, qui connaît bien les magies primitives me comprendra sûrement…», développa Lucius.

« Un combat à mener est pourtant d'amener les règles modernes à les prendre en compte », s'essaya maladroitement Aesthélia sidérée de se retrouver invoquer en arbitre à ce stade de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là, Lucius ? », s'enquit Sirius.

« Pour… comment dire… mener ce projet… pour convaincre d'autres de se rallier à nous, il nous faut… il ne nous faut pas que des soutiens politiques », formula lentement Lucius. « Il nous faut également des soutiens… symboliques… Orion, ton père… ton père était connu pour ses collections d'objets… Tu ne sembles pas … comment dire… entretenir une nostalgie particulière pour l'intégralité de ton héritage, Sirius, et les raisons t'appartiennent. Nous ne pensions pas que tu aurais déjà… re-décoré ces lieux… J'espère juste que… ton décorateur n'a pas détruit de son propre chef des objets, des livres, des reliques qui n'ont de sens ni pour lui, ni pour toi… »

« Tu veux que je te donne ce que nous avons empilé au grenier pour que tu rallies à toi les vieilles familles ? », reformula Sirius les sourcils froncés. Soit il passait à côté de quelque chose, soit Lucius et Narcissa étaient devenus aussi fous que sa pauvre mère.

« Laisse-nous faire le tri », plaida Lucius.

« Les bijoux de ta mère, la baguette de ton frère… », commença à énumérer Narcissa en ayant du mal à cacher son excitation.

« Harry l'a », lâcha Sirius. Juste après il se souvint que certains des Horcruxes avaient été trouvés dans cette maison - Androméda les avait soutirés à Kreattur. Est-ce que c'étaient ce que cherchaient les Malefoy ? Voulaient-ils vérifier qu'il ne restait aucune possibilité de retour à leur Lord ?

« Quoi ? », lâcha Narcissa les yeux écarquillés.

« La baguette de Reg – Harry l'a… Il lui fallait une baguette, et il en a essayé diverses dont trois trouvées ici… Étonnamment, celle de Reg lui est allée », expliqua Sirius presque à son corps défendant. Le fait lui-même l'étonnait encore. Et la curiosité des Malefoy sur ce point état totalement inattendue.

« C'est avec la baguette de Regulus que Harry a…. comment dire… achevé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », vérifia Lucius sans plus se forcer à l'appeler Voldemort pour complaire à Sirius. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux. Pas de la folie, pas du calcul, de la fascination, décida Sirius sans totalement savoir comment se le justifier pour lui-même.

« Je vois que vous ne cédiez pas à l'angélisme général et que vous saviez que l'abattre une fois ne suffirait pas », remarqua-t-il lentement.

« C'était une possibilité », admit tranquillement Lucius.

« Dumbledore aussi savait », souligna Narcissa. « Il s'est arrangé pour nous soustraire certaines choses… »

« Des choses du même type que celles que vous voudrez que je vous laisse aujourd'hui ? », s'enquit suavement Sirius.

« Il n'y a aucun Horcruxe dans notre liste », formula Lucius en le regardant avec une curiosité franche que Sirius ne se rappelait plus avoir affichée.

« Me voilà réconforté», lâcha-t-il se réfugiant derrière le cynisme agressif - le sujet des Horcruxes, quelque part, lui rappelait trop la fascination d'Orion pour les magies les plus interdites.

« Sirius, ton frère… Regulus savait énormément de choses sur le Sei… sur Voldemort. C'est pour cela qu'il est mort », reprit Lucius d'une voix posée et constante. « Il a été trop impatient sans doute… Il a laissé trop de traces, mais il avait fait des découvertes colossales… Je n'aimerais pas que tout son travail, tous ses efforts soient perdus… »

Où est le mensonge, se demanda Sirius. Qu'est-ce que Reg aurait pu avoir découvert ? Harry avait bien raconté que son frère l'avait guidé lors de leur affrontement avec Voldemort, mais Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur les implications de cette affirmation. Quel pouvait être l'intérêt des Malefoy dans tout cela ?

« Trier tout ce fatras… j'avoue avoir renoncé », formula-t-il cherchant comment gagner du temps. « Disons que j'ai repoussé ça à après le procès…. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous cherchez mais… pouvons-nous envisager de reprendre cette conversation après le verdict ? »

« A ta victoire, Sirius », proposa Lucius le premier.

Oo

Remus, les enfants et Ollivander arrivèrent peu de temps après le départ des Malefoy. Cruz portait toujours les anciens vêtements de Cyrus mais elle avait ceint son front d'un ruban rouge à la manière guarani. Aesthélia annonça à Cruz et Harry qu'ils leur avaient réservé des chambres et qu'elle allait leur faire visiter la maison maintenant nettoyée de la plupart de ses dangers.

« Une chacun , pourquoi ? », avait demandé Cruz. « J'aurais pu dormir dans ta chambre », avait soufflé Harry à Cruz quand Aesthélia avait confirmé avant de les entraîner hors du salon.

« Ces deux-là semblent devenus relativement inséparables », commenta Sirius avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Deux enfants solitaires qui découvrent ce que les autres ont à apporter » , commenta Remus qui avait suivi le regard de Sirius. « Deux beaux numéros aussi ! »

« Le beau est important », répondit Sirius avec sincérité. Qu'ils fassent courir Remus ne lui paraissait pas un vrai problème. Mais Ollivander attendait et il se tourna vers lui.

« J'avais vos mesures, Monsieur Black, et j'ai donc pris la liberté de préparer un assortiment… Votre ancienne baguette était en ébène avec un nerf de cœur de dragon – une baguette puissante pour un jeune garçon aventureux », rappela l'artisan. « Une baguette qui en disait long sur vous - comme votre père l'avait alors remarqué. »

Sirius eut un sourire automatique. Ses premières courses sur le chemin de Traverse, la fierté alors que son père professait envers lui… Ce n'était pas de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce n'étaient pas non plus les plus faciles à affronter.

« Le professeur Lupin m'a confié que vous aviez utilisé récemment une autre baguette – celle de sa mère, si je ne m'abuse. Elle venait de France m'a-t-il précisé…»

« Tout à fait », confirma Lunard.

« Puis-je l'examiner, Monsieur Black ? »

« Bien sûr »

«Cèdre et crin de licorne», détermina Ollivander. Une baguette sérieuse et polyvalente… Elle vous convient bien ?»

« Étonnamment… mais comme le dit le professeur Lupin, sa maman m'aimait bien de son vivant », commenta Sirius, heureux que Ollivander n'ait pas repris à son compte les explications de sa cousine sur la fidélité, l'abnégation et la pureté des intentions. Sérieux et polyvalent lui allaient mieux.

« Il est évident que… les épreuves que vous avez récemment traversées peuvent avoir affecté votre magie, Monsieur Black ; l'avoir rendue sensible à de nouvelles choses… des choses qu'un gamin insouciant de onze ans n'envisage pas… »

Ai-je été un gamin insouciant ? Insouciant comme Cyrus savait l'être ? se questionna Sirius sans savoir s'il pouvait y apporter une réponse sincère.

« Pouvons-nous commencer ? », interrogea l'artisan sans doute surpris de sa réaction.

« Bien sûr », répéta Sirius, et Ollivander lui tendit une première boite en carton d'un geste grave et presque intimidant.

« Ébène et cœur de dragon – nous devons commencer par le commencement. »

Avec un bref hochement de tête, Sirius prit la baguette dans sa main – la forme, le poids, tout évoquait en effet son ancienne baguette. Pourtant, le contact ne fut pas aussi réconfortant que la ressemblance aurait pu l'annoncer. Sirius sentit bien la connexion entre sa magie et la baguette, mais il avait l'impression étrange que le flux magique qui en résultait était tumultueux et erratique plutôt que discipliné et focalisé par la baguette. Il se força néanmoins à tenter une métamorphose sur un des objets disposés avec soin par le décorateur. L'objet parut d'abord résister puis se transforma d'un coup, et un écureuil traversa la seconde d'après le salon jusqu'à ce que Remus l'attrape.

« Un peu difficile », jugea Ollivander.

« Peut-être ai-je perdu l'habitude… »

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Black. Je ressens plutôt le résultat comme d'une mauvaise adéquation… Continuons », commenta Ollivander un lui tendant un deuxième carton. «Cèdre et cœur de dragon. »

Sirius prit la baguette avec un peu de curiosité et sentit de nouveau un flux tumultueux un peu mieux canalisé cette fois mais quand même difficile à tenir. Un peu comme si Cyrus s'était tenu à côté de lui trépignant et impatient. Il inspira avant de pointer la baguette vers l'écureuil. De nouveau il y eut un temps anormalement long avant qu'une statuette de jaguar prenne la place de l'écureuil dans les bras de Remus.

« Toujours peu confortable ? », s'enquit Ollivander. « J'ai l'impression que votre cœur magique s'est pas mal transformé… Je dirais que le dragon lui convient moins qu'auparavant… Changeons de ligne de recherche… Ebène et poil de licorne, une combinaison peu orthodoxe, mais intéressante et…. Mais essayez donc.»

Quand la baguette fut dans sa main, Sirius sentit cette fois une impression sourde d'oppression. Presque comme un début de migraine. Il pointa malgré tout la baguette vers la statuette de jaguar tenue à bout de bras par Lunard. Il sentit alors comme une brûlure dans l'anneau qui ornait maintenant son annulaire.

« Votre père en avait une similaire », indiqua Ollivander qui visiblement s'était attendu à quelque chose du même ordre quand Remus se retrouva de nouveau avec un écureuil qui se débattait entre ses bras. « Je ne vous sens pas totalement à l'aise avec elle pourtant… »

« Pas totalement », admit Sirius en reposant la baguette dans son écrin de carton avec un peu de découragement.

« Continuons », proposa Ollivander et, cette fois, Sirius remarqua immédiatement que le bois était différent. « Nous parlerons des spécificités de cette baguette après que vous l'ayez essayée… », ajouta l'artisan quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Allez ! »

Sirius se saisit avec circonspection de la baguette effilée et longue. Elle était plus longue qu'aucune baguette qu'il ait jamais tenue entre ses mains. La chevalière des Black ne réagit pas. Aucune migraine, aucune oppression ne se firent sentir, mais une sensation, curieuse, nouvelle et intéressante. Une sensation de puissance, décida-t-il. Lentement, il leva la baguette vers Remus qui fit semblant d'utiliser l'écureuil comme un bouclier et se retrouva l'instant d'après à brandir la statuette.

« If et plume de phœnix », indiqua l'artisan avec une satisfaction évidente. « Une combinaison rare, elle aussi, correspondant à peu de personnes – je dirais à quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur des obstacles et qui est capable de s'adapter au changement… quelqu'un qui est tombé et qui s'est relevé plus fort encore peut-être… si j'osais, à quelqu'un qui serait mort et qui renaîtrait.»

Le tableau fit presque rougir Sirius tant il lui parlait.

« Ça me parait bien », sourit Remus comme une confirmation.

Un peu intimidant quand même, songea Sirius en regardant la baguette qui semblait maintenant si naturellement prolongé son bras et sa main.

« Vous voulez en essayer d'autres, Monsieur Black ? »

« Non, Monsieur Ollivander, non. Je crois en effet qu'elle va me convenir quand je m'y serai habitué. Je vais vous payer », ajouta-t-il en sortant une bourse d'or de sa poche. Pendant qu'il comptait les pièces, il sentit le regard un peu pressant de Remus et se demanda s'il avait le courage d'ouvrir une autre boite de Pandore dans la même journée. Mais Remus serait déçu, se força-t-il à se rappeler. Et tu ne peux pas passer une nuit de plus à te demander si tu dois traverser ton pallier et fouiller dans les affaires de Regulus ou les abandonner à Kreattur. « Avant que vous partiez, nous aurions aimé, le professeur Lupin et moi, vous poser des questions sur une autre baguette... solliciter votre expertise en quelque sorte… »

« Je vous écoute »

« J'ai – non, quelqu'un a retrouvé la baguette de mon frère, Regulus », commença Sirius, prudemment.

« Aubépine et cœur d'écaille de serpent – encore une baguette hors du commun » commenta Ollivander. « Ne me regardez pas comme cela, j'ai préparé ma visite ici et donc consulté le dossier de votre famille… ça a considérablement rafraichi ma mémoire ! »

« Évidemment », accepta Sirius avec un regard pour Remus – comment continuer ? Mais son ami avait sorti la baguette d'un étui et la tendait à Ollivander qui l'observa longuement au travers de ses petites lunettes.

« Elle a l'air en parfait état ! Je croyais que nul n'avait retrouvé le corps de votre frère – j'espère ne pas vous choquer avec ma remarque mais… »

« C'est exact », admit Sirius. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ma mère a pu la récupérer mais la vérité est qu'elle a été trouvée, ici même. »

« Quelle est votre question, Monsieur Black ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué, pour vous la poser réellement, il faudrait que vous… acceptiez de prêter le serment sorcier de ne jamais répéter ce que nous allons vous dire… Je comprendrais que vous refusiez. »

« Loin de moi une telle idée, Monsieur Black. Je ne suis pas homme à laisser passer des secrets devant sa porte et à détourner les yeux ! Je préfère me taire à tout jamais plutôt que de ne pas apprendre quelque chose… surtout sur une baguette que j'ai fabriquée et que je croyais détruite ! »

Siirus inspira hésitant encore, et Ollivander sortit sa propre baguette et prêta serment devant eux sans même un frémissement.

« Monsieur Ollivander, le jeune Harry, mon filleul et le fils adoptif du professeur Lupin, s'est servie de cette baguette… elle lui a étonnamment convenu », développa-t-il. Ollvander eut un air intéressé. « Il nous a confié... comment dire, qu'elle lui avait parlé… que l'esprit de mon frère lui avait parlé par son entremise… »

«Harry ne sait pas que ce n'est pas… possible… ou, du moins, peu courant », ajouta Remus. «Il nous a raconté ça en toute innocence… »

« Puis-je l'examiner ? », demanda Ollivander. « Prior incantem », souffla-t-il ensuite et une lumière verte pointa brièvement au bout de la baguette d'aubépine. « . Un…. Un impardonnable ? Le dernier sortilège jeté…. Est un impardonnable !? »

« Un sortilège de mort », reconnut froidement Remus.

« Dois-je comprendre…. On m'a dit, mais oui… c'est avec cette baguette que le jeune Harry a… défait une nouvelle fois Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom ? », comprit Ollivander avec excitation. Les deux Maraudeurs opinèrent en silence. « Voilà un secret merveilleux, je suis honoré que vous le partagiez avec moi !»

« Harry a lancé le sortilège sur les conseils de Regulus – enfin, c'est comme cela que lui le raconte… », insista Sirius.

« Passionnant ! »

« Il dit que la baguette savait quoi faire », renchérit Lunard.

L'artisan comprit alors la nature de leur question et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de commencer, d'une voix notoirement plus calme :

« Je vais me risquer à une hypothèse relativement peu orthodoxe mais je pense que vous êtes prêts à entendre des choses inhabituelles… Ce que raconte le jeune Harry m'évoque deux choses… une certaine préparation de votre frère, monsieur Black, pour qu'un jour sa baguette puisse aider une personne qui présenterait certaine caractéristique…. Déjà, elle a convenu au jeune Harry… »

« Je dirais même qu'elle lui est sautée dans les mains », se souvint Remus.

« Par ailleurs… pour que la baguette garde ses facultés après le décès de votre frère, il faut qu'il ait prévu des choses… des choses dont on évite généralement de parler dans notre communauté… mais je suis chez les Black et, malgré la nouvelle peinture, j'imagine que je peux évoquer certaines choses… Il me semble relativement probable que votre frère ait laissé derrière lui de quoi entretenir la préparation de la baguette… »

« Un horcruxe », comprit Remus avant Sirius.

« Voilà un mot que je ne pensais pas entendre prononcer un jour », admit Ollivander.

Ooo

« Un Horcruxe », répéta Sirius pour Remus quand Ollivander fut parti.

« Après tout son … maître lui a montré l'exemple », suggéra Remus.

« Reg… laissé un horcruxe et une baguette qui contenait des informations sur comment détruire Voldemort ? »

« A l'intention de quelqu'un qui porterait la possibilité de le détruire, une marque qui en fait son égal, donc un Horcuxe… », compléta sombrement Remus.

« C'est juste complètement dingue », estima crûment Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules comme s'il avait réellement épuisé toute sa capacité à être surpris – en bien ou en mal.

« Il faut en parler avec Albus… Susan répète que nous devons l'épargner, qu'il est épuisé mais je suis sûr que son fantôme nous hantera pour l'éternité si nous omettons de le faire… »

« Elle pense… elle pense toujours qu'il va… », s'inquiéta Sirius.

« Elle dit que… Albus a des ressources incroyables mais qu'il souffre énormément et que quand il cessera de lutter, il… Ça peut aller très vite », souffla Remus avec une répugnance marquée pour l'évocation du possible décès de leur mentor.

Sirius opina stupidement dans le vide plusieurs fois avant de proposer :

« On peut donc lui en parler après le procès, je veux dire… »

« En tout cas, on peut attendre l'ouverture et voir sur quel rythme ça se passe… que dit ton avocate ? »

« Pas grand-chose – de me tenir prêt…. Tu sais, Narcissa et Lucius sont venus ce matin, ils voulaient les affaires de Regulus… Tu penses que ça a un lien ?»

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

« Moi non plus », admit gravement Sirius. Devait-il maintenant aller se battre avec Krettur pour récupérer les affaires de son frère et essayer de comprendre ce que ce dernier avait bien pu fabriquer ?

« Papa !? », hurlèrent deux voix jeunes venant de la cage d'escalier. Il sursautèrent en même temps, se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« Je pense que ça peut attendre, Patmol », indiqua Remus. « Ta fille est là… Harry aussi, essayons de faire quelque chose avec eux qui n'implique aucune magie noire, aucune vengeance… »

« Une partie de Bavboules ? », proposa Sirius.

« Tu as ça ? »

« J'ai un jeu qui a été réalisé sur commande pour mon père quand il était enfant… nacre et ébène… »

« Pour des Bavboules ? »

« Viens donc voir au lieu de prendre ton air critique ! »

La partie fut acharnée et confuse. Les boules et les quilles d'ébène et de nacre se révélèrent aussi solides que d'autres. Il n'était pas clair qui avait réellement gagné mais tout le monde avait faim et soif à la fin, et Aesthélia proposa qu'ils aillent se restaurer au rez-de-chaussée. Harry et Remus lui emboîtèrent le pas immédiatement quand elle sortit de la pièce.

« Je peux te parler ? », souffla alors Cruz dans le dos de Sirius.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie », s'empressa de lui assurer ce dernier, émerveillé qu'elle fasse ce pas vers lui, prêt à donner ce qu'il pourrait donner, effrayé de ne pas en être capable. Tout ça en une fraction de seconde.

« En fait… je voulais savoir… quand… ? », commença la fillette avec difficulté.

« Quand on ira au Brésil ? », proposa Sirius.

« Non. Je veux dire… tu as dit que je… ne monterai pas sur un balai tant que tu ne me ferais pas confiance... Quand est-ce que tu me feras confiance ? », finit-elle par formuler en plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Oh… Je ne sais pas, Cruz… j'ai eu très peur l'autre jour – vraiment très peur et… la vraie question est quand est-ce que je pourrais t'apprendre à voler et ça…. C'est après le procès – je suis désolé, mais avant… », s'empêtra Sirius, désolé de dire non à une requête qu'il estimait totalement justifiée. Ils manquaient juste de temps pour faire les choses dans le bon ordre.

« Tu me feras assez confiance après le procès ? », formula l'enfant à sa façon.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Disons que j'aurais le temps d'essayer, d'accord ? Pour savoir, il faudra essayer, non ? »

« Ok », souffla Cruz visiblement frustrée.

« Je crois que je ne comprends toujours pas réellement ta question, Cruzinha », reconnut Sirius, reprenant le surnom utilisé par Aesthélia. Sa fille n'eut pas l'air d'objecter. « Tu as tellement envie d'apprendre à voler ? »

« Oui, j'ai envie… quand je vois les élèves à Poudlard, ça me fait très envie… mais on avait dit que tu m'apprendrais et… moi, je peux attendre… De toute façon, j'imagine que je ne vais pas y arriver aussi bien que Harry en une fois ! »

« Tu as envie de voler avec Harry », crut comprendre Sirius avec un nouveau sourire. Que son filleul et sa fille s'entendent était très important pour lui.

« Harry n'a pas le droit de voler tant que je n'ai pas le droit », lui révéla Cruz en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour l'accuser de cet état de chose. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non », admit Sirius en ayant l'impression d'avoir brusquement ouvert une toute nouvelle boîte de Pandore.

« Tu peux parler à Remus ! », s'anima Cruz en lui prenant le bras. « Harry, il ne dit rien mais il est triste de ne pas voler, et c'est un peu de ma faute ! »

« Remus décide pour Harry, Cruz », essaya Sirius, particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune envie de décevoir sa fille dès sa première demande ; aucune envie de désavouer Remus, aucune envie de même se poser la question de si c'était juste ou non.

« Tu es son parrain !»

« Mais pas son père. »

« Mais Remus, il dit que tu as dit la punition et qu'elle est valable pour nous deux », insista Cruz.

« Je vois », soupira Sirius se sentant pris au piège. Jamais il n'avait réfléchi que ses paroles dans la galerie pouvaient être interprétées comme une punition – et par les enfants et par Remus. Il avait juste essayé d'expliquer à Cruz qu'il souhaitait que leurs relations se fondent sur une confiance mutuelle. Mais il avait suffisamment vu Remus opérer avec Harry pour ne pas douter des explications de sa fille ; la décision ressemblait au Lunard adulte qu'il avait pu observer et, quelque part, il avait été le premier à militer pour un traitement égalitaire de Cyrus et d'Harry – pouvait-il maintenant dire autre chose parce que Cruz le lui demandait ?

« Mais est-ce injuste, Cruz ? Lui non plus n'a pas pris mon avertissement au sérieux. Vous êtes partis tous les deux du salon. Tu trouverais juste d'être la seule punie ? », essaya-t-il donc dans un élan de courage face à la réalité.

Cruz haussa les épaules.

« Même si… Il faut que j'attende que tu aies le temps – tu l'as dit, mais Harry, il sait déjà voler… et puis… c'est un peu moi qui ai proposé qu'on aille voir la maison », elle rajouta assez bas.

« Oh, c'est plutôt toi qui a eu l'idée alors ? », vérifia Sirius en se demandant s'il était vraiment prêt pour la paternité. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il la comprenait mieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et de commander dans la minute les deux meilleurs balais qu'il pourrait trouver pour que les deux enfants soient heureux.. Est-ce que c'était un signe de puérilité de sa part ?

« Oui, c'est moi », reconnut l'enfant dans un souffle.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de cet aveu, se questionna d'abord Sirius, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte et la plus rapide : « Mais pourquoi, Cruz ? » Il eut l'impression que sa fille allait s'enfuir, se lever et se mettre à courir et, instinctivement, il la serra contre lui. « Je ne te gronde pas – je ne vais pas redire que c'était dangereux, je veux comprendre », essaya-t-il totalement au hasard.

« Je... je ne sais pas trop… c'était trop bizarre… trop sérieux… la dame – Andromeda qui pleurait… toi aussi… Maman… tous ces mots d'honneur, de famille… ça ne me plaisait pas trop… », finit par livrer Cruz.

Sirius la serra plus fort.

« Moi non plus ces mots, ils ne m'ont pas obligatoirement tous plu, Cruz… J'aime ta maman, et je veux qu'on essaie de vivre tous les trois… mais cette cérémonie, je ne l'ai pas choisie… c'était juste le moyen que légalement, personne ne puisse vous dire que vous n'étiez pas ma femme et ma fille… »

« Je sais », souffla l'enfant toujours contre lui.

«Et puis tu ne me connais pas beaucoup et je te prends ta maman – tu es à Poudlard, loin de nous… et quand tu nous voies, il y a cette cérémonie bizarre », développa Sirius à haute voix. L'enfant opina contre lui. « Alors tu n'as pas très envie de m'écouter, plutôt de faire le contraire…»

« Pardon », souffla Cruz très bas.

« Mais Harry, il ne t'a pas dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? », enquêta Sirius. Après tout, il connaissait Harry plutôt mieux que Cruz.

« Non… il a un peu hésité puis il a dit : 'vite fait, alors… juste un petit tour pendant qu'ils parlent…'… »

Sirius essaya d'analyser cette information mais ne trouva aucune conclusion évidente à part le malaise des deux enfants face à cette évolution très rapide. Une bêtise pour le dire, en quelque sorte. Ce qu'avait immédiatement supposé Tonks, se rappela-t-il.

« Alors… tu vois, je comprends que tu sois désolée pour lui, j'apprécie ton ambassade et tes aveux mais… je pense qu'il peut attendre quelques jours encore lui-aussi… Est-ce qu'il sait que tu allais me demander ? » La fillette opina silencieusement. « Il t'a demandé ? »

« Non, il a dit : 'laisse tomber, il n'ira jamais contre Papa'… »

L'affirmation saisit Sirius. Quelle image avait Harry de lui ?

« Disons que là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai », reconnut l'adulte lentement. « Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on en parle, lui et moi – tu ne seras pas jalouse ? »

« C'est important ? Que je sois jalouse ?»

« Pour moi, oui, Cruz. »

« Si je dis oui, tu ne lui parleras pas ? », questionna l'enfant l'air ouvertement sceptique.

« D'abord, j'espère que tu ne le seras pas, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'être - c'est mon filleul, tu es ma fille, ce n'est pas une compétition… Mais il est, comme toi, un peu perdu. Harry était proche de Cyrus et celui-ci disparaît en deux nuits, et il se retrouve avec un parrain… Il ne voit pas trop quoi faire de moi, je pense… Tu as un parrain, toi, Cruz ? Ou une marraine ?»

« Non. Maman a des cousins qu'on voit souvent… ils ont des enfants…. »

« Alors tu ne peux pas réellement m'aider mais… »

« Je peux avoir un parrain ? »

« Tu ne préférerais pas un hibou ou un balai ? », ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner Sirius. « A la manière dont tu demandes ça.. »

« Un parrain, ça remplace un père s'il disparaît ? », le coupa Cruz. « Comme ça, si tu disparais encore… »

« Je ne compte pas disparaître Cruz », affirma Sirius, un peu de sueur froide dans le dos.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Si Remus disparaît, Harry viendrait avec nous ? », s'informa Cruz après un temps de réflexion.

« Remus ne va pas disparaître », plaida Sirius plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Mais si… »

« Je ne laisserais pas Harry tout seul deux fois », admit Sirius.

« Alors, si jamais tu veux bien que j'aie un parrain – après le procès – ça pourrait être Remus comme ça, je pourrais vivre avec Harry si… enfin… si… »

« …je disparais de nouveau - j'ai compris que tu doutes de la stabilité de certaines choses ; mais que dirait ta maman si tu partais chez Remus ? »

« Elle viendrait avec nous », proposa l'enfant.

« Je vois que tu penses à tout », sourit Sirius en se demandant si un père responsable aurait réagi différemment.

« Le mieux serait qu'on habite tous ensemble sans que personne disparaisse », reformula Cruz après un bref instant de réflexion.

« Clairement », s'amusa Sirius.

« On pourrait ? »

« J'en sais rien, Cruzinha. Mais je te promets que même si personne ne disparaît et que chaque famille garde sa propre maison, tu verras Harry très souvent… et que tu seras très vite presque aussi forte que lui sur un balai… »

« Promis ? »

« Juré. »

OOO

Bon, les gens, faisant foin de toute prudence, je poste sans avoir le prochain et sans même savoir ce que je mets dans le prochain - le procès ? la fouille des affaires de Regulus ?

Insidieusement, ce développement Black est venu et je l'ai laissé s'imposer et bousculer ce que j'avais prévu... J'espère que vous soutenez...

Ecrivez moi


End file.
